El miedo a reconstruir
by ikko-chan
Summary: Helga trata de esquivar a su antiguo amor, la cual hacer todo lo posible para tratar de no volver enamorarse de el, ya que su rompimiento con el fue brutal.
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Gelga G pataki, si si ya se hija de big bob el rey de los localizadores ahora mi padre tiene una gran empresa, la cual trabaja en casa, ya que tuvo un accidente automovilístico, quien como el… trabajando en casa dando ordenes via web, es tan cómodo. Pero en cambio yo, tengo que tomar un taxy para ir al trabajo, oh si para aclarar yo no vivo con mis padres, vivo en Boston, mi trabajo actual de 3 años, trabajo en publicaciones de revistas, soy asistente de Mireya mi jefa mas estricta, tengo que pasarle llamadas de sus queridos novios, aunque a veces llame su ex esposo y no quiere comunicarse con el, pero al final la toma. Bueno alguna razón tendrá… yo soy mejor libre sin compromisos, oh claro tuve un amor… ese amor que fue de niña, Arnold P. Shortman, no se nada de el desde que rompimos.

Asi es, mi relación con el fue de 2 años, iniciamos de secundaria segundo grado, en el baile de primavera, Pero las cosas no resultaron bien. Hay veces que me pregunto si realmente fue la novia que el esperaba… pero no. Soy muy sarcástica no lo niego, creo que por eso es que rompió conmigo. Si tan solo hubiera sido como su amor platónico.. Lila Sawyer, carismática, claro… cuando era niña, ahora cambio su parecer, en secundaria se volvió la capitana de las porristas, desde entonces ella es la mejor amiga de Rhonda Wellington hasta ahora.

-Helga.. Helga .—dijo una chica de cabello castaño

-ah si dime

-la jefa dice que envíes estos papeles

-todo eso?

-si, son las solicitudes que les envían y todas fueron rechazadas

-que desesperación de esa mujer por que rechaza asi sin anter haberlas visto

-ya sabes que ella no le sirve eso, es tan

-mireya .-dijo rodando los ojos a un lado

-entonces a trabajar

-si Jenny

Pasaron las horas hasta que se hizo de noche, Helga estaba en su cubículo, su jefa aun seguía ahí, claro ella tendría que salir y reportarse con su jefa.

-me retiro Helga

-como ya te vas?

-si es tarde, termine lo poco que tenia, cuanto te falta?

-pues solo esto y ya me ire

-genial… no quieres ir con las chicas a tomar algo?

-ammm solo termino y voy con ustedes

-apresúrate te espero abajo

Helga tenia el ultimo papeleo por enviar. Hasta que lo llama por su conmutador

-hay no puede ser…que querra.- dijo la chica desesperada viendo la pantalla del conmutador.- sígame srita.

-Helga mañana tengo una cita con el director de la compañía, necesito que te programes a llegar temprano mañana a las 7:00, arregla la sala lo antes posible la junta empezara a las 8:00

\- esta bien algo más?

-no solo eso, ya retírate. – dijo colgando bruscamente

-odio a esa mujer.. Criminal… bueno solo envio y listo.

****información enviada*****

-por fin corre antes que te vuelva a llamar.- dijo la rubia sacando su bolso

La rubia baja del elevador. Y sus compañeros los esperaba.

-por dios tardaste tanto

-no exageres.., solo fueron 10 min. Bueno y a donde vamos

-los chicos dicen que quieren ir al bar que está aquí a 10 cuadras

-pues que esperamos.

Los 5 que estaban fueron al bar, la cual ya eran las 10 de la noche y ellos estaban ya algo mareados, Helga tenia ya programado su tarea de mañana.

-a ver Jenny déjame pensar, dices que tu primer novio fue a los 10?.-dijo la rubia

-no puede ser eso… yo los tuve a los 18.- dijo un chico ojiazul

-a ver que tiene de malo… estaba empezando mi pubertad…además… sigo virgen.

-jajajajaja si claro…-dijo un moreno de ojos cafez

-callate petter además tienes cosas ocultas

-yo no lo siento pero sabes que soy bien cazanovas

-uuuyy si ,.. todas las del trabajo te quedan viendo, pero tu las rechazas

-claro Jenny, debe ser una de mi nivel

-y dinos helga tu a los cuantos o cuantos haz tenido.- dijo josh ojicafe

-bueno en realidad, yo los tuve a los 15 años.. y solo tuve uno

-encerio?... osea que solo con el y que… sigues virgen

-eso que te interesa Jenny.- dijo sonrojada

-jajaja no me digas… mmm que case de hombre tenias entonces

-un maricon.- dijo petter

-callate no era asi..- dijo la rubia

-entonces como era… romántico, dulce.- dijo Jenny

-respeta a las mujeres.-dijo rossy

-si….-dijo helga cabizbaja

-bueno hablemos de otra cosa… -dijo Jenny

-a ver creo que hay que ponerle diversión a esto… ven conmigo petter.-dijo rossy de ojos verdes

-que haces

-pondremos karaoke además.. no hay que pensar en nuestros exnovios y pensar en cosas del pasado.. estamos en el presente… decía mientras jalaba a petter al escenario

-que rayos hace …

-no se pero amo esa mujer.- dijo josh

-hay por favor.- dijo Jenny

**en el escenario**

-Me escuchan este…-decia mirando al publico, a ver tu dj… lo que seas ponme una canción..

En eso le ponen la música para que ella cante.

-maldicion por esa…

-tu le dijiste y yo que hago aquí

-sh cállate

Let's go girls, come on  
I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Want to make some noise, really raise my voice  
Yeah, I want to scream and shout

No inhibitions, make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only want to have a good time

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!...

Al dia siguiente

Una alarma sonaba, hasta caer en el suelo del apartamento de la rubia..

-no puede ser! Que hora son?!..-dijo la rubia saltando de la cama.- que?! Ya es tarde ! .- por que a mi!

\- calla no me dejas dormir

-lo siento phoebe…

-tuve una noche pesada… una señora dio a luz y fue terrible pareciera que se le metia el diablo… dios santo… no me embarazare

-perdon por levantarte… descansa phoebe.

-cierra la puerta con llave!

-si! .-dijo azotando la puerta

-creo que no lo hizo.

La rubia corría para alcanzar un taxy o el metro .. le quedaba 10 min.. la cual le faltaba por arreglar la sala de juntas y hacer el café para los directivos.

-taxi! Taxi!.- gritaba la rubia…

El taxy se detuvo y entro la rubia desesperadamente

-me lleva a la 10 decima por favor... oiga se subio a mi taxy…

-disculpa creo que tu…. Helga?

No puede ser… es el… Arnold Shortman….

-hola Helga.. cuanto tiempo

-Hola Arnold… si verdad… el tiempo pasa.

Hubo un gran silencio entre ellos… hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-bien yo bajo aquí.-dijo el ojiverde

-yo igual.- dijo la rubia

Ambos caminaron a la empresa…

-por que me sigues.-dijo la rubia

-yo no te sigo

-claro que si.. me dirijo a mi trabajo

-yo igual… bueno realmente a una junta.

-que coincidencia.

Helga subia corriendo a la sala de juntas dejando sus cosas en el cubículo, se dedico a acomodar sillas, mesas y hacer el café todo en menos de media hora. Hasta que llego el momento.

-hiciste café?

-si jefa

-y los bocadillos?

-tambien.

-perfecto, necesito que estes en mi junta por cualquier cosa.

-si…

Helga salió un momento a traer una libreta, cuando vio ahí a la persona que le robo el taxi.

-tu que haces aquí?.- dijo la rubia confundida

-te dije que tenía una junta, te sorprende?

-no

-acostumbrate entonces

-eres un mal educado.- dijo la rubia enojada

-Helga ven aca….-dijo Mireya

-digame… que haces platicando con el

-bueno yo este….

-aaa … no importa entra ya.

-si

Helga entro a la sala, su jefa estaba dado al junta, de su nueva portada que daría en la revista. Helga recibió una nota debajo de la mesa.

*que haras saliendo*

-que te importa.-dijo la rubia mirando al ojiverde

-Helga tienes algo que compartir?

-no no.

El ojiverde se reía disimuladamente, al notar que le llamaron la atención.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2

Cap 2

-gracias señores

-excelente conferencia, me parece que tendremos a un nuevo reclutador en su empresa

-gracias, y quien es el nuevo reclutador?

-jajaja aun lo sabra después de que la presentación con los directores de la compañía. Aun falta que haga ese paso, la veremos en dos meses.

-vaya gracias, en dos meses seria bien.

-asi es y ahí presentaremos a nuestro nuevo coordinador.

-me parece bien. –dijo Mireya

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos destinos, había quedado Helga que se retiraran todos, solo uno había quedado en el pasillo.

-se te ofrece algo?

-me hablas a mi?

-a quien mas le estare hablando

-no nada, solo viendo que es lo que haces

-si no te importa seguire trabajando en lo que estaba

-me preguntaba si hoy estabas libre.-dijo recargándose en la barra

-disculpa.-dijo la rubia casi ahogándose con el agua

-estas ocupada esta noche?

-lo siento pero tengo mas cosas que hacer esta noche, por tu mala suerte tengo una cita.

-aaahh, que bien, entonces te vere luego .

-mejor hasta luego.

-adios.-dijo alejándose

Helga solo observaba irse el rubio de ojos verdes, y reaccionando de lo que había dicho.

-Helga?.. Helga!

-dime si que … -dijo saltando de un brinco del asiento

-quien era ese guapo

-ah un compañero de la… solo un compañero de la escuela donde iba.

-te invito a salir verdad?

-no

-Helga no soy tonta. Yo escuche todo, pero me hice de la tonta , DIME….te gusta?

-Mira, yo no quiero tener otra relación… prefiero vivir estando sola. Disfrutando de mi vida.

-helga no digas eso, siempre dices lo mismo, mírame a mi.. tengo 36 años… crees que encontrare a alguien?

-claro… aun eres joven

-jajajaja por favor, el jefe quiere estar conmigo… es un viejo de 52 años… imagino que su miembro ya ni se le para y tiene que tomar pastillas para que este reanimado.

-que rayos dices por dios… como sabes eso

-yo solo digo.-dijo rascándose la nariz

-No me digas que tu

-no..no como crees.

-lo dejare como que no me has dicho nada.

-Helga ven a mi oficina por favor.-decia Mireya en la entrada de su oficina

Paso la mañana del trabajo, tan común de los empelados irse a sus hogares. Solo un rubio estaba en un bar sentado en la barra, mirando a la multitud. Cuando de improviso se le hizo ver a una persona conocida poco cambiada, cabello largo, liso y muy cuidado, se dirigía hacia ella.

-hola.-dijo el rubio

-aa.. Arnold?.-dijo la pelirroja dando media vuelta.

Mientras tanto en el edificio no muy lejano de su trabajo, una rubia dejaba caer sus cosas en el sillón.

-diablos, fue un dia pesado para mi..-dijo la rubia quitándose el saco. Cuando en eso escuche un ruido que provenia del cuarto de phoebe..- no me mando mensaje que llegaría temprano…

Los ruidos no eran algo normal, la rubia se acercaba al cuarto hasta que azoto la puerta y prendio la luz.

-que rayos?!.-dijo con los ojos sorprendidos

-Helga!

-por dios.-cerro la puerta.- cierra la puerta con llave Phoebe para eso sirve!

-yo que iba saber si abrirías la puerta Helga.

-hola Helga.-dijo el moreno

-hola Gerald.-Dijo cruzando los brazos.-hagan menos ruido por favor. Si tanto es mejor pongan música y no sabre que hacen

-Lo siento!.-dijo la oriental.

Mientras tanto con Arnold

-arnold como estas?

-Bien lila, que cambio.-dijo el rubio

-gracias por el alago… y que haces aquí tan solo

-esperaba encontrarme a una persona especial

\- yo no creo que sea la persona especial

-tal vez.

-Hay Arnold, sigues siendo muy tierno, pero yo no soy de tu tipo

-creo que te equivocas

-claro que no, dime aun amas a Helga?

-a que viene eso

-porque quiero saber que tan hombre eres

-dijiste que no eres para mí y soy demasiado tierno.

-viéndolo bien, eres demasiado alto.-dijo mirando de abajo hacia arriba

-por favor lila. No comiences

-bueno te invito una bebida. Que dices. Por… el encuentro.

-bien. Solo por esto nada mas.

Se escuchaba una canción en la habitación de Helga.

And that I'll fight my corner

Maybe tonight I'll call ya

After my blood turns into alcohol

No, I just wanna hold ya

Give a little time to me

We'll burn this out

We'll play hide and seek

-To turn this around.-cantaba la rubia y más le subía el volumen.- All I want is the taste that your lips allow

My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

La rubia preparaba su baño, para estar relajada. En tan solo poco tiempo se metio al a bañera. Miraba al techo, y se sumergió al agua.

Flash Back

-No entiendo por que quieres hacer esto Arnold

-entiende Helga. Ya no es lo mismo

-no es lo mismo?.- decía la rubia casi por llorar.-acaso no te has dado cuenta que yo he hecho muchas cosas por ti?

\- lo se Helga pero yo … necesito respirar, necesito un tiempo, y ver si esto va a funcionar, si en realidad en un tiempo nosotros estemos bien juntos.

-quieres tiempo?

-si necesito eso.

-Toma tu maldito tiempo que quieras.!

-Helga aun somos muy jóvenes…

-JAJAJA jóvenes. Por dios! Yo eh estado esperando todo este tiempo! Desde que era una niña eh estado enamorada de ti!, y todo este tiempo eh estado tratando que me hicieras caso y ahora necesitas tiempo.. pero sabes que… toma tu el tiempo que necesites.-dijo la rubia caminando

-Helga espera.-dijo siguiéndola

-No me llames! No me busques!

End Flash back

-Helga! Helga!.-gritaba la orienal detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Helga

-si?!.-dijo saliendo del agua

-iremos a comprar unas hamburguesas … quieres una?

-amm no estoy bien asi… gracias Phoebe

-como digas.

Arnold disfrutaba del momento con lila. Estaba algo mareado,. La pelirroja le insinuaba en ir a su apartamento.

-me tengo que ir

-no te vayas, estamos divirtiéndonos..-dijo lila muy cerca de Arnold

-lo siento lila, pero tengo que trabajar y mi jefe es muy exigente

-bien… vete, no te detendré. Eres un hombre libre, pero llámame si me necesitas.

-claro te llamare.-dijo alejándose del lugar.

El rubio salio del bar, hasta toparse con su mejor amigo Gerald.

-viejo! Que onda!

-Hola Gerald.-dijo estrechando su mano con la de el

-viejo que cambio, oye que haces en la ciudad?

-pues aquí es donde vivo ahora,

-que raro … igual Helga,

-Gerald.- dijo la oriental negando con la cabeza

-no te preocupes phoebe… da la casualidad que la vi esta mañana.

\- la…la viste?

-si,,, resulta que es la asistente de su maravillosa jefa.

-y como reacciono.

-lo normal…

-lamento lo que te dire y no lo tomes muy a pecho pero… es mejor que no te le acerques a Helga… no quiero que vuelva a sufrir.

-por que dices eso phoebe… siempre eh amado a Helga.

-lo se, pero… es mejor que no trates de hacerle creer que estarás con ella.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Era una mañana soleada, la rubia caminada hacia su trabajo, escuchando en su ipod una canción que le hacía recordar muchas cosas. Solo de oírla sentía cosquilleos.

When you get older, plainer, saner

Will you remember all the danger we came from?

Burning like embers, falling, tender

Longing for the days of no surrender years ago

And will you know

La Rubia tan solo necesitaba ese cosquilleo, pensaba en que habrá vuelto hacer su antiguo ex amor.

To all the things I've lost on you

Tell me are they lost on you

Just that you could cut me loose

After everything I've lost on you

Is that lost on you?

Is that lost on you?

Baby, is that lost on you?

Is that lost on you?

Ella no necesitaba volver otra vez con esa persona, para volver a lastimarse y cometer ese error. No necesitaba el amor de Arnold nuevamente. Juro no volver amarlo. Ida en sus pensamientos tropezó con una persona.

-lo siento, mucho .- dijo la rubia

-no te preocupes.- dijo un joven alto cabello castaño ojos azules

Helga lo observo a detalle, quedo ida en su mirada de aquel joven, que pareciera que en un momento había olvidado lo que estaba pensando hace unos segundos.

-fue culpa… mia…-dijo la rubia hinoptizada

-te conozco de algún lugar?

-am no lo creo

-pareciera que si. Bien dame una mano para poder levantarte

-gra…gracias.

-bien hasta luego

-a.. adiós.- dijo la rubia viendo como desaparecía entre la multitud.

-Vaya, te noqueaste…-dijo su compañera de trabajo tirando el cigarro y pisándolo.

-no es cierto… solo imagine que lo conocía en alguna parte

-hay por favor. Te veías embobada

-vamos al trabajo deja de decir estupideces.

-como tú digas.

Estando ya en la oficina, todo marchaba bien, un rubio se asomaba por la puerta, cuando Helga observa que ahí estaba el, ella apenas saliendo de la oficina de su jefa se dirigió a su cubículo a sentarse y tratar de ignorar al rubio que recientemente acababa de llegar.

-hola Geraldine.- dijo el rubio acercándose al cubículo}

-necesita hablar con mi jefa?

-realmente no, pero si llegue por unos asuntos

-lamento decirle esto pero mi jefa esta muy ocupada

-lo se, pero llegue por que dejaría unos papeles para mi

-ah pues déjeme ver si ya las tiene

-que te vez bien hoy.

-ahora regreso.-dijo ignorando su alago del rubio

-oye… tu.-dijo la castaña

-si

-te atrae mi amiga verdad?

-ahm la conozco desde siempre

-sal con ella.

-jaja que?

-si,.. veo que la miras mucho y pues no seria nada malo que salieras con ella

-y como saldré con ella si no aceptara.

-ya se.. hoy iremos a cenar y ahí estaras tu los dejo solos y listo.

-oye que buena idea.

-verdad?, entonces acepta?

-ok aceptare… y donde cenaran, es un nuevo lugar que acaban de apertura, te dare la dirección.

-perfecto.

Mientras le daba la dirección al rubio, Helga salía de la oficina de su jefa.

-aquí tienes casanovas… tus documentos y le firmas esto por favor.

-gracias.

-de nada. Bueno es hora de trabajar no tengo tiempo de charlar.

-descuida yo ya me iba.

-perfecto.

El rubio se retiraba del lugar, Helga rodando los ojos veía a su amiga sonriendo.

-hey! .-chazqueo sus dedos

-que?

-ya a trabajar

-lo siento Helga pero como puedes tratar asi a ese hombre, es tan guapo, alto y varonil, amable..

-mujeriego, y rompecorazones

-que pasa? Tanto odio le tienes? Caso fue algo tuyo el?

-no, solo que lo conozco de esa manera desde la escuela

-hay por dios, esa etapa asi eran todos? Pero imagino que alguien fue la afortunada de estar en sus brazos

-si la tuvo

Habia pasado el transcurso del día, Helga ya se hacía en su departamento alistándose para salir con su compañera de trabajo en el restaurant donde habían quedado.

-vaya a donde vas tan elegante hoy?-dijo la oriental

-phoebe no pensé que estarías aquí

-me dieron días de descanso, pero dime con quien saldrás? Alguien conociste?

-no nadie en especial… saldré con una compañera.. no estas celosa verdad?

-no para nada… tienes derecho, además siempre estoy en el hospital atendiendo pacientes, no te preocupes, mañana saldremos juntas te parece?

-si phoebe, estarían bien.

-ok, ahora arréglate por que se te hace tarde

Estando en el restaurant

-Vaya no pensé que era tan nice el lugar

-ni yo Helga pero es genial.-dijo Jenny

-y sabes cuanto rayos esta la comida aquí?

-la verdad no lo pensé

-Señoritas

Helga vio sorprendida al chico que saludaba en la mesa.

-hola.-dijo la castaña

-Hola Helga

-Hola.-dijo seria

-es una gran casualidad que nos haya encontrado aquí

-llegue aquí a cenar

-oh viene acompañado?

-realmente no, vine solo

-no te gustaría sentarte con nosotras?

-que?.-dijo al rubia sorprendida

-no les molestaría?

-hay por favor claro que no

-hay por dios.-dijo en voz baja la rubia

-Toma asiento.- dijo Jenny haciendo seña a su amiga para que estuviera con ellas

Helga miraba a Jenny como no queriendo que los acompañara

-ham ahora regreso voy al tocador

-Claro Helga… aquí te estare esperando.- dijo Jenny con mirada amenazante.

-si Jenny.-dijo la rubia

Helga fue al tocador, se veía en el espejo se retocaba los labios de un toco coral. Se arreglaba el cabello recogido.

-Hay Jenny que haces,.. que tratas de hacer.-decia la rubia recargándose sobre el lavadero

La rubia salía del tocador, para dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba su amiga, cuando estaba cerca se topó con aquel sujeto de la mañana.

-hola otra vez

-Ho…hola.-dijo con una sonrisa

Fue visto por el rubio y la castaña lo que pasaba a dos mesas de ellos.

-como estas?.-decia el castaño

-bien, bien… y tu?

-bien, no pensé encontrarte aquí , vienes sola?

-si .. bueno no.. vengo con mi amiga del trabajo, y venimos a experimentar el lugar…

-ah.

-digo perdón a ver el lugar.- dijo con nerviosismo

-te gustaría un dia de estos salir conmigo?

-ah bueno yo…

-ya se apenas nos conocemos pero si aceptarías salir nos conoceremos mas

-ha bueno esta bien…

-te parecería el viernes?

-viernes

-te vería donde tropezamos?

-de acuerdo

-hecho… entonces te dejo… hasta luego

-adios.-dijo la rubia dando la media vuelta y sonriendo

Cuando llego a su mesa.. llego sonriendo…

-que fue eso?

-a nada un conocido.-dijo la rubia un poco ruborizada

-ordenamos? .-dijo la castaña tratando de desviar lo sucedido.

2 horas después

-estuvo rica la comida.-dijo Jenny sobándose la barriga

-si.-dijo la rubia

-bien es mi taxy.-

-te vas?.-dijo la rubia extrañada

-si… Arnold se ofreció a llevarte además a mi me esperan en mi departamento

-no te preocupes la llevare a salvo

-bien hasta luego, nos vemos mañana Helga.-dijo la rubia subiéndose al taxy

Ambos rubios caminaban por la calle, no decían ni una palabra. Hasta que los ojos verdes rompió el silencio.

-Helga…

-dime

-Te veo algo diferente

-diferente en que?.- dijo la rubia

-diferente, es decir… cambiada, a lo que voy es…

-escucha Arnold, no trates de hacer que vuelva contigo

-no trato de hacer eso.

-lo pasado, pasado fue … no quiero volver a que me lastimes otra vez

-yo no te lastimaría.-dijo el rubio deteniéndose

You and me

We used to be together

Everyday together always

I really feel

-no trates de hacer que me llames la atención, se que esto fue obra de Jenny, me di cuenta, por favor.

-Helga, necesito que me escuches.

-Arnold… creo que ese momento te escuche y te di tu libertad.

That I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe this could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real

Well I don't want to know

-Helga por favor, me dejas hablar?

-dime

-se lo que pasamos fue doloroso para ti

-demasiado Arnold. Creo que sabras que no salía de mi habitación por la depresión que tuve.

-en verdad lo lamento

-lo lamentas?

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

-Arnold, me rompiste el corazón!, me dejaste totalmente acabada, encerio destrozada, juraste estar conmigo siempre y no lo hiciste.

-Helga, quiero reponerlo. Me dejas? Hacerlo?

-Arnold…

Our memories

Well, they can be inviting

But some are altogether

Mighty frightening

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry

-esta bien, se que no quieres, pero yo volveré a conquistarte.

-lo siento, Arnold, pero ya hable.

-no importa, me va valiendo.

Continuara…

 **HOLA CHICOS ME EH PASADO AUSENTE ESTE TIEMPO, HASTA AHORA ESCRIBO UN FIC ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS. QUE PASARA CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HELGA?, ACEPTARA A ARNOLD NUEVAMENTE?**


	4. Cap 4

Capítulo 4

-¡Ya llegue!

-oh Helga, pensé que llegarías mas tarde.-dijo la oriental

-igual pensé lo mismo.-dijo algo decano

-qué pasa?

-Phoebe… acabo de ver a alguien

-es con la cita que tuviste?

-no Phoebe, vi a Arnold

-que? ... lo viste? ¿Acaso el fue tu cita?

No, Phoebe, con mi compañera de trabajo, solo que esta persona se produce, invitarlo y pues ahí fue.

-Hola Helga, el momento que pasaste mal por tu rompimiento con el, pero no el que te envuelva.

-No Phoebe, la verdad no quiero saber nada de el, pero…

-Helga ... no te dejes volver a caer. Recuerda lo que te hizo.

-sí se Phoebe. Creo que yo tuve la culpa desde un principio.

-No lo creo, te he visto muy enamorada del ... y el de ti. Pero escúchame, tienes que encontrar a otro hombre en tu vida.

-tienes razón phoebe

-Y dime que te dijo Arnold?

-que lo lamentaba ... lo decia tan sincero que se envió a la verdad arrepentía de lo que pasó.

-Hola Helga, no vayas a creerle, entiende que el anduvo con Lila por 3 años después de que ustedes Cortaron. Al mes ya andaba con esa tipa.

-si… por eso me cambio de salón. Tienes razón hermana JAMAS regresare con el. Aunque se arrodille y me ruegue JAMAS !!!

-si bien se habla ...

-y que vas a cenar?

-Helga acabas de ir a un restaurante y quieres comer?

-¿Que? Sabes como soy asi que me vas a decir que cenaras.

A la mañana siguiente, Helga estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-hola amigui.-dijo Jenny

-oye neta te pasaste anoche

-¿qué? , fue pura casualidad que estaba ahí.

-si no es necesario que hicieras eso.

-Hay por favor, se ve que le gustas.

-eso siempre pasara jenny

-yo creo que si ...

-no Jenny no

-Bueno si no, aunque mar con amigos. Por cierto quien era el tipo de restaurante

-alguien que conocí cuando iba al trabajo.

-ya veo que no quieres estar con el… jajajaja,

-Deja de decir tonterías. Estás loca

-pero No por ti amiga. Lo que tienes loco.-dijo haciendo para ver a la rubia al apuesto rubio que se acercaba a la oficina.

Había pasado la tarde del trabajo. Quede sola en mi escritorio, tiene varios documentos para enviar por correo electrónico. Ya estaba a punto de oscurecer. No era la única que estaba en las oficinas. Si no también el rubio, quien había dejado la carga sobre los prototipos de la nueva revista que se llevaría a cabo.

Observar de lejos leer al rubio viéndolo escribir en el ordenador, de repente llega a mi mente lo que me dijo phoebe "no le creas". Eso hizo que volviera a lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no me gustaría estar avanzado. Si tan solo Jenny no hubiera hecho esa estupidez. Estuviera más tranquila, pero no! Tengo ese momento que no quiero pronunciar.

¡Oh no! Está observándome… hay no puede ser .. haré como que escribo o envié algo que no se desvíe su mirada, me pone incomoda. Por que debo ponerme asi ... si el me termino .. maldito bastardo.

Cómo iba a regresar al mismo tiempo, si es muy egocéntrico desde que termino conmigo. En que andas pensando, ya concéntrate, Helga termina lo que estas haciendo y vete a casa es demasiado tarde.

-Helga… -dijo el rubio frente a ella

-dígame Sr. Shortman

-vete a casa, es tarde.

-no .. solo me hace falta estos dos documentos y me iré

-pero ya van a cerrar

-Así es Arnold, con que hayan asignado un cargo de esto no es decir que me mandaras

-lo siento, solo me preocupaba por ti

-pues no lo hagas

-está bien

El rubio subió al elevador. Mientras tanto, la rubia terminaba de enviar sus documentos. Hasta que por fin lo logro.

-Genial ahora está lloviendo, como me iré a casa.

-pensé que ya te habías ido

-ah tu… sigue aquí?

-Lo siento pero igual a mi tomo la lluvia.

-tu tienes auto ...

-Si pero esta a una cuadra y no iré así con esta tormenta.

-asi que se sentó un rato mientras pasa la lluvia.

-si pero yo estaré aquí y tú allá.

-por que te portas tan agresiva?

-disculpa? Agresiva? ¿Yo?

-si tu

-yo soy así, oh perdón es cierto como estabas con lila olvidaste como era mi carácter

-escucha Helga lo que pasó entre nosotros ya quedé en el pasado y te pedí perdón, si tu no quieres perdonarme está bien. Volvamos a ser como amigos nada más

-Amigos ... no lo creo Arnold.

-como quieras. Ooh mira ya paro la lluvia. Nos vemos mañana.-dijo el rubio dejando una parada de Helga.

Oh, vaya, me dejo aquí, ser amiga de Arnold, tiene razón en lo que he pasado hasta pasado, pero me lastimo. No Helga no te atrevas a ser amiga del hombre que rompió tu corazón en mil pedacitos. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para ir a mi parada.

-y viene en 3 ... 2 ...

-oye espera !!!

-1.-dijo dando una sonrisa

-solo quería decirte que… si tu puedes darme un aventon

-¿yo?

-a quien mas le dire eso.

-esta bien sube

La rubia subió al auto.

-tu me dices donde queda en tu casa

-departamento

-es igual

-no ... no es igual

-y quien le importa eso.

La rubia rodó los ojos viendo en la ventana

-tienes hambre?

-no

-esta bien ... por que yo si ...

-oye espera tienes que llevarme a… -decia la rubia viendo salir del auto. -estupido cabeza de balón, genial ahora tengo que esperarlo a que salga. Debí tomar mi autobús o un taxi

En ese momento sonó el móvil de la rubia

-¿Hola?

-Helga? Amiga donde estas?

-ah bueno este, estoy cenado? ...

-es pregunta o estas cenando

-estoy cenando phoebe

-Helga te traje una hamburguesa

-con quien estas?

-aaa un amigo phoebe del trabajo

-esta .. bien ... ya ven a casa necesito decirte algo emocionante

-esta bien Phoebe.-dijo colgando el móvil

-era phoebe?

-si

-toma

-que es esto

-tu cena..una hamburguesa, no me digas que estas con dieta

-hay por favor ni que fuera Rhonda la señorita perfección

-ajajajajaja me hiciste reír, enserio.

-mm esta rica la hamburguesa.-dijo la rubia

-bien te llevo a casa

-por favor

En cuanto llegaron

-bien llegamos.

-gracias Arnold

-de nada .. ah oye

-moneda de diez centavos

-enserio… quiero volver iniciar

-creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto

-si si… pero quiero tratar de ganar tu confianza

-Anold no sigas con eso. Yo tengo que ir

\- espera ... -dijo agarrando la mano.-Necesito que me escuches por favor

-escucha no quiero seguir con esto, de verdad Arnold.-dijo la rubia miremos a los ojos.- que fue mi culpa por haber incomodado, por ser melosa, no se que fue mi error. Pero no quiero volver a tener una relación contigo.

-yo si quiero. Fui un tonto haberte dejado.

-me tengo que ir Lo siento Arnold. Y gracias por dejarme

La rubia salió del auto sin voltear. Entro al edificio, su amiga la esperaba arriba. Ya que había llegado a su departamento.

-vaya pro fin, tengo algo que contarte. Adivina

-cual es la sorpresa?

-¡Mira! .- dijo mostrado su mano izquierda.

-wao… -dijo sorprendida viendo el anillo.

-Gerald me pidió matrimonio

-como cuando? En que momento

-en el desayuno de hoy, no sabia donde estaba no me importó más que para mi sorpresa.

-Hermana .. es genial ... te vas a casar. Me alegro por ti.

-si Helga… te noto algo triste… ¿No te agrado la idea?

-No Phoebe no es eso.

-entonces?

-tu… es que no entenderías esto.-dijo sobándose el brazo

-No entendía que, qué pasa? ...

-phoebe… no llegará sola a casa

-aja ... y que con eso

-Anold me dejo aquí ...

-¿qué?

-Si se lo se .. yo dije que no le hiciera caso y ...

-Helga ... no te diré nada ... no soy yo para decirte que estás haciendo mal, lo único que yo quiero que sepas es que te quiero ver feliz ...

-no estas molesta?

-No ... ¿Por qué te parece asi?

-por lo que me dijiste ese dia

-Helga, que fue algo doloroso para ti, y no quiero ver a mi amiga toda la desanimada. Pero ahora somos adultos y si algo nos sale mal, tenemos que levantarnos de nuevo. Así que si usted no tiene una respuesta.

-Phoebe, por eso te quiero, pero no creo que pase. Hay un chico que realmente me llama la atención

-¿no me digas?

-si hermana ... es guapo, alto y ... tiene una mirada no se ... que me hinoptiza

-y es de tu trabajo?

-No lo se… pero mañana saldré con el.

-es un gran paso que haces.

-si Phoebe por eso te digo que entre Arnold y yo no creo que pase nada. Ir a mi habitación tengo que ducharme.

-bien .. estaré en la sala admirando mi anillo. -dijo la oriental acostándose en el sillón

La rubia estaba en su habitación, abriendo su armario sacando una caja rosada en el suelo cerca de la cama. Observar dentro de la caja que tenia las cosas que se graban cuando estaba en una relación con el rubio de ojos verdes.

Amar puede doler

Amar puede doler a veces

Pero es lo único que sé.

Cuando se pone dificil

Tenía su relicario y muy bien acabado, con la foto cuando tenía la edad de 16 años, unas fotografías, que la hacían recordar cuando recién empezaron a salir.

Sabes que puede ser difícil a veces

Es lo único que nos hace sentir vivos.

Flash BACK

-entonces tu eras la chica misteriosa que me cito a este restaurante

-calla, no tienes por qué grabarme yo avergüenzo

-No tienes por qué ... deseaba que esa chica misteriosa la volviera a ver

-pues aquí la tienes

Ene Flash Back

Mantenemos este amor en una fotografía.

Hicimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos.

Donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran

Nuestros corazones nunca fueron rotos

Y el tiempo está siempre congelado.

Ojiazul se secaba la pequeña lagrima que brotaba, un anillo que tenia, la que arnold le regalo en el dia de su cumpleaños, la cual prometieron estar juntos.

Así que puedes mantenerme

Dentro del bolsillo de tus jeans rotos.

Sosteniéndome cerca hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentran

Y nunca estarás sola

Esperame a que vuelva a casa

Flash BACK

-prometo estar cerca de ti y junto a ti en las buenas y en las malas

-te amo arnold

-yo también te amo mi gruñona

END FLASHBACK

Amar puede curar

Amar puede reparar tu alma

Y es lo único que sé, sé.

Juro que se pondrá más fácil

Recuerda que con cada pieza de ti.

Y es lo único que nos llevamos cuando morimos.

-promesas… si como no.-dijo la rubia cerrada la caja y el lugar donde se guardaría para después desacerase de ella. En ese instante callo Una pequeña carta.-y esto?

Mantenemos este amor en esta fotografía.

Hicimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos.

Donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran

Nuestros corazones nunca fueron rotos

El tiempo está siempre congelado

 _Mi querida Helga, gracias por esos momentos maravillosos que me diste ve que no es mucho que te di, pero es un detalle que es el amor que te tengo. Siempre te amare. Atentamente tu novio Arnold p. Shortman._

Así que puedes mantenerme

Dentro del bolsillo de tus jeans rotos.

Sosteniéndome cerca hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentran

Y nunca estarás sola

Y si me haces daño

Esta bien bebe

Solo las palabras sangran

Dentro de estas páginas tu solo me abrazas

Y nunca te dejaré ir

Esperame a que vuelva a casa

Continuará …….


	5. capitulo 5

CAP 5

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, la rubia estaba poniéndose su mejor vestuario, ya que tendría una cita con el chico alto con quien se había tropezado.

-Phoebe!

-Dime!.-decia desde afuera

-Ven ayúdame

-Que pasa Helga.-dijo entrando al a habitación

-dime cual.-mostraba el vestido pegado color negro y un vestido de vuelos color crema

-pues ponte uno tendría que calificarte

La rubia se puso uno de los vestidos, color negro. La cual le quedaba bien tallado, hacia lucir sus torneadas piernas.

-que te parece

-a ver el otro.

A los pocos minutos que se cambió, phoebe voto por el vestido color crema.

-y donde irán?.-decía la oriental curiosa

-no lo se, pero estoy nerviosa

-nerviosa? Es raro de ti… eso siempre te ocurría con mantecado

-Phoebe… no vuelvas a decir eso

-perdón, solo trate de animarte de que tal vez te gusta esa persona. No crees?

\- que me guste?

-aja

-puede que ahora que tengas esos nervios es porque te gusta en verdad, animo Helga. Tienes que darte una oportunidad.

-tienes razón.-decía poniéndose el labial.-sabes hermana… aunque Arnold me haya roto el corazón tengo que darme la oportunidad de salir con chicos… bueno con él, además no está nada mal.

-así es. Y si sales más seguido con él pues puede que se casen, tengan hijos.

\- cálmate hermana hijos? Espera… aun quiero disfrutar de mi vida, que me case pues depende.

-cierto. Corre ya se te hace tarde.-decía la oriental.

Ambos muchachos estaban en el restaurant, un restaurant donde no conocía la rubia. Se hacía muy elegante para ella. Ya habían ordenado, el chico ojiazul la observaba, cada detalle de la belleza de Helga.

-que?... tengo algo mal?

\- no nada, solo veo que eres hermosa

-gra…gracias.-dio sonrojada

-y haz tenido otro aparte de mi

-perdón?

\- me refiero a pretendientes

-ah bueno...la verdad no, pero si tuve un novio hace años.

-vaya, por que un hombre no se fijaría en una mujer como tu

-a que te refieres

-eres bella, inteligente, muy audaz en lo que te propones

-como… que?.-decia sorprendida

\- jajaja eres graciosa, lo que trato de decirte es que, creo que me gustas Helga.-dijo el castaño tomando de la mano de la chica.- es muy mi atrevimiento pero digo lo que siento, y eso es lo que siento ahora contigo.

-bueno… yo…-decía nerviosa

-tranquila, no te apresures si aún no te gusto

-ah?... no … Es que si me gustas, eres muy amable.-

-por qué no después de cenar, quieres ir a bailar un poco.

-bailar?

-si bailar

-pues me parece bien

-sus órdenes.-deja el mesero dejando los platos.-que tengan buen provecho.

Mientras tanto en una casa habitacional, un rubio estaba viendo película. No tenía nada que hacer después de su trabajo. En ese momento su cel sonó, le había llegado un mensaje de texto.

 _Hola arnold, como estas?, Espero y bien, sabes te extraño mucho no sabes cuánto, pero necesito que nos veamos, quiero abrazarte, besarte y darte muchos cariños, ya sabes a que me refiero. Besos Arnold._

Arnold solo rodo los ojos y dejo el celular a un lado, prefirió no contestar el teléfono. Al poco rato fue a su habitación, a darse una ducha, puso música en su celular.

Give me love like her,  
'cause lately i've been waking up alone.  
Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt,  
Told you i'd let them go.

Flash back

-eres tan Hermosa

-callate

-nunca cambiaras tu carácter

-que?... prefieres que sea linda como las chicas del salón?

-no es eso, solo que tú eres única.

\- pues acostúmbrate que yo te daré amor apache.

End flash back

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,  
All i want is the taste that your lips allow,

Flash back

-terminaste con Helga?!

\- si

-Hermano por que? Que paso?

-Gerald, no lo sé, pero no creo que sea justo para ella.

-te gusta otra chica?

Un silencio hubo ante la pregunta del moreno.

-Arnold? Tu silencio me lo dice todo

-Gerald no le comentes nada de esto a Phoebe. Por favor

-descuida, de mi boca no saldrá nada

\- es lila.

End Flash Back

Give me love like never before,  
'cause lately i've been craving more.  
And it's been a while but i still feel the same,  
Maybe i should let you go

You know i'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight i'll call ya,  
After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,  
No i just wanna hold ya,

El chico rubio estaba cambiándose sin dejar de recordar por que tuvo que terminar con la ojiazul. Se sentía un gran tonto, un completo tonto.

FLASH BACK

-lila!

-Arnold?.-dijo abrochándose la blusa.-pensé que regresarías más tarde

-que te hace pensar que regresaría tarde, no leíste el mensaje de la mañana?

-Arnold puedo explicar esto

-no lila, creo que ya vi todo, solo fui como un juego para ti

-no es cómo crees me importas mucho, además puedo repararlo.

-repararlo?, y cómo?, dándome besos y ya?, tenía razón, no eres más que un ser humano sin corazón

\- Arnold! Si te vas no volveras a verme

\- puedo hacer eso, no volver.

END FLASH BACK

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,  
All i want is the taste that your lips allow,

-maldicion!.-dijo alborotando su cabello.-como puedo recuperar tu confianza Helga, como.

Helga estaba risa y risa con el castaño, nunca se había divertido tanto como antes. Claro en su adolescencia se había divertido con el rubio ojiverde pero no tanto como ahora.

-eres graciosa Helga

-no… solo trato de que sea divertido.-dijo la rubia ruborizándose

-te vez linda. No dejare de decirlo pero en enserio.-dijo el castaño

-gracias.. que por cierto, nunca me dijiste tu…

-oh es cierto, sales con el sin nombre.-dijo riendo.- me presento mi nombre es Aaron Derricks

-mucho gusto soy Helga G. Pataki

-Señorita mucho gusto.-dijo dándole un beso en la mano

La rubia se ruborizo a tal acción del castaño. La cual hizo interrumpir.-oh mira qué hora son, son las 9:00

-la noche es joven. Aun podemos divertirnos.-decía el castaño.

El castaño abrió la puerta del auto. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde tenía pensado. La cual la rubia al bajar del auto, se sorprendió a tal cosa.

-es… es hermoso.

-verdad?

-si.

-aquí siempre vengo cuando estoy estresado por cuestión del trabajo.

-a veces cuando yo estreso o me molesto, escucho mejor música o me pongo a escribir.

-y que escribes.-dijo el ojiazul

\- pues uno que otras cosas.

Ambos se recargaron del auto viendo desde el mirador la ciudad, se escuchaba las sirenas de ambulancias. Los carros. Helga se sentía bien estando lejos. El castaño se acercó un poco a la rubia queriendo abrazarla ya que sentía frio. Esto hizo que la chica se sintiera algo nerviosa e incómoda.

 _Así se siente cuando en verdad uno vuelve amar_

 _Así es como se siente tu corazón cuando te vuelves a enamorar_

 _Creo que estoy volviendo a sentir esa emoción dentro de mí._

 _Eres tú la persona que me hace sentir esta extraña sensación de querer volver amar_

 _De querer volver a ser feliz y tener sentido del amor._

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, poco a poco el castaño se acercaba a los labios de ella, haciendo que la rubia se dejara llevar por el beso. Unos labios diferentes que sentir, solo había besado a un hombre en su vida y ese era Arnold. Ahora sus labios son tocados por Aarón la cual ella se sentía atraída por él.

Mientras tanto Arnold estaba en su balcón, viendo desde afuera la luna llena que resplandecía a la ciudad.

Continuara…..

 **Hola mis lectores, discúlpenme de haber tardado tanto, pero eh estado un poco ocupada. En este capitulo me inspire tanto, que quise meterle más cosas. Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios. Saludos!**


	6. capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

La rubia abrió despacio la puerta, para que la oriental no despertara. Entro lentamente a su habitación. En eso escucho un ruido en la cocina. Y fue a ver que era. Cuando se dio cuenta que era su amiga.

-phoebe me asustaste

-oh hola Helga.-decia comiendo una galleta.-como te fue

-pues digamos que bien

-bien? A mi se me hace que te fue mas que bien

-phoebe, ya pensé bien en tomar la decisión de volver amar

\- enserio?

-si

\- y que paso? Osea rápido tu cambio?, que te dio el chico misterioso

-se llama Aaron

-Aarón, vaya, entonces que te hizo Aarón.-dijo phoebe mirándola pícaramente

-basta Phoebe, solo cenamos, bailamos.

-baila bien?

-pues si

-y que mas cuéntame

-y me llevo a un lugar que la verdad no sabía que existía, es un mirador abandonado.-decia la rubia apoyándose y recordando el beso que se dieron

-hola, tierra llamando a helga

-ah si.. y pues.- se sonrojaba.-pues nos besamos

La oriental casi se ahogaba con el agua que estaba tomando.- se besaron?

-si

-hay Helga me alegro por ti. Es hora de hacer bombear ese corazón

A la mañana siguiente, Helga se encontraba ya en el trabajo, la rubia estaba tan concentrada y contenta. Su amiga Jenny se había dado cuenta, tenía la curiosidad de saber lo que pasaba con la rubia.

-veo que tuviste una noche muuuy feliz no?

-por que dices eso?

\- te veo contenta, muy atenta a lo que te manda la jefa.

-bueno en realidad estoy bien … lo normal.

\- lo que tú digas amiga

\- Helga junta acompáñame.-decia la jefa de la rubia

-Helga necesito que anotes a todos lo que van a llegar, y a cada uno le daras esto.-dijo

-y esto?

-tienes que preguntar?

-perdón

Poco a poco llegaban los citados, la rubia anotando los nombres de quienes se estaban presentando a la junta. En ese instante apareció el rubio a la junta.

En unos minutos la junta se estaba llevando a cabo, el rubio observaba a Helga, de lo atenta que estaba a la junta que daba su jefa. Le mando un mensaje a la rubia.

 _ **Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?**_

La rubia vio tal mensaje y le respondió a ello

 _ **Si, estaré muy ocupada.**_

El rubio solo sonrió.

 _ **Si claro, eso es tu pretexto**_

Helga solo rodo los ojos.

 _ **Pon atención a la junta, no estés distrayéndote**_

Arnold vio a la rubia

 _ **Uy que atenta.**_

Después de una hora, todos salieron del lugar, menos la rubia que tenía que acomodar el lugar.

-y dígame que tan ocupada vas estar

-qué haces aquí?

-tratando de hacer una conversación contigo

-pues no lo lograras

-y por qué no

-por qué no

-y que se supone que está pasando ahora

Helga lo vio a los ojos.-eres un …

-dilo

-idiota

-tanto es tu amor por mí?

-disculpa?... escucha no sé qué haces aquí pero tengo mucho que hacer el dia de hoy.

El rubio se levantó de la silla y fue hacia Helga, la rubia estaba acomodando unos papeles, en ese momento Arnold le susurro en el oído

-a ti

La rubia se ruborizo, e hizo que se apartara de el.

-déjame en paz Arnold.-dijo aun acomodando los papeles

-solo quiero platicar contigo. Trato de vovler…

-escucha Arnold, tú y yo ya no seremos como antes, no seremos como adolescentes. Somos adultos y los adultos toman sus propias decisiones, y mi decisión es mejor alejarme de ti.

-Helga yo solo quiero volver a intentarlo. A tratar de reconstruir lo que yo dañe, sé que fui un tonto terminar contigo.

-tonto?, fuiste un completo idiota. Arnold es enserio? Tratas de volver a intentar esto? No sabes cuantas noches estuve llorando, no sabes cuánto fue mi sufrimiento? Tuve que irme de la ciudad para rehacer mi vida. Tratar de olvidarte de ti. Y ahora el destino me pone en mi camino para tratar de arreglar esto.

-pues el destino hizo bien, quiero reparar esto. Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones.

-no te perdono.

-que?

-no te perdono.-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-y de esto.-dijo el agarrándole la cara con sus dos manos y la beso, ella quiso zafarse de ese beso, pero el rubio lo estaba haciendo eso más apasionado que no resistió la rubia. Por un instante se separó de él.

-y entonces.-dijo el rubio

\- no!.-dijo la rubia saliendo del aula de conferencia.

La rubia fue a su cubículo, agarro sus cosas y se puso a enviar unos correos que le habían solicitado.

 _Que hice?, porque le seguí, porque hice eso. Porque tuve que seguirle, hay no! Me vi tonta._

-helga?

-si dime

\- tu celular está sonando

-oh si.-decia.-hola?

- _te arrepientes?_

 _-_ qué quieres?

- _vamos Helga dame una oportunidad_

 _-_ no!.-dijo ella y colgó

-por dios pareciera que estas muy furiosa

-pues lo estoy

-tranquila amiga

Paso el transcurso del trabajo. La rubia iba saliendo del edificio, tratando de buscar su celular. Maldecía la rubia de no haberlo encontrado y regresar a su cubículo.

-buscabas esto?

La rubia conocía esa voz.

-qué haces con mi celular?.-decia la rubia extrañada

-solo vengo a devolvértela

-ah… gracias.-decia tomando su cel.

-Helga.. quería decirte que..-dijo hasta que lo interrumpió cuando sono el celular de la rubia

-espera.-dijo tomando la llamada.- _si?_

 _-voltea_

 _-_ no me habías dicho nada

- _es sorpresa_

\- está bien ahora voy.-dijo colgando.- lo siento Arnold me tengo que ir.

-espera…

-no Arnold esta vez no.

El rubio la veía de lejos, le dio curiosidad ver por qué la rubia se iba tan a prisa. Hasta notar que había un muchacho alto, castaño, hasta reconoció de donde lo había visto. Un semblante se asomó en el rostro del ojiverde.

Helga le dio un suave beso en la mejilla del castaño, este hizo que fuera a los labios de él.

-nos vamos?

-si.-decía la rubia sonrojada

El ojiverde se dio cuenta de la pequeña escena. Se dirigió al auto y este arranco.

 _Era ese día, no podía olvidarlo, apenas llevábamos 3 meses juntos. Como no iba a recordar ese momento que pasamos juntos en la casa de huéspedes. Estabas temblando. Y todo porque salimos a jugar con los chicos beisbol. Tus padres no estaban en casa ese día, fue entonces que hubo una tormenta y te quedaste conmigo._

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-** como no se me ocurrió un maldito paraguas.-decía la rubia

-tranquila, ya estamos en casa.

-tontos de mis padres que no están.

.pero por esa razón estamos aquí, vamos quítate la ropa para poder meterla en la secadora.

-préstame una ropa para poder cambiarme.

El rubio le paso una camisa para que esta se cambiara. Helga se fue al baño a cambiarse. Al momento que salió. El rubio le quedo viendo como le quedaba la camisa puesta en ella.

-hey! .-decía la rubia para que reaccionara su amado

-perdón.-dijo el rubio apenado.

-solo tengo que esperar a que la lluvia pare.-decía mientras se recostaba en la cama de su amado, viendo por el ventanal que estaba en el techo.

-pues si no para por que no te quedas a dormir. Yo puedo dormir en el sofá.

-cómo crees mis padres sospe...-decía la rubia al recordar que solo existía Olga en la vida de sus papas.-no creo que haya problema.-dijo cabizbaja

-para eso estoy aquí.-dijo dándole un beso en los labios.-ahora regreso dejare esto en la secadora.

El rubio salió de la habitación, para dejar la ropa en la secadora. En ese momento paso el papa de Arnold. Viendo como ponía la ropa de dos personas.

-tienes visitas?

-ah bueno.. En realidad...

-es tu novia?

-si.-decía el rubio sonrojado

-ah… ya veo, bien.-dijo el mayor.-pórtense bien.-decía el padre con mirada picarona

-papá por favor.

-no dije nada malo.

El rubio subió a la habitación. Para encontrarse a la chica sentada en la cama de su amado, leyendo uno de los libros que tenía.

-te gusta leer no?

-si

Él se acercó a su chica, ella lo vio en el momento exacto que él le agarraba un mechón de cabello. Esta se sonrojo. Poco a poco el ojiverde fue acercándose a darle un beso. Ella aceptándolo sus manos de la rubia posó a los cabellos de él.

Poco a poco fueron acomodándose en la cama, él estaba sobre ella aun con sus ropas puestas. El beso se pasó a uno más apasionado. Sentían que la ropa les estorbaba, el ojiverde se encargó de quitarle la camisa de su chica, se hacía ver los pechos de la rubia, el hizo lo mismo de quitarse la ropa y solo estar en ropa interior.

-te amo.-decía la rubia

-yo también.-dijo el rubio

Helga enredado sus piernas en las caderas de su amado, esta sentía ya el gran miembro de su amado. Ambos estaban excitados de las caricias que se daban. Él se quitó el bóxer y la de ella también. La rubia se sentía nerviosa, era su primera vez, él le beso el cuello dejándole pequeños chupetones, lentamente descendía hacía los redondos senos de su chica. Ella gemía al sentir que su amado succionaba uno de sus pechos.

El poso sus labios ala de la chica para callarla. Su miembro chocaba contra la de ella. El rubio tomo su miembro para entrar en ella lentamente. Ella trataba de no gritar, el rubio tapo la boca de ella para que no se escuchara, el lentamente introducía su miembro, la rubia en sus ojos se dejaba caer una lagrima del dolor que sentía, hasta que el entro completamente en ella.

La rubia se estaba acostumbrando en el a los pocos segundos el rubio se movía, la rubia jadeaba aun teniendo la mano del rubio en su boca. El ojiverde paso a un movimiento más rápido, veía mover sus pechos de la rubia de arriba abajo. Hacía que se excitara más, sentía que ya no podía aguantar, hasta que llego al punto de venirse, saco su miembro rápidamente y se vino sobre ella.

Se recostó alado de la rubia, se sentía cansado. La rubia tomo un pañuelo para limpiarse. Para luego recostarse.

Ambos rubios se quedaron viendo dándose besos. La lluvia había terminado, despejándose el cielo oscuro y dejando ver la luna a través del ventanal del techo.

 **END FLASHBACK**

-no sabía que el color rosa es tu color favorito

-pues ahora lo sabes.-dijo ella

-el mío es el color azul

La rubia sonrió. Dándole un sorbo a su frappe.

 _ **CONTINUARA….**_

 **Hola mis lectores ahora si tuve que ponerle ganas a esta situación, XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Seguiré actualizando lo más rápido posible. Saludos!**


	7. Capitulo7

Aarón estaba estacionado fuera del departamento de la rubia, era demasiado tarde, después de que salió de trabajar.

\- Gracias Aarón.- decía la rubia

\- no es nada, tengo que hacer te sientas confiada.

\- bueno ... pues tengo que irme.- dijo nerviosa

\- Helga...-dijo tomándole la mano

\- dime

\- quiero salir contigo nuevamente

\- esta bien.- decía la rubia .- pero ahora tengo que irme a mi departamento.

Ella salió del auto del castaño, se dirigió a su departamento. Cuando entro Phoebe estaba sentada en un sillón, viendo a la rubia como cuidadosamente se dirigía a su habitación.

\- vaya hasta que apareces

\- Phoebe

\- donde estabas ? Me tenías preocupada.

\- bueno estaba con Aarón, salimos después que sali del trabajo

\- vaya que lo estás tomando muy enserio

\- por que

\- Helga, me gusta verte feliz, muy feliz. Y es como te veo ahora. Y como ahora estás trabajando bajo el mismo techo que arnold pues ...

\- hermana Arnold ya no intentará hacerme que regrese. Se que el me ha hecho mucho daño. Entregue todo por el.

\- lo se.

\- creo que fui una tonta

\- por que dices eso?

La rubia se dirigió al sofá y se sentó ala donde su mejor amiga.

-por que, si no hubiera entregado mi amor por el, créeme no me sentiría así.

\- sentirte como?

\- pues, así... como te digo... entregue todo por el por qué en verdad lo amaba. Cuando todo termino, sabes muy bien cuántas noches llore por el. En clases lo veía indiferente. Hasta siento que me arrepiento por...

\- Helga.- decía la oriental interrumpiéndola.- yo de que de eso no te arrepientes. Lo hiciste con amor. Ambos se amaban en ese momento.

\- si Phoebe.

 **Flash back**

La ojiazul fue directo a casa de su mejor amiga, tocando el timbre, la oriental abrió . Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación. Esta empezó a llorar.

\- Helga lo siento mucho.

\- no lo sientas Phoebe, creo que yo tengo la culpa.

\- no la tienes, además, tu sabes muy bien que lo amas y nunca le fallaste.

\- asi es, pero no entiendo del por qué él quiso terminar esto. Soy una tonta. Una tonta.

\- lo dices por lo de ese día?

\- de la tormenta, si.

\- hay Helga. A veces algunas personas lo hacen Y nunca se arrepienten. Por qué lo hicieron con la persona que en verdad amaron. Y tu amas a Arnold.

\- lo amo mucho.

\- y será muy doloroso, tratar de verlo a la cara.

\- trata de no verlo. Esquivarlo.

\- terminando la prepa iré fuera de la ciudad a estudiar la universidad.

\- haz lo que sea necesario para que te sientas bien.

\- es lo que haré.

 **End flashback**

Ambas amigas se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar. Helga tenía que levantarse temprano para la conferencia que tenia temprano.

Mientras tanto Arnold estaba en un bar con su mejor amigo Gerald. Arnold le contó lo que vio en la tarde, a la rubia con otro chico.

\- vaya hermano, que te puedo decir.

\- no se Gerald, yo tuve la culpa

\- completamente.

\- me siento arrepentido por dejarla.

\- pue arnold, no quiero que te enojes conmigo pero te lo digo por qué eres mi mejor amigo.- decía tomándolo del hombro.- fuiste con completo idiota, dejaste a Helga por Lila, yo te había advertido que Lila estaba jugando contigo, solo para que le hicieras las tareas.

\- no me lo recuerdes me vi muy tonto

\- un tonto es poco. Ahora te arrepientes por dejar a Helga, cuando ya ella está con alguien más. Y dime qué piensas hacer?

\- quiero que tenga mi confianza.

\- me entró la curiosidad. ¿Por qué quieres regresar con Helga?

\- por aún la amo.

\- a pesar que te fuiste con Lila y aún la amas?

\- ya se Gerald, se que cometí un gran error

\- grave error, ahora ella ya tiene a alguien más, por lo que me contaste pues veo que ella yabte superó

\- no lo creo

\- por que lo dices?

\- por que en la conferencia que tuvimos la bese, pensé que me rechazaría pero ella aún ...

\- es decir que aún tienes oportunidad viejo.

\- tu crees?

\- claro, así que si aún la amas trata de conquistarla de nuevo.

\- edo haré.

Pasó la noche, ya eran las 7:00 de la mañana, Helga estaba esperando a su jefa para que dieran inicio de la conferencia. Hasta que en eso llego e iniciaron.

-buenos días, estamos aquí reunidos, tengo que darles una buena noticia a todos. Me trasladaron a otra empresa, de la cual el puesto queda bajo por Arnold Shortman. Quien estará como coordinador de la empresa.

Helga no tenía en mente sobre esa noticia, para ella fue una sorpresa. Ahora tenía que lidiar con su ex amor. Como tendría ella que lidiar con el ojiverde. Ahora el sería su nuevo jefe.

Por lo tanto el rubio, estaba sorprendido por la oportunidad que le brindaron. Y más ansioso ya que estaría más cerca de Helga.

\- denle un fuerte aplauso al nuevo coordinador de la empresa. Arnold Shortman

Todos aplaudían, el rubio se paró y dirigió hacia el frente.

\- Gracias a todos, estoy muy sorprendido por esto.

\- hay por favor Arnold, ya había hablado con tu jefe

\- lo que me faltaba.- dijo la rubia en voz baja.

Después qué pasó la reunión, la jefa de Helga y Arnold se fueron a la oficina , la nueva oficina que le darían. Claro ya no estaría frente a los cubículos. Helga tubo que ir junto con ellos ya que su jefa se lo había pedido para anotar los muebles que llegarían.

Caminaban al rededor de la gran oficina que le darían a Shortman. Comentando de cómo el trabajaría y llevaría a cabo la organización de la empresa.

-oh tu asistente aquí estará.- dijo la jefa de la rubia

\- bien.- dijo el rubio mirando a la ojiazul

La rubia solo suspiró, a lo que le faltaba para es convivir laboralmente con Shortman.

Termino el día laboral de la rubia. Esta se dirigía al ascensor, cuando fue detenido por una persona.

\- lo siento también bajo.- dijo el rubio

Ella solamente se quedó en silencio.

\- entonces , serás mi asistente

\- si .- dijo sería

\- me había comentado tu jefa que haremos muchos viajes.

\- a mi nunca me llevaba

\- pues yo te llevaré. Por qué te necesitaré

\- no creo que me necesites

\- claro que si.

\- esta bien , lo que tú digas.

El ascensor se detuvo llegando al destino de ambos. La salida.

\- lo que me faltaba.- dijo la chica rubia

\- si quieres te llevo.

\- no es necesario

\- insisto te llevo.

\- Arnold se que quieres ser amable pero, Ya no te queda.

Arnold vio salir a la rubia del ascensor, este lo siguió.

\- bien, entonces nos veremos Helga.

\- bien

Él se dirigió al estacionamiento, la rubia lo miraba irse. Bajo la mirada, se dirigió a la puerta, esperaría a que parara la lluvia.

No tenía otra opción, si iba con el, era capaz el rubio que la robaría, y ella caería en los brazos de él. Aún amaba a Shortman, pero no quería volver con él por lo ocurrido. Se preguntaba por qué él quería volver con ella. No le encontraba sentido, si él decidió ya no tener esa relación amorosa, sabiendo que la cambio por Lila. Ella pensaba que había superado el amor platónico que sentía el rubio por la pelirroja. Ahora quiere regresar con la rubia.

Pero estaba tan decidida que cada vez que él quiera tratar de recuperarla no le haría caso. Por más que a ella le doliera. Juro ella no regresar.

Había pasado una hora y la lluvia aún seguía. Decidió llamar al castaño para ver si podía pasar por ella. Pero las llamadas la mandaban a buzón.

\- rayos.

La rubia optó por llamar a un taxy. De la nada se escuchó soñar una puerta, ella pensaba que estaba solo el guardia y ella. Cuando esta se dio vuelta noto que era el rubio.

\- sigues aquí?

\- si

\- no ya deberías irte?

\- me estás corriendo?

\- yo solo pregunté

\- y tu que haces aquí

\- pues olvide una carpeta que me había dado tu jefa.

\- hay... está bien.- dijo la rubia

\- vamos te llevo

\- no gracias, llamaré un taxy

Él se acercó a la rubia la tomó de la muñeca haciendo que se dirigiera a la puerta.

\- me molesta que seas tan Terca. Y orgullosa

\- disculpa?.- dijo sacándose de la mano del ojiverde

\- lo que escuchaste, así que te llevaré a casa y punto. - decía agarrándole de la mano.

Cuando ya estaban dentro del auto, Arnold tomó ruta hacia el departamento de ella. Había un silencio, la cual el rubio puso la radio.

Come up to meet youTell you I'm sorryYou don't know how lovely you areI had to find youTell you I need youTell you I set you apart

Tell me your secretsAnd ask me your questionsOh let's go back to the startRunning in circles, coming up tailsHeads on a science apart

Arnold le subió un poco el volumen, Helga solo lo quedaba viendo. Era lo que estaba en la estación, usualmente el rubio no cargaba consigo discos o música.

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to partNobody said it was easyNo one ever said it would be this hardOh take me back to the start

I was just guessing at numbers and figuresPulling your puzzles apartQuestions of science, science and progressDo not speak as loud as my heart

\- oye bájale un poco

\- perdón es mi auto y yo mando

\- pero a me molesta...- decía la rubia al momento que él le bajo el volumen

\- satisfecha? Acaso tu nuevo novio no te pone canciones?

\- novio?

\- si, tienes uno no?

\- eso a ti que te interesa.

\- hemos llegado.- dijo deteniéndose.

\- tan Rápido?

\- no hay mucho tráfico. Así que ya te dejo aquí.

\- que grosero eres

\- solo cumplí con lo que dije, dejarte y ya.

Helga no podía decir nada, creía que él tenía algo en mente. Pero esta vez no fue lo que ella pensó.

\- Gracias

\- de nada, nos vemos mañana . Y necesitaré que entres todos los días a las 7:00.

\- es demasiado temprano, mi entrada está programada alas 9:00

\- tu nuevo jefe soy yo. Y eso lo que harás entrar alas 7:00

Arnold cerro la puerta y arrancó. Dejando a la rubia parada cruzada de brazos.

\- es un imbecil, como ya es nuevo coordinador ya se cree la gran cosa. Lo odio!

Mientras tanto con el rubio, después que dejó a su asistente, se dirigió a comprar, este estaba en él área de deportes. Cuando se dio cuenta que alado de él estaba una persona. Giro por curiosidad, noto que era aquel castaño. Este solo lo ignoro.

El celular del castaño empezó a soñar. Era un mensaje que le habían mandado.

 _Hola, te marque hace rato, pero me mandaste a buzón, quería que me fueras a traer. No te preocupes ya estoy en casa. Vas a venir a cenar?. Yo invito._

 _Atentamente Helga Geraldine_

El castaño dio una sonrisa. El rubio vio de reojo al celular del susodicho, inmediatamente noto el nombre de Helga, si. La rubia que había dejado a su departamento. En un instante chocó contra el rubio.

\- oh lo siento. .- dijo el castaño

\- no te preocupes está bien

El castaño se fue de ahí. Dejando al rubio con celos. Del por qué la rubia se fijaría en el. Tendría que hacer algo para que la chica de ojos azules volviera con ella.

 ** _Continuará_ ... **


	8. Capitulo8

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Arnold lo nombraron como coordinador de la empresa, Helga ya estaba en su nuevo escritorio. Claro es asistente de Arnold Shortman, la cual tendría que soportar.

\- _Helga—se escuchaba en la contestadora_

 _-_ si

 _\- entra a la oficina por favor_

 _-_ de acuerdo

La rubia rodó los ojos, ahora tenía que estar al pendiente de todo lo que ordenaba el ojiverde.

-dígame señor — dijo estando alado de la puerta

\- no me digas así Helga , dime por mi nombre

\- dime Arnold

\- ire a una conferencia el fin de semana

\- bien—se lo agregaré a su agenda — algo más

\- si— dijo viéndola a los ojos — vendrás conmigo

\- que? — dijo ella— este fin de semana?

\- si — decía el arreglando papeles — no hagas planes volveremos en 1 semana.

\- 1 semana!

\- algún problema?

Helga recordó que es su nuevo jefe, y tenía que aceptar a como sea. Ir al viaje de negocios con Arnold seria un problema para ella. Estar todo el transcurso del día con el.

\- no, ninguno

\- bien entonces no hagas planes tenemos que partir el sábado medio día.

Helga salió de la oficina para después ir a su escritorio. Dejo los papeles que tenía en mano, y fue al sanitario. Cuando Estuvo ahí, se recargó sobre la pared. Y estuvo pensando que haría durante ese fin de semana. Ya te planes con Aarón, lo cual ya llevaban varios días que estaban saliendo. Ya podría decirte que eran algo más que solo amigos.

\- demonios — dijo susurrando — que haré, no quiero ir.

Una chica entraba al sanitario Helga no se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

\- Helga?

\- oh Jenny

\- como te va en tu nuevo cubículo ?

\- digamos que algo bien

\- pero estás con el nuevo jefe, vieras con las que estoy ahora, deseando que ellas estén en tu lugar

\- a pues se los doy.

\- que graciosa eres

\- este fin de semana saldrá de viaje

\- de viaje ?

\- si

\- oh por Dios— dijo cubriéndose la boca— iras con el nuevo jefe.

\- si eso es lo peor de todo

\- por cierto por qué lo odias?

\- es una larga historia. Luego te lo contaré a detalle, tengo que irme a trabajar.

\- bien, pero me dices .

\- si! — dijo saliendo del baño.

Ya estando en su escritorio, tenía una llamada entrante del conmutador.

\- buenos días — decía la rubia tomando la llamada

\- _me puede comunicar con Arnold por favor_

 _-_ si de parte de quien ?

\- _una amiga_

 _-_ no puedo pasarlo a menos que él sepa el nombre

\- _Lila Sawyer_

 _-_ permíteme—dijo la rubia dejando en conmutador en espera— Lila sawyer que rayos. Solo de oírla me da ganas de vomitar.

Helga tocaba la puerta, haciendo que se abriera, diciendo al rubio que tenía una llamada de parte de lila Sawyer.

\- Lila?

\- asi es

\- comunícamela

\- claro

Esta le comunico al rubio,

\- si?— decía el ojiverde

\- _arnold, cómo estás?_

 _-_ que necesitas Lila

\- _que seco, yo extrañandote y tu tratándome así_

 _-_ lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer, ve al grano

\- _solo para decirte que te veré este fin de semana._

 _-_ lo lamento Lila pero no puedo, y recibí tu mensaje. Pero no puedo verte. Tengo un viaje que hacer.

\- _oh ya veo._

 _-_ necesito trabajar

- _arnold,_

 _-_ que

\- _necesito verte, después de nuestro reconciliación necesito verte, ya sabes llevamos ya 2 meses lejos, y desde que soy modelo ..._

 _-_ ya se ... pero no me malinterpretes, entiende que solo somos como amigos con derecho.

- _tómame enserio arnold !_

 _-_ si claro como a mi me tomaste enserio desde que era adolecente. Te dejo adiós

\- _arnold espera..._

Arnold colgó la llamada. Y se recargó sobre su silla.

De tan solo pensar que estaría de viaje con la rubia, ideando en cómo conquistarla. Hacer que ella piense en el. No era a proposito llevarla con ella, es más necesitaba de su ayuda. Helga sabía muy bien todo, ya que su jefa la llevo una vez, pero no fue fuera de la ciudad.

\- Lila — susurraba el ojiverde —

Lila Sawyer, ahora es modelo, ya que se dedicó a esa carrera, no hace poco salió en una revista de metropolitan. Sawyer y Arnold se reencontraron cuando ella hacía su desfile , la cual el rubio acompañaba a su jefe que era el director.

Ambos solo se daban miradas, claro pensar que Lila le fue infiel a Arnold. Tras pasar el tiempo la había perdonado. Solamente salían como dos amantes sin compromiso.

Ahora tenía que quitarse de encima a lila. Y esperaba no encontrarla en la convención que iría.

Una llamada entrante lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

\- si diga?

- _tiene una llamada_

 _-_ no estoy para nadie

\- _es su madre_

 _-_ oh ya — dijo el rubio — hola mamá

Pasó la tarde, la rubia subía al auto del castaño.

\- como te fue?

\- aaaa pues digamos que más o menos

\- yo pienso que te fue bien

\- tu cree? Y dime dónde iremos...

\- pues este fin de semana te tengo una gran sorpresa

\- sorpresa?— dijo la rubia— por cierto tengo que decirte algo

\- dime

\- este fin de semana iré de viaje

\- de viaje? Es uno de tus planes?

\- no... es por mi trabajo. Hay una convención.

\- oh ya veo— decía el castaño deteniéndose por la luz roja del semáforo— cusndo regresas?

\- en una semana

\- una semana — decía el castaño — pues entonces no hay problema te adelanto la sorpresa el viernes

\- lo siento — dijo cabizbaja —

\- no te preocupes está bien, además sines porntu trabajo está bien. Solo llámame

\- eso haré.

La rubia ya había llegado a su departamento, la oriental estaba sentada viendo la tele, le habían dado descanso ya que tuvo una semana larga en sala de emergencias.

\- Phoebe

\- oh hola Helga ... cómo te fue con tu nuevo jefe— dijo rodando los ojos —

\- ahg... es un fiasco — dijo tirándose en el sillón — adivina quien llamó?

\- quien — dijo dando una probada del helado

\- Lila Sawyer

\- Lila?!

\- si

\- y que quería esa roba hombres

\- quería hablar con Arnold ... tan solo escucharla su voz tan chillona que ni la soporto desde la primaria .. me daban ganas de vomitar.

\- ya me imagino

\- y no vas a creer donde iré este fin de semana

\- donde

\- de viaje con mi jefe — dijo tono burlón —

\- con Arnold?!

\- si con el

\- Helga que vas hacer?

\- no lo se Phoebe ... solo haré mi trabajo

\- Helga no se te vaya a ocurrir una tontería

\- no Phoebe como crees.

\- solo te digo. Además te veo más feliz con Aarón.

\- si Phoebe , me cambio la vida. Aaron es muy lindo, atento. Y siento que..

\- lo amas?

\- que?

\- si amas a Aarón

\- solo lo quiero.

\- segura?

\- esta bien esta bien! Si ... siento que lo amo pero no tanto que digamos.

\- espero y con él seas feliz Helga

\- eso quiero, tratar de olvidar al tonto de Arnold, aunque sea mi jefe. Pero me dejaré que él siga haciendo sus estupideces.

\- asi se habla.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia ya estaba en el escritorio ordenando su papelería y los boletos del viaje que haría, no sabía dónde iría, revisó sus correos hasta que tenía uno reciente. Esta se sorprendió hasta donde viajaría.

\- como rayos iré hasta allá?

La rubia hizo todo el procedimiento, en eso vio pasar a Arnold, venía vestido muy formal, para ser un viernes.

\- buenos días Pataki

\- buenos días señor Shortman

 _Arnold P. Shortman un hombre guapo, inteligente, amable, pero que me destrozo el corazón cuando tenia 16 años. Ahora es mi jefe. Sopórtare todos los días sus órdenes. Desearía tener otro puesto. Y no lidiar con el cada hora. Por qué el destino me puso frente de él ¿por qué?. Ahora que estoy en una relación estable con Aarón. Un hombre muy guapo, claro comparando a los dos arnold es un poco más ... pero qué cosas digo ... Aarón es mejor, es amable, gentil, y muy apuesto._

 _-_ Helga ya tienes los trámites para mañan?

\- si, si... — decía regresando ala realidad— aquí tiene son estas.

\- ya reservaste el hotel?

\- el hotel?

\- si... el hotel, — dijo el viéndola—

\- no, lo haré ahora

Helga revisaba en el ordenador, vio el hotel donde se hospedaría el rubio.

Pasó las horas, la rubia le explicaba al ojiverde, las persona importantes que llegarían, ya que él aún no conocía a todos.

\- el es vicepresidente se llama jack, le hará muchas preguntas sobre la empresa, ella es Darla, no le comentes nada de tus planes, absolutamente nada

\- por que?

\- por que es la principal que es enviada a nuestra competencia, SPARKLE. Sabe que eres nuevo. Y hará lo posible para sacarte información.

\- aaaa pero no creo que lo haga...

\- por que

\- soy un encanto

\- hay por favor. Eso ya no es de ti. Pon atención a lo que te digo

\- nunca cambias

\- si como sea. - dijo rodando los ojos— ella es samantha cuidado con ella...

\- que tiene?

\- es muy mano larga., te hace plática, con firme vaya ella dando confianza ya quiere acostarse con uno.

\- no sucederá conmigo.

\- aja si... — dijo ella viéndolo de reojo—

\- es tarde son las 4:00

\- las 4? ..

\- si

\- diablos !

\- te llevo?

\- no, vienen por mi.

\- ah tu novio— dijo cabizbajo—

\- si — lo observaba — bueno me tengo que ir.

Dejando al rubio en la oficina ella fue disparada hacia la salida. Y ahí estaba el castaño recargado en su carro azul marino.

\- tenias un buen rato aquí?

\- como 10 minutos— dijo viendo su reloj—

\- oh

\- descuida vamos. Es hora de divertirnos

\- bien.

La rubio subió al auto.

Desde lo alto un rubio observaba cómo se iba la ojiazul con el.

En cuanto el castaño estaba no muy lejos de la ciudada. La rubia se extrañaba a donde se dirigía, no muy salía a dar sus paseos ella sola. Comunmente salía solo con Phoebe, claro cuando ella descansaba.

\- donde estamos?

\- es sorpresa

\- rentaste una cabaña?

\- no te apresures — dijo el castaño—

\- que rayos tramas?

\- haces muchas preguntas

\- si me vas a secuestrarte por lo menos me hubieras dicho.

\- esta graciosa — dijo riéndose — bien llegamos

El lugar era hermoso, claro como adivino la rubia, una cabaña. El camino estaba iluminado con lámparas pequeñas solares, esto le impactó a la ojiazul. Nunca antes la habían sorprendido así. Mucho menos su antiguo amor.

Al entrar a la cabaña el lugar está decorado, una mesa para dos personas, velas y por supuesto una sola cama, decorada con pétalos de rosa. La rubia se sentía nerviosa y ala vez feliz.

\- que te parece ?

\- es hermoso. Pero como le hiciste...

\- no preguntes mejor disfrutemos.

Ellos empezaron a cenar, ella se sentía sorprendída por el detalle del castaño.

\- esta rico la cena — dijo la rubia—

\- Gracias — dijo el castaño tomando poco de vino

\- y ... como te dio tiempo de todo esto

\- tuve que pedir permiso

\- te quedó bien

\- quiero que sepas que te amo Helga

La rubia se quedó callada ante tal confesión.

Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera un hoyNo hay nada como ella, ni siquiera me encontróRecuerdo todavía la vez que la beséFue mi primer amor y ahora escribo su canción

\- yo... Aarón... yo

\- eres especial para mi - dijo el mirándola a los ojos

Esta trago saliva, para responder a lo que dijo— yo también te amo— dijo—

Hay algo más inexplicable como su miradaInigualable como la manera en que me celaY trata de disimular que no está mal

El castaño sonrió, se paró de la mesa para dirigirse a la rubia.

Esta se paró para estar frente a él. Le tomo de la barbilla , y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Voy a cuidarte por la noches

Voy amarte sin reproches

Te voy a extrañar en la tempestad

Y aunque existan mil razones para renunciar

Ambos se besaban tiernamente, el castaño poso sus manos ala cintura de ella. Se separo un momento para tomar aire. Su mirada se posó a los de él.

No hay nadie más No hay nadie más

Se llevó todo, se llevó tristezaYa no existe espacio en la melancolíaPorque a su lado todo tiene más razónMe llevé sus lágrimas, llegaron risasCuando estamos juntos la tierra se paraliza Se paraliza

El castaño recogía un mechón de cabello de la cara de la chica, empezó a besarle el cuello, ella se sentía bien cuando le hacía eso. Sus manos de la ojiazul posaron años cabellos del castaño. Luego inmediatamente se separó de él.

-lo siento pero no puedo — dijo la rubia —

Por un momento recordó cuando tuvo su primera vez con aquel chico rubio. Empezaba a sentirse culpable. El castaño se acercó a ella.

\- Helga? Acaso es tu...

\- no.. de hecho yo ...

\- descuida no te lastimare

\- Aaron yo... yo ya tuve una vez esto.

\- esta bien. Descuida, te amo y tu a mi, no lo haremos si no quieres.

\- lo lamento.

\- Mirame — decía el levantando la barbilla de ella— no te preocupes, lo qué pasó pasó. No te sientas mal.

El le beso nuevamente, ella se dejó llevar ante las caricias del castaño, poco a poco se acostaron ala cama. Lentamente ella posaba sus caderas contra las del castaño.

Le quitaba lentamente la ropa de la rubia, ella hizo lo mismo con el. Hasta quedar en ropa interior . Poco a poco el castaño bajaba con besos a los pechos de la rubia. Le desabrocho el sostén hasta ver los redondos senos de ella y los subcionaba , sentia placer cuando le hacía eso el castaño.

Sus cuerpos rozaban, sentían la calidez de uno con él otro. La rubia sentía el gran bulto del castaño asomándose.

Ella le quitaba el bóxer deslizándolo para luego él ayudarle. Trago saliva al verlo. El castaño hizo lo mismo quitándole las bragas de su chica.

La puso boca abajo viendo su blanca espalda de ella. Hizo que él le levantara un poco la cadera para poder entrar. Ella sintió el roce del miembro, soltó un gemido al momento que entro. El iba lento para que sintiera placer y no terminar rápido. Pasó a los labios de la rubia para besarla, luego iba un poco más rápido, hacían un choque del pelvis del el con las partes trasera de élla.

\- me gusta — decía jadeando —

\- mucho?

\- si — se agarraba de la sábana —

El ojiazul salió de ella, jaló a la rubia y la alzó, las piernas de Helga enredaron las caderas de él, para luego recargarse sobre la pared. Ella se movía de arriba y abajo. Sus mejillas rojas carmín.

Ella sentía tanto placer que nunca había tenido. Enredaba sus manos en los cabellos del castaño. Se sentía placentera en la posición que estaba. Al poco rato cambio de lugar. Ya sentía que se vendría. La puso sobre la cama. Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, ambos estaban sudando, Aarón iba más rápido, chocaban ambos sus partes, sentía que iba a explotar, Helga gemía, que quería ir al baño, pero no , ella se estaba viniendo, el castaño al notarlo se éxito más, iba más rápido. Los pechos de la rubia se movían con las embestidas que le daba el ojiazul. Sentia que ya iba a explotar, agarro a la rubia para besarla, hasta que terminó dentro de ella.

Ambos se miraron se veían cansados. Se recostaron ambos.

\- me ... canse— dijo él tomando aire—

\- no había tenido esto nunca

\- nunca?

\- pues no quiero incomodarte

\- descuida por qué me incomodarías?

\- la verdad yo perdí mi virginidad a los 16 años, y realmente fue con mi novio que tuve en ese tiempo.

\- ah ya veo, por eso estabas nerviosa.

\- si, no había intimidado con nadie más

\- soy por así decirlo el segundo..

\- tonto.

\- que? — dijo riéndose— eres linda cuando te enojas.

\- Gracias

\- te voy a extrañar

\- también yo. — dijo dándole un beso en los labios-

Mientras tanto en la ciudad , un rubio se encontraba con su amigo Gerald en su departamento.

\- y que haráz en una semana con ella? La vas a conquistar o que

\- es lo que haré,

\- este por vencido hermano, Helga ya tiene a alguien más en su corazón

\- en su corazón estaba yo primero

\- estabas... ya lo dijiste. Pero tienes culpa

\- lo se ... por qué crees que quiero reconciliarme con ella. Quiero volver a hacerla mía, la amo Gerald, a pesar que fui un tonto pero la amo. Me equivoqué en lo que hice. Estuve buscándola todo este tiempo. Hasta que ya la encontré .

\- hermano... estás totalmente loco

\- loco por ella.

\- lo se, quien diría que esa mujer te volvería así. Era tu acosadora personal y ahora tú estás tratando de acosarla pero de una manera diferente.

\- no entenderías esto Gerald

\- claro que si entiendo. Pero si ella ya tiene a alguien más, si en verdad la amas debes dejarla ir.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	9. Capitulo9

Ya era Sábado 9 de la mañana. Los rayos del sol se asomaba a la vista de la rubia. Hizo que despertara, volteo a su lado y ahí estaba el chico castaño, con quien demostró su amor.

\- buenos días — dijo el castaño apenas despertando —

\- buenos días amor. — dijo la rubia—

\- que hora son ?

\- no se déjame ver. — agarro su celular para ver la hora. — Maldicion !

\- qué pasa

\- son las 9 el vuelo sale alas 12 del día tengo que apresurarme

\- te llevo hasta allá. Tranquila. Haré el desayuno y nos vamos por tus cosas y al aereopuerto

\- Gracias — dijo dándole un beso— siempre eres tan atentó

\- pues así soy yo. Atento con la mujer más hermosa que tengo.

\- basta me sonrojas

\- es la verdad. Apresuremonos que no tenemos tiempo — dijo el castaño levantándose de la cama-

Arnold preparaba ya su maleta, para irse al aeropuerto, dejaba ya todo listo. En ese momento yo recibe una llamada entrante de su celular

-hola?

- _hola arnold, que crees_

 _-_ que necesitas Lila. No tengo mucho tiempo

\- _adivina a donde iré_

 _-_ a donde Lila

\- _al mismo lugar que tú._

 _-_ a Europa?

\- _si ! - gritaba de emoción la pelirroja — no es genial? Estaremos juntos_

 _-_ oh si ..

- _me avisaron apenas ayer en la noche, mi vuelo sale en la tarde y..._

 _-_ Lila me tengo que ir, te hablo más tarde .

El rubio terminó la llamada. Este hizo que le frustrara que estuviera Lila a su lado. Hará todo lo posible para estar distante de ella.

\- hola Phoebe— decía entrando al departamento—

\- Helga? ... oh... tu debes ser ..

\- Aaron Derricks

\- ya veo, novio de Helga

\- si

\- mucho gusto, soy Phoebe heyerdahl mejor amiga de Helga.

\- mucho gusto.

En eso iba saliendo un moreno de la habitación de la oriental.

\- y él es Gerald johanssen mi novio.

\- hola mucho gusto.

\- Aaron Derricks

\- eres...

\- novio de Helga.

\- ah — dijo el moreno seriamente—

\- bueno ya se conocieron me tengo que ir. — decía la rubia jalando su maleta rodante—

\- cuando regresas — dijo la oriental —

\- pues el siguiente fin de semana, será una larga convención

\- oh ya veo.

\- bueno me voy, cuídense ! — dijo casi saliendo de la puerta—

\- con permiso — dijo el castaño para luego cerrar la puerta —

\- el es el novio de Helga ?

\- Gerald y no se te vaya a ocurrir decir algo a tu amigo

\- como que diría?

\- ayer me preguntaste que por qué no había llegado y te respondí que tuvo algo improvisto.

\- y ese improvisto es su novio

\- claro.

\- Arnold aún ama a Helga — dijo el moreno —

\- que bien.

\- no vas a decir algo para tu amiga?

\- que dire?, arnold fue un tonto, como crees que se sintio?, lloraba noche tras noche tras darse cuenta del por qué rompieron. Tu amigo nunca dijo la verdad. Lo supo por Rhonda. — decía la oriental con enojo—

\- si, Arnold fue un tonto, pero se arrepintió por hacerlo.

\- solo no le digas nada. Ella está feliz, y me gusta verla así.

\- aunque no le diga, el se dará cuenta.

La pareja llegó al aereopuerto, esperando el vuelo de la ojiazul, en ese instante se apareció un rubio entre la multitud.

Buscando a la chica con quien iría a ese largo vuelo.

\- hasta que te encuentro— dijo el —

\- buenos días — dijo ella—

\- vienés acompañda

\- hola mucho gusto, creo que ya nos habíamos visto antes ?

\- yo creo que si.

\- ya se donde, en el súper. Soy Aaron derricks novio de Helga,

\- mucho gusto. Soy Arnold Shortman si jefe.

 _Atención pasajeros le informamos que la aereolinea 755 esta por despegar en 15 min._

\- bueno ese es tu vuelo no? — dijo Aaron —

\- si

\- vamos te acompaño — dijo el castaño tomando su maleta. —

Arnold se molestaba tan solo ver que se acercaba a la rubia.

Los 3 caminaron a su destino. Arnold entrego

\- te voy extrañar — dijo el castaño tomando un mechón de cabello debau chica —

\- yo también — dijo sonrojada — Te veo en una semana.

\- ve, te amo — dijo el ojiazul dándole un beso a la rubia—

El rubio se dio cuenta de aquello, este frunció el ceño y dio vuelta. La rubia caminó para dar su pasaporte Y su boletos.

Ambos rubios caminaron al pasillo, el castaño solo sonrió al verla desaparecer.

\- que romántico — dijo en tono burlón—

\- por lo menos se que me ama

\- aja

 _Hay que fastidioso es, por lo menos sé que le da celos, lástima por el. Es un tonto._

Buscaban sus asientos, y desafortunadamente tenían Que estar juntos. No le quedaba de otra que compartir el espacio. La rubia solo suspiraba.

 _Favor de abrochar sus cinturones, le recomendamos no estar de pie mientras el avión está en despegue._

 _-_ bien es hora.

 _-_ dormire un rato

 _-_ que floja

 _-_ calla tuve una noche difícil — dijo ella—

\- que tan difícil puede ser?

\- eso no te incumbe. — dijo tomando un libro—

\- vas a leer?

\- si. Algún problema que yo leá?

\- no, ni un improblema.

\- esta bien, entonces leeré .

La rubia se acomodó en su asiento, para leer su libro de 50 sombras liberadas.

\- es enserio? — dijo el rubio —

\- que?

\- leerás eso?

La rubia rodó los ojos y lo vio fijamente — es mi gusto.

Arnold solo la quedo viendo. Para luego tomar sus audífonos y escuchar música.

El avión despegaba, la rubia miraba hacia la ventanilla, ver solamente las nubes blancas la ponía algo nostálgica. Recordando aquella vez que se fue a estudiar a Londres con su hermana Olga.

 **Flash back**

\- esta segura Helga — dijo Phoebe—

\- muy segura

\- me llamas cuando estés allá

\- claro. Por favor .. no le comentes nada a nadie

\- de algún otro modo se sabrá Helga

\- cierto. Pero no digas donde fui. Prométemelo

\- lo prometo Helga.

\- te voy a extrañar amiga. — dijo la rubia abrazándola—

\- yo también Helga. No dejes de marcarme.

\- nunca lo haré.

La rubia entregaba su pasaporte para dirigirse a la entrada. La oriental solo veía a la rubia irse y desaparecer entre otras personas.

 **End flashback**

Apenas llevaba 4 horas de vuelo, Helga ya se sentía algo incomoda, fue al sanitario para ponerse algo de agua en la cara. Se veía al espejo.

 _Cuánto tiempo tengo que aguantar, estar alado de él es... es tan guapo, huele tan bien... pero qué rayos estoy diciendo, Helga compórtate ahora estás con el amor de tu vida._

En ese instante tocaron la puerta.

\- un minuto ! — dijo lavándose las manos— debo dejar de pensar en estupideces.

La rubia salió del sanitario para dirigirse a su siento.

\- donde estabas?

\- por que

\- solo preguntaba

\- que? me extrañaste?— dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos—

\- yo extrañarte a ti, por favor.

Había pasado ya horas, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

\- ah por fin ! Me había cansando estar tanto tiempo sentada.

\- se ve que no viajas mucho

\- cállate. Presumido.

Ambos subieron a un taxy para ir al hotel donde se hospedarían. Hasta que llegaron le dijeron a la recepcionista de las habitaciones que estaban ya apartadas y pagadas por una semana.

Subieron en el elevador, un silencio los rodeaba.

\- mañana te necesitaré temprano.

\- y hoy?

\- es alas 7:00 de la noche. Es una fiesta de todos los coordinadores, subdirectores. Mañana a las 7:00. Haremos el trabajo que se tenía planeado, lunes a las 9 conferencia y terminará hasta las 12 del día. Martes habrá una comida a las 2:00 de la tarde . Miércoles pasarela de las modelos, eso será alas 8;00 de la noche . Viernes

\- aguanta espera — dijo la rubia — como sabes todo eso?

\- ayer lo enviaron al correo

\- no lo vi

\- por que solo me llego a mi. Bien llegamos.

\- genial

El rubio salió del elevador, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación

\- por que no bajas ?

\- por que estoy en el siguiente piso.

\- hubieras pedido uno cerca.

\- nos vemos a las 7:00 — dijo ella cuando se cerró las puertas del elevador automáticamente—

Al momento que arnold abrió la puerta de su habitación, otra habitación salía una chica pelirroja.

\- hola arnold! No pensé que quedaríamos en el mismo piso. — dijo ella —

\- Lila.

\- dijiste que llegarías más tarde

\- oh si pero mi jefe me adelantó el viaje.

\- ah ya... si no te importa, iré a descansar

\- arnold .. — interrumpía la pelirroja — Me preguntaba si en la tarde podríamos ir tú y yo a cenar

\- lo siento Lila, tengo compromiso.

\- entonces mañana

\- no viaje por trabajo Lila. No son vacaciones

\- ya se pero un tiempo que estés desocupado. — dijo ella acomodándole el cuello de la camisa—

\- lo pensaré — dijo tomando las manos de Lila —

Arnold entró a su habitación. Dejo sus cosas a un lado. Y se recostó en la cama. Quería descansar un rato. El viaje había sido agotador. Él entró en sueño rápidamente.

Mientras tanto Helga estaba en su habitación, viendo los edificios desde su balcón. Tomó su teléfono e hizo una videollamada a la primera persona.

\- hola — decía a través de la pantalla —

- _hola amor como te fue?_

 _-_ pues ahora acabo de llegar

- _son las 12 del día, que piensas comer?_

 _-_ no lo se, voy a pedir algo de comida.

- _bien , te extraño_

 _-_ yo también y apenas ha pasado un día.

- _cuando regreses te abrazare, te besare y ya sabes lo demás-_

-cual demás

- _tu sabes —_ dijo él castaño mirándola pícaramente-

-oh ya ... me prepararé entonces — dijo ella sonrojada—

Paso un rato, la ojiazul se estaba bañando. Se recostó en la tina para tomar un descanso. Cerró los ojos por un momento.

Mientras tanto arnold estaba ya despierto, bajo al primer piso y se dispuso a merendar.

Pasaron las horas hasta que dieron las 7:00 de la noche. La rubia buscaba qué ropa llevaría, no sabía como ir a esa cena .. cómo llegarían los demás. Así que optó por el vestido negro corto que tenía. Subió al elevador, estando ya en la habitación del rubio, está tocó la puerta.

\- hola — dijo ella—

El rubio la quedo viendo de arriba hacia abajo.

\- asi iras.?

\- que tiene de malo

\- es una cena

\- si tanto te avergüenza pues no vo

\- entra

\- que?

\- dime qué entra.

La rubia accedió. Entro a la habitación sobre la cama había un vestido color azul marino.

\- y eso?

\- póntelo — decía acomodándose la corbata —

\- no me pondré el vestido

\- prefieres que hablen de ti?

\- no pero ... no me gusta ...

\- úsalo, se lo que te digo. No me la pase buscando el vestido para que no lo uses.

\- bien bien! Esta bien, lo usare — dijo la rubia tomando el vestido—

Al poco rato la rubia salió del baño con el vestido azul marino, tenía manga larga y un escotado en la espalda, hacia verse hermosa en los ojos del rubio.

El parpadeo un par de veces para no ser tan notorio.

\- ya vez, ahora si te vez mejor.

\- pero es algo costoso y no creo ..

\- pagarme? No te preocupes. No mencione como deberías ir vestida. Los demás días será puros negocios solo en la pasarela iras como este día.

\- ya veo.

\- bien nos pasamos 10 min.. es hora de irnos.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar destinado, Helga veía a las personas importantes, veía a mujeres con vestidos elegantes, se veía a ella con el vestido que le había dado el rubio. Agradecía mucho a él. Si no sería el hazme reír.

Ambos entraron, había una multitud, que hasta podría decirse que hasta la competencia estaría ahí.

\- hola señor Shortman

\- hola señor...

\- Robert dowson — le susurraba —

\- señor Robert dowson mucho gusto

\- vaya quien es la señorita que lo acompaña ? Acaso es su novia porque si es asi. Es muy bella.

\- no, es mi asistente.

\- oh por un momento pensé que era su novia.

\- no señor

\- bien muchacho seguiré buscando a mis estrellas.

\- esta bien señor

Anunciaron para cenar, ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa, junto con otras personas. Disfrutaban de la comida. Helga nunca había ido con su jefa a reuniones así, siempre de cada año había ido ella sola. Es lo que ella sabia o le decía que iba sola. Cuando ella misma se encargaba de reservar el hotel y los boletos de avión.

\- estás muy callada-

\- que quieres que diga?

\- no se, un chiste?

\- por favor , no soy tu payaso.

Una chica con vestido corte sirena posó su mano en el hombro de Arnold. Este hizo que volteara a ver de quien trataba.

\- hola — sonreía —

Helga vio quien era, la rival desde su infancia. Lila Sawyer .

\- hola lila

\- sabia que te vería aquí. — dijo ella— oh Helga no pensé que llegarías a este tipo de evento. Es tan de alto nivel como para...

\- tambien es un gusto verte lila — dio una sonrisa fingida

\- bien iré a mi mesa, solo quería saludarte, nos vemos después.

\- hasta luego — dijo el rubio.

Helga continuaba comiendo, se sentía algo incomoda. No pensó que iba a estar esa mujer que le arrebató al hombre que ella amaba con toda el alma.

\- si estás pensando en si Lila y yo...

\- no me meteré en tu vida personal.

\- yo solo quería aclarar las cosas...

\- estamos aquí por trabajo. Cierto

\- cierto

Arnold notó la diferencia de Helga, tal vez ella aún la amaba como antes. Solo debía que él le brindara su confianza a ella. Era algo difícil la rubia. Sabía el que ya tenía a una persona en si vida, que era capaz de rechazarlo cuantas veces sea. Pero era terco en volver con ella.

Vestido que le había dado le quedaba espectacular. Hacían lucir las curvas de la rubia.

Se imaginaba él quitándole lentamente el vestido, pero eso nunca pasaría.

Después de unas horas, el convivio había terminado . Estaban despidiéndose el rubio con los directores, la rubia estaba un poco lejos mandando un mensaje a su novio Aaron.

\- no creía encontrarte

\- Lila

\- te sorprendí? — dijo con una risa— han pasado tanto tiempo, y sin querer nos volvemos a ver.

\- que quieres Lila

\- escucha arnold y yo ...

\- no me interesa lo que tengas que ver con arnold,

\- se que te afectó lo qué pasó antes, pero arnold decidió estar conmigo , claro soy más divertida.- decía la pelirroja — de adolecente teníamos mucho en común, claro el mejor sexo que él nunca había tenido.— reía la pelirroja—

\- no me interesa

\- ahora dices que no, pero se que te duele. No entiendo por qué sale contigo .

\- no sale conmigo, soy si asistente

\- oh por Dios !! Su asistente? Qué cosas .. mira nada más.

\- no quiero romperte tu hermosa cara lila

\- claro que es hermosa. Te dire algo, Arnold y yo estamos tratando de arreglar nuestros asuntos, no te entrometas.

\- awww que lindo sus asuntos. Son un amor. Acaso te dejo por que solamente lo usaste? Muy mal Lila. Arréglalo, pero a mi no me estés molestando. Que yo tengo ya a alguien en mi vida.

Arnold dio media vuelta, al darse cuenta que Lila estaba con Helga . Y se dirigió allá.

\- ocurre algo?-

\- oh arnold .. no claro que no, solo le decía a Helga lo hermoso que está su vestido.

\- si — dijo ella —

\- vaya , tengo buen gusto.

\- buen gusto?

\- si , yo se lo compre.

Lila al escuchar eso se molesto por muy dentro de ella . Que se aguanto en responderle lo desagradable que es.

\- le queda bien.

\- bien lila me tengo que ir, mañana tengo cosas por hacer.

\- si arnold nos vemos , adiós!

Ambos rubios se fueron y subieron a un taxy.

 _Maldita Helga, Arnold va ser mío sea como sea. Si de adolensente fue fácil, ahora será pan comido. Odio verte cerca de él. Te odio Helga te odio!_

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, la rubia estaba ya en su habitación, quitándose el vestido y dedordenando su cabello, para ya meterse a dormir. Mientras tanto con el rubio, tomaba un poco de vino, recargado en el barandal del balcón.

 _Sea como sea, en esta semana haré todo lo posible para que tú confíes en mi nuevamente. No de daré por vencido._

 **Continuará ...**


	10. Capitulo10

Ambos rubios estaban en la sala de espera del hotel, haciendo un proyecto, ya que estaban fuera de la ciudad no dejaban de trabajar.

Arnold escribía en su lap top y Helga en la suya, en un momento arnold recogió sus mangas para ponerlas por los codos. En eso Helga vio en su muñeca izquierda la pulsera que ellos tenían como unión de su amor.

 **Flashback**

Ambos rubios estaban sentados en el muelle. Helga tomó una caja roja y se la dio a su amado.

\- ábrelo — dijo la rubia —

\- que es??

— si no lo abres nunca sabrás.

El rubio abrió la caja y vio dos pulseras con un dije de infinito.

\- una es tuya... y la otra es mía. — dijo la ojiazul—

\- Gracias Helga. — es bonito de tu parte —

\- Gracias a ti.

\- a mi?

\- si... por qué ... tu eres mi luz, mi camino, olvido todo lo qué pasa a mi alrededor.

\- prometo no fallarte. — dijo arnold tomándola de la mejilla.

\- te amo

 **End flashback**

 _Y fue lo primero que hiciste, lo primero que me dijiste "no fallarme" y me fallaste me rompiste el corazón._

 _-_ helga ... helga ... — hablaba el rubio—

\- si .. dime — dijo reaccionando —

\- vamos a comer algo?

\- si... bueno no... si

\- si o no

\- si tengo hambre, pero prefiero ir sola

\- anda vamos. Prometo no morder

\- eres un tonto.

\- es broma, pero vamos a comer algo. Hemos terminado con el trabajo

\- bien solo hay que dejar esto en la habitación.

Después de un rato, ambos rubios estaban en un Restaurant que no conocían, hicieron sus órdenes. Al momento que les pasaron sus platillos. La rubia tomó los cubiertos para empezar a comer.

\- si vino señor.— dijo el mesero —

\- pediste vino?

\- si... no quieres ?

\- a mi me da agua

\- es encerio? Agua ?

\- si, algún problema con ello?

\- por única vez haz esto. Además no estás sola.

\- no confió mucho en ti

\- pues trata de hacerlo. Anda ... solo una.

La rubia dudaba mucho en aceptar. Pero qué podía pasar. Solamente estaría tomaría una copa.

\- esta bien ... pero solo una.

\- esta bien. Haré lo posible por acabarme una botella

\- una botella?! Estás loco?

\- que tiene. Hay que divertirse un poco.

\- bien — dijo la rubia—

Comieron a gusto, y Helga había tomado más de la cuenta. Se sentía un poco mareada, pero sabía controlarse. Aún era algo temprano, arnold pago la cuenta y salieron del Restaurant.

\- te gustaría explorar ?

\- explorar?

\- si, conocer la ciudad. Viajamos aquí por trabajo. No nos quita nada explorar un poco. Imagino que eso hacía tu exjefa.

\- mi exjefa nunca me llevaba a estos tipos de eventos laborales.

\- ósea que es la primera vez que viajas por trabajo?

\- si — dijo la rubia mirando al suelo —

\- bueno... entonces hay que disfrutar tenemos la mitad de la semana para conocer los rincones de la ciudad.

\- bien

Arnold sonrió. Ambos rubios dieron su pequeño paseo por la ciudad. Visitaron las tantas tiendas, vieron las artesanías.

Helga se sorprendía al ver tanta maravilla que había.

Ella no podía viajar tanto por su jefa. Si trayecto diario era del trabajo a su casa. El rubio la obsebaba daba pequeños suspiros al notar la felicidad de la chica.

\- cómpre esto para mi mejor amiga Phoebe.

\- es bonito.

\- Gracias. Y tu no vas a comprar algo?

\- no

\- porque?

\- no tengo alguien a quien regalarle.

\- como que no? Tienes a lila. — dijo sería—

\- piensas que ando con ella?

\- no pienso. Se ve

\- estás loca. Tiene tiempo que mi relación con lila termino.

\- te..terminaron??? — dijo ella —

\- si, ahora solo somos amigos.

\- aja — dijo rodando los ojos —

\- mira un minibar. Entremos— dijo el rubio—

\- ya son las 6:00 no crees que es tarde ? Mañana hay reunión con los...

\- una vez que te diviertas no hace daño— dijo el rubio interrumpiéndola — vamos hay que divertirnos un poco.

\- bien — decía —

Ambos entraron al pequeño bar. Tomaron asiento para poder tomar algo de bebida, la rubia miraba alrededor del lugar.

\- que vas a tomar?

\- ah? Bueno esta vez sería agua

\- señorita aquí solo es bebidas con alcohol — dijo el muchacho que servía —

\- bueno entonces sería ... — decía la rubia pensando—

\- dos martinis — terminó el rubio—

\- esta bien — dijo el muchacho

\- Martini? Yo no sé tomar eso..

\- tranquila no es cosa del otro mundo.

\- llegaré algo mal

\- descuida no te caerás

\- sus dos martinis — dijo—

\- Gracias

Helga empezó con un sorbo e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

\- rayos, con esto solo tomare.

\- lo dudo. — dijo dando un sorbo—

Había pasado un buen rato. El ambiente se había puesto alegre. Eran las 9:00 de la noche. La rubia bebía wisky. Se sentía relajada, hablando con el rubio. Ya que por lo contrario arnold estaba cuidándola a Que nadie se le acercara.

\- mi padre siempre me decía "hey Olga vete a tu cuarto ya! " claro no era Olga, siempre me confundía por mi hermana mayor.

\- y no te enojabas?

\- no... de hecho ya no me importaba. — decía la rubia—

\- eso es bueno. Oye ya es tarde tenemos que irnos.

\- oh pero apena estaba poniéndose bueno

\- Helga ... estás algo tomada.

\- no es cierto.

\- si es cierto

\- veras que no. — decía poniéndose de pie—

La rubia trataba de no ladearse, pero su equilibrio le fallaba.

\- bien toma mi brazo

\- no creas que..

\- trató de ayudarte

\- bien Cabezon

Al momento que ellos salieron tomaron un taxy para irse al hotel. Al momento que llegaron, subieron al elevador. La rubia iba tan callada. El ojiverde se dio cuenta. Podría decirse que es el efecto del alcohol. Al momento que llegaron al piso de la rubia. Este lo acompaño hasta la puerta de la habitación.

\- bien, entra — dijo el —

\- Gracias arnold .. fue divertido.

\- si. Te veo mañana medio día para el desfile que se hará.

\- si

La rubia abría la puerta de la habitación. Está entró y se quedó parada viendo al rubio alejándose poco a poco.

\- arnold! — dijo la rubia —

Volteo el ojiverde

\- dime

\- me preguntaba ... si... — decía la rubia con nerviosismo— con que vestuario iría mañana — dijo

\- como sea, no es tan formal.

\- oh bien. Gracias

\- hasta mañana — dijo el—

\- si hasta ... mañana — decía ella —

La rubia cerró la puerta de la habitación. Mientras que del otro lado un rubio se quedó parado en unos de los pasillos.

Helga detrás de la puerta, se maldecía mil veces.

 _Pero qué rayos estaba pensando .. casi estaba a punto de decir algo peor. Qué rayos hacía Helga G. Pátaki, las copas se subieron , tengo calor, iré a ducharme._

Mientras tanto alguien tocaba la puerta.

\- no eh ordenado nada. — ella abrió la puerta.

Su mirada se posó a unos ojos verdes, sus labios estaban haciendo atacados, besos apasionados, Helga trataba de zafarse de aquel beso. Pero su interior le impedía hacer eso. Deseaba tanto besarlo desde aquel último momento que lo pasaron juntos. Sus manos de ella se posaron a los cabellos del rubio. Hubo un momento de tomar aire.

\- Helga...- decía el posando su frente contra la de ella—

La rubia se separó un poco. Para luego mirarlo a los ojos. Y en ese entonces su mano agarró posición de darle un bofetada. El unísono se escuchó en la habitación.

\- eres un tonto! — decía la rubia— tengo novio imbecil! Como te atreves a venir aquí a robarme un beso.

\- acepta que te gusto. — dijo con picardía—

\- eres un...

\- idiota ya se... no tienes que decírmelo. Yo solo.. trato de estar bien contigo.

\- bien? Ósea bien? Tu bien es tocarme la puerta y besarme de la nada?

\- lo lamento, pero no me aguantaba esas ganas Tiene tiempo que no eh sentido tus labios

\- lo siento arnold, pero yo...- decía mientras unas manos la tomaron—

\- Helga ... aún te amo. Te amo con toda mi alma, se que hice mal en ... en cambiarte por traicionarte.

\- me dolió arnold ... como no tienes idea. Sufrí dia y noche.

\- discúlpame

\- crees que disculparte soluciona todo?

\- Helga, tan solo debes escucharme

\- que quieres que escuche? De cómo te enganchaste a lila? Eso fue tu error. Ahora no tienes que decirme de lo que hiciste mal, tu decidiste y a mi me dejaste...

Arnold tomó a la rubia para besarla para callarla y disfrutar de sus labios. Por lo contrario Helga trataba de separarse de él, pero le era imposible ya que el ojiverde la tenía agarrada de la cintura. Ella batalló, hasta dejarse caer en aquel beso apasionado que le daba.

El beso que tanto tiempo no se daban se lo desquitaban en ese momento. Ella enredaba sus dedos cabellos dorados del ojiverde.

 _Oh Arnold tus labios son tan dulces, no sé si esto lo hago por el efecto del alcohol o es por mi intuición, pero es verdaderamente... verdaderamente se siente bien, bésame más mi amor._

Arnold tomó de la rubia de las piernas, para enredarse en las caderas de él, la llevó hasta la cama. Estando el sobre ella, seguía besándola, la tomó para quitarle la ropa, sentía que le estorbaba, el se quitó la camisa y el pantalón se quedó solo en bóxer. La rubia miraba el abdomen del ojiverde, realmente estaba tan trabando que ella se quedó sorprendida. Los besos de arnold pasaron por el abdomen de ella hasta subir a los pechos... hizo a un lado el sostén, succionaba un pezon de ella. Helga su cuerpo sentía toques eléctricos al sentir eso, el le besaba el cuello, sentía los roces del miembro del ojiverde. El ya quería estar dentro de ella.

\- arnold ... espera

\- qué pasa?

\- esta mal— decía ella sin dejar de darle besos—

\- déjate llevar, ya lo estamos haciendo

Arnold le quitó la ultima prenda que le quedaba a ella. El hizo lo mismo.

Helga notó el miembro de aquel rubio que hacía que su cuerpo se le pusiera piel de gallina. El se acomodó entre las piernas de la rubia, tomó su miembro para poder entrar en ella. Helga sintió como lentamente la penetraba, soltó un pequeño gemido, él la besaba, las penetraciones estaban siendo lentos y suaves. Quería hacerlo con amor, el amor que sentía por ella. Olvidar la traicion que le hizo a su rubia.

Helga besaba al rubio apasionadamente, ella movía las caderas en vaivén.

\- arnold... te... amo

\- también yo... te amo mas

Ahora era turno de la rubia estar arriba de él.

El ojiverde miraba los redondos senos de la chica, eso le excitaba más. Ella estaba a punto de venirse, se movía más rápido y arnold no aguantaba más, la atrajo hacia él para besarla.

Ambos estaban por llegar al climax. Hasta que llegó ese momento que arnold terminaría en ella.

Helga sintió ese cálido líquido dentro de ella.

Arnold salió de ella, se acomodaron mirándose ambos.

\- tanto tiempo

\- hice mal...

\- en que ?

\- en esto... yo...

\- shh — el le puso el dedo en el labio para callarla— esto se queda aquí y de aquí jamás saldrá.

Helga ala vez se sentía contenta. Y a la vez no. Aún sentía algo por arnold, lo amaba con todo el alma. Pero también estaba ahí Aaron en su corazón. Apenas estaban iniciando su relación.

Mientras tanto una oriental pedía su orden para llevar a comer con Gerald, en ese instante se topó con el novio de pataki.

\- hola Aaron, que te trae por aquí.

\- pues voy a comer apenas.

\- si gustas puedes venir con nosotros .. bueno mi novio me espera en mi departamento.

\- no, sería una molestia

\- hay no te preocupes, ademas eres novio de mi mejor amiga. Anda vamos.

En cuanto llegaron Gerald estaba poniendo los platos, se dispusieron a comer.

\- y dinos cómo conociste a pataki ?—dijo el moreno

\- pues fue en una parada

\- si, ella tenía prisa y chocamos

\- vaya, casualidad o destino

\- disculpa ?

\- a veces Gerald bromea , verdad?

\- si, bromeó a veces

\- ah si.

\- eres el segundo novio entonces

Phoebe miró a Gerald que parara su indirecta.

\- si me lo dijo.

\- ah si? Entonces no tienes problemas

\- por que dices eso?

\- Jajajajaja Gerald que cosas dices

\- sabias que trabaja con su ex?

\- su ex?

\- si.

\- Que rico está la comida no creen?

Pasó la tarde, Aaron se despedía de ambos chicos.

Phoebe salió por un momento para hablar con Aaron y disculparse por el temperamento de Gerald.

\- Aaron, disculpa a Gerald ... el a veces es..

\- no te preocupes. Pero no sabía que su jefe era su ex

\- ella no te comento?

\- no de hecho solo dijo que tuvo un novio pero no me mencionó más, no quería hablar sobre eso.

\- ya veo.

\- paSo algo?

\- bueno realmente ella lo amaba mucho.

\- terminaron mal ?

\- si. No pienses mal de ella, que vaya a volver estar con el... y ..

\- confió en ella. Yo en verdad la amo mucho. Y si ella quisiera estar con él por alguna razón, yo entendería. Pero me daría coraje.

\- lo se. Yo eh hablado con ella.

\- bien, tengo que irme, gracias por invitarme

\- no hay problema.

\- adiós.

\- si adiós

El sol se asomaba tras la ventana, la ojiazul se despertaba al recibir de un pequeño orificio de la cortina los rayos del sol.

Esta se levantó se estiraba ... luego vio atrás de ella y se sorprendió al ver a un rubio a un costado.

 _\- pero que... qué rayos..._

La rubia solo sonrió, a la vez se sentía culpable.

\- buenos días — dijo el rubio —

\- buenos días

\- no recuerdas nada lo de anoche ?

\- ah ... si si lo recuerdo

\- recuerdas todo?

\- bueno ... todo todo... no pero ..

El rubio le tomó de la mano y la acostó en la cama, se puso arriba de ella y la miro a los ojos

\- te dije que te amo y extrañe mucho tus besos, caricias. Todo. — decía —

La rubia se sonrojó a tal confirmación que le había dicho el rubio. Esta solo se quedó callada.

 ** _Continuará ..._**


	11. Capitulo 11

\- bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando señor Shortman, está a punto de empezar el desfile.

\- Gracias, asiento para dos personas por favor

\- claro señor Shortman.

Ambos pasaron al salón donde estaba por comenzar el desfile que se tomará a cabo. Tomaron asiento en la primera fila.

\- bienvenidos todos al desfile, esto es una pequeña demostración de nuestras jóvenes modelos. Ya que ellas estarán en la portada de las más importantes empresas. Que comienze el show — decía la señora vestida muy extravagante —

Una música de fondo se hizo soñar en todo el salón. Se hicieron pasar las primeras damas y presentaciones en traje de baño.

\- me gustaría verte en uno de esos trajes de baño.

\- cállate arnold

\- relájate solo bromeó — dijo el rubio—

En ese momento pasó la pelirroja con un traje de baño completo color verde, el cabello ondulado y muy maquillada.

\- ahi va tu examor — dijo la rubia —

\- ya vas empezar? Ya te dije que ella fue un pasado no de muy buen gusto.

\- imagino que quiere regresar contigo ahora que eres de un rango alto-

\- no te dire no, y si quiere regresar conmigo. Hace meses salía nuevamente con ella.

\- para que me dices esas cosas, no me interesa

\- si claro, estás muy atenta. Deja de ponerte celosa, aunque ella esté esforzándose yo no le haré caso.

\- dime la verdad arnold. Tenías una aventura con ella durante que estabas trabajando en La empresa ?

\- por quieres saber?

\- si o no?

Arnold solo suspiro a darle la respuesta a la rubia

\- si

\- y así me estabas tratando de conquistar ?-

\- discutamos esto después aquí no — decía el rubio

La pasarela luego empezó con los vestidos casuales. Las modelos pasaban una a una. Detrás de la pasarela estaba una pelirroja arreglándose para su siguiente vestuario.

\- a quien chico dices que estabas?

\- por que ?

\- por que ahí está con un rubia. No te pone algo celosa ?

\- no es de mi altura, ella solo es la asistente de mi amado

\- pues veo que no es tan asistente ... observa bien

\- por que dices eso?

\- yo solo digo lo que veo. Por qué mentiría en algo así.

La pelirroja estaba molesta por el comentario que le habían dado. Se apresuró a vestirse y pasar a desfilar.

Se posicionó y pasó a modelar.

Arnold la quedaba observando, Lila por lo contrario tenía que estar vista al frente.

Después de un buen rato. La pasarela había terminado. Todos estaban en otro salón la cual habría una comida.

Ambos rubios estaban sentados en una mesa. Junto con otros señores. A un momento la rubia se paró para ir al sanitario.

Al momento que estaba ahí. Una pelirroja se pintaba los labios.

\- vaya la asistente — decía —

\- y la señorita perfección

\- no haz cambiado en nada

\- no. Pero veo que tú si.

\- yo siempre fui la misma. La adorable, la pecosa niña de las trenzas. Ahora soy toda una mujer y más que tú.

\- ah si claro.

\- piensas que aún tienes la ventaja de estar con él verdad ?

\- ventaja de que — decía retocando el cabello-

\- de arnold, ahora que es todo un hombre. Te lo quieres para ti. No te dijo que estamos en una relación

\- cual relación lila?... deja de eStar inventando cosas

\- no es mentira. Hace unos meses salimos. Claro antes que volviera tu jefe.

\- ya lo dijiste salieron.

\- escuchame, aunque seas una simple asistente no es decir que estés más tiempo con arnold. Él es mío. Acaso no te dijo que pasamos la noche antes de venir aquí a la ciudad?

\- no creo en tus mentiras.

\- dime, cuántas veces eh estado con él en su cama. No te ha contado que nos encontramos en un bar? Y nos reconciliamos? Hicimos el amor como no tienes idea— dijo mirándola

\- solo quieres provocarme.

\- hay si... y que harás si te provoco?? Vas a golpearme con betsy ? — se reía la pelirroja —

\- eres una zorra

\- hay querida, el solo te esta usando para acostarse contigo... a menos que ya lo haya hecho. Dime coge bien verdad ?

\- dimelo tu? Que ya haz cogido con el, no es así? — dijo la rubia—

\- demasiado rico. Me voy querida, a esta mujer la esperan. Diviértete. — dijo dándole una sonrisa burlona—

\- es una desgraciada — decía —

Helga regresó del sanitario Arnold hablaba con el director de la empresa, sobre los planes que se llevaría a cabo.

\- tardaste qué pasó?

\- muchas chicas esperando

\- oh ya.

Helga se mantenía en sus pensamientos. Sobre lo que le había dicho la pelirroja. En una de esas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

\- señor Shortman?

\- si

\- hola soy Alondra es un gusto conocerlo.

\- Gracias igualmente

\- Me gustaría ser una de sus portadas de su revista

\- claro

\- este es mi número. — le daba la tarjeta — y espero si se puede ir a tomar algo.

\- por trabajo sería bien

Reía la chica castaña — usted siempre es encantador, bien tengo que ir a mi mesa, cuídese señor Shortman

\- claro usted igual

Helga observó lo que había pasado.

\- qué pasa? No me digas que...

\- de que ? — dijo sonriendo —

\- te conozco, estás celosa ?

\- no, para nada .

\- bien, - dijo— si quieres de aquí vamos a mi departamento — decía susurrandole al oído —

\- a que?

\- tu que crees ?

\- primero hay que hablar

\- de que quieres hablar ?

\- aqui ... sería en tu departamento.

\- bien.

Helga dirigió su vista ala mesa donde estaba lila. Se notaba la risa que tenía en la mesa, ambas chocaron miradas, lila en las suyas rodó los ojos a la amiga que tenía cerca, la misma chica que le había hablado a Arnold. La rubia solo rio.

Después de un buen rato. Ambos rubios llegaron al hotel. Entraron a la habitación del rubio.

\- bien, ahora de qué querías hablar?

\- antes de pensar muchas cosas y luego maldecir. Quiero que me digas la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

\- de que se trata ahora ?

\- Lila

\- otra vez con ella ? Ya te había dicho sobre esa mujer

\- si esa mujer que apuesto te acostaste con ella muchas veces

\- que?, Helga enserio piensas que me acoste con ella?

\- no sé si confiar en ti o decir que yo estoy obsesionada...

\- Helga ... si quieres saberlo te dire, solo fue una vez nada más

\- una ?

\- si... ya tiene mucho tiempo pero ya no importa

\- volverías con lila ?

\- jamás.

\- pero si de niño te gustaba y mucho. Hasta me cambiaste por ella.

\- si y fui un tonto en hacerlo, pero eso ya no interesa

\- para mi si, fue algo que ella hizo para separarnos, sabía el amor que te tenía desde hace mucho.

\- Helga ...

\- no, déjame terminar. Hoy cuando entre al baño estaba ahí. Y empezó a decirme todo sobre ustedes.

\- sobre nosotros?

\- si, que salieron meses antes y que solo querías estar conmigo para tener sexo.

\- eso te dijo? Está loca.

\- tu me dijiste que saliste hace meses con ella. Y me dices que cogiste con ella una sola vez.

\- Helga creo que ya no tiene importancia.

\- ya no sé si confiar en ti

\- confía en mi, no te haría daño. — dijo acercándose a ella —

\- tengo que volver a mi depa..

\- quédate aquí, con tal mañana solo hay que ir a una reunión a las 12 del día falta 3 días para terminar todo este rollo

\- si

\- que tanto hacen por esto?

\- no lo se, es solo una vez al año.

\- espero en el siguiente año sea en otra parte

\- si.. — dijo tomándolo del cuello—

\- cuando regresemos, que harás

\- que haré? — dijo confundida —

\- si, me refiero a tu novio— dijo rodando los ojos —

\- oh, Aaron, creo que entenderá,

\- lo quieres ?

\- que si lo quiero?

\- si, lo quieres ?

\- pues de querer querer ?

\- dime si o no

\- por que me dices esto?

\- lo hiciste con el?

\- que?

\- tuviste sexo con el?

\- quieres saber de mi sobre si tuve sexo con otros hombres ?

\- no ... no es eso

\- con el solo una vez ... pero fue durante que te despreciaba.

\- niña mala.

\- que?

\- te haz portado muy mal.

\- qué haces ? Arnold qué haces

\- asi que te portaste mal.— dijo el tocándo su entre pierna —

\- arnold basta

Arnold le quitaba la blusa, besaba su cuello dejando pequeños chupetones.

\- no Arnold no,

\- tranquila

Luego la llevo a la cama sin dejarla de besar. El se quitó la camisa y se desabrochaba el pantalón, la rubia se quitaba la falda y la ropa interior, solo quedaba en brasier. Arnold se montó en ella para hacer de las suyas .

Posó sus manos a los senos de la chica le arrebató el brasier que tenía puesto. Le besaba los pechos a la rubia, está gemía al sentir ese placer. Sentía el miembro del varón en una de sus piernas. Quería volver a sentir esa sensación.

\- hazlo ya— decía jadeando—

Arnold quitó su bóxer, se posicionó en ella, jugaba su pene en el clitoris de la rubia,ella gemía de placer, estaba húmeda de tanta exitacion que le provocaba. En un momento sintió ella cómo entraba Lentamente. Cambio el ritmo de los movimientos, ahora iba más rápido, chocaba sus pelvis uno contra el otro.

\- dame más — decía la rubia—

Arnold cambio de posición, la puso de perrito hizo que su espalda se arqueara hacia abajo para que ella sintiera más el miembro, nalgueo a la rubia e insertó su miembro en ella.

Helga gemía al sentir como entraba, sentía que ya iba a venirse, estaba tan exitada. Arnold ya no podía más, la posición lo estaba llevando a terminar, su ritmo fue más rápido.

\- ya voy a terminar, — decía —

Tomó a la rubia de la cintura para meterle todo el miembro y con rapidez. Hasta que en un momento sintió el venir de ella y el terminando.

Ambos quedaron cansados, más el rubio que hizo todo el trabajo.

La rubia se levantó de la cama para ir por su bolso a buscar su celular.

\- qué pasa ?

\- mi cel, no lo encuentro.

\- tal vez lo habrás dejado en la habitación

Helga recordaba cuando fue la última vez en que uso su cell

\- es cierto, lo deje en la cama.

\- no creo que sea tan importante

\- bueno, pues a veces recibo llamadas de Phoebe

\- aqui tengo el número de Gerald

\- no seas tonto, como vas a comunicarme con Gerald

\- es cierto se supone que el no sabe nada

\- no le haz dicho verdad ?

\- no

\- no se te vaya ocurrir comentarle todo lo qué pasa.

\- claro que no ya ven a dormir. Mañana vamos a hacer muchas cosas

\- claro.

A la mañana siguiente, era las 8:00 de la mañana, Helga fue la primera den despertar, se estaba vistiendo. Cuando en eso unos ojos verdes empezaron a abrir.

\- ya te vas ?

\- lo siento pero necesito mi celular

\- tan importante es?

\- si

\- bien, ve.

\- te enojaste ?

\- no claro que no. Te veo a las 12 ?

\- si

\- después de la reunión te invito a comer algo

\- claro. Te veo en 4 horas. Me encanto lo de anoche

\- a mi igual.

La rubia salió a prisas. En cuanto llevo a la habitación, abrió la puerta, se escuchaba un celular sonar, la rubia corrio tras el aparato.

\- maldicion...

El teléfono volvió a sonar nuevamente

\- bu.. bueno ?

- _hola_

 _-_ hola

- _qué pasó? Anoche estuve marcando muchas veces_

 _-_ no ha pasado nada, deje mi cel en la habitación por ir corriendo, se me hizo tarde ayer que ni cuenta me di

\- _ah si?_

 _-_ si

\- _ayer te hice muchas llamadas y no contestaste me preocupe, pensé muchas cosas que te había pasado algo. Pero dije tal vez se quedó dormida_

 _-_ fue en la noche

\- _si_

 _-_ Gracias a Dios — susurraba a un lado del cell—

\- _que ?_

 _-_ no nada, me dormí muy temprano estaba muy cansada y estás conferencias, reuniones me ponen algo tensa.

Hubo un pequeño suspenso en ella, tragó saliva para aliviar su respiración.

\- _entonces todo bien?_

 _-_ bien, todo bien, en 3 días regreso

\- _ya falta poco._

-si. Y bueno hoy hay reunión a las 12

\- _entonces te dejo para que te arregles, lleva el cell_

 _-_ si

- _Helga ..._

 _-_ si

\- _te amo, eres la mujer más hermosa que tengo_

 _-_ yo más, adiós

\- _adiós_

Helga cortó la llamada

\- hay Dios. Que hago

 ** _Continuará_**


	12. Cap12

\- llegas tarde Helga que pasó?

\- tuve una llamada y estuve bañándome y cambiándome

\- mientes

\- que no, Para nada

\- qué pasó Helga?

\- enserio no pasó nada

\- ok, toma esto contigo, es la contratación de la nueva portada.

\- y quien es la nueva portada?

\- no preguntes

Helga abrió la carpeta y nada más se llevó la sorpresa al ver la fotografía de lila Sawyer.

\- es broma verdad ?

\- no.

\- bien, solo por que es de portada yo lo llevaré. Nop quiero que tengas esto y capaz ...

\- capaz que Helga?

\- tu ya sabes

\- mi Helga, no seas mal pensada

\- es que , con lo que dijo ella

\- te demostré lo cuánto te amo.

\- si.

\- fui sincero contigo— dijo el tomándole de la mano.

\- lo se. Confío en ti arnold

\- confía en mi.

\- oh Arnold ! Cómo estás? — dijo una pelirroja—

\- Lila

\- Helga, pensé que ya no estarías aquí, ya te imaginaba en tu casa

\- no - dijo con una sonrisa fingida -

\- bueno, Arnold te entregaron mi contrato verdad, va ser fascinante, me dijeron que el fotógrafo llegara la siguiente semana para hacer las sesiones y tú estarías presente.

\- si lo creo.

\- te gustaría ir a tomar algo?..

\- de hecho, iré con ella, a tomar algo, no me Gusta dejarla sola.

\- esta bien

Ambos rubios salieron de ahí. Haciendo quedar sola a lila

\- _desgraciada, te llevarás una sorpresa Helga, vas a ver. Que odiaras a tu amado Arnold, por qué él es mío._

Había pasado la reunion. Ambos rubios estaban en el hotel, regresando para vestirse con una ropa más cómoda e ir a comer.

\- pasó por ti?

\- no Arnold, estarías subiendo y bajando mejor bajo y nos vemos en tu habitación

\- esta bien, y tal vez nos dé tiempo para ya sabes que... — dijo tomándola de la cintura —

\- tranquilo, déjame recargar para estar al todo.

\- te amo helga. Me alegra que aún sientas amor por mi

\- lo eh sentido siempre Arnold, siempre eh sentido este amor por ti.

\- te amo mi helga

\- te amo más

Ambos se despidieron, helga estaba buscando su mejor atuendo para estar con Arnold, por su cabeza cruzaba muchas cosas. arnold en verdad si la ama como ella a él.

 _Pero qué pasaría con Aarón ? Llego del viaje para decirle que no funcionara? o decirle la verdad que he estado trabajando con mi exnovio que es ahora mi jefe, y me volví a enamorar de él. Y si Phoebe me dice que estoy loca?. La última vez me dijo que no volviera con el, ella sabe exactamente lo que sufría._

 _Por qué mi corazón me traiciona, por más que esté cerca de él no puedo alejarme. Arnold mi amor, amor de mi vida, hemos pasado por mucho te entregue mi cariño y mi confianza. Pero... Aarón, criminal!_

Indecisa no podía estar concentrada esos pensamientos la aturdían. Rápidamente escogió su ropa.

Mientras tanto Arnold se estaba bañando, cuando terminó se tomó una gran sorpresa.

\- hola mi amor

\- qué haces aquí lila? Y vestida así.

\- oh vamos arnold mi amor. Recordemos esos viejos tiempos. Cuando éramos amigos con derecho.

\- eso era yo para ti.

\- hay arnold por favor . Anda, ven. Además me vestí así para ti, no te gusta? - decía lila con un baby folk color verde, con medias y ligueros Negro

\- es mejor que te vayas

Lila se acercan a él, lo tomaba de sus cuadrados pectorales,

\- arnold ya estás más que listo para que me hagas tuya.- dijo viéndolo la parte baja

\- Lila suéltame

\- qué pasa contigo? Hace unos meses aceptabas y ahora ?

\- Lila, ya te dije que no. Cuantas veces tengo que decirte

Lila se separó de él

\- es por helga verdad ? Por ella es que tú no quieres volver conmigo?

\- véte a tu habitación o llamo a seguridad

\- y ellos creerán que yo me metí a tu cuarto ? Mírate, estás qué ardes.- se acercaba para besarlo

\- Lila no espera. Debes irte.

\- qué te gusta de ella? Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? Dime!

\- es única lila, y ya contigo fue historia, tuvimos nuestras aventuras, pero yo no puedo seguir contigo haciendo esto. Se termino. Todo termino desde que...

\- por que sabias que ella trabajaba ahí

\- no sabía

\- hay por favor . Ahora me dices estupida. Arnold, mírame ... ámame como a ella, yo quiero ser tuya. Toda tuya . No me ves? Yo estoy más buena que ella!

Atrás de la puerta del rubio se encontraba helga, a punto de tocar. Saco un pequeño espejo para arreglar su cabellera.

Toc toc toc

\- maldicion

\- la esperabas?

\- maldicion lila!

-Arnold?!

\- ya voy!

\- ternura la esperabas...

\- cállate lila y no hagas ruido.

Arnold se dirigía a la puerta aún con la toalla.

\- aún no estás listo?- dijo extrañada-

\- no, estaba aún en la ducha.

\- bueno entonces pasemos y ..

\- no... espérame abajo - dijo nervioso—

\- no?, que te ocurre? Si es por el desorden no hay problema. — intentaba pasar pero el la detenía-

\- no es eso.

\- Arnold? Qué pasa?

Una mano femenina se asomó por la puerta

-hola helga

La rubia se sorprendió al ver a la pelirroja. Viendo a arnold, llego a recordar lo que lila le dijo aquella noche.

 _"Arnold solo te esta utilizando. Para ver si aflojas o no. No durará mucho su gusto "_

\- qué significa esto?

\- no es lo que tú piensas

\- como crees que piense entonces?

\- te lo explicaré

\- sigues en toalla.

\- Helga yo..

Lila miraba a helga con una sonrisa malvada. Con un rostro de triunfo.

La rubia salió caminando al elevador, casi con los ojos llorosos.

Arnold se apresuró a cambiarse y seguir a helga.

Ella estaba fuera del hotel, llorando, se sentía tonta. Quería huir. Pero una mano la detuvo.

\- Helga, te puedo explicar

\- qué me dirás ? Que se metió a tu habitación ?

\- eso fue lo qué pasó.

\- hay por favor

\- enserio eso pasó. Helga créeme, ella estaba ahí cusndo...

\- tengo que creerte? - dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Tengo que creer que ella llego así? — lloraba— confié en ti arnold ! Te di todo mi amor, y tu haces cosas antes de irnos? Te acostaste con ella saliendo de la ducha!

\- Helga, por favor - trataba de abrazarla — no hice eso.

\- no arnold, no me toques . Fui una completa tonta. Como pude creer que realmente me amabas.

\- pero te amo helga, te amo, entiéndelo, lila se metió al cuarto, la obligué a salir pero no hacía caso.

\- terminaste conmigo una vez. Me engañaste, supe que estabas con lila cuando éramos adolescentes. Sufrí mucho, pensaba que no era lo suficiente para ti. Hice todo para olvidarte pero no pude, según yo ya te había superado. Ahora que te demostré todo, mi cariño mi amor... y mi confianza.

\- Helga

Las nubes se tornaban grises, empezaron a caer gotas hasta ser lluvia.

\- fui una estupida. Una estupida que creyó en ti. Una estupida por acostarse contigo para que tu te aprovecharas de mi, si realmente aflojaba o no.

\- no lo eres, por qué no me crees, helga, no sabes cuánto te amo, acaso no te acuerdas esa noche? Te dije cuánto te extrañé, te dije cosas que salieron muy dentro de mi.

\- basta arnold.

\- Helga mírame .

\- no! Ya no! Ya no creeré en tus palabras arnold ...ya no!

Helga regresó al hotel y se dirigió al elevador para ir a su habitación. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dentro estaba la pelirroja.

\- te lo dije, el solo jugo contigo- decía— y ahorita arruinaste nuestro momento. Verdad que coge bien Rico?

\- eres una verdadera serpiente!

\- hay querida, te dije que arnold es mío

\- pues ahí lo tienes, es todo tuyo. Espero y lo disfrutes y tengas mucho sexo.

\- ya lo hice querida. Y estuvo de maravilla.

La pelirroja salió del elevador.

Helga llegó a su habitación, arreglo todas sus cosas, para regresar. Seguía llorando por lo que había pasado. Se sentía destrozada. Estaba sentada alado de la cama, pensando en todo. En decirle a Phoebe lo que había ocurrido. Pero tendría que esperar hasta que llegara. Que le diría Phoebe a helga de lo que hizo. Se secaba las lagrimas para terminar de empacar.

 _Hola estás entrando al buuuuzoooon deja tu mensaje al sonar el biiiiip_

 _-_ Helga por favor escucha, yo realmente te amo, eres el amor de mi vida. Lo que viste no es lo que parece. Cree en mi por favor. Dime donde estás.

Arnold estaba muy desesperado, marcaba muchas veces al celular de Helga. Pero ella lo tenía ya bloqueado. Llamo a recepción para ver si la habitación 403 estaba aún habitada.

\- lo siento señor, la habitación está libre.

\- no sabe donde se fue

\- lo siento señor, la srita solo dejo las llaves

\- Gracias

——————————————————————-

\- buenos tardes srita, le ayudó en algo.

\- si, un boleto por favor

\- a donde ?

\- a casa

——————————————————————-

\- bueno Gerald ?

- _qué pasa arnold_

 _-_ creo que termino

 _\- término que_

 _-_ sobre helga

- _espera, hiciste algo con ella esta semana?_

 _-_ Gerald, todo fue como lo quería, solo que hubo un problema

- _qué hiciste hermano. No me digas que vio tus mensajes_

 _-_ no Gerald eso no. Lila entró a la habitación, y ... helga notó que estaba ahí

\- _como lo noto? Estaban los dos tu y helga ?_

 _-_ no, helga estaba tocando la puerta y lila estaba en mi cama y yo le dije que saliera. Y lo peor de todo es que me vio con toalla y helga pensó mil cosas lo que pude hacer con ella.

- _no me digas. Pero se supone que lila ya lo habías dejado por La Paz._

 _-_ si Gerald, pero esta loca y obsesionada.

- _qué harás con Helga? Hablaste con ella ?_

 _-_ si, ya le marque muchas veces, creo que me tiene bloqueado.

\- _arnold lo siento. Regresa para hablar con ella._

 _-_ no podré, tengo que estar aquí y...Pero le puedes decir a Phoebe si llego helga ahí?

- _claro hermano. Seré algo discreto, no creo que helga le haya comentado a Phoebe._

 _-_ no, no le comento nada.

- _entonces déjala un momento que se le pase. Yo trataré de hablar con Phoebe para que ella te desbloquee._

 _-_ Gracias Gerald

Helga subía al avión, acomodaba su maleta para poder ella sentarse. Veía la ventanilla .

El avión estaba por despegar. La rubia se acomodó, poniéndose los audífonos para relajarse.

——————————————————————-

\- qué pasó Gerald ?

\- ah? Hace cuánto tiempo estás ahí ??

\- apenas. Con quien hablabas ?

\- am con Arnold

\- ah. Ya veo. Cómo va sus negocios ?

\- pues algo

\- llamaré a helga . Solo nos hemos mensajeado.

\- por que no vamos a comer algo.

\- acabamos de comer.

\- un postre ?

\- qué postre quieres?— dijo picara —

\- no lo se, quizás un poco de tus labios.

\- me parece bien, pero primero un masaje.

Había pasado ya un día entero. Helga salía del aereopuerto, tomó un taxy para irse al departamento.

No muy lejano, Phoebe se encontraba en su habitación a lado de su moreno.

\- buen Día — dijo Phoebe

\- buen día.

\- vamos a desayunar ?

\- mmm no quiero moverme, es tan comodo dormir a tu lado.

\- lo se Gerald pero tenemos que levantarnos.

\- bien.

\- te amo

\- yo más

El celular de la oriental empieza a sonar

\- qué pasa?

\- ah un mensaje de Helga

\- de Helga ? — dijo el —

\- si, viene para acá. Que raro me dijo que llegaría un lunes o martes

\- no tengo idea.

\- bueno.

Había pasado ya una hora, la rubia estába subiendo en el elevador. Vio su celular, tenia 25 mensajes de voz. Los mensajes los empezó a eliminar. Sin escucharlos.

Hasta que llego al departamento. Helga tocó la puerta.

\- debe ser Helga. — dijo la oriental.

\- más seguro

La oriental abrió la rubia, con una alegria para recibirla. En cuanto la vio esa alegria la preocupo. Vio el rostro de su amiga, sus ojos inchados,m y rojos. Helga rápido la abrazo. Y empezó a llorar.

\- qué pasó Helga ?

\- tenias razón

\- Helga ... pero qué pasó? Dime qué pasó?

Helga ya no podía sacar más sus sentimientos, ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar.

\- no me digas que...

\- si

\- hay no Helga. — la seguía abrazando.

Gerald observaba la pequeña escena. Decidió retirarse de ahí para dejarlas solas un momento.

\- te llamo después — dijo la oriental.

Gerald estando en el pasillo le marcó a su mejor amigo.

- _si?_

 _-_ hermano está aquí

 _\- de verdad ?_

 _-_ si, pero la vi muy mal, viejo le afectó.

\- _la culpa lo tiene lila, ella empezó todo._

 _-_ hay viejo, ni como ayudarte, la deje un momento con Phoebe. Para que ella se desahogue

- _tu novia me odiará más_

 _-_ no lo creo. Helga le contará qué pasó

- _si Gerald pero la otra parte de la verdad no lo sabrá bien._

 _-_ viejo, pues en cuanto regreses habla con ella. Haz todo lo posible o con Phoebe para que te crea.

- _lo haré._

Helga estaba en su habitación, recostada.

\- dime Helga, qué pasó en tu viaje ?

\- me dirás qué soy una tonta. — decía tomando su té—

\- si no me dices, cómo podré decirte lo que pienso.

\- Phoebe, siempre lo eh amado. Creí superarlo, pero cuando me enteré que era mi nuevo jefe. Y el viaje llego de repente, Phoebe... yo... me volví a enamorar de él, lo hice por que mi corazón me decía que lo volviera a intentar.

\- y después?

\- me la pase muy bien estos días. Te juro Phoebe que sus palabras que me decía, lo decía tan puro y sincero para mis oídos.

\- Helga. Pero te dije aquella vez que..

\- lo se . Y no te hice caso. Por eso me dirás qué soy tonta.

\- no Helga. No lo eres. Tu corazón te guió. Pero quiero saber realmente qué pasó. Por qué estás así.

\- Lila estaba con el.

\- qué?! Lila?

\- si

\- y que hacía lila ahí?

\- es la nueva modelo de la revista.

\- ya veo. Y como se dio cuenta que estaban los dos hizo todo para hacerte daño.

\- no ...

-no? Por qué no?

\- una noche ella me dijo que el solo me estaba utilizando, si yo aflojaba o no. De ahí se aburriría conmigo. Y ayer, me di cuenta Phoebe — decía con un nudo en la garganta— me di cuenta que estaba con lila. Íbamos a salir a comer, pero cuando fui a su habitación aún lo vi con toalla y lila se asomó, tenía un babydoll... y me imagine todo lo que él habrá hecho mientras yo llegaba. — empezaba a llorar—

\- tranquila Helga. Pero el té explicó por lo menos?

\- dijo que lila entró sola, pero no le creí

\- no crees que fue una trampa que hizo lila para que ustedes se separaran?

\- no lo creo Phoebe. El ha estado con lila hace unos meses. No formalmente. Pero si han estado como amigos con derecho. Por eso casi le creo. Pero no quiero verlo más. Ya no Phoebe.

\- le dirás a Aarón sobre esto?

\- no... no Phoebe, no quiero llamarlo que estoy aquí. Y si lo hace diré que sigo con el evento.

\- esta bien ... entonces te quedarás estos días que quedan.

\- si

\- y en el trabajo como le harás?

\- no lo se, tal vez me cambié de área.

\- área?

\- si, tengo que hacer eso. Para no verle la cara.

\- y buscar otro empleo?

\- me tomaría tiempo.

\- bien Helga. Ya estamos a fin de mes. Estaba pensando que para este año en navidad iré a casa de Gerald

\- falta 4 meses Phoebe y ya estás haciendo planes?

\- qué? Ya ando viendo la manera para que no me tomen esos días en el trabajo.

\- esta bien Phoebe. Dijiste... fin de mes?

\- si

Helga abrió rápidamente su aplicación que llevaba su control de su período.

\- qué pasa Helga.

La rubia contaba los días desde su celular.

\- Phoebe...

\- qué, olvidaste algo en el viaje?

\- no, es peor

\- entonces que es?

\- necesito que vayas a la farmacia y me compres una prueba de embarazo.

\- qué?!

\- luego te digo, ve por favor.

Despues de un rato.

\- como rayos vas a saber que estás embarazada en 3 días Helga, es algo ilógico, soy doctora y por lo menos en una semana se reflejaría. — decía fuera del baño -

\- Phoebe, eso lo se. — salía del baño con la prueba-

\- Helga, entonces tuviste relación con Aarón? Antes de irte de la ciudad?

\- si — dijo apenada—

\- Helga, entonces también con Arnold? — dijo sorprendida—

\- si — dijo cabizbaja —

\- y como es que no te protegiste ?

\- es que... Phoebe ya deja de preguntar, criminal! — dijo brazos cruzados —

\- hay amiga pero por lo menos sabes que es de Aarón.

\- aun no sé si estoy embarazada Phoebe. Me extraña que no me haya bajado.

\- es lógico!!! Ya lo estás!!!

\- y si no?!

\- pues ya vamos con un doctor. Que salió?

\- no quiero ver

\- ya Helga.

Helga volteó la prueba de embarazo. Ambas quedaban viendo si sería negativo o positivo.

 ** _Continuará ..._**

 **Hola!!! Siento que eh dilatado mucho en escribir, tuve que leer dos veces para que me saliera como quería.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado.**

 **¿Helga está embarazada?**

 **¿Aaron sabrá lo qué pasó en el viaje de su novia?**

 **¿Arnold seguirá luchando por el amor hacia Helga?**

 **Esto lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo.**


	13. CAPITULO 13

Ambas miraban la prueba de embarazo. Helga poco a poco despegaba de la pequeña pantalla su mano.

Negativo

\- no lo estás?

\- no estoy

\- no Helga

\- Por un momento pensé que si.

\- imagínate si estuvieras embarazada. Aarón sabria al momento y te sacará de trabajar, luego irías a vivir con el.

\- ya ya ya ya, ya escuché mucho. Sería mucho para mi tener un hijo.

\- seria lindo.

\- ah?

\- bueno digo. Veo que ya te sientes un poco mejor.

\- si hubiera salido positivo, serio 100% de Aarón y no de Arnold

\- imagino que estarías feliz si fuera de Arnold verdad?

\- Como no Phoebe. Sería feliz, pero no le comentaría nada.

\- hay helga, pero no fue así. Escucha, si en verdad amas mucho a Arnold ...

\- ya no lo amo Phoebe

\- Helga escúchame, déjame terminar. - dijo la oriental. - si en verdad la amas por que no hablas con el.

\- Phoebe, sabes que no lo harías. Además me siento mal por haberle hecho esto a Aarón y ... no sería bueno que yo le ..

\- ya lo hiciste Helga

\- Phoebe, no voy a regresar con Arnold. Ya me hizo mucho daño. Lo ame toda mi vida, desde que estaba en preescolar. Y aguante mucho después que me corto.

\- Solo te dire. Que escuches a tu corazón. Me tienes a mi para cualquier cosa Helga.

\- Gracias Phoebe.

Mientras tanto, Arnold estaba en la conferencia con los directores.

\- Arnold, estas completamente ido, ¿qué pasa?

\- ah no nada, solo estoy pensando en los nuevos proyectos

\- proyectos proyectos, basta de proyectos señor Shortman— dijo otra persona—

\- Es verdad.

\- vamos a presentarle una persona muy especial.

—-

Phoebe entraba a la habitación de Helga para ver si aún seguía despierta. Ella aún había llegado del trabajo. cuando no sigo en cama dormida fué a la sala para hablar con Gerald.

 _\- hola amor qué pasó?_

\- ¿Sabías algo sobre Helga y Arnold?

 _\- bueno yo ... - se escuchaba nervioso—_

-dime la verdad Gerald, sabias la verdad si o no.

 _\- si lo sabía, pero ya me contó después. De lo que pasó_

-mientes

 _\- te lo juro amor. Escucha si quieres saber lo que pasó entre ellos. A mi me lo contó._

\- y qué pasó?

 _\- me dijo Arnold, qué estaba tomando una ducha, por qué iba a salir a comer con Helga, en ese acuerdo quedaría. Él salió del baño y vio que ahí estaba lila en su cama,_

\- si eso me había dicho Helga que estaba en su habitación

 _\- Y bueno, Arnold estaba hablando con lila que saliera de su habitación. Pero lila se oponía a eso. Fue cuando llegó Helga._

-no sé si arnold estamos diciendo toda la verdad. Tú sabías que Arnold tenía una relación sin compromiso con lila.

 _-si lo sabía. El me dijo que nada serio. Pero termino ese juego con ella cuando el sabía que helga trabajaba en la misma empresa. Decía que haría lo posible por volver a conquistarla._

\- si como no

 _\- de verdad! El me dijo todo eso. Que hacer_

\- y que tanto te dijo?

 _\- cielos Phoebe, es difícil hacerte convencer_

\- asi es cariño.

 _\- y cómo está helga?_

\- pues ahora no quiere hablar, ni comer. Pero haré todo lo posible. No puede quedarse así todo el tiempo.

 _\- por cierto, Aaron sabrá sobre esto?_

\- pues Helga me dijo que no tiene que saber nada. Ni hacer comentarios. No vayas a hacer una estupidez cuando las veas. Por favor

 _\- No Phoebe. Claro que no. Lo prometo_

\- Gracias Gerald.

Ala mañana siguiente, Helga fue a darse una ducha. estando ella recostada en la tina comenzó a poner música desde su celular.

Pensé que había encontrado un camino

Pensé que había encontrado una salida (encontrado)

Pero nunca te vas (nunca te vas)

Así que supongo que yo tengo que quedar ahora

Oh, espero que algún día salga de aquí

Incluso si lleva toda la noche o cien años

Necesito un lugar para esconderme, pero no puedo encontrar uno cerca

Quiero sentirme vivo, afuera no puedo luchar contra mi miedo

Helga se sentó en la tina, agarro sus piernas. Sus ojos ya no estaban tan hinchados como la primera vez que llego a la ciudad.

\- ¿No es encantador, solo? Corazón de cristal, mi mente de piedra. Hazme pedazos, piel a hueso. Cantaba la rubia al mismo tiempo.

La música fue interrumpida por una llamada, rápidamente Helga vio quien era.

\- Hola

 _\- hola amor, como estas? como va en el trabajo_

-trabajo?

 _\- si tu conferencias, reuniones_

\- bien, todo bien-decia nerviosa -

 _-se escucha como eco_

\- oh bueno, estoy tomando una ducha.

 _\- a las 12 del día ?, pense que estarias en reunion de ejecutivos._

\- si, no tardo mucho la reunión, de hecho fue a las 9 y termino a las 11, ya sabes que no me gusta quedarme más tiempo, solo soy la asistente.

 _\- lo se. cuando regreses tenia pensado salir algun lugar._

-me parece bien. ¿Y a dónde?

 _\- veria donde. ya te dieron vacaciones?_

-no, de hecho ahora que recuerdo, este mes me toca mis vacaciones.

 _-perfecto. El lugar depende de mi_

-seria bien.

 _\- te amo amor_

-te amo mas

 _\- Marry Me_

-¿What?

 _\- jajajaja es algo apresurado, pero eres muy hermosa._

\- Aaron el matrimonio es algo que debemos pensar muy bien. y si yo llego a

 _-traicionarme?_

un silencio se tuvo por unos segundos

\- no. Es algo que debemos pensar muy bien los dos.

 _\- tranquila se muy bien. Te amo mi amor._

\- yo más, te hablo más tarde?

 _\- claro. Ya tengo ganas de verte._

\- yo también.

Había pasado ya dos días después de que regresó Helga. Estaba en su escritorio con Su compañera de trabajo estaba contándole la experiencia que tenía al conocer a un chico, sin poner atención en todo.

\- Helga ... helga. Estás bien?

\- ah? Si estoy bien.

\- estás muy distraída

\- no claro que no.

\- por que será que no llego hoy tu jefe. Se suponía que llegaron al mismo tiempo no?

\- bueno si, creo que debió quedarse más tiempo no se. Yo llego aparte

\- Ah no llegaron juntos. Creo que si. Pero bueno ... y dime cómo te fue?

\- como me fue?

\- si ... como te fue

\- Todo normal.

\- No te creo, tengo el presentimiento que tú hiciste alguna travesura con el jefe.

\- ¡no! Claro que no. Jamás estaríamos con el.

\- pero si él fue tu ...

\- fue o no fue pero yo no hice nada con el - dijo ella -

\- Esta bien, no es para que te molestes.

\- Lo siento, se hablaron de puros negocios nada mas.

\- Ya veo.

Pasó el resto del día. Arnold no se había presentado a trabajar. Helga no le había llegado ni una notificación de parte de él.

Una persona esperaba por la rubia.

\- hola cariño

\- hola Aaron - dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- como te fue?

\- algo normal del día

\- ¿Oh si? Y como te fue en el regreso?

\- ya sabes aburrido.

\- No quisiste que fuera por ti en el aereopuerto.

\- no quería hacerte perder tiempo, ya sabes las demoras que se tiene.

\- para mi las demoras no existen. Bueno cambiando tema. Te invito a comer algo.

\- me parece bien.

Helga subió al auto del castaño. Mientras tanto amigos estaban en el restaurante, conversando.

\- vaya viejo. Pero como puedo ayudarte

\- No se Gerald. Estuve llamándola todo en fin de semana.

\- y hoy por qué no fuiste al trabajo?

\- Sabía que llegaría Helga a trabajar. Decidí dejarla un momento Solá. Y no perturbar su día.

\- cielos, tan culpable te sientes?

\- culpable? Gerald! Helga cree que le hice daño, pero no fue así. Tengo mi versión y no es mentira.

\- Lo se viejo te creo. Pero te ha puesto a pensar, por qué lila trata de tratar daño a helga?

\- Lila a todo el mundo quiere hacer daño.

\- de la niña encantadora que conocíamos ... es una verdadera bruja.

\- lo se.

\- oye, será que lila le habrá dicho algo a helga? ¿Cómo por ejemplo la relación que tienen ustedes antes?

\- no las eh visto juntas.

\- sabes qué las mujeres no siempre las veras en público cuando se trata de amenaza, donde crees que podría ella haber hablado.

 **FLASH BACK**

-ocurre algo?

\- oh no claro que no, le dije a helga que su vestido esta hermoso.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

\- Es verdad. La primera vez que las vi fue afuera del evento.

\- y qué pasó?

\- La verdad no escuché del todo, pero noté media molesta a helga.

\- te apuesto que lila tiene algo que ver. Le habrá dicho algo sobre ustedes y ahora cree que se reconciliaron.

\- tienes razón Gerald.

\- me comentaste que lila va ser la nueva modela de la portada no?

\- asi es

\- pues el día que llegue a hacerse sus sesiones de fotos habla con ella.

\- jure no volverle hablar

\- Arnold, amas un Helga sí o no?!

\- si Gerald pero,

\- pero nada. Hazlo Solo le sacaras la sopa. Es más fácil cuando ella te diga todo.

Una pareja se asomaba en los pasillos del mismo Restaurante que estaban. Gerald se dio cuenta de quien se considera.

\- cielos - susurro el moreno—

\- qué pasa Gerald?

\- ah no nada, olvide algo pero luego pasó a traerlo

\- si quieres vamos por lo que olvidaste.

\- no es muy importante

La pareja pasó alado de ellos, Arnold al voltear se dio cuenta quien estaba alado del castaño.

\- Helga? - susurro -

\- esto no puede estar pasando— dijo el moreno—

\- Helga

La rubia volteó para ver quien la llamaba. Sus ojos se asombraron al verlo él ahí.

\- hola - dijo el rubio -

\- amor lo conoces?

\- a este ...

\- te conozco de algún lugar - dijo el castaño— si, en la tienda.

\- si, creo que si. Helga no te había visto

\- si .. ni yo.

\- ustedes se conoce?

\- si de hecho soy ...

\- es un amigo de la infancia, que hace tiempo cursábamos la misma escuela. - declaró ella interrumpiendo al rubio—

\- vaya, eso es genial. De tantos años hasta ahora. Buen amor hay que ir a nuestra mesa. Un gusto en verte.

\- si - dijo el rubio -

La pareja se alejó. Dejando a Arnold viendo cómo se sentaban. Viendo a su rubia sonreírle a otra persona que no sea el.

\- Arnold que rayos hiciste.

\- nariz. Pero me dio celos verlo con El

\- es obvio. es su novio.

\- su novio.

\- hermano ... vámonos, aquí te pondrás más tenso si los ves a ellos besándose y dándose cariños.

\- es cierto vámonos.

Se retiró del lugar. La rubia se dio cuenta al ver que se iba.

\- cariño, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

\- ah si es cierto ... bueno pues ...

\- estás bien?

\- si estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada.

\- pediré por ti.

gracias

Ambos amigos iban en el auto, Arnold iba muy callado.

\- hermano, seguirás con el plan?

\- si Gerald, lo haré sea como sea.

\- Solo piensa un poco las cosas. Qué tal ustedes no deben estar juntos. Digo por qué ...

\- Gerald, yo la amo. La amo con toda el alma. Si fui un estupido en haberle hecho daño, un completo tonto, un idiota. Ahora me arrepiento, quiero recuperarla. Me di cuenta que ella ... ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo a mi lado.

\- en todo hermano. Hasta ese momento.

\- lo se. Por eso quiero recuperarla.

\- ¿Lo haces por amor? O lo haces por agradecimiento, Por lo que veo y lo que me dices es ...

\- por amor Gerald, lo hago por amor. Estos días que estuve con ella, fue maravilloso, fue como volver a iniciar.

\- hermano, tú sabías que ella tenía novio. Y ahora que están por así peleados. Cómo harás que ella vuelva a confiar en ti.

Arnold no dijo ni una palabra, solo pensaba en cómo aclarar las cosas con Helga.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante.

\- como estuvo la comida. ? - dijo el castaño

\- bien— respondiendo ella, cuando cerró los ojos tratando de reaccionar del pequeño mareo—

\- estás bien?

\- si, solo que me dio mareo

\- vamos al doctor si quieres

\- no hay que preocuparse, estoy bien. Creo que me hacen falta vitaminas.

\- ha de ser el cambio de ambiente de la ciudad de allá para acá.

\- si.

\- pediré la cuenta.

En cuanto pidieron la cuenta, salieron del restaurante. Luego fueron al departamento del castaño.

\- bien. Llegamos - dijo él dándole besos en el cuello -

\- Aaron - susurraba—

\- dime - dijo sin dejarla de besar—

\- ahora no

\- una semana me dejaste, y tengo muchas ganas

\- lo se pero ahora - dijo ella—

\- qué pasa? Te sienta mal? - dijo mirándola a los ojos -

\- no, no me siento mal. Solo me siento algo cansada.

\- bien, vamos a la habitación te recuestas y ...

\- Aaron, no es por no quedarme contigo pero no me siento bien.

\- no te preocupes, solo descansaras. Te levantaré.

Helga lo miraba con tristeza. Tenía unas ganas de llorar, sacaba su dolor delante de Aaron, pero no podía hacerlo.

-vamos, recuéstate un poco

\- Gracias

Helga se recostó en la cama de Aaron para descansar un poco. Trato de no pensar en el encuentro pequeño que tuvo con Arnold. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron, quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Aaron la observaba dormir, le acariciaba el rostro. En ese instante sonó el celular de la rubia, el sonido no la despertó, tuvo que ir él para ver quién llamaba.

-bueno? ¿Quien habla?

 _\- buenas noches, soy el jefe de Helga_

\- aja ... dígame qué le puedo ayudar? Ella está ocupada.

 _\- bueno le puedo decir que mañana por favor llegue temprano._

\- esta bien le dire.

 _\- Gracias_

Aaron había colgado sin escuchar la última palabra.

\- me colgó - dijo el rubio -

\- que te que?

\- Me colgó Gerald ... y esta con el. - dijo frunciendo el ceño -

\- osea que no te contesto ella?

\- no, me contesto el, su ... su novio - dijo entre dientes -

\- aaaa, pues solo falta que le pase tu mensaje.

\- espero Gerald. Eso espero.

Aarón se volvió acomodar en la cama junto con su rubia. El castaño se quedó dudando de la llamada que había tomado. Poco fue su preocupación, él siguió acariciando la cabellera de su güerita.

Eran las 10:00 de la noche, Helga estaba despertando, con unas ganas de comer. La cual se podría tener de la cama para ir a ver en la nevera que podría venir.

Estuvo revisando en la nevera algo de comer. Cuando encontramos un postre que tenía Aarón.

\- qué rico Creo que a Aarón no le importará que me coma la cuarta parte

En la habitación el castaño empezaba a levantarse, no vio a la rubia ahí está a su lado, en eso escucho ruidos en la cocina y fue asomarse.

Vio a su rubia comer el postre que había guardado. Notaba lo que comía con tanto placer.

\- Veo que tienes un apetito.

Helga se asustó al ver al castaño parado viendo cómo Ella comía.

\- Aarón me asustaste. Y de tu postre ... yo te iba a decir pero me dio un hambre ...

\- no te preocupes, puedo comprar más. De hecho era tuyo.

\- mío?

\- asi es ... lo iba a sacar para después de tu ya sabes.

\- lo siento ... pero no tenía ganas de ...

\- no te preocupes. Lo que importa es que descansaste un poco.

\- que hora hijo?

-las 10:30

\- enserio? No puede ser!

\- por que? ¿Qué pasa?

\- tengo que irme. Mañana trabajo y ...

\- ahora que recuerdo, te llamo tu jefe

\- mi jefe?

\- si, dijo que mañana llegarás temprano.

\- temprano? Como para que?

\- no se, no dijo más. Quédate. Yo te llevaré mañana al trabajo.

\- pero ... mi ropa

\- Descuida, pasaremos temprano a tu departamento y te cambias rápido.

\- All Right

\- terminaste de comer?

-no pero, creo que llevaré esto al cuarto, aún tengo hambre.

\- Esta bien, te prestare una pijama mia.

\- me parece bien. Esta delicioso, que sabor es?

\- durazno

\- esta rico, mejor dicho delicioso

CONTINUARA ...

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, de que estoy tardando en subir. Pero tengo que inspirarme para hacer el capítulo interesante.

Ahora espérense para lo bueno.

Saludos!


	14. CAPITULO 14

Era la mañana siguiente, el castaño llego al Departamento de su rubia para que se cambiara. Ella subió al departamento, entró y fue a cambiarse rápidamente. En ese instante sonó su celular

Llamada entrante Arnold

\- qué quiere— especificando la rubia -

 _\- Helga?_

\- si qué pasó?

 _\- puedes llegar temprano hoy por favor?_

\- si ya me dijo mi novio

 _\- tu novio?_

\- si, no me atrases ya voy para allá. - Dijo ella y terminando la llamada— Hay como puedo hacer que el ya me deje en paz.

Cuando llego a la empresa

\- ya me encuentro en la empresa señor Shortman, en que le puedo servir - dijo desde la contestadora

\- pasa a mi oficina por favor.

Helga entró a la oficina. Y cerró la puerta

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- bien. Necesita saber algo, si le llego algún correo?

\- no, en realidad quiero hablar de nosotros

\- no quiero saber nada, además no hay un nosotros. Nunca lo hubo

\- Helga, por eso quiero hablar. Quiero hacer que tú me creas. Que tú veas que aún te amo.

\- yo ya no te amo. - dijo ella—

\- mientes

\- yo no mentiría. - dijo ella mirando al piso—

Arnold se acercó a ella, le tomo del rostro haciendo lo que mirara a los ojos.

\- Lo siento, Arnold. Pero yo ya no puedo seguir con esto. Olvídate de mí, olvidamos que estuvimos juntos una semana, olvidamos que dije alguna vez que amaba.

\- yo no olvidere eso. Yo no quiero olvidarlo. Quiero que sepas que te amo. Y te amo mucho. Quiero que sepas toda la verdad de esto.

\- no lo creo. Por lo que vi. Yo no creo que sea verdad tus palabras.

\- entiende que ella entró sin mi permiso. Ella se escabulló!

\- no me grites

\- lo siento. Pero me da coraje en saber que tú creas esa estupidez.

\- La estúpida fui yo en creerte.

\- Helga por favor.

\- sabe qué, mejor dejemos esto así. - Helga salió de la oficina del rubio.

Ella se sentó en su escritorio, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Sintió una sensación de ir al baño. No aguanto ni un segundo más y fue corriendo.

Arnold revisaba sus correos, en cuento vio un correo del contrato que tenía con lila Sawyer.

\- asi que vienes en dos meses, desgraciada. - dijo apretando su lapicero. -

Mientras tanto Helga se lavaba las manos. Se miraba al espejo.

\- qué tan mal me hizo ese postre. No debí comerlo en la noche. Bien me dijo mi madre.— dijo ella retocándose el cabello—

Regreso a su lugar. Y tomo sus obligaciones.

\- buenos días

\- buenos días en que le puedo servir?

\- yo cito el señor Shortman

\- su nombre?

\- Soy Samantha Jones.

\- ahora le comunico - dijo la rubia alzando el teléfono— señor Shortman la busca la señorita Samantha Jones. Dice que pase.

\- Gracias - dijo la srita -

La chica alta, cabello negro entró a la oficina.

\- hola señor Shortman

\- buenos días Samantha

\- Al parecer te llego el correo que presentará la portada.

\- asi es

\- bien yo vengo hasta aquí personalmente y para que hablemos sobre unos cambios.

\- qué cambios?

\- mire, tengo más modelos aparte de Lila Sawyer, a ellas te las quiero presentar.

\- y qué pasó con Lila?

\- Lo que pasa es que tuve una discusión con ella hace dos días. Le dije que tenía una propuesta con otra empresa.

\- aja continua

\- y bueno, ella estaba de terca que quería ir a tu empresa hacer la portada, qué por qué tú se lo pediste. - dijo remarcando-

\- ¿yo?. Yo no le pedí nada. En la conferencia ella misma se estaba tratando. De hecho su jefe me dijo.

\- Ash mi padre.-dijo rodando los ojos- No sé qué le habrá dicho. Pero ella no puede estar aquí. La tengo castigada. Por eso quería presentarte a unas de mis modelos para tu portada.

Arnold dudoso por la propuesta que le tenía la joven.

\- Mire Samantha ... necesito que lila esté aquí.

\- pero señor Shortman, hay mejores modelos que ella.

\- si lo se, pero necesito que lila llegue. Haré un examen.

\- examen?

\- unas pruebas, tráigame a sus modelos. Y a Lila Sawyer.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer?

\- Son partes de las reglas de la empresa. Quiero ver quien queda y quién no.

\- Dígame señor Shortman, si no mal entiendo las cosas. Lila ha estado mencionando mucho su nombre en algunos convivios y pasarelas que hemos tenido. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Lila?

\- no

\- Señor Shortman, no me mienta.

\- señorita Jones, si le digo, juraría no criticarme.

\- lo juro.

\- si, si tenía algo que ver con ella. En un tiempo. Sin compromisos. Solo fue algo pasajero.

\- pasajero

\- si, no fue nada importante para mí. Ella Sabía a lo que iba.

\- Señor Shortman, una mujer es muy astuta. Si sabía lo que iba lila, entonces lo tomo muy enserio la relación que llevaban.

\- no debió. Le dejé muy en claro.

\- las mujeres tomamos algo muy serio. Pero dígame. ¿Por qué ya no sigue con ella?

\- tengo mi interés en otra mujer

\- Ya veo por qué el personaje de ella. Últimamente se ha puesto muy caprichuda e Insoportable

\- será porque ya no me interesa

 **FLASH BACK**

\- por favor Arnold por favor! No me dejes yo ... yo te amo, porque debemos terminar dime

\- Lila, nunca empezamos.

\- pero, entonces que fue? Que fue realmente que te cambio dime. Puedo arreglarlo

\- Lila! Ya basta. Solo ya no quiero seguir con esto. Solo tenemos sexo y ya. Pero yo ya no quiero seguir con esto.

\- ¡¿Vine hasta aquí para nada?! Y cuando te vi en el bar que?!

\- solo fue casualidad Lila.

\- pero dijimos que seguiríamos viéndonos

\- Lila solo para vernos hacer esto. Entiende. Tú no me amas, es obsesión.

\- no es obsesión, te amo Arnold de verdad te amo.

\- Suéltame Lila tengo que irme.

\- me dejarás sola aquí en el hotel?

\- Lila ya sabes cuidarte sola. No creo que me necesite.

\- no Arnold no, por no me dejes por favor no. - declaró tomando del brazo de Arnold—

 **ENDFLASHBACK**

\- Ya veo. Entonces por eso lila aún cree ser parte de tu vida. Vaya mujer. En fin. Bien señor Shortman usted me dice cuándo les presento a mis modelos.

\- estará bien si la próxima semana.

\- La próxima semana será.

\- si Phoebe yo estoy bien, ya sé que te preocupe ayer, olvide decirte que estaba con Aarón. Lo sé Phoebe ya no volverá a pasar. Hay eres peor que mi padre.

\- Gracias por su visita señorita Jones

\- de nada Señor Shortman, el gusto fue mío.

Ya eran las 7:00 de la noche Helga estaba preparando sus cosas. Cuando salió el rubio de su oficina.

\- ya te vas?

\- si

\- te llevo a casa

\- no gracias, vienen Por mi

\- Helga yo solo ...

\- Ya dije que olvides todo. Por favor. Solo déjame en paz.

\- quería decirte que pases buenas noches

\- igualmente señor Shortman.

Helga se adelantó en bajar al primer piso. Saco su celular para llamar a Aarón.

 **Buzón, si desea dejar un mensaje a favor de esperar en el siguiente tono.**

La rubia colgó al momento.

\- bueno tendré que irme en taxi.

\- te llevo. - dijo un rubio de tras de ella

\- cielos –dijo dando un brinco del susto- Gracias, pero no. Estoy bien así.

\- segura?

\- si.

Helga se posó su mano en la cabeza, ella empezaba a sentirse mal. El rubio se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba. Y le tomo de los hombros.

\- estás ... estás bien?

\- si, solo quiero irme a casa

\- te llevo, no puedes irte así.

\- Aaron viene por mi.

\- Helga trato de ayudarte, tu noviesito no esta aquí.

\- ok llévame a casa.

Arnold se estacionó para que la rubia bajara de auto. En todo el camino fueron callados, ni una palabra se dirigía.

\- Gracias

\- Helga ...

La rubia volteo a ver a Arnold

\- cuídate.

\- ya no es necesario que me lo digas, ya tengo quien haga eso.

Helga cerró la puerta del auto. Y entró al edificio donde se hospedaba. Al llegar al departamento, Helga nombró a su amiga, al parecer no se vieron en casa. Tomo su celular para llamar a Aarón.

 _-hola cariño discúlpame no pude ir, tuve una junta_

\- no te preocupes. Ya me encuentro en casa

 _\- pediste permiso sobre tus vacaciones?_

\- Lo olvides. Mañana mismo le diré a mi jefe.

 _\- no te preocupes. Quiero que tengamos las vacaciones más hermosas. De hecho en ese viaje estaré por negocios._

\- negocios?

 _\- si cariño. No te preocupes no es todo el día._

\- bien. Iré a ducharme e ir a dormir.

 _\- Es muy temprano para dormir_

\- Lo se, pero quiero descansar un poco. Te llamo después, te amo

 _\- te amo más cariño._

A la mañana siguiente, helga estaba ya en la oficina. En eso llega su amiga.

\- Helga, hola ... oye que tienes?

\- nada - dijeron con las manos en la cabeza-

\- Te veo algo diferente.

\- solo sueño.

\- dormiste bien anoche?

\- claro que si, hasta dormí temprano.

\- mmmm no lo creo. Tuviste una noche loca

\- Nada de eso Jenny. Ayer no vino mi novio.

\- mmm está bien. Entonces todo normal.

\- me puedes acompañar al baño?

\- si claro.

En cuanto llegaron a los sanitarios, la rubia estaba frente al WC. Su amiga se estaba arreglando el Cabello mientras la rubia salía. En eso escucho como la rubia sacaba el desayuno de la mañana.

\- estás bien Helga?

\- si, creo que estoy enferma del estómago.

\- estás segura?

\- si. Muy segura Jenny. - volvía a vomitar—

\- diablos. Que comiste

\- Lo último que como fue un postre con mi novio.

\- pues los postres no causan eso. Cuando estaba así, lo que hice fue tomar té.

\- Creo que eso es lo que haré.

\- Pero tienes que ir al médico. Qué tal el té puede ayudar mejor que yo.

\- No tengo tiempo para ir al doctor Jenny. Con el té me recuperaré. Además le diré a mi amiga Phoebe, ella es doctora.

\- Ah, mucho mejor.

\- vámonos.

\- oye ¿Y si no es eso?

\- a que te refieres?

\- Helga no seas tan inocente. Me refiero si estás embarazada

\- no, ya hice la prueba y salió negativo

\- ¿Lo hiciste? , ósea que tú y ...

\- mi novio y yo siii. Pero salió negativo.

\- pues entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

\- No estoy preocupada. Solo quiero quitarme este malestar.

\- Ya te dije con un té. Ya estás en tus días?

\- no, aún no.

\- ¿como? Enserio? Yo creo que debes preocuparte

\- claro que no, además eh estado estresada.

\- Haz otra prueba.

\- para qué?

\- para que te asegures, además si dices que no ha llegado, deberías preocuparte. A veces no funciona a la primera.

\- claro que si.

\- hay Helga eres muy terca. Hazlo Y punto.

\- bueno bueno lo haré. Pero veraz que saldrá negativo.

\- bien. Saliendo del trabajo iremos a comprar una prueba y nos iremos a tu departamento.

\- y por qué el mío?

\- El mío queda algo retirado Helga.

\- no me convence mucho hacerme otra prueba. Es un gasto más.

\- será un gasto más ya sabrás de que sea la causa de tus náuseas. - dijo mirándole el vientre—

Cuando termine la hora laboral, se correspondería con la farmacia más cercana que había. A Comprar a lo que tenían que comprar. Y se dirigieron al departamento de la rubia.

\- este es mi departamento, claro compartido

\- nunca me habías invitado a venir a tu depa

\- porque casi no suelo invitar a nadie

\- menos a tus amigos del trabajo.

La rubia rodó los ojos— si si, empezamos con esto.

\- bien toma - dijo dándole la prueba— suerte, espero y sea solo mal del estómago.

\- ya verás que si.

Pasó unos 5 minutos que helga había hecho la prueba, aún esperaba en el baño a que ella saliera. Se había demorado un poco. En eso la puerta principal se abrió y cerró al momento.

\- Helga estás en casa?

\- si! - dijo desde el baño—

Phoebe entró a la habitación de la rubia.

\- hola - dijo Jenny—

\- hola ... y Helga?

\- en el baño,

\- ¿Le pasa algo a Helga?

\- ammm solo está con un pendiente

La oriental tocó la puerta del baño - Helga estás bien?

\- si, ahora salgo - dijo ella dentro -

\- ¿qué están haciendo?

\- bueno, pues Helga está haciéndose una prueba de embarazo - dijo Jenny -

\- otra vez?

\- aaa si.

La rubia salió del baño y vio el dispositivo.

\- ¿Ya salió la respuesta? - dijo Jenny emocionándose

La oriental frustrada miraba a su mejor amiga, preocupada por lo que iba a salir en la prueba.

\- toma— dijo dándole el dispositivo a Jenny- te dije salió negativo

\- ¿como?

Phoebe se alivió ya la vez no.

\- pero, si en la mañana estabas mal.

\- Te dije que es por qué comí de más esa noche. Además cualquiera le puede dar náuseas. - dijo cruzándose de brazos -

\- hay que hacerte una prueba de sangre - dijo Phoebe-

\- perdón ?! - dijo la rubia -

\- tiene razón Phoebe

\- ¡no! jamás! No iré al médico a qué me metan una aguja. Además ya dije es solo dolor de estómago

\- te duele? - dijo Phoebe -

\- bueno no, pero es algo que comi mal,

\- entonces no es lo que comiste mal Helga.

\- escúchenme las dos, no me haré otra prueba. Ya está más que claro aquí lo dice. Y punto.- dijo apuntando la pantalla del dispositivo.

Había pasado ya dos días, sus náuseas se habían ido. Arnold respetaba su espacio de Helga, no quería incomodarla más. Él tenía un plan para creer en Helga que lila planeó todo.

La rubia entró a la oficina de Arnold.

\- quería decirte que la semana que viene tomaré mis vacaciones.

\- ¿Tus vacaciones?

\- si.

\- está bien - dijo él viéndola - toma tus vacaciones.

Gracias - dijo saliendo de la oficina-

-Helga espera. - dijo el—

\- dígame

Arnold se paró de la silla, y se puso frente a ella. Mirándola a los ojos.

\- solo espero que ..

\- Arnold ya olvídalo, Ya no quiero seguir con esto sabes. Yo ... yo estaré con Aarón, y él es la persona que amo. Lo que pasó ya lo hiciste, no hay remedio de repararlo. Además ella viene en estos días que no estaré.

\- Helga, es que yo no hice nada más que amarte. Yo solo quiero que sepas que todo este tiempo me ha costado mucho tu ausencia ..

\- Ya basta. Por favor. Ya no quiero seguir escuchando. Lo siento. Pero ya no.

Helga salió de la oficina, agarró sus cosas para salir. Sintió un dolor en su corazón. Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas. Siguió caminando para tomar un taxi. Una gota comenzó a caer en su rostro, alzó la mirada el cielo, que ahora se tornaba gris. La lluvia comenzó a invadir la ciudad.

Arnold estaba parado frente a la ventana, pensando detenidamente en lo que lila había hecho. Solo le esperaba una gran sorpresa a la pelirroja cuando llegara.

\- Lila Sawyer

\- hola Samantha

\- hablo con el amor de mi vida? Verdad que es bien guapo?

\- Escucha Lila, hablé con tu amor como le digas, tú y mis modelos van a hacer la sesión de fotos.

\- ¡¿disculpa ?! Se supone que yo soy la elegida

\- TÚ te ofreciste, o no sé qué le habrás dado a mi padre para que estés ahí, la propuesta contigo fue con otra empresa, no la de Arnold.

La pelirroja enojada se paró y vio fijamente a Samantha-escúchame palito de pan.

\- huy que miedo - dijo sería -

\- Quise estar en su empresa de Arnold por lo que quiero, y lo que quiero lo que obtengo. Así que no mandes a tus modelos o haré un desastre.

\- tu no mandas, la que manda aquí es mi padre y yo. Y decidimos que hacer contigo si sacarte o mandarte mucho a la chingada. Así que te aguantas a lo que yo ordene. Escuchaste pelirroja.

\- ya lo veremos.

\- ah por cierto, tu novio que dices, no te hagas ilusiones con él. Él tiene ojos para otra mujer.

Samantha se retiró del camerino, dejando a la pelirroja enojada por el comentario.

 _ **.**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ ...**_

 **HOLA MIS LECTORES ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, TUVE QUE HACERLO DESDE MI ORDENADOR, YA QUE EN MI CEL AL MOMENTO DE GUARDAR CAMBIA LAS PALABRAS, ME PASO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y TUVE QUE VOLVER A SUBIRLO, HASA QUE QUEDO. AHORA TENDRE QUE HACER DOBLE TRABAJO, YA QUE NO TENGO LAP.**

 **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	15. Capitulo15

\- bienvenidos a su habitación.- decía empleada del hotel.- tiene aqui un frigobar, armario, un mini bar, y su jacuzzi señor.

\- Gracias señorita

\- sus llaves. Que lo disfrute.- dijo ella para ya después salir.

\- es... hermoso. Ha de ser demasiado costoso para pedir una habitación así.

\- no te preocupes por el costo. Quiero complacer a mi novia.

\- hay Aaron pero, solo nos quedaremos 1 semana y me imagino que estarás pagando de más...

\- de eso no hay problema. Quiero disfrutar este pequeño viaje contigo. - dijo abrazándola de la cintura.- Mira desde aquí puedes ver el mar.

\- es bello. Totalmente hermoso.

\- sabia qué te gustaría.

Un teléfono celular empezó a sonar.

\- hola? ... oh si si, ya vamos para allá. ... claro iré acompañado. ... gracias.- colgó-

\- qué pasó?- decía la rubia

\- quiero que te cambies, iremos a una comida.

\- es de negocios?

\- claro, se dará después de la comida. Vamos ve a ducharte y a cambiarte.

\- esta bien.

La rubia estaba dentro de la regadera. Humedecía su cabellera, el agua resbalaba en su cuerpo, pasó su mano en el vientre. Dejando en duda de aquel día cuando estuvo con sus amigas.

- _y si es así? -_ se decía así misma.

Helga seguía bañándose, la puerta de la regadera se abrió, dejando verse un alto castaño desnudó.

\- qué haces? .- dijo ella un poco asustada-

\- quiero acompañarte.- dijo tomándola

\- Aaron .- sonrojada decía al sentir su miembro.

\- qué pasa ?

\- ya se que pretendes

\- si tu lo deseas. .- se acercó a sus labios para besarla. Sus manos acariciaban los pechos de ella. Helga se excitaba... sentía su cuerpo vibrar, miro a los ojos del castaño y empezó a besarlo, un beso apasionado. El la cargo y se recargó sobre la pared de azulejo. Introdujo su miembro a la cavidad de ella. Helga sentía cómo entraba y salía. Se sentía demasiado exitada, quería que él fuera más rápido y agresivo a la vez. Ella se apoyaba en el cuello del castaño, para poder moverse. Sentía como se venía.

\- Helga ya no aguanto .- decía el apoyando su frente en el Hombro de élla.

\- no aún no te vengas, quiero más.

El la bajo y la puso de espaldas. El agua caía sobre ellos haciendo que se excitaran más. La nalgueo dejando la marca de su mano, helga gemía de placer.

\- dame más, quiero más. Ya me vendré otra vez.

Aaron volvía a nalguearla, haciendo que la rubia gimiera de tanto placer que sentía, la satisfacción de sentir como él le nalgueaba.

\- Helga ya me voy a venir... aaaaaahhhh.- dejó salir su jugo caliente en ella.

Helga se sentía agotada y satisfecha. Nunca había sentido esa sensación. No era tan normal para ella. Eso creía.

Después de un rato, ambos llegaron al lugar de destino, helga Lucía un vestido largo coral, con su cabello recogido.

\- Aaron hola, cómo estás.- decía una señora mayor

\- bien bien Gracias, les presento a mi novia

\- Helga Geraldine Pataki, mucho gusto

\- es hermosa Aaron, muy buen gusto.

\- Gracias

\- y dinos ya para cuando la boda ?

\- querido no los presiones, ellos dirán que momento es bueno para casarse.

\- no se preocupe. Ella es la mujer de mi vida. Fue un destino haberla encontrado.

Helga se sonrojó al comentario de Aaron. Sentía su pecho oprimido. No sabía si era dolor o emoción.

\- qué bello .- dijo el señor Jones

\- y bueno vamos a nuestra mesa.

Caminaron a su mesa, empezaron con el menú. Helga al ver la comida, sentía sensación de vomitar. El olor no le agradaba.

\- pasa algo querida?

\- no, iré al tocador

\- esta bien

En cuanto llego al tocador, pasó agua por su boca, para tranquilizar ese asqueo que sentía.

 ** _Tienes que hacerte la prueba de sangre para estar más segura Helga._**

\- patrañas, no es nada de eso. Mis nervios y mi dolor hace que yo me sienta así. Cuantas veces se me ha retrasado.

Saco su celular, abrió el calendario para verificar cuantos días estaba en su retraso.

\- 22 , 23 24 25 26 (días fértiles) cuando fui al viaje? , 23 fue Hasta el 27, maldita sea pero...

Helga se quedó atónita, ya no sabía bien las cuentas de su período. Ella era tan irregular. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Se tranquilizó un poco para no mostrarse así ante los invitados.

En cuanto llego a la mesa, helga empezó a comer, no tenía mucho apetito. Tu mente estaba en pensamientos de lo que haría. Había engañado a Aarón durante su viaje de negocios. Se sentía mal. No era normal su estado en la que se encontraba. Trataba de no pensar más en eso. Más se estresaba .

\- querida estás muy callada, qué piensas?

\- en nada amor.- mentía .-

Después que terminaron, empezaron hablar de negocios. Helga le hablo al oído de Aaron que estaría un rato afuera tomando aire fresco.

Al momento que ella estaba ahí. Vio de lejos a una pareja a diferencia que la mujer estaba embarazada. Ella miraba al suelo tratando de no perturbar su mente en esas imágenes.

Pasaron las horas, regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaban. Eran las 7:00 de la noche. Helga Se quitaba el vestido largo. Aaron se acercó a ella besándole el cuello.

\- eres hermosa.- dijo viéndola frente al espejo, dejaba ver su figura semidesnuda.

\- Gracias.

\- te veo algo pálida, estás bien?

\- si, claro que si. Solo estoy cansada

\- vamos, ve a descansar.

Ella entró a la cama, Aaron la siguió, ambos estaban exhabustos, el viaje les había cansado. Helga se acurrucaba en el brazo de su castaño. No podía consiliar el sueño. Aaron fue el primero en quedarse a dormido. Dos horas pasaron, helga seguía despierta, salió de la cama y se puso una bata que el hotel tenía. Salió al balcón, veía desde arriba a las personas pasar. Una brisa fresca hizo que su cabello se ondeara con el aire.

\- no puedes dormir?.- dijo Aaron

\- no.

\- qué te perturba?

\- nada .- mentía—

\- esta bien. Volvamos a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, estaban desayunando en el Restaurant del hotel, helga comía más de la cuenta. Aaron solo observaba a su chica.

\- calmada, aún hay tiempo

\- lo siento pero tengo demasiada hambre.

\- se nota mi amor.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, fueron a caminar en las orillas del mar.

\- cusndo era niño, mis padres cada fin de semana íbamos al mar.

\- enserio?

\- asi es.

\- y ahora tus papás donde viven?

\- mi padre falleció en un accidente. A mi madre le afecto mucho.

\- perdona, yo no sabía ..

\- no te preocupes. Dime, y tus padres donde viven?

\- viven en Hillwood, mi hermana mayor esta con su esposo en España. Mi padre se molestó cuando se iba a casar.

\- y de ti?

\- de mi? Jajajaja no creo que diga algo. De niña no me prestaba atención. Solo cuando se enteró que tenía novio. - reia bajo- pero de ahí solo fui la rebelde de la casa.

\- vaya. Así que fuiste o eres la rebelde?

\- sigo siéndolo

\- una rebelde muy juguetona. - le besaba-

\- gracioso.

El celular de Aaron sonaba, el atendió la llamada. Era nuevamente parte del trabajo.

\- tu trabajo?

\- si, nos reuniremos en la empresa que está aquí. No podré llevarte pero puedes ...

\- no te preocupes, iré a explorar. Anda ve.

\- estás muy segura?

\- si.- dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios.- te amo

-yo también te amo

Aaron se despidió de la rubia. Para irse directo a su compromiso.

La rubia estaba sentada en una de las bancas, tomó su teléfono para marcarle a su mejor amiga Phoebe.

\- prográmame la cita del señor por favor el día jueves a las 3:00 .- decía la oriental.

Su teléfono sonaba

\- bueno ?

- _hola Phoebe_

 _-_ Helga cómo estás? Como la estás pasando?

\- _bien, está bello el lugar_

 _-_ me imagino, esta Aaron contigo?

\- _no , tiene una reunión y pues me quede sola._

 _-_ oh, ya veo.

\- _Phoebe ... tu... sabes cómo saber si esta uno embarazada?_

 _-_ tienes síntomas ?

\- _por eso quiero saber_

 _-_ Te da mareos, náuseas, sueño. Antojos. Sientes que estás embarazada?

\- _no lo se, se supone que soy tan irregular_

 _-_ Helga tienes que ir al ginecólogo para que te hagan una prueba de sangre.

\- _y donde veo uno aquí ni conozco_

 _-_ pregunta. Pero tienes que sacarte de la duda helga.

\- _si. Esto me atormenta._

 _-_ bueno. Te dejo tengo un paciente por atender. Luego me dices.

\- _bien bye_

 _-_ adiós

Helga se sentía preocupada. Se dirigió a las calles para preguntar donde había una clínica.

\- disculpe... - dijo a un vendedor-

\- dígame señorita

\- ustedes sabe donde puedo encontrar una clínica?

\- aaamm si hay uno. De este andador, a mano derecha.

\- Gracias señor

\- de nada.

Helga camino hacia al andador, hasta llegar a la clínica. Entró y la recepcionista tomó sus datos. Espero 5 minutos para que la atendieran.

\- Helga pataki?

\- si

\- pase .- dijo la doctora- vino hacerse una prueba de sangre verdad?

\- si

\- bien, usted padece de alguna otra enfermedad?

\- no.- dijo negando con la cabeza .- Cuánto tiempo tarda en darme la prueba?

\- dos días

\- no puede ser hoy?

\- es prueba de embarazo?

\- si

\- la prueba tarda dos dias ya que tenemos varias pruebas que hacer. O puede optar por la segunda.

\- y cuál sería

\- el ultrasonido

Helga trago saliva. No tenía más opción que optar por el ultrasonido.

\- si se hará el ultrasonido?

\- si

\- bien pase por aquí.

La rubia se dirigió a la camilla se sentó.

\- acuéstese por favor y desabróchese el pantalón y la blusa, para ponerle el gel.

Helga hizo lo que le pedía la doctora. Se acosto en la camilla, la doctora aplicó el gel. Se sentía frío en el vientre de la rubia.

\- bien... veamos...

En la pantalla se apreciaba un pequeño bulto.

\- aqui está, lo ve?. Este es su corazón.

Helga tenía ganas de llorar al ver la pantalla, sentía alegria y tristeza a la vez. Ese pequeño feto estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

\- por lo que veo estás cumpliendo las dos semanas. Cuando fue tu último periodo?

\- soy irregular , a veces termina un 10 o un 20

\- ya veo, a veces el cuerpo cambia conforme con que nos estamos cuidado, usted tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas?

\- si

\- y dejó de tomarla?

\- no nunca

\- no sabía que estaba embarazada ?

\- la verdad no sabía. Me hice dos pruebas de embarazo caseras y salían negativas. Pero ya me sentía mal, con los mareos, náuseas y antojos.

\- ya veo. Puede que las pastillas ya no te funcionaran. Fecha fértil?

\- 20

\- son 4 días hasta el 24. Tienes suerte. Felicidades mamá

Helga aún observaba la imagen congelada del pequeño feto.

\- quiere la imagen impresa?

\- se puede ?

\- claro. Ahora le doy uno.

En cuanto salió de la clínica. Saco la imagen del sobre.

-hola pequeño .- decía la rubia si misma

Se fue rápidamente al hotel, el sobre lo tiró para que no fuera tan evidente. En cuanto llego se percato que no estuviera Aaron, para su suerte aún no había llegado.

Le tomo una foto a la imagen para después mandárselo a Phoebe. Lo guardo en su maleta hasta el fondo.

Helga le mandaba un texto a su mejor amiga. Para mostrarle la foto.

 ** _[Phoebe te mando esta imagen]_**

 ** _[No puede ser! Es... estás embarazada!]_**

 ** _[no lo puedo creer Phoebe, me siento feliz y triste ]_**

 ** _[es normal, pero dime, el bebé ... es de Arnold?]_**

 ** _[ yo creo que si]_**

 ** _[ y como sabes que es de él Y no de Aaron]_**

 ** _[ estaba en mis día fértiles cuando viaje con Arnold no hay duda]_**

 ** _[ y si no? Tienes que decirle a Aaron de lo que está creciendo dentro de ti]_**

 ** _[ ya sé ya sé ]_**

 ** _[ y también sobre lo qué pasó, qué tal y el niño sale igual a Arnold sería un desastre si no le cuentas que tuviste aventura con el]_**

 ** _[ ya no me perturbes más. Ya veré, le diré cuanto antes que se note mi embarazo, pero no le diré lo de Arnold]_**

 ** _[ antes de los 4 meses, es tu decisión]_**

 ** _[ hay primero era si estaba embarazada, ahora tengo que decirle a Aaron, ya no sé qué hacer]_**

 ** _[ hay helga para que abres las piernas! Sabiendo que tienes novio!]_**

 ** _[ como me animas Phoebe! Sabes que aún seguía enamorada y una cosa llevo a otra ya sabes ]_**

 ** _[hay helga, o terminas con Aarón o prefieres hacer una prueba de sangre y vas a tener que ir a tus consultas cada mes]_**

 ** _[ hay no, pensaré que hacer, ahora menos que salga de trabajar]_**

 ** _[ así es ]_**

Al poco rato helga se miraba en el espejo, se ponía de perfil tocándose el abdomen, sonreía cada vez de pensar que estaba embarazada.

Pero se estresaba más en solo pensar en decirle a Aaron, el se pondría contento. Pero Helga tendría que estar segura si realmente es de Arnold o Aaron. Phoebe la dejó en duda. A veces nunca aciertan.

Se sentía culpable. Aaron es un hombre muy amable, complacía los gustos de Helga. No merecía estar con un hombre así.

Ya eran las 7:00 aún no llegaba Aaron, entró a la cama para consiliar el sueño.

 ** _Continuará ..._**

 ** _Hola lectores, si dilate un poco hacer este capítulo, tuve unos pequeños detalles asi que aquí el capítulo. esta vez fue el momento de Helga y Aaron. Espero les guste. La verdad a mi me encanto._**


	16. Capitulo16

Aarón y Helga estaban sentados desayunando a gusto en el restaurante del hotel, la rubia tenía un semblante de ganas de no hacer nada. Ya que ya sabía perfectamente que está embarazada. Solo le quedaba en duda. Quien podría ser? Como decirle a Aarón que estaba embarazada. O si era de Arnold? Y si no lo era? Todo eso la ponía muy distraída.

\- mi vida estas bien?

\- ah ... si .. si estoy bien

\- te vez un poco pálida, ayer en la cena establece sin ganas de no querer comer

\- es que no tenia muchas ganas

\- Mi madre llegarán hoy en la tarde

\- hoy?

\- si, quiero que la conozcas, le hable mucho de ti. Y tenía ganas de conocerte, le dije que cuando regresara ya que estaba viajando por negocios.

\- ya veo

\- esperó no te moleste, mi madre no le gusta esperar así que llegarás hoy por la tarde, se hospedará en el mismo hotel

\- no me molesta, para nada, espero caerle bien

\- le caerás bien.

Mientras tanto en nueva York

Arnold estaba sentado en su oficina, haciendo trato con el fotógrafo de la nueva revista que se lanzaría. Los modelos llegarían por la tarde, ya que había hablado con la dueña para adelantar el plan que tenía.

El rubio se preguntaba cómo estaba Helga, ya que no había visto salir de su apartamento, cuando tenía oportunidad estaba fuera del edificio donde ella vivía. Ahora el era el que espiaba a Helga, como lo había hecho la rubia de niños.

Quería llamarla, pero no tenia el valor.

\- Señor Shortmam aquí tiene los papeles que me solicito.

\- Gracias Jane.

La chica se retiró de la oficina.

Un celular comenzó un sonar.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Arnie tienes planes de hacer algo hoy por la tarde?

\- por que?

\- vamos a distraernos un poco, Phoebe tiene guardia y sale mañana por la mañana.

\- no lo se gerald, hoy tengo una sesión de fotos con los modelos

\- sesión de fotos? Oye puedo ir?

\- Gerald! .- dijo serio-

\- anda viejo, ya sabes que tengo ojos para phoebe

\- entonces para que quieras venir

\- viejo para ver qué haces en tu trabajo

\- aja, está bien la sesión comienza a las 6:00

\- estaré ahí antes.

Gerald colgó la llamada. Guardo el móvil en su bolsillo.

Estaba desesperado. Ya habían pasado 3 días después que se fue la rubia de vacaciones. Solo recordaba esa vez que ambos entregaron sus cuerpos su amor. Esa vez específicamente su piel tan suave, esa piel de porcelana. No olvidaría esa noche.

\- hola hijo cómo estás! .- dijo una madre emocionada

\- mama cómo estás

\- ya sabes que bien hijo. Espera, adivina quien me acompañó

\- quien mamá? Pensé que llegarías sola

Una chica castaña se asomaba por la recepción, alta, delgada, ojos verdes.

\- Alison.- dijo Aarón

\- querido primo, vaya tanto tiempo sin verte.- decisiones

\- hola igual.- le daba un abrazo

Aarón la víctima como una hermana, desde pequeños ellos dos eran muy unidos. Siempre jugaban juntos, siempre los veían juntos. En la primaria hasta la preparatoria han estado unidos. Hasta se le creían que eran como una pareja.

\- Tu mamá me dijo que estabas aquí y yo invito, no podría dejarla ir sola.

\- ya veo mama.- dijo con una sonrisa

\- y quien es la adorable chica que enamoró a mi hijo.

\- es ella, .- dijo el tomando la mano de Helga

\- hola, soja Helga geraldine pataki

\- bonito nombre.- dijo Alison.- me refiero al segundo

\- Gra ... gracias.

\- eres hermosa. .- dijo la mamá de Aarón - es tal como yo lo dije mi hijo. Debo estar orgulloso de él.

\- deberías tía. .- dijo Alison .- y bien a qué hora comeremos?

\- reserve una mesa para 4, ya tengo la habitación que les aparte, les dejo su maleta y ustedes me esperan aquí.

\- Mi parece perfecto primo. Tu siempre tan adorable.- dijo acariciandole la mejilla

Helga notó la acción que hizo Alison.

\- Vamos a nuestra mesa chicas.

Las tres mujeres estaban esperando a que llegara Aarón.

\- y dinos Geraldine, cuánto tiempo conoces a mi primo

\- ah bueno dos meses

\- Dos meses ?, ósea que se enamoró de ti en dos meses

\- si,

\- Pensé que sería un año o 6 meses

\- bueno el tiempo no es problema, su padre y yo fue amor a primera vista,

\- hay tía. Pero eso no existe en esta época. Por ahora.

\- Alison esos modales.

\- Lo siento tía.

\- y dime Helga, tienes planeado en casarte con mi adorado hijo?

\- bueno yo, supongo

Alison rodó los ojos al comentario de su tía.

\- me demoré? .- dijo Aarón apenas llegando

\- claro que no. Estábamos hablando de cuánto tiempo te conoce

\- bueno, 2 meses.

\- es absurdo, y dime geraldine cual es Su canción favorita?

\- ah bueno

\- Alison.- dijo Aarón tratando de no hacer incómoda la reunión

\- Por lo menos si te ama debe saberlo.

\- Alison no es el momento.

\- oh bueno Que te gusta geraldine. Si venimos aquí a conocerte.- dijo Roa tomando un poco de agua

\- pues me gusta la música, bailar, y ...

\- típico.

\- disculpa?

\- a todas nos gusta la música, o bailar.

La madre de Aarón se dio cuenta de lo que consideraba hacer su sobrina. Así que tuvo que cambiar el tema.

\- y bueno hijo qué tal los negocios

\- muy bien madre.

\- Tenia planeado que mientras terminas negociando, conocer más a Helga. Me refiero a salir con ella de compras.

\- me parece bien madre.

\- así es. Las tres no las pasaremos bien.

Alison consideró a su tía extrañada, y luego a Helga, ya que por la cual no le agradaba para nada.

Por así decir celos celos.

\- viejo todo el tiempo hacen esto?

\- a que te refieres gerald

\- ósea ver a tantas modelos

\- es de cada 3 meses, por qué debería a mí sorrenderme

\- Viejo tu tratamiento de regresar con Helga, cuando aquí tienes muchas chicas lindas.

\- si pero no hijo como Helga.

\- Arnie a veces me extraña lo que dices. Estas rodeadas de bellas señoritas.

\- Arnold! Pensé que no estarías aquí.- dijo una pelirroja en traje de conejita play boy.- hola gerald

\- hola lila

\- Pensé que solo estaría el fotógrafo.

\- no lila, estoy aquí para seleccionar quien de todas es ideal para la portada

\- ¿What? Es obvio que yo tengo que estar en la portada.

\- tiene que hacer lo que hacen las demás

\- es un juego verdad Arnold

\- no lila.- dijo serio

Lila frunció el ceño y se necesita a la fila junto con los demás modelos.

\- oye viejo, como puedes traer hasta aquí esa mujer

\- como veraz gerald, lila me debe muchas cosas. Y haré que ella revele todo. Y haré que su carrera esté arruinada.

\- puedes hacer eso viejo?

\- claro. Se metió a mi habitación, sin mi permiso.y esta aquí para sobornarme a que ella decidió en la portada. Si sigue haciendo eso por seguro que su carrera estará arruinada.

\- eres un genio

\- por cierto phoebe te ha dicho algo sobre Helga?

\- no viejo. Y no creo que esté en la ciudad

\- por que

\- pues la última vez me dijo que ella se tomaría un viaje lejos.

\- habrá regresado a hillwood

\- No lo creo viejo.

\- todo fue genial Aarón, hubieras visto sus rostros de ellos.

\- ya me imagino Alison, ya sabes que hijo son muy estrictos

\- recuerdas en la prepa?

\- que pasaba en la prepa? .- dijo una rubia.

\- Mi hijo y Alison los confundieron como pareja, me dio risa en ese entonces.

\- ya veo

\- ya sabían como eran los jóvenes.

\- ya veo

Terminaron de comer, Aaron pago la cuenta, su madre no queria aceptar que le pagaran lo suyo, pero Aaron insitio. y tuvo que aceptar.

\- y bien a donde iremos de excursión apenas son las 7:00 

\- no lo se hija, estoy algo cansada. 

\- oh bueno puedo ir con Aaron.- dijo tomando del brazo.

\- no lo se.- dijo el 

\- oh vamos primo, cada vez nos vemos ?, es cada vez que tienes disponibilidad de tiempo o vacaciones. 

\- ve cariño, yo puedo acompañar a tu mamá. 

\- ya vez, acepto, no habra problema. 

\- Todo bien. 

cuando Aaron y Alison se iban. la madre de Aaron y Helga, estaban en el área de la alberca, sentadas disfrutando del aire puro. 

\- mi hijo siempre ha sido tan especial para mi. Hace tiempo que no me tomaba estos viajes. 

\- Ya veo.

\- Aaron cada vez que me hablaba para saber como estaba, me decia mucho de ti. El esta muy enamorado de ti. 

\- Y yo de el.- dijo ella 

\- Espero que algun dia hija, decidas casarte. claro no ahora pero tomanse su tiempo, que el matrimonio se piensa mucho. El matrimonio es algo especial, de ambos. y mas cuando deciden tener un hijo. hay deseo tener un nieto. 

\- ni ... nieto. 

\- si, quiero que se parezca a mi Aaron. 

Helga al escuchar eso, se sentia mal. Hace un momento no pensaba en el estado que estaba EMBARAZADA.

\- ha sido un poco dificil para mi. desde que me quede sola, y mi esposo partio. mi vida ha sido algo dificil. 

\- yo comento Aaron, y lo lamento mucho

\- No te preocupes eso fue hace mucho tiempo. pero a pesar de que llevamos una situación muy difícil seguimos adelante. Aaron siguió adelante. 

\- Debio ser muy fuerte.

\- si 

pasaron la noche platicando, conociendo mas a la mama de Aaron. mientras tanto en nueva york. 

\- esta esta perfecta.- dijo el ojiverde

\- chloe me parece muy buena modelo.- dijo samantha 

\- si. pero hay una que me llamo mas la atencion para la portada navideña

\- portada navideña? 

\- si

\- para eso esta yuri, ella tiene esa esencia.

cuando el fotografo paso la imagen de yuri, Arnold quedo observando

\- es cierto, tienes razon, tiene esa esencia. sabes creo que usare dos de tus modelos

\- lila y yuri?

\- descarta a lila, sera chloe y yuri

\- y que paso con lila ?, crei que para eso la querias para tu modelo. 

\- No  


\- me hiciste traerla para nada

\- no ... yo se lo que hare con ella. 

\- ¿Te vas un vengar?

\- Digamos que vengarme no, pero si le dare su leccion. 

\- Arnold eres algo malo, pero haces bien. lila es una de las mujeres muy iritantes, te juro que ella es la que mas me fastidia. 

\- ya me imagino. 

-y bien entonces sera Chloe y Yuri.

-asi es.

-trato hecho. mañana te las mando a primera hora. 

\- perfecto 

Eran las 10:00 de la noche, Arnold ya estaba disponible para salir, cuando eso es una puerta sebrebre, una pelirroja entra. 

\- lila que haces aqui?

\- tu que crees?

\- lila no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces

\- Pense que estando solos hariamos muchas cosas, como aquel dia. 

\- Lo siento lila pero fue hace mucho tiempo

\- por favor Arnold, imagina que estas tan cansado por ver mis fotos y qué estás en tu portada. 

\- Lamento por decirte esto, pero ya escogi a las personas indicadas. 

\- ¿What?

\- como escuchaste. tu crees que por hacer esto, conseguiras lo que quieres?

\- perdon? me estas ofendiendo

\- como lo tomes lila, pero solo asi haces tus acuerdos. pero conmigo no funcionara asi. debes respetarte. 

\- eres un bastardo. 

\- si como tu digas lila. 

\- Haz cambiado mucho desde que trabajas aquí, claro como no serlo. si aqui trabaja Helga, que le vez a ella?

\- Todo lo que tu no tienes.

\- segun tu que no tengo? 

\- no me hagas decirlo lila. prefiero ahorrarme mis palabras. y mejor fecha cuenta tu misma. asi que con permiso que me tengo que ir. 

Arnold se dejo a una lila sola en la oficina.

Continuara .... 

¡¡¡Hola!!! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes. 


	17. Capitulo17

Alison y Aarón paseaban por los andadores. Ambos carcajeaban, tuve mucho tiempo que no reian tanto.

-Por favor Aarón, tú fuiste un total tonto.

\- de que hablas? Si tu eras la mas rebelde.

\- sabes, unas veces pienso que eres un tonto en tener novia.

\- por que? no te cae bien

\- apenas la conozco, no se nada de ella.

\- debes conocerla, pero te encantara. Ella es buena persona. Me dijo que ayudo a ancianos cuando tenai 15 años.

\- que ironia

\- por favor Alison, debe caer por lo menos un 30%

\- Aaron.- dijo seria

\- un 60%?

\- hay por favor, no seas un exagerado, oye y la llevaras para navidad?

\- tu que crees?

\- no inventes, no tiene papas?

\- si los tiene, pero ella siempre ha pasado la navidad con su mejor amiga.

\- si la llevas prométeme algo

\- Qué

\- debes regalarme algo que me sorrenda

\- Hay por favor. Dime que te gusta

\- Aaron!

Mientas tanto con Helga. La rubia ya estaba en su habitación. Esperando a que Aarón llegara. Se dio su tiempo en poder marcarle a Phoebe.

-hola Phoebe

\- _hola Helga como estas?_

\- bien Phoebe

 _\- ya le dijiste?_

\- No

 _\- entonces aun no estas preparada para decirle_

\- No Phoebe. Y no se como decirle. La verdad no esperaba embarazarme

 _\- sabes como se espera? ... teniendo sexo!_

\- ya deja de regañarme. sabes hoy llego su mama de Aaron

 _\- y que paso?_

\- es buena persona, cuando me dijo que quería un nieto, te juro que mi pecho se me hundia

 _\- por dios Helga. Tienes que tener el valor. Ya sabes que a lo meses se te notara. Debes decirle._

\- tengo miedo Phoebe. Por que no se si es de el.

 _\- te tengo una pregunta Helga ... cuantas veces lo hiciste con Arnold_

\- una vez

 _\- estas segura?_

\- eso creo, si una.

 _\- Helga si no estás seguro puede que le digas que tiene un examen de sangre conmigo, claro en cuanto regrese y pueda hacer los análisis._

\- y como se sabra?

 _\- también tiene que hacerse uno para el bebe, pero tienes que ser fuerte._

\- duele?

 _\- un poco_

-tienes razón. Lo hare Phoebe.

 _-perfecto, entonces no digas nada por ahora, hasta cuando regreses. Invita a algo pero tienes que librar tu duda._

-gracias Phoebe

 _\- de nada Helga. Para eso estoy aquí contigo._

Cuando terminaron de hablar. Aarón abrió la puerta, justo a tiempo cuando Helga Colgó.

-hola amor, pensé que ya te habías dormido

\- no, yo te espere, tu mamá tenía ya sueño, la acompañaba a su habitación.

gracias Ya comiste algo? Sigo diciendo que te veo algo pálida,

\- deja de decir eso.- dijo nerviosa.- estoy bien y si ya cene.

-por cierto. Pasado mañana nos regresamos a Nueva York.

\- tan rápido?

\- sí, esa vez que llegue un poco tarde, hicimos ya el contrato. De hecho desde esa vez termino.

\- y que seguimos haciendo aquí?

\- disfrutando del lugar.-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

\- qué bonito gesto amor

\- Mi madre estará con nosotros hasta cuando nos vayamos.

\- bien.

\- sabes, que quiero ahora?

\- que es lo que quieres?

Aaron empezaba besarleel cuello. acariciarle la cintura. Helga al sentir eso, no se sentia con las ganas de satisfacerse. ya que empezaba un sentimiento con los sintomas de mareos, náuseas y deseos sexuales, pero no queria tener eso ahora. No por ahora.

\- Aaron ahora no por favor

\- que pasa ?, te sientes bien?

\- si me siento bien.- mentia.- es que estoy algo cansada, y un poco llena

\- de acuerdo respetare tu decisión.

Al dia siguiente en Nueva York

Arnold estaba apenas entrando al edificio, pasando por la puerta del salón donde estaban los dos modelos para empezar con las fotografías.

\- vaya hasta que al fin llegas

\- lo siento tuve un atraso

\- Bien, chicas empezemos.

las dos muejeres empezaban a tomar sus posisiones. cuando en ese instante azotan la puerta.

\- por que carajos escojistes a esas dos ?!

\- Lila! que manera de entrar asi!

\- por que no me escojiste a mi!

\- Srita lila! salga de aqui ahora mismo.

\- Samantha dejeme esto a mi. lila creo que ya habia hablado con usted

\- ahora me tratas de usted

\- que paso esos dias que me hacia el amor!

\- santo dios.- ambos modelos

\- lila por favor no es buen momento para que digas eso

\- ah no? te da pena que le hiciste el amor a una modelo? acaso ellas se acostaron contigo?

\- disculpa? .- dijo yuri

\- que ridículo.- dijo chloe

\- que pasa? ustedes son capaces

\- Srita lila le pido por favor que tome sus maletas del hotel, y se vaya ahora mismo de nueva york.

\- no me ire!

\- Srita lila !, lo que acaba de hacer fue una falta de respeto, me tiene hasta la madre de que haga sus berrinches. usted esta despedida!

\- disculpa? despedida yo?! no puede ser! este señor me uso!

\- yo no te uso Lila, tu sola estas haciendo el ridículo aqui. tu sola te estas corriendo

\- eres un desgraciado! eso eres !, estas dos no deberian estar aqui! yo soy la que deberia estar aqui !, no estas, yo tengo mejor cuerpo que ellas, por lo menos yo no e tiño el cabello!

\- es una estupida.- dijo chloe

\- disculpame lila pero, nosotras dos no somos como tu, que cada vez que hay un contrato de modelos, eres la primera en apuntarte para acostarte con cualquiera para que seas mares la elegida.- dijo Yuri.

\- creo que debemos despedirte lila. todo lo que haces o hiciste tiene su merecido.- dijo samantha

\- no me puedes despedir.

\- para que sepas ya lo hice, llame a mi padre ayer. ya que me di cuenta que saliste tarde de la oficina de arnold, y escuché tal conversación que tu le hacias a Arnold. no quise espiar, solo fui por mi abrigo que había olvidado en el escritorio de la secretaria suplente. le mande el audio y estas despedida

\- eres ...

\- cruel ... lo se ... no todo lo que tienes lo quieres, no querida, todo tiene su merecido. asi que vete nos atrasas en la sesión de fotos.

Lila empezo a llora de coraje, se retiro del salon asotando la puerta.

\- por dios, por fin. .- dijo samantha

\- que ridicula, haciendo todo ese show .- dijo Yuri

\- no se preocupe señor Shortman, ella siempre miente, la ultima vez la cachamos teniendo sexo con el editor de fotos..-dijo chole

\- no me sorprende.

\- usted anduvo con ella?.- dijo chloe

\- en un tiempo. Ella era muy diferente. Bueno volvamos a lo que estábamos.

Las sesiones continuaban. Arnold solo observaba como las modelos tomaban sus poses.

Había pasado ya los dos días transcurridos la cual los dos días Aarón y Helga se la pasaron lo más tranquilo, Alison tuvo que aceptar a Helga como su prima por así decirlo, no le agradaba nada a la rubia. Pero tenía que aceptar que su primo se había enamorado de Helga.

A pesar que Alison lo trataba como alguien más que un primo. Pero Aarón siempre la vio como una hermana.

Estaban en el aéreo puerto despidiéndose de su madre y de Alison.

\- fue divertido, espero mi hijo te lleve para navidad. Tengo tantas ansias que conozcas la ciudad.

\- lo haré.

Se despidieron. Luego ellos tomaron su próximo vuelo. No tomo mucho tiempo para que llegaran a new York. Ambos muchachos estaban llegando a la ciudad. Aarón fue a dejar a su querida helga a su departamento.

En cuanto ya estaba ahí, dejo sus maletas en las sala. Luego fue a su habitación a tomárse una rica ducha.

No tardo mucho en que phoebe llegara. La orienta notó que su mejor amiga estaba. Las maletas aún estaban ahí en la sala.

\- helga ?

\- hola phoebe qué tal.

\- pensé que llegarías la siguiente semana.

\- igual creí eso. Pero Aarón decidió regresar.

\- vaya, y como va ?

\- que cosa ?

\- tu embarazo helga

\- ah si, pues bien, eso digo yo.

\- debes comer bien. Tengo pensando llevar tú control prenatal

-no es para tanto.

\- eres muy mejor amiga así que deberías aceptarlo.

\- esta bien phoebe. Aceptaré .

Había pasado el día, helga y Aarón habían salido para ir a cenar. Ambos se veían contentos. Después que cenaron fueron a una pequeña feria de puestos que había a unas calles. Ambos se divertían, Helga trataba de distraerse un poco.

De la nada se le hizo ver a un rubio entre la gente. Trataba de dirigir su vista a un puesto. Pero sus ojos lo traicionaban y ahí es cuando ve al supuesto hombre que había roto su corazón. Ella no levantó su vista, tenia abrazado el brazo de Aarón.

\- querida qué pasa ? .- dijo extrañado

\- no nada.

\- pareciera que algo viste

Ella besó a Aarón, para ocultarse del rubio. Pero al pasar alado de ellos el se dio cuenta. Veía a Helga besando a otro hombre que no es el. Lo sostenía por él cuello. Cuando la rubia se separó del beso, Aarón quedó extrañado.

\- vaya, nunca me habías sorprendido por el beso.

\- tenia tantas ganas.

\- y yo también mi amor.

Helga veía disimuladamente si ya había desaparecido aquel rubio de ojos verdes. Al parecer ya no se encontraba ahí.

Pasaron 4 semanas más, helga estaba en el sanitario de su trabajo. Se sentía tan mal. Estaba acompañada de su compañera de trabajo Jenny, cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada se emocionó, ya ella presentía que realmente si estaba embarazada. Tenían el secreto muy guardado. No habían dicho nada a nadie, solo sabían ellas. Aún no quería que fuera oficial. En ese tiempo transcurrido no le había dicho nada a Aarón.

Cada día helga se sentía mal, los síntomas eran más. A los primeros días que eran leves era más sueño que vomitos.

\- no puedo creer que aún tengas esos síntomas

\- dímelo a mi, cada vez que como algo... a una hora ya lo estoy vomitando.

\- es tanto tu antojo que luego lo sacas. Hay Helga.

\- cuánto tiempo estaré así?

\- no lo se, creo que cumpliendo los 3 meses

\- ya falta poco entonces

\- le tienes que decir a tu jefe ...

\- no

\- por que no?

-por que aún no quiero que sepa.

\- helga me ocultas algo?

Helga no le había dicho nada a Jenny que realmente tuvo una aventura con su jefe. No quería ser de esas mujeres que se acuestan con sus jefes. No le iba a decir ni una palabra aunque ella le dijera tantas veces si le escondía algo. Es su amiga pero no es capaz de decir todo lo que había pasado.

\- no. Por qué dices eso?

\- por que no quieres que lo sepa?

\- por que no. Primero tiene que saberlo recursos.

\- hay helga. Esa panza se va a notar mas eh. Ve apresurándote. Y ya vas al doctor ?

Helga no había ido con phoebe a checarse. Ni tampoco le había comentado nada a Aarón. Primero tenía que hacer lo que le dijo phoebe. Para saber si realmente era de Aarón o de Arnold.

Se sentía más estresada de lo que ya estaba.

\- hay no puede ser .- decía con desesperación

\- tranquila no es de todos los días, puede ser cada dos meses.

\- Jenny tengo que hacer esto rápido antes que se me note.

\- cuántas semanas llevas?

-6

\- pues a las 12 semanas imagino que ya se te va a ver más.

\- aun tengo tiempo.

\- como lo veas helga pero tienes que decirle ya a recursos.

Helga estaba ya en su escritorio, respirando para que no volviera las ansias de vomitar. Arnold pasó frente a ella, la veía mal.

\- estás bien helga ..

\- si.

La relación de ambos rubios se había tornado indiferentes, cuando helga regreso de su viaje, solo hablaba con el rubio de trabajo. No quiso nuevamente tomar el tema. Arnold no presionaría a Helga poco a poco trataría de volver a tener su confianza. Pero ella tenía su limite.

\- necesitas algo me puedes decir

\- Gracias pero no necesito nada.

\- solo trato de ayudarte

\- puedo yo sola. Gracias

Así era esos días para ambos rubios. Pero lo que no sabía la rubia. Fue el escándalo que había hecho lila sawyer. Todo se había mantenido bajo control para que no llegara a los demás empleados.

Terminó la jornada laboral, helga ya se encontraba en su departamento. Phoebe estaba cenando con gerald, helga sintió el aroma a comida, y rápidamente fue al sanitario.

\- que le pasa ?

\- aaaa no lo se . - dijo nerviosa

Phoebe no le había dicho nada a Gerald sobre el estado de helga, conocía a su novio, iría corriendo a decirle a su mejor amigo. Era mejor no decirle nada.

\- creo que comió algo en mal estado.

\- cielos, entonces si estuvo mal la comida.

Se escuchaba hasta la cocina a helga vomitar.

\- lo siento. Espero no haberles arruinado su apetito

\- claro que no.- dijo gerald

-Iré a dormir.- dijo la rubia

\- apenas son las 7:00

\- gerald uno hace lo que quiere .- dijo phoebe para que dejara a la rubia

\- bien. Descansa helga

\- si si... lo que sea .- bostezaba

Cuando helga cerró la puerta de su habitación ..

\- segura que esta bien?

\- si gerald. Soy doctora y solo la veo algo cansada

\- que raro que no se haya dado cuenta Arnold de su estado.

\- mejor .- dijo en voz baja

\- dijiste algo?

\- no nada. Comamos si no se enfría.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	18. Capitulo18

OCTUBRE

\- toma, estas son tus vitaminas, calcio, y espera ...

\- phoebe no crees que es demasiado?

\- helga, es por el bien de tu bebé. Y ya le dijiste a Aarón?

\- no

\- no?! Por dios que esperas ?! Necesitas decirle, se te va a notar más

\- no me presiones , la última vez que tuvimos una cena, estuve a punto de decirle pero...

FLASHBACK

Ambos estaban en el departamento de Aarón, en una cena especial.

\- Aarón, hay algo que quiero decirte

\- dime .

\- es sobre mi.

\- estás bien?

\- si... bueno... eso creo

\- dime

\- es que ... bueno yo... es algo que...

\- sobre tu trabajo?

\- _no puedo ... soy una cobarde .- decia_

 _-_ si ... si es sobre mi trabajo.

\- es un nuevo ascenso ?

\- no. Es sobre mi jefe.

\- tu jefe

\- si

END FLASHBACK

\- le dijiste de Arnold ? Hay helga ... eres una cobarde

\- es que no podía ... tenía miedo. No se como reaccionaría. No se ...

\- dime una cosa... estás tan segura que el bebé que esperas es de Aarón?

\- yo creo que si.

\- dudas

\- necesito hacer ese prueba de paternidad.

\- te puedo ayudar... pero necesitas tener el valor.

\- por que ?

\- por que es una inyección pero tienes que estar en el 3cer trimestre

\- tercer que?... no entiendo

\- aproximadamente en las semana 16

\- no lo puedes hacer ahora ?

\- no, sería muy riesgoso... apenas llevas 7 Semanas no puedo hacerlo ahora.

\- entonces ?

\- a esa semana ya se te notará más.

\- le siento tan mal.

\- helga trata de no estresarte es malo para el bebé. Necesitas estar tranquila.

\- pero no hay otra manera de poder hacer la prueba ?

\- no helga.

\- trataré de ocultar mi panza, tú crees que no se note para ese entonces ?

\- un poquito ... es como cuando tienes colitis más o menos así.

\- no puede ser.

\- si intentamos primero con Arnold ?

\- estás loca?!

\- para asegurarnos que no sea de él.

\- y como harás que él llegue hacerse una prueba de sangre ?

\- gerald podría ayudarme a que lo lleve a casa.

\- estás completamente loca.

\- carajo quieres saber quien de ellos dos es el padre si o no?

\- si

\- entonces solo es esa manera déjamelo a mi.

Sábado por la tarde, Arnold estaba en su departamento con gerald. Viendo la tv .

\- Arnie ya hablaste con helga ??

\- no, y no creo que me dirija la palabra, pero he intentado todo gerald, todo. Y no consigo en volver a tener su confianza.

\- y no sabe nada sobre lila ?

\- no, y no le eh comentado pero, eso ya no importa. Lo que me interesa regresar con ella. Pero ...

\- pero que Arnold.

\- cuando la veo con su novio me da celos... celos que él pueda abrazarla, besarla, tocarla. Hacerle todo lo que yo no.

\- hay hermano, que te puedo decir, ya te habrá superado.

\- no lo se gerald, pero tengo un presentimiento que ella aun siente algo.

\- Pena me imagino .

\- que gracioso.

\- hay hermano, hiciste lo que pudiste hacer, si tú dices que te evade pues ya olvídate de ella.

 **4 DE NOVIEMBRE**

Helga estaba ya cumpliendo 9 semanas de embarazo, la cual ya iba a empezarse a notar. Aún no le comentaba nada a Aarón sobre su embarazo, mantenía todo aún en secreto. Ni en su trabajo sabia que estaba embarazada.

\- hey helga... me escuchaste lo que dije?

\- ah? Perdón Jenny. Estaba en las nubes

\- mmmm .- miraba sería a la rubia .- solo eso comerás?

\- si por que ?

\- estás loca? Debes comer más.

\- tu ya sabes por qué no puedo traer más comida. Se enterarían

\- helga cuando va ser el día que des la noticia en el la empresa.

\- ya algún dia.

\- siempre me dices eso.

\- ya verás que si

\- y donde pasarás la navidad ?

\- estaba pensando que con Aarón, con su familia

\- familia ... que emocionante.

\- si. Eso creo

\- qué pasa ?, hace un año la pasaste sola

\- no sola, estaba con mi mejor amiga phoebe

\- es cierto

\- le hubiera gustado pasarla con mis papás. Pero recuerdo que su atención de ellos es mi hermana mayor.

\- pero, deberías alegrarte que estarás con tu novio, ademas un bebé en camino.- dijo sonriendo.-

\- tienes razón.

\- vámonos ya, es tiempo de ir a la oficina, bueno tu allá y yo por acá .

\- ya se Jenny.

En cuanto helga llego a su escritorio, Arnold la llamo desde la puerta.

\- si dígame.

\- qué pasa ?

\- qué pasa de que ? No entiendo.

\- no resisto estar así

\- no lo entiendo

\- helga, me refiero a que necesito estar bien contigo. Hablar sobre lo nuestro. Hablar sobre lo ...

\- yo no quiero hablar de nada contigo. Estamos bien ahora.

\- pero, yo...

\- Arnold lo siento. Pero fue un error lo qué pasó antes. Y no debí ...

\- no fue un error. Para mi fue algo que descubrí. Me hiciste mucha falta.

\- te hice falta ?

\- si, y yo...

\- estás mal, si te hice tanta falta, por que no me buscaste? Por que cuando me entere que terminaste con lila no me fuiste a buscar? Por que? Crees que todo lo vez tan fácil y ya uno se arrodilla a ti. Pues yo no. Yo no soy así!

\- helga ...

\- basta... no sigas, creo que es mejor que yo ...

\- no pedirás tu renuncia

\- disculpa? Por que no lo haría ?

\- por que yo ... por que ...

\- eres un tonto... es mejor... debes irte con lila, o con cualquiera de las modelos.

\- no helga, no es como tú crees, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No puedo. Yo lo que quiero es volver a tenerte. Para abrazarte y besarte.

\- lo... lo siento Arnold ... pero yo... tú sabes que tengo novio y ... lo amo, yo no puedo...

\- yo te amo. Te amo helga.

\- lo... lo siento Arnold, yo... ya no quiero ser parte de tu juego. Estoy cansada que me digas que me extrañas. Cuando en realidad no es así. Tu fuiste un egoísta conmigo , con mis sentimientos. Por favor ya.

\- cuando cambies de opinión yo estaré aquí, y siempre seguiré amándote. Entiendo que tengas a tu novio. Lo siento. Creo que no conseguiré haciendo que vuelvas a confiar en mi.

\- no ya no. Lo lamento.

Helga salió de la oficina, tratando de no llorar. Veía la pantalla del escritorio, disimulando que no la vieran llorar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Otra vez Esa sensación de ir al sanitario a vomitar, las emociones y el embarazo no le iba tan bien. Tenía que hacer algo. Decirle a Aarón sobre su embarazo. No quería meterse en la cabeza que probablemente sea de Arnold. Sentía que era más de Aarón. Cuadraba las fechas de eso estaba segura.

Helga ya se encontraba en su departamento, entró a su cuarto y empezó a desvestirse para entrar a ducharse. Se miraba al espejo, veía su vientre aún no se notaba como pensaba.

\- hola bebé.- decía acariciando su vientre -. Aquí está mamá.

 **A la mañana siguiente**...

Helga estaba saliendo de auto de Aarón con un gran silencio en ambos, hasta que Aarón habló.

\- qué te pasa amor?

\- Aarón, saliendo del trabajo podrás venir por mi?

\- claro, algo está mal en el trabajo?

\- no... no... es solo que

\- entiendo que estés trabajando con tu ex, confío en ti. Si te llega a molestar solo dímelo.

\- esta bien. Solo quiero que vengas por mi.

\- eso haré. Te amo

\- yo también.

Helga salió del auto para dirigirse a la entrada de su trabajo.

\- hola helga , vaya te vino a dejar tu galan

\- si

\- que afortunada eres. Aparte que tendrás un lindo bebé con el. Aaawwww es bello

\- si Jenny si, .- decía nerviosa .-

Todo iba normal en el trabajo. Helga no había tenido contacto con Arnold, pensó ella que era mejor así. Ya no quería sufrir. Ya no quería tener ese cariño de él.

Así pasó el transcurso laboral, helga esperaba a Aarón en la salida del trabajo.

- _hola cariño ahora voy, apenas salí de trabajo._

 _-_ esta bien aquí te espero

- _no te muevas de ahí._

 _-_ Aarón, también necesito decirte una cosa muy importante

- _esta bien pero será cuando esté allá. Te voy a colgar. Voy manejando te amo bye_

 _-_ bye

Helga esperaba mientras a Aarón. En eso vio salir a Arnold, él estaba tan concentrado en su celular. No se dio cuenta que estaba ella ahí.

Habían pasado ya 20 min. Helga marcaba a su celular de Aarón, pero no respondía. Le mando un mensaje de voz.

\- te espero en la cafetería, donde siempre íbamos. Te amo.

Helga caminaba, solo eran 3 cuadras a la cafetería.

Tomo asiento, le sirvieron su helado que había pedido mientras llegaba Aarón. Helga volvía a marcarle a Aarón y nuevamente a buzón de voz.

Una ambulancia pasaba a prisas por la calle.

Ella sin querer salió de la cafetería. Sin querer había escuchado el rumor de dos calles más sobre un accidente.

Su corazón palpitaba fue hacia donde ocurrió el accidente. Los policías rodeaban el lugar. Los paramédicos trataba de sacar a la persona herida.

Helga se paralizó al ver el auto de Aarón, no podría equivocarse, era en auto de el. Sacaban su cuerpo, los paramédicos lo acomodaban en la tablilla.

\- no... Aarón no,.- decía titubeando.- noooooo!

\- señorita no puede pasar

\- es mi novio !

\- señorita tranquila

Helga se acercó a Aarón, ella empezó a llorar, lo tomaba de su rostro.

\- por favor, no , por favor mírame. Mírame Aarón mírame. Aarón por favor, reacciona.

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**


	19. Capitulo19

\- rápido! A urgencias ! .- decía la enfermera

\- espere iré a ver qué pasa.- decía la oriental que se encontraba hablando con otro doctor

Helga entraba con desesperación al hospital. Con sus manos manchadas de sangre su ropa igual.

\- helga qué pasó? Estás bien

\- si ... pero Aarón no... ayúdame por favor

\- espera aquí.

\- helga espero en la sala hasta que le dieran noticias de Aarón.

Mientras tanto con phoebe

\- pónganlo en la camilla, pulso?

\- muy bajo doctora

\- qué pasó?

\- al parecer quedó sin frenos

La pantalla bajaba el ritmo cardiaco de Aarón, phoebe tomó su herramienta para hacer las descargas.

\- vamos Aarón no te rindas.- decía la oriental

La enfermera Puso gel en la dos planchas para hacer la descarga

\- 3 2 1 ... descarga

\- sigue igual doctora

\- 3 2 1 ... descarga. vamos Aarón, por favor.

La pantalla ya mostraba signos bajos, hasta que dio el último palpitar de su corazón.

Phoebe Volvía a poner descargas pero era inútil, ya no reaccionaba. Ahora lo hacía manual con sus manos haciendo presión

\- reacción Aarón reacciona

Phoebe miró la pantalla, ya no tenía respuesta.

\- hora.- dijo phoebe con un nudo en la garganta

-18:45

\- hicimos lo que pudimos Doctora, cuando llegamos su nivel cardiaco ya estaba muy bajo. .- dijo la enfermera.

\- yo me encargaré de decirle..- dijo phoebe

\- esta bien.

Helga sentada estaba, esperando la respuesta que le daría phoebe, cuando apareció su mejor amiga, no tenía un buen semblante.

\- lo siento helga.

Helga no podían creer lo que escuchaba, su vista se nublaba de lágrimas.

\- por favor phoebe dime que no es cierto

\- lo lamento, hice todo lo que pude. Su ritmo cardiaco llegó muy bajo al hospital.

Ella empezaba a llorar. Se abrazaba a ella misma. Su llanto era más fuerte y doloroso.

Phoebe la levantó estaba incada y la abrazó.

\- es mi culpa, siento que es mi culpa.

\- no helga no lo es.

\- hoy tenia planeado decirle sobre mi embarazo. Y ya no pude .- seguía llorando

\- ya no llores helga. Tienes que ser fuerte. Hazlo por tu bebé por favor. Hay que avisarles a sus padres

\- solo sería a su mamá. Pero... puedes hacerlo tú? Yo no creo tener el valor.

\- esta bien helga. No te preocupes. Dame el número

Después de un rato, helga estaba sentada en la sala de espera. Con sus ojos inchados, estaba totalmente perdida. Vio como una persona mayor entraba y preguntaba por Aarón. La señora lloraba por la noticia que le acaban de decir. Desesperada preguntaba que le había ocurrido.

Transcurrió una hora.

Helga volteaba a la ventana. Ya no quería saber nada. Se sentía culpable. La madre de Aarón vio a Helga sentada y se dirigió a ella.

\- qué pasó? Helga dime qué pasó

Helga solo la miraba, no decía nada

\- por dios helga dime qué rayos pasó! Como no te diste cuenta !

\- yo no iba con el.

\- como dices ?

\- el iría a traerme del trabajo para ir a comer juntos. Pero tardo mucho y ... no pensé que el accidente ...- empezaba a llorar

\- helga ... discúlpame... no es tu culpa.

\- yo creo que si.

\- claro que si ! Es toda tuya

\- Alison

\- no pude evitar escuchar ... pero es toda tu culpa. Si tan solo él no te hubiera conocido no estuviera muerto!

\- yo lo ... lo siento

\- basta Alison, ella no tuvo la culpa.

\- yo lo lamento. Yo no quería que esto pasara.

\- no lamentes nada. Yo me encargaré del resto.

\- yo la ayudaré señora.

\- ya no necesitamos de nada de ti .- dijo Alison

\- Alison por favor. Esta bien helga puedes ayudarnos.

Había sido un día largo. Todos los familiares de Aarón estaban ahí.

Frente a ellos un ataúd, una foto de él. Y flores, rosas , lirios blancos.

Helga estaba sentada, aún con sus ojos inchados, alado estaba su mejor amiga phoebe y gerald.

\- mi muy sentido pésame Helga.- dijo el moreno apenas llegando con el rubio

\- lo siento helga. .- dijo el rubio .-

helga solo veía el ataúd. Le había afectado mucho. No se esperaba esa tragedia. La madre de Aaron se sentía peor Ya que eran su hijo que lo ayudaba en todo Ahora solo quedan ella.

Alison desde donde estaba sentada veía a Helga con odio. Haciéndola la culpable por el accidente de Aarón.

El funeral se había llevado a cabo en casa de su mamá. Quedaba un poco lejos de new York, habían decidido que fuera ahí. Ese mismo día lo llevaron para despedirse de Aarón. El padre daba su pequeña oración.

Cuando termino, helga se despedía de la madre de Aarón y luego de Alison.

\- nos vemos

\- no hay un nos vemos. Creo que ya no tienes nada que hacer con mi familia.

\- Alison no tengo la culpa.

\- Alison por favor. Creo que esto ya lo habíamos platicado. Discúlpala Helga, Alison está afectada al igual que tú.

\- hay por favor tía.

\- helga, cuídate mucho, Aarón fue mi hijo que la verdad amo demasiado, el siempre estuvo enamorado de ti y para serte sincera él quería darte una gran sorpresa para navidad, y te lo diré. El iba a pedirte matrimonio. Y con todo esto la verdad, quien diría que se esperaba esto. Mi hijito.

\- lo lamento .- dijo la rubia llorando.- en verdad lo lamento yo... yo ... la verdad

\- tranquila, siempre estará en nuestro corazón.

Después de que se despidió la rubia. Phoebe la acompañaba hasta donde estaba gerald.

\- deberías llevar a Helga a su departamento.

\- no creo que sea buena idea gerald .- decía en rubio recargado de su auto

\- se ve muy mal

\- lo se, cuando me dijiste, no podía creerlo.

\- crees que helga aún te haga caso?, tienes campo libre, no es por ofender a Aarón que en paz descanse, pero si la amas mucho como dices. Por lo menos debes empezar ya.

\- esta muy afectada por lo que veo.

—a que vienen.

\- gerald llevaremos a Helga al departamento

\- no quiero .- dijo la oriental

\- debes descansar helga

\- solo quiero estar sola y no quiero estar encerrada

\- si gustas puedo llevarte a otro lugar.- dijo el rubio

La rubia afirmó con la cabeza, ella sólo quería estar sola. Subió al auto del rubio, antes que él subiera phoebe lo llamo.

\- Arnold, por favor cuídala, se lo que pasaron ustedes pero no te aproveches.

\- no te preocupes phoebe. No es mi intención llegar a eso.

\- te lo encargo.

\- si phoebe.

Arnold subió a su auto y de inmediato arrancó.

Phoebe y gerald veían irse ambos rubios. Phoebe estaba un poco nerviosa, pensando en que helga podría decirle algo más a Arnold.

\- qué pasa phoebe? .- dijo el Moreno

\- nada, solo que... espero ...

\- qué esperas?

\- sabes qué intención tiene Arnold ?

\- a que te refieres ?

\- gerald, trato que helga no esté con Arnold, sabes muy bien que helga sufrió mucho por su culpa. Y no quiero que nuevamente vuelva a sufrir...

\- Arnold no tiene intención de querer lastimarla nuevamente, el trata de acercarse a ella, se que ese momento tuvo un mal entendido, pero él quiere a Helga, la ama aun. Fue un tonto, pero el aun la ama. Y tú sabes muy bien que helga igual siente lo mismo.

\- puede que si.

Ambos rubios iban muy callados, helga estaba más que deprimida, había perdido a Aarón, sintió un dolor saber que ya no iba estar con el. Una lágrima se asomaba, Arnold se dio cuenta.

\- lamentó mucho por lo que estás pasando...

\- no tienes que decir nada.- dijo sería

\- bueno, yo solo...

\- me podría acompañar este fin de semana

\- este si...-dijo algo confundido.- y a donde?

\- al doctor.

\- te haz sentido mal ?

\- algo

\- si claro, yo te acompaño, a qué horas ?

\- Aún no tengo confirmada aún la hora, te avisaría cuando me digan.

Casi llegaban a la ciudad, helga se encontraba durmiendo, Arnold se estacionó en una gasolinera, necesitaba recargar. Helga despertaba y veía que no conocía ese lugar. Vio salir al rubio de la pequeña tienda, había terminado de recargar gasolina. Él entró al auto y vio a la rubia despierta.

\- dormiste bien?

\- algo

\- Toma ... te compré un café

\- Gracias...

FLASHBACK

\- cero te, cero café y cero alcohol.- dijo la oriental

ENF FLASHBACK

\- lo siento no puedo tomar café,

\- qué raro, si a ti te gustaba tomar café

\- si pero por ahora lo estoy dejando.

\- es por eso que quieres que te acompañe al doctor ?

\- si .- dijo nerviosa.- es por eso que necesito que me acompañes.

\- bien, entonces puedo invitarte un helado, o una soda

\- Heladio estaría bien

\- esta bien, solo que sería llegando.

\- de acuerdo, no hay problema.

Pasando 2 hrs llegaron a new York, fueron por el helado que helga quería. Estuvieron un rato dentro del auto, helga no quería estar en el local. Quería estar más cómoda.

\- quieres que te deje a tu departamento?

\- no.

\- donde quieres ir ahora?

\- no lo se. Solo no quiero regresar a mi departamento. Yo solo...

\- entiendo lo que necesitas.

\- te llevaré a un lugar para que puedas estar tranquila.

\- Gracias Arnold

El rubio arrancó, no le había comentado nada a Helga hacia donde se dirigía, el pensaba qué tal vez era una posibilidad de poder estar más tiempo con ella, necesitaba apoyo, pero más que eso él necesitaba de ella. Extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, la forma en que ella le hablaba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que había dicho el rubio, helga salió del auto. Miraba toda la ciudad, su mirada se mostraba aún más triste.

\- qué pasa ?

\- el solía traerme aquí

\- lo siento, yo no sabia

\- no te preocupes, se que él está en un mejor lugar.- la brisa del aire tocaba el rostro de ella.- aunque, me siento culpable por haberle dicho que llegara por mi ese día.

\- no te sientas así. Tú no debes sentirte así culpable. El auto estaba fallado.

\- como sabes

\- lo escuche cuando iba por agua. El auto de Aarón no tenía frenos... lo revisaron después de que llevaron a Aarón al hospital. Los frenos estaban fallados. No se si tú alguna vez te había comentado sobre su auto.

\- solo una vez cuando lo mandó a reparar, me dijo algo así de los frenos que no respondían, y tenía que poner freno de mano.

\- pues el problema salió de ahí, no reforzaron los frenos. Y ya sabes lo demás.

\- si. Ya se.

\- no te culpes.

Helga estaba recargada. Su mirada a la vista de la ciudad. La brisa del aire hacía levantar un poco su cabello, Arnold la observaba tan cálida, se le notaba las ojeras, el cansancio que traía, a esta hora ya debía haber descansado un poco. Pero no quería.

Arnold la veía ahí, se veía hermosa y a la vez triste pero para el, la veía radiante. No se que rayos pensaba. Tenía que consolar a Helga. Se preguntaba si ella realmente amaba a Aarón. Pero por el semblante cree que si lo amaba. Pero no se comparaba con el amor que ellos tenían de adolecentes. Helga hacia muchas cosas por el, demasiadas que hasta el se sorprendía.

\- helga

\- si

\- tenemos que irnos, hay que descansar.

\- unos 10 minutos más.

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**


	20. Capitulo20

Viernes

Helga no había ido al trabajo, se había quedado en su departamento. El día anterior regresaron a las 10 de la noche. Se sentía cansada, con sueño. Tenía que ir con phoebe al médico mañana. Una oriental toco la puerta para entrar, llevaba el desayuno de la rubia.

\- buenos días Helga, como amaneciste ? .-

\- más o menos.

\- mañana necesitaré que vayas a las 10:00

\- esta bien.- dijo la rubia sin ánimos

\- helga ... siento mucho que ...

\- no digas nada phoebe...

\- aun seguirás viendo quien es el papá ?

\- quiero quitarme de esa duda.

\- pero como lo harás ?

\- mañana Arnold me acompañará

\- qué? Vas a saber si es de el?

\- si.- dijo acomodándose en la cama para sentarse.- si sale que es de Aarón me sentiría culpable

\- por que?

\- por que lo engañe phoebe ... engañe a Aarón durante que estuve de viaje con Arnold

\- y si es de Arnold?

Su mirada se tornó más tristeza

\- no se como lo tomaría phoebe, si con alegria o tristeza. Por que amo mucho a Arnold... y saber que es de el, saber que el me destrozo el corazón.- decía con un nudo en la garganta.- no soportaría phoebe. No aguantaría saber que ...

\- no lo vas amar ?

\- qué?

\- no vas a querer a tu hijo si fuera de Arnold?

\- si

\- si tuvieras a ese bebé en tus brazos y fuera de Aarón lo amarás ?

\- claro que si

\- entonces no tienes por que estar en ese ánimo de tristeza, sea de Aarón o de Arnold estarás más que feliz. Si tu no estás dispuesta en tener una relación con Arnold ...

\- no quiero que sepa nada.

\- helga, no hay que ser egoísta.

\- aun no lo perdono por lo qué pasó.

\- Gerald me dijo que...

\- no me interesa lo que haya dicho gerald, si Arnold dijo aún amarme, a mi ya no me interesa. Solo quiero saber si el hijo que espero es de Arnold o de Aarón.

\- Helga no seas tan egoísta y Orgullosa! Yo se que muy en el fondo aún quieres a Arnold, Aarón para ti fue algo especial que te haya pasado y lamento mucho su pérdida. Se que te sientes culpable pero no es para que digas tantas cosas estupidas. Aaron fue una oportunidad qué tal vez tendrías, pero no fue tu destino estar con el, ahora debes pensar que si Arnold aún te quiere dale una oportunidad. No trato de decir ahora pero con el tiempo.

\- para que ? Para que juegue conmigo otra vez?

\- el no haría eso. Si se entera que estás embarazada.

\- el no debe enterarse y no estaré con el.

\- otra vez siendo egoísta. Piénsalo helga. Cuando tú hijo te pregunte quien su papá que le dirías?... tu papá se fue?. Razónalo. Estás tan dolida, Pero ya debes tener una decisión..- le decía la oriental tomando de las manos a su mejor amiga. - Mañana se hará esa prueba, haré lo posible para que Arnold se haga un análisis, yo me encargaré de eso. No te apresures en olvidar a Aarón .- su mejor amiga la miraba a los ojos.- para ti él fue una buena persona. Tu lo querías mucho.

\- demasiado .- decía llorando

\- lo se. Pero no te sientas mal. Tus sentimientos despertaron cuando estabas con Arnold, te sentías confundida. Todos a veces nos sentimos así y no es malo sentirse confundida. .- le secaba las lagrimas.- anda come algo. Que el bebé debe estar bien nutrido. Y ya no llores. Mírate tus ojos están muy inchados. Y no queremos a un bebé muy llorón.

\- tienes razón.

Helga se levantó de la cama, y se dispuso a desayunar.

\- bueno señora, aquí está los papeles, ahí menciona las pertenencias, imagino que el no tenía familia.

\- no abogado. El no tenia. Pero si una novia.

\- lamentó mucho la pérdida.

\- esta bien.

\- de suerte no la dejó embarazada.

\- no lo creo Alison

\- una semana solos en el hotel ? Puede que pase muchas cosas tía.

\- dado caso eso pase, los papeles se pueden cambiar en un lapso de 4 meses. Tendría un seguro, la casa y ya saben lo demás.

\- espero y no .- dijo Alison

\- bueno, no me ha dicho nada. Pero si fuera así... yo vendría con usted ?

\- asi es Y la novia. Pero si ella no menciona nada. No hay de que preocuparse.

\- rogare que no sea así.- decía Alison cruzando los brazos

\- Alison por favor. Gracias abogado.

\- de nada,

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

\- Helga G. Pataki, bien tome asiento .- dijo la asistente

\- Gracias

La rubia tomó su lugar, solo era de esperar.

\- no sabía que ibas al médico, por eso tus permisos muy repentinos

\- si.

\- Helga pataki ??.- dijo la enfermera

\- si

\- la doctora Heyerdahl la espera en el consultorio 6

\- Gracias

Arnold, espero mientras la rubia salía. A los 10 minutos se asomaba.

\- hola Arnold

\- phoebe hola.- dijo la oriental.

\- acompañaste a Helga.

\- si me lo pidió.

\- te veo algo pálido.

\- pálido yo?

\- asi es ... vamos te checare

\- pero no creo que sea necesario

\- cada cuánto vas al doctor?

\- bueno cada vez que me enfermo

\- vamos, nos esperas aquí Helga?

\- claro. .- decía la rubia

Cuando entraron al consultorio, Arnold tomó asiento. Veía el cuarto.

\- no me digas que tienes miedo.

\- no claro que no.

\- tu brazo .- dijo la oriental

\- como... ha estado helga ?

\- aguarda ... estoy tomando tu presión...ella más tranquila.

\- eso espero

\- Arnold, necesito que me seas sincero.

\- sincero en que

\- de lo qué pasó entre tú y helga en ese viaje de negocios. Ella me contó, y por lo que esta pasando ahora, no creo que ella quiera estar contigo

\- phoebe... amo mucho Helga. Cuando estuvimos en ese viaje ella, deslumbraba, su mirada tenía ese brillo, se que va ser difícil que ella quiera ...

\- Arnold, tenle paciencia. Te haré tu archivo para que tú puedas tener seguro, imagino que no tienes. Haremos de una vez unos análisis de sangre.

\- esta bien. Tiene tiempo que no voy a checarme mi salud

\- descuida. .- dijo dándole una sonrisa.- helga aun te ama .- dijo ella tecleando

\- qué?

\- Ella aún te ama. Solo que no lo quiere aceptar, es muy orgullosa.

\- lo se.

\- dame tu brazo derecho. - decía la oriental.

\- haré lo posible que ella me acepte de nuevo.

Arnold salió. Helga vio a phoebe en señal que había logrado lo que se propuso.

Ambos rubios subieron al auto.

\- te dejo a tu departamento o... irás a otro lado?

\- a mi departamento.

\- de acuerdo.

En cuanto llegaron. Arnold se estacionaba para que bajara helga.

\- te ... gustaría ... entrar ? .- dijo con nerviosismo.- dijo... ya que está empezando hacer algo de frío y no estaría tomar algo de café caliente.

\- esta bien.

Bajaron del auto, entraron al edificio y subieron al elevador.

\- y... que te dijeron? .- decía la rubia

\- solo me hicieron análisis de sangre, la presión, hace tiempo que no me hacía un chequeo.

\- ni yo.

\- te ves ... diferente .- dijo el.-

-llegamos .- dijo ella evitando lo que dijo el rubio

Ambos Entraron al departamento.

\- bonito departamento

\- Gracias. Phoebe y yo vivimos aquí

\- ya veo. Imagino que gerald viene muy seguido

\- solo cuando ella descansa... quieres un té o café

\- café

\- esta bien, toma asiento.

\- gracias. Tienes una vista bonita

\- Gracias. A veces me siento afuera y me pongo a escribir...

\- escribir?

\- _pero que rayos estoy diciendo.-_ se decía a sí misma _.-_ si , es.. escribo

Arnold veia a su alrededor, hasta que su vista dio a una fotografía, se paró para dirigirse a ella. La tomó en sus manos, Era ella con su mejor amiga, cuando tenían 16 años, Se veía cambiada su cabello suelto sin el moño rosa, tenía una sonrisa un poco triste. Claro estaba, en esa foto helga ya no tenía nada que ver con el rubio.

FLASHBACK

\- vamos helga, anímate un poco.

\- ahora no phoebe.

\- hay por Dios helga, por lo menos ya olvida a ese mequetrefes. Sabemos que amabas mucho a Arnold, pero haz un poco de tu esfuerzo. .- decía rhonda .- OL VI DA LO

\- es cierto helga, festeja tu cumpleaños sin tristeza. Además hay muchos hombres.

\- hay querida, el se va arrepentir que te haya cambiado por lila, seré muy amiga o mejor amiga de ella, pero jamás diría algo.

\- eso espero rhonda .- dijo phoebe

\- es un punto y aparte sobre lila. Ella es una completa tonta. Pero bueno hablemos de otra cosa. O mejor aun, nos tomemos una foto.

\- si, que buena idea. .- dijo la oriental

\- vamos sonrían .

ENDFLASHBACK

Helga se dio cuenta que Arnold observaba la fotografía. Ella lo interrumpió entregándole la taza de café.

\- Aqui tienes . - dijo la rubia.

\- ah gracias .- dijo dejando la potografia en su lugar.- en la foto te ves ... linda..

\- si, Gracias. Ahí ... acababa de cumplir 16 años.

\- ya veo. .- le daba un sorbo.-fue cuando ..

\- si, pero ya es un pasado.

\- y aún tienes ...

\- las fotografías ?

El rubio afirmó con la cabeza

\- si, aún las tengo.

\- pensé que te habías desecho de ellas

\- tu lo hiciste?

\- no. De hecho los tengo en casa de mis abuelos. A comparación tuya lo llevaste hasta aquí

\- o era llevarlo conmigo, o dejarlo con Miriam y Bob para después no encontrarlas. Prefería llevarlas.

\- aun no tienda buena relación con tu padre

\- no. Desde que mi hermana se casó todo la atención siempre ha sido ella. Hasta hace un mes me enteré que ...

\- si no me quieres decir no hay problema.

\- no es eso. Si no que tuvo un serio problema con su esposo. Infidelidad.

\- ya veo.- se sentía culpable, ya que él era uno por haber engañado a Helga de un principio

\- creo que es otra historia.

Helga se levantó del sillón en un instante se sentía mareada.

\- estás bien?

\- si... estoy bien.

\- por que no descansas un poco. Debes estar cansada

\- no lo creo. Estoy bien. Es parte de mi...- se detuvo antes que dijera más.

\- de que helga

\- no nada.

\- estás enferma ? Es grave?

\- no. - dijo nerviosa .- no es nada.

\- sabes que aún puedes confiar en mi.

\- no lo se.

Ambos se miraban mutuamente. Arnold se acercaba poco a poco a ella. Helga al parecer le gustaba el perfume que traía el rubio, veía sus ojos que desde niña le encantaba.

Ella rápidamente reaccionó, se alejó de él. Haciendo que ese momento cambiara de ambiente cuando phoebe entró al departamento.

\- lo siento ... interrumpo algo?

\- no, ya me iba .- dijo el rubio

\- ah... bien. Yo solo vine por mi cartera que olvide. No se preocupen por mi ya me iré.

\- no creo que ya es hora .- dijo la rubia

\- nos vemos helga, recupérate .- dijo esto acercándose a la puerta.

\- si, Gracias...adiós

El rubio cerró la puerta dejando a dos amigas ahí.

\- no diré nada.

\- no pasó nada.

\- no te preocupes helga. Bueno me voy. Yo solo vien por mi cartera.

\- te veo más tarde.

La oriental salió, helga se sentó en el sillón.

\- qué rayos me iba hacer.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	21. Capitulo21

28 de noviembre

\- buenos doctora morrison.

\- buenos días phoebe. Venías por los resultados?

\- como sabias eso?

\- no me cabía duda. Es nombre de Helga g Pataki

\- y otro de Arnold shortman

\- si aquí está. Y el último.

\- Gracias.

\- no hay de que.

La oriental se fue a su oficina para ver los resultados pero antes de ponerlos en sobre estuvo leyendo la tercera hoja que le habían dado. El de paternidad.

\- no puede ser. .- sus ojos se abrieron al ver la respuesta.- será posible.

\- Doctora tiene un paciente en espera.

\- si voy enseguida.

Phoebe guardó los papeles, para después llevárselas a su mejor amiga.

 **Mientras tanto en el trabajo de helga.**

La rubia tenia sus audífonos puestos, mientras veía el ordenador. Escuchando música para no dormir. Los síntomas eran pocos, ahora solo era fatiga.

Sigo cruzando ríos  
Andando selvas  
Amando el sol  
Cada día sigo sacando espinas  
De lo profundo del corazón  
En la noche sigo encendiendo sueños  
Para limpiar con el humo sagrado cada recuerdo

Cuando escriba tu nombre  
En la arena blanca con fondo azul  
Cuando mire el cielo en la forma cruel de una nube gris  
Aparezcas tú  
Una tarde suba una alta loma  
Mire el pasado  
Sabrás que no te he olvidado

Ella empezaba a recordar a Aarón. Tal vez no era su destino estar con el. Tal vez él hizo despertar lo que realmente sentía. Había pasado años sin ver al rubio. Hasta ahora que trabajan juntos.

Yo te llevo dentro, hasta la raíz  
Y por más que crezca, vas a estar aquí  
Aunque yo me oculte tras la montaña  
Y encuentre un campo lleno de caña  
No habrá manera, mi rayo de luna  
Que tú te vayas

Pienso que cada instante sobrevivido al caminar  
Y cada segundo de incertidumbre  
Cada momento de no saber  
Son la clave exacta de este tejido  
Que ando cargando bajo la piel  
Así te protejo  
Aquí sigues dentro

Tocaba su vientre empezaba a sentir pequeños movimientos. Ella sonreía para ella era algo nuevo.

\- helga ...- decía su amiga Jenny

\- nos acompañas ? .- dijo josh

\- a donde ?

\- a comer... son la 1:00

\- ah si. Solo bloquearé la computadora.

 **Ya estando en el Restaurant**

\- todo eso vas a comer?.- decía josh

\- si, que tiene, es un bufett no?

\- no pensé que tendrías tanta hambre

\- hay josh, helga está embarazada por eso come de más.

\- Jenny!

\- embarazada? Oh por dios, no sabía eso.

\- a nadie le ha dicho pero pues ya sabes

\- y a recursos humanos ?

\- no

\- y que estás esperando.?

\- no quiero que lo sepa mi jefe es eso

\- á mi se me hace que es por otra cosa.- dijo josh

\- y como que .- decía Jenny tomando su jugo.

\- por que no quieres que lo sepa tu jefe helga ?

\- por que no.. los jefes a veces llegan a explotarte más.

\- y no crees que esa pancita va a crecer? Cuantas semanas llevas ya?

\- aun ya haré 5 meses

\- te imaginas? 5 meses ... y esa pancita se nota eh, lo ocultas con tu blusa descalzada y tu saco pero... cuando tengas 8 le dirás ... me comí una sandía, o tengo unos cólicos.

\- no inventes ... jajajajaja.- reia Jenny

\- no es gracioso... está bien... le diré...

\- por cierto. Tendrás un recuerdo de Aarón

La rubia alzó la mirada y tragó saliva.

\- si... .- decía .- _aun sabré los resultados.-_

Pasó la tarde, hasta terminar la hora laboral, helga entraba al departamento. Phoebe estaba sentada en el sillón tomando café.

\- phoebe ... pensé que estarías hasta la madrugada en casa.

\- pues no hubo mucho trabajo hoy.

\- qué bien... y no saliste con Gerald ?

\- no. Esta vez quise estar contigo, ya que es algo muy importante que quiero decirte.

\- qué pasó? No me digas que tú ...

\- no helga, aunque me gustaría, pero ahora no.

\- entonces ?

\- toma

\- es... son los resultados?

\- aja... pero antes que lo habrás... estoy aquí para apoyarte ...

\- Gracias phoebe.

La rubia tomó asiento, vio el sobre, lentamente lo abría. Los ojos azules empezaban a leer a detalle de lo que decía.

Sus ojos brotaron pequeñas lágrimas, llevando el papel a su pecho. Ella seguía llorando recordando esa vez. Ya no sabía si estar feliz, llevaba dentro de ella la sangre del padre.

\- no llores, recuerda que el bebé puede sentir tu tristeza

\- es que, no puedo creer que en verdad sea de él.

\- las pruebas no fallan.

\- mis cálculos no podrían

\- fallar?

\- si...

\- helga, estás feliz ?

\- si.

\- entonces, por que lloras ?

\- por que... por qué... sentirá culpabilidad

\- por que?, si tú lo hiciste fue por amor.

\- lo se

\- amaste a Aarón? Dime la verdad. En verdad Amaste a Aarón? Como para entregarte en cuerpo y alma ?

\- lo quería mucho.

\- tu sabes cual es la diferencia de querer y amar. Dime... se sincera contigo misma.

\- lo quería mucho. En verdad. Quería olvidar a Arnold, cuando supe que se quedaria ahí... yo necesitaba enamorarme de Aarón, necesitaba que él me hiciera olvidar. Por eso me entregue a él. Por eso yo... yo...- empezaba a llorar

\- helga. Tú no lo usaste. No te sientas culpable en que haya pasado ese accidente. Tu misma te forzaste o querías esforzarte en olvidarlo. Y ahora dime, cuando estuviste con Arnold como te sentías?

\- me sentía... feliz... como cuando, por primera vez sentia mi alma...

\- entonces aún no lo amas, no me puedes decir que no... por que se muy bien que tu corazón aún palpita por el.

\- si phoebe, aún lo amo. Pensé en superarlo pero ... de repente ese sentimiento regreso. Por más que yo pensaba en Aarón... no... es decir... mi corazón ...

\- tu corazón siempre palpitaba por Arnold.

\- si.

\- y por qué dices que tus cálculos no podrían fallar?

\- me sentía tan segura.

\- a veces suele fallar o a veces no. - Tomaba más manos de la rubia.- Ahora tienes una misión que hacer... En decirle a Arnold Shortman que va ser papá.

\- qué?

\- asi es helga. Ese bebé tiene que tener un papá O por lo menos conocerlo. Es tu decisión en que si quieres tener una relación con el... o solo decirle y no tener nada entre ustedes.

\- y ... como... le... diré ?

\- pues ... citarlo a una cena o en tu trabajo aunque no sería apropiado.

\- en una cena seria bien.

\- asi es.

\- y si... me dice que no es de el?

\- sería un estupido. Pero nada perdería ya que las pruebas aquí están. Sin necesidad de hacer otro... ya vez que no puedo hacerte nuevamente otro análisis. Es algo riesgoso para ti y el bebé.

\- bien. Le diré mañana.

\- ánimo, por lo menos sabes ya quien es el papá.

\- si pero... aún no me siento tan... conforme ya vez lo qué pasó ...

\- tu solo querías saber quien era el papá... no te apresures. todo lleva su tiempo. Además debes pedirle perdón a Aarón.

\- Gracias phoebe .- corrió abrazarla.- Gracias por estar conmigo ... soy una carga para ti

\- no para nada helga, no eres una carga para mi... eres como mi hermana.

De la nada el estómago de la rubia empezaba hacer ruido.

\- parece que alguien tiene hambre.

\- lo siento.

\- vamos ... haremos una rica cena. Tienes que comer por dos.

\- ya se ya se .

 ** _Continuará ..._**


	22. Capitulo22

La rubia estaba esperando en el Restaurant eran las 7:30 de la noche. Tenía ya una mesa reservada, quería ella estar primero en el Restaurant.

\- no se como pude hacer esto...

FLASHBACK

\- señor Shortman ...

\- sabes que puedes decirme Arnold

\- esta bien, Arnold...

\- dime

\- quería o es decir ... me preguntaba si ... harás algo esta noche.

\- no. No tengo planes

\- es que ... como te digo...

\- necesitas permiso para tu cita médica ?

\- no ... es ... quiero invitarte a cenar

\- cenar ?

\- si, como dos trabajadores. Ya sabes.

\- me gustaría. Pero no permitiría que tú pagaras. Me encargaré de eso. Te veo a las 8:00 esta bien?

\- si

ENDFLASHBACK

\- quieres algo de tomar ?

\- si... un agua por favor.

\- de acuerdo

Media hora después ...

Un rubio tomaba asiento en la mesa donde estaba Helga.

\- llevas mucho esperándome?

\- no... de hecho quise venir antes.

\- te ves hermosa

\- Gracias Arnold

El mesero llego a tomar la orden de ambos. Después de la orden, ambos se mantenían callados.

\- y como te ha ido todo?.- decía la rubia

\- bien. Supongo.

\- _dicelo ... ya dile o será nunca -_ decía así misma .- Arnold ... yo... te te invite por una razón

\- por cual?

\- no se como comenzar esto... pero si no lo hago hoy y ... si no me atrevo hacerlo ... yo ...

\- te pasa algo helga ? Dime para poder ayudarte.

\- Arnold ... yo...

\- tu

\- yo... - respira hondo.- yo... yo estoy embarazada.

Arnold la veía sin decir nada. 5 segundos fue lo que tardó para que él reaccionara.

\- estás embarazada?

\- si

\- felicidades, Debes estar muy feliz,! Ya que... ya que tendrás un hijo de Aarón y...

\- no entiendes verdad ?

\- entiendo estás embarazada y dime de cuantos meses? .- tomaba un poco de agua

\- 4 y medio ... y no ... no es de Aarón es tuyo

Él tocio cuando le dijo eso la rubia .- mío?

\- si. Es tuyo...- veia al rubio extrañado.- Sabia que ibas a hacer ese gesto.

\- sus órdenes .- dijo la mesera

\- Gracias .- dijo el

La mesera se retira y deja ambos solos. Arnold empezó a dar su primer bocado. Helga veía a Arnold comer como que tratando de entender la situación. Luego ella empezó a tocar la comida.

Después de un buen rato que acabarán de comer. No habían hablado.

\- Helga ...

\- no tienes que responder por él si no quieres, no te voy a obligar. No te haré que te hagas cargo. Solo es para que sepas que ...

\- te creo.

\- podemos hacerte la prueba de ...

\- te creo. Hemos estado juntos esa vez y ... no use nada ...

\- ya se que también era parte de mi responsabilidad haber tomado algo. Pero...

\- antes de mi... tu y Aarón ...

Helga se quedó callada, a lo que le decía Arnold.

\- si

\- y cómo estás segura que es ...

\- por que ... yo hice la prueba de paternidad

\- y es por eso que te acompañe al doctor ?

\- se que fue algo ..

\- por que no me habías dicho antes?

\- por que ... - decía con la mirada a un lado

\- por que me lo ocultaste?

\- tenia miedo! - dijo la rubia mirándolo - tenía miedo en decirte. Yo no sabía ... quien realmente era. Discúlpame por hacerte esto... pero yo...

\- no haré nada contra tuya.

\- salio que tú eres el padre en los resultados. - dijo ella

Hubo silencio entre ambos. Arnold mirando a su alrededor que todos no hayan visto la pequeña inconformidad, el mesero se acerca.

\- desea algo más señor?

\- la cuenta

\- esta bien

Arnold tomó de la mano de helga.

\- bien. Soy ... papá

\- si ... no trato de insinuarte que nos casemos o ...

\- sabes que yo aún siento algo por ti. Es decir... tratar de llevar esto como... una pareja .. tú sabes

\- tendré que pensarlo bien. Yo no se si sea bueno.

\- por que no lo sería ? Voy a ser papá de tu hijo. Y ...

\- lo siento. No se si estoy preparada para tener una relación después de que falleció Aarón. Por el momento yo ...

\- entiendo. No te presionaré. Estaré al pendiente de tu embarazo.

\- no es necesario.

\- claro que si helga. Por lo menos dejame ayudarte

\- disculpe que interumpa , le entregó la cuenta

\- Gracias

Cuando pago Arnold, ambos salieron del Restaurant.

\- te llevo?.- dijo el rubio

\- no gracias. Tomare un Taxy

\- insisto

\- y yo insisto en que me iré en taxi

\- a veces eres muy orgullosa. Vamos. - dijo tomándola de la mano.

Cuando estaban ya dentro del auto. Arnold se ponía su cinturón de seguridad. Helga no muy contenta hacía lo mismo.

Hizo el pequeño descubierto de su abdomen, se notaba el pequeño bulto de su panza.

Arnold sin querer volteó a la pequeña protuberancia del abdomen de la rubia. Para tener 4 meses y medio se notaba más.

El se preguntaba como rayos no se había dado cuenta cuando llegaba a trabajar. Tal vez ella estaba al pendiente que no se diera cuenta, o salía después. Usaba blusas una talla más grande y más como estaba haciendo frío no se notaba por los abrigos que usaba. Y es así que nunca se fijaba.

Arnold empezaba a tener rumbo, la rubia mantenía su mirada a la ventana.

\- mañana saliendo del trabajo te llevaré con una ginecóloga para que te hagan un ultrasonido

\- no será necesario. Phoebe puede ayudarme

\- entonces iremos con phoebe

\- iré sola.

\- no seas terca, también es mío.

La rubia se sonrojó.

- _si le doy chance, es capaz que quiera acompañarme cada vez que me haga el ultrasonido. Maldición y en el trabajo ? Si se enteran que él es el padre ? .-_ decía para ella misma

\- le marcaré a phoebe mañana por la mañana.

\- Arnold. Necesito que en el trabajo sea discreto. No quiero que nadie se entere. Por favor .

\- esta bien.

En cuanto llegaron al departamento de la rubia. Ambos se despidieron.

Arnold seguía su camino marcándole a su mejor amiga gerald.

\- _qué onda viejo, qué pasa?_

 _-_ gerald, sabías algo de helga antes ? O te había comentado algo phoebe ??

- _no por que ?_

 _-_ pues va ser algo sorprendente

- _qué pasó? Me pones nervioso_

 _-_ Helga espera un hijo mío

- _qué?! Ósea como? Cuando?_

 _-_ fue durante en el viaje

- _ya recuerdo, oye pero acaso no ..._

 _-_ no Gerald.

\- _muy mal viejo ... y ahora qué harás ?_

 _-_ responderle, ser responsable

\- _como lo fuiste cuando lo hiciste .-_ dijo con mirada pícara

\- gerald estoy hablando enserio. Yo le responderé.

\- _vas hacer que ella... esté contigo ? Me refiero a una relación ustedes dos._

 _-_ eso quiero. Pero todo depende si helga acepte. Ya sabes que yo estoy dispuesto.

\- _lo se arnie... vaya que escondido lo tenia. No me había dado cuenta._

 _-_ bueno, te dejo descansar

\- _esta bien. Hablamos mañana_

Ambos colgaron.

 **Mientras tanto con helga .**

 **-** phoebe ya llegue ! .- dijo desde la puerta.- no ha llegado.- su estómago empezó a hacer ruido.- qué ? Otra vez ? Si acabamos de comer ?! .- dijo poniendo sus manos a la cintura y viendo su vientre.- bien bien... veremos qué hay en la heladera.

La rubia buscaba que se le antojaba. Sus rutina de comida había sido más extensa. Comía y a los 10 o a los 15 minutos tenía hambre nuevamente.

Había encontrado algo de comer. Phoebe había dejado en un traste tapado un burrito. Tenía una nota " para gerald " la cual era su tanta hambre que decidió comerlo, lo calentó en la micro honda, para después comerlo.

 **Mientras tanto con Arnold**

Arnold se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba ahí como todo hombre deja sus cosas. Se quitó el pantalón para solo quedar en ropa interior. Se recostó en la cama.

\- Helga ... está embarazada .- decía .- y es mío

Pensar que sería papá, lo sorprendia mucho, después de todo lo qué pasó con el desastre que hizo lila. Él estaba feliz de tener un hijo con Helga.

Cuando eran novios de adolescentes nunca tuvieron ese cuidado, claro la rubia tomaba sus píldoras y llevaba su control.

Ha de ser que dejo de hacerlo ya que no tenia a nadie más.

Ahora tendría que estar al cuidado de la rubia, hacer que no trabajara tanto.

Pero lo que más deseaba el, es estar a su lado, abrazarla, acariciarla. Deseaba tanto eso.

Tendría que hacer o ganar méritos para que helga aceptara.

\- será niño? O niña?

 ** _Continuará ..._**


	23. Capitulo23

\- Estás embarazada?

\- si

\- pero como, si nosotros sólo una ves hemos tenido relaciones. Y hasta eso recuerdo haberme protegido.

\- fueron dos. Hasta eso ya sabía que estaba. Pero el bebé no es tuyo.

\- me engañaste con alguien? No me digas que es esa persona.

\- de verdad lo lamento, yo... yo no quise. De verdad es que...

\- lo seguías amando.

 **Término del sueño.**

\- NOOO!!!! .- despertaba la rubia .- fue solo un sueño .

3:30 Am

\- creo que debo hacer lo que me dijo phoebe. - dijo la rubia

Un ruido se escuchaba en la sala, salió de su cama para asegurarse que era su mejor amiga. Encendió la luz.

\- phoebe

\- hola, te desperté ?

\- no, de hecho un mal sueño me levanto.

\- cual fue tu mal sueño?

\- phoebe ... creo que haré lo que dijiste

\- qué dije ?

\- en despedirme de Aarón

\- se relaciona en tu sueño ?

\- si, lo soñé. Lo veía desilusionado.

\- y que más pasó?

\- pues, lo que si me dijo éntre sueños es que se protegió.

\- protegió?

\- si

\- los sueños a veces no pueden ser tan reales. Y si lo soñaste es para que tú puedas despedirt bien.

\- no lo se phoebe, pero a veces los sueños te dicen una pequeña verdad.

\- son muy pocas. Vamos a descansar mañana te toca trabajar.

\- pensé que trabajarías toda la madrugada.

\- asi es. Pero llego mi reemplazo.

\- ya veo.

\- vamos a descansar. Mañana me platicarás sobre lo que pasó con Arnold

\- si, mañana te diré.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Helga estaba en el comedor desayunando. Eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Ahora ya tenía permiso de entrar a las 9:00 y salir a las 3:00 era tan obvio que Arnold le dejaría salir así, por el bien de ella. Ese mismo día que cito a Arnold ya había hecho el comunicado a recursos sobre su embarazo.

El sermón no faltaría. Ya que las señoras de recursos eran algo muy estrictas.

Helga estaba tan tranquila desayunando, pensando en cómo sería ahora su relación con el rubio. Sería lo normal, claro nunca quedaron un acuerdo de tener algo. En verdad él lo apoyaría, le daría los recursos, es más la responsabilidad de un buen papá. En pensar que en los ultrasonidos se sentiría rara, ya que el se ofreció en ir con ella, estar ahí los dos como "pareja" que no son, se sentiría incómoda.

Estaba feliz, contenta, saber que tendria un bebé, a sus 27 años.

\- soy tan joven.

\- buenos días

\- phoebe ... soy muy joven para tener un bebé?

\- no... y dime tu ... soy demasiado joven para estar trabajando ya en un hospital ?

\- bueno tu si, y es por que te adelantaste varias materias.

\- asi es. Y me siento orgullosa, así como tú, sentirte Orgullosa de ser mamá. No tienes de que preocuparte de lo que diga la gente.

\- me preocupa no poder ser buena madre

\- claro que lo serás, vas a ser una brillante mamá.

\- crees ... que... deba darle una oportunidad a Arnold?

\- qué sientes por el? Por cierto .. como lo tomó?

\- bueno al principio no me creía, pero le tuve que decir la verdad. Sobre los análisis

\- qué?!

\- descuida, no hará nada en contra mía ni tuya. Me dijo que se hará responsable del bebé. Y cada ultrasonido él quiere... ir.

\- qué bello. Entonces yo creo que si.

\- si que ...

\- qué debas darle una oportunidad. No digo que no ya ahorita. Pero con el tiempo tú vas a decidir si tú quieres estar con el.

\- quiero pero... tengo miedo a ..

\- reconstruir nuevamente el amor que se tenían ustedes ?

Helga la miro, sabía muy bien las palabras que decía su mejor amiga. Eso era, miedo a reconstruir todo ese momento que ha estado con el rubio, como volver a conocerse, salir como una cita cada fin de semana. El miedo de estar con él y después perderlo.

\- no tengas miedo. Sabes que el amor duele. Si tú y él se quieren de verdad, más que aún no tienen el valor. Toma tu tiempo.

\- y si cuando llegue el momento que nazca mi bebé él ... se arrepiente ?

\- no pienses de esa manera. Imagino que en ese tiempo ustedes estarían juntos.

\- y si no?

\- qué te puedo decir, no me imagino como ustedes queden tan alejados. Se les nota en sus rostros.

\- mmmm .- hacía pucheros .- por que se me complica todo.

\- tranquila, tienes 5 meses

\- 5 y medio

\- es cierto, tienes 5 y medio para que Arnold gane esos meritos.

\- jajajajaja

\- no es broma, debe conquistarte por lo estupido y baboso que fue antes. Ósea como te va a cambiar por lila sawyer.

\- si, fue un tonto.

Después de un rato, helga se había cambiado para ir al trabajo. En cuanto llego los trabajadores se sorprendieron al ver a Helga con la pancita.

\- esta embarazada?.- decía la recepcionista principal

\- si, que extraño, ha de ser del jefe

\- ella tenia novio, pero pobre falleció

\- no puede ser ... pobre

La rubia rodaba los ojos .- increíble qué gente tan más chismosa

\- buenos días pataki.- decía el contador

\- buenos días señor

\- felicidades ... veo que está embarazada

\- Gracias.

Piso 6

Helga Salió del elevador.

\- buenos días .- dijo la rubia a su otra compañera

\- buenos días .- dijo

En eso una persona sale de la oficina de Arnold, una chica de 1.57 de altura , cabello castaño, ojos color miel, tez blanca. Esto hizo que la rubia se pusiera celosa.

\- Gracias señorita ...

\- Carolina

\- Carolina, bien solo pase a recursos para que le apliquen el examen.

La rubia se sentó e ignoró la pequeña conversación que se tenía. Hizo sentirse incómoda.

\- buenos días Helga.

\- buenos días Arnold

\- puedes pasar por favor.

\- esta bien.

Arnold cerró la puerta.

\- ya estás imaginándote cosas ?

\- qué ? .- dijo ella

\- note tu rostro cuando salió Carolina

\- estás imaginando mal.

\- Helga por la razón que te llame es para tener una ayuda más para ti.

\- para mi? De que hablas ?

\- ya que estás embarazada no quiero que estés subiendo y bajando, caminando, luego los viajes que harás.

\- me estás diciendo que me volveré inútil por mi embarazo?

\- solo trato de cuidarte

\- es algo estupido , y de aquí cuando citaste a esa tipa ?

\- sabia que te pomdrias celosa.

\- no estoy celosa. - dijo cruzando los brazos.

\- lo que tú digas Helga. Le comuniqué a recursos sobre que necesitaba a otra chica para que cubriera tu incapacidad.

\- y eso fue ayer? Ósea ya sabias que yo estaba embarazada?

\- ah no, fue hoy mismo en la mañana. La de recursos me comentó que tiene una sobrina que buscaba empleo.

\- es injusto

\- por que?

\- por que me vas a reemplazar !

\- no lo haré. Solo es para que te cubra los meses que vas a estar ausente. Después te integraras nuevamente a tus labores.

\- y ella ?

\- no te preocupes por ella. La reacomodare en las oficinas de otros encargados. No sabía que te preocupaba tanto.

\- estás demente ! No me preocupa .- dijo sonrojándose .- yo solo... pensé que me ...

\- despediría ? No. Pero no creo que estés pensando en eso. Hoy sales alas 3:00

\- que?

\- tus salidas serán a las 3:00

\- por que?

\- quieres que te vuelva a explicar?

\- no pero... deben ser ...

\- Helga solo haz lo que te pido y ya.

\- bien.

Pasando toda la jornada laboral...

Helga salió a la hora que le había indicado Arnold. En cuanto llego a su departamento, helga se dispuso hacer algo de comer. En ese momento sonó su celular.

\- hola ?

- _helga ?_

 _-_ quien habla?

\- _soy yo tu hermana Olga_

Los ojos de la rubia se sorprendieron ante la llamada.

 **Mientras tanto con Arnold**

Toc toc toc tocaban la puerta de la oficina del rubio

\- pase

\- señor Shortman, la srita. Carolina ya hizo su examen y afortunadamente aprobó. Le entrego las evaluaciones.

\- perfecto. Ella ya se retiró ?

\- ya señor

\- esta bien.

\- es para cubrir la incapacidad de la señorita pataki?

\- asi es. Ahora por el momento estará capacitándola para cuando ella esté ausente, no se pierda el control de aquí.

\- esta bien señor Shortman.

\- de nada

\- me olvidaba, me entró una curiosidad, usted ... tiene algo que ver con la señorita pataki?

\- por que la pregunta.

\- hay ciertos rumores, pero como dicen, la empresa se llenan de chismes..

\- hágame un favor.

\- dígame señor

\- no haga caso a esos chismes. No se involucre

\- esta bien señor Shortman

La de recursos se retiró de la oficina, dejando a un rubio ocupado.

 **En el departamento de la rubia**

\- a que llamas Olga ?

 _\- solo para saludarte, acaso no puedo saludar a mi hermanita_?

\- si ... que necesitas ?

- _yo nada. Pero nuestros padres si._

\- ya me lo imaginaba. Solo se acuerdan de uno cuando están en crisis.

\- _no están en crisis._

\- seguro?

 _\- un poco. Es para asegurar su empresa papa. Ya sabes que el no puede salir de casa._

\- ya se. Y qué necesitan.

- _La firma de nosotras dos._

\- no les basta sola la tuya?

 _\- helga por favor._

\- hay Olga. Esta bien, para cuando es?

\- _dentro de una semana._

\- esta bien, pediré permiso entonces.

- _y como te va en el trabajo?_

 _-_ bien Olga.

\- _y ya encontraste a tu amor verdadero? Por que desde que recuerdo el chico de tu escuela y tú hacían buena pareja._

 _-_ Olga no quiero tomar el tema.

- _esta bien hermanita. Cuídate te veo entonces en una semana._

 _-_ si si si si , adiós.- dijo y colgó el celular. - lo que faltaba.

 ** _Continuará ..._**


	24. Capitulo24

Aarón Derricks

Siempre en tu memoria

Noviembre -2019

Helga dejaba unas flores, las acomodaba.

\- phoebe me dijo que llegara hasta aquí, para poder hablar contigo. -

decía la rubia frente a la lápida.

\- la verdad es que, soñe contigo, es algo raro claro.-dijo con nerviosismo,- Aarón en verdad lo siento. Yo no eh sido sincera mientras tú estabas en este mundo tan cruel.

La rubia le brotaba unas pequeñas lágrimas.

\- en realidad cuando estuve en el viaje, yo... bueno yo no te dije que mi jefe era mi ex de la secundaria, con quien yo me había enamorado desde que era una pequeña niña. Me dirás "es algo estupido" Pero desde ese entonces algo en mi ... quiero decir... te fui infiel.

Las ramas de los árboles se movian con el viento frío que hacía.

\- lo lamento Aarón. La verdad es que... mi amor por él ha sido muy ... como decirte, no se, yo en verdad te quise demasiado, y aún te quiero Aaron. A lo que voy es ... estoy embarazada. Y tengo ya 5 meses, se que fui o soy una tonta. Es decir... yo... este bebé... el padre es Arnold. - decia la rubia.- sabes ... yo creía que fueras tú, bueno eso pensé, desde que tú y yo... ya sabes. .- el viento le hacía levantar el fleco de la rubia .- lo lamento Aarón, ha pasado ya 1 mes desde que te fuiste y la verdad ... me afectó por que ... hubo un cierto problema en que tú me ayudarías en salir. Por que ... yo aún no lo superaba. Y pensaba que tratar de enamorarme de ti olvidaría todo. Pero pasó lo qué pasó yo... en verdad ... no pensaba que esto ocurriera.

El cielo empezaba a caer copos de nieve. La rubia alzaba la mirada para ver el cielo nublado, después de 5 segundos vio la lápida nuevamente.

\- discúlpame Aarón. Pensé en obligarme a mi misma en olvidarlo y tratar de no caer en su juego, pero veo que volví... y ... no pude. Dicen que cuando hubo fuego... cenizas quedan. Creo que eso es algo estupido. Pero es cierto a la vez. No tratare de hacer que él y yo estemos juntos, por que Tengo miedo que ... él vuelva a jugar. - se limpia las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga de su suéter.- quiero que mi bebé por lo menos lo conozca. Si algo llega a cambiar, yo ... me sentiría ... mal. Es decir... yo aún siento algo por el. Y espero me perdones.

La rubia sintió como en sus hombros la tocaban, al voltear no había nadie. Comprendió que Aarón la entendía.

Ella sonrió.

Después de unos minutos, Helga estaba en el tren regresando a la ciudad. Una pareja estaba sentados a un costado de ella, con un bebé de 11 meses en brazos de la madre. Para ella fue algo tierno ver esa escena, como la pareja demostraba afecto de amor hacia al pequeño. Sonreía la rubia. Se puso a pensar si realmente su bebé no necesitaría estar alado de su padre siempre.

Para ella era algo difícil. Cometió un error, pero tenía que responder a las consecuencias. Arnold nunca se negó a la responsabilidad del bebé. Pero el realmente quiere permanecer alado de la rubia y de su futuro hijo o hija.

Arnold realmente estaba contento, en saber que Helga esperaba un hijo de él. Realmente no se lo esperaba.

Helga había llegado a su departamento, cuando entró vio que estaba su mejor amiga, Gerald y Arnold, no se esperaba esa pequeña reunión.

\- qué pasa aquí? .- dijo confundida

\- no pasa nada.- decia la oriental.- solo estamos aquí conversando, dime cómo te fue.?

\- bien.- dijo viendo a phoebe.- comentaste algo a donde fui?.- decía en voz baja

\- no dije nada.- dijo ella.

\- qué hace el aquí?

\- Gerald lo invito, no debe molestarte además Arnold es como parte de nuestro grupo.

\- pero phoebe, sabes que yo...

\- Helga ... debes aprender a perdonar, ademas llevas la mitad de él ahí. - dijo enseñándole en vientre.

Helga se sonrojó cuando le dijo eso su mejor amiga.

\- bien bien.

Ambas se dirigieron a la mesa.

\- hola Hel cómo está? .- dijo el chico moreno

\- hola Gerald , bien... estoy bien.

\- hola Helga .- dijo él sonrojándose

\- hola Arnold.

Ambos quedaron callados, la rubia tomó asiento.

Gerald y phoebe veían a sus amigos tratando de hacer que ellos hablaran. Pero ambos se mantenían en silencio.

\- qué les parece si vamos al cine.- dijo Gerald

\- seria buena idea. Que te parece Helga ? Tiene tiempo que no salimos

\- no lo se.

\- anímate Helga es fin de semana. .- decía el moreno.

\- esta bien.

\- bien, vamos. - dijo el moreno

La rubia se paró para ir por su bolso. Los cuatro salieron del departamento, Arnold estaba detrás de la rubia. Luego que salieron del edificio, Gerald llevaba a phoebe en su auto, Arnold fue con Helga.

\- no te ha comentado nada Arnold .- decía la oriental

\- solo cuando dijo que helga estaba embarazada y que se haría cargo.

\- Helga es muy orgullosa

\- lo se, no ha cambiado en nada

\- si cambio, pero gracias a tu amiguito que le rompió el corazón dos veces.

\- Arnold tuvo la culpa. Pero él quiere volver con ella. No por culpabilidad, si no que aún la ama.

\- ella también lo ama. Solo que no quiere aceptarlo.

\- tiene que, está esperando un hijo de él. Debería estar contenta.

\- créeme está contenta.

 **Mientras tanto con Arnold**

\- como te fue hoy en tu visita

\- ah?

\- me dijo phoebe que fuiste a visitar a una tía

\- ah si, bien, muy bien.

\- segura ? Cuando llegaste te noté muy diferente

\- no pensaba que llegarías.

\- lo siento. Gerald me invitó y ..

\- lo se. Creo que debemos ...

\- debemos?

\- quiero ser clara contigo y no ilusionarnos. Quiero que el bebé te conozca, que eres su papá. Dado caso ya sea tú o yo lleguemos a ...

\- enamorarnos

\- algo así... - decía la rubia.- decirnos todo. Es decir,.. ser más que sinceros y si yo llego a quererte yo...

\- prometo no lastimarte, prometo que no volvería hacerlo. Quiero tener tu confianza. Quiero que el bebé que esperas me vea, me conozca que sepa que soy su papá, cada despertar yo esté ahí a tu lado.

\- Arnold .- susurraba

\- quiero que sepas algo.

-qué

 _-_ me gustas desde esa vez que te dije " me gusta tu moño, por que es rosa como tú ropa"

Helga lo veía de perfil, Una lágrima le brotaba.

\- estás... estás llorando?

\- lo siento. Creo que... son las hormonas del embarazo.

\- no te creo.

\- si! Enserio. Leí algo sobre eso.

\- trataré de no hacerte llorar.

\- descuida, son las emociones.

El semáforo marcaba rojo. Arnold veía a la rubia tocándose el vientre. Ya estaba más grande a cómo antes.

\- quieres... sentirlo?

\- puedo?

\- si, es ... es tuyo también.

La rubia tomó la mano de Arnold, la puso en su pancita. Arnold sentía cómo se movía.

Ando buscando un pajarito del amor  
Que solía al volar a mi alrededor  
Que me daba besos al volar  
Y me quería tanto hasta reventar

Ese pajarito me recuerda a ti  
Y siempre te busco al dormir  
Despierto y me pongo a pensar  
Donde y cuando tu volverás

Yo sé yo tengo la culpa  
Yo se te debo disculpas  
Yo sé fui perdiéndote  
Yo sé yo tengo la culpa  
Yo sé ya no hay excusas  
Yo sé sigo amándote

\- lo sientes ? , se mueve. .- decía la rubia

\- si, se siente raro.

\- aqui siento unas pequeñas pataditas.- dijo ella haciendo que su mano del rubio tocara la parte donde decía.

Caminas seguido en mi pensar  
Y te miras tan guapo al pasar  
Buscando una solución yo se  
Que ya soy parte del ayer

Tuve una gran oportunidad  
Pero moría de nervios no podía ni hablar  
Reprimí lo que sentía  
Y termine sin ti en mis días  
Yo sé yo tengo la culpa

Arnold sentía las pequeñas patadas, para él era algo nuevo y una experiencia que estaba tomando con la rubia.

Yo se te debo disculpas  
Yo sé fui perdiéndote  
Yo sé yo tengo la culpa  
Yo sé ya no hay excusas  
Yo sé sigo amándote

Los autos de atrás le gritaban para avanzar, Arnold tomó el volánte para avanzar.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	25. Capitulo25

Los 4 chicos salían del cine. La temperatura bajaba más. Copos de nieve empezaban a caer del cielo. Ya era diciembre. Casi a una semana de que sea navidad en new York.

\- y tienen pensado donde pasar la navidad? .- dijo el moreno.

\- bueno yo estaré en hillwood con mis papás.- dijo el rubio

\- y tú Helga?.- dijo el moreno

\- am bueno no lo sé. Se que mi mejor amiga estará contigo.

\- si gustas puedes estar con nosotros el 24. - dijo el ojiverde

\- sería buena idea.- dijo phoebe

La rubia vio a la oriental que se callara.

\- verdad helga?.

\- no lo se, tengo que pensarlo.

\- por mi no habrá problema, ni tampoco para mis padres. - decía el rubio

\- creo que será mejor irnos ya..- dijo el moreno

\- oh... Helga no me esperes esta noche, estaré con Gerald.

\- esta bien. - diviértanse

Ambos rubios se apartaron de la pareja, para irse al auto.

No tomó mucho en llegar al departamento de la rubia. El ojiverde se estacionó.

\- Gracias

\- quieres que te acompañe?

\- no será necesario. Gracias.

\- pero estarás sola.

\- estaré sola pero sé cuidarme.

\- recuerdas que estás embarazada y no es lo mismo.

El corazón de la rubia se aceleraba en ver esos ojos verdes de el. Pensaba lo mucho si él se quedaba. Tenía razón iba estar sola.

\- si me quedo dormida ... te vas.

\- esta bien. - dijo el

Ambos bajaron del auto, ya una vez dentro del departamento de la rubia, dejaron sus abrigos. Helga le ofreció algo de tomar al rubio, la cual el se negó, estaba satisfecho con lo que había comido, palomitas y soda, no tenía hambre aún.

\- bueno... iré a cambiarme.

\- esta bien, aquí te espero. - dijo el rubio

Ella dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación a quitarse la ropa. Su celular vibró al darse cuenta que era un mensaje de phoebe.

 ** _Suerte, espero y pienses si darle una oportunidad_**

\- malvada. Ya tenías planeado esto .- se dijo así misma .

La rubia se cambió, se puso una ropa cómoda, un suéter gris y un pans rosa. Cuando salió de su habitación, el rubio observaba por la ventana.

\- tienes muy bonita vista.- dijo el

\- Gracias

Ambos no decían nada. Helga se permanecía a un lado de él viendo cómo nevaba.

\- si irás verdad ?

\- qué?

\- irás a hillwood conmigo? Por que yo si quiero que vayas.

\- no lo se

\- vas estar sola aquí, phoebe estará con Gerald.

Tenía razón, quedaría sola en navidad, el año anterior estuvo con sus amigos del trabajo festejando en casa de Jenny. Esta vez sería diferente.

Ir a hillwood y recordar esos tiempos de su niñez hasta la adolescencia.

\- tal vez vaya.

\- enserio? Por que tendrías la oportunidad de ver a tus papás ...

\- ellos no festejan la navidad en hillwood, se van con mi hermana.

\- yo no sabía...

\- lo se. No estaría mal pasar la navidad contigo. - dijo ella viendo al ojiverde.

\- no la pasarás mal. Además siguen los mismos inquilinos, y no ha cambiado nada.

\- eso lo veremos. Han de estar viejos. .- dijo soltando una pequeña risa

\- puede ser.

\- quieres ver una película?

\- aparte de la que vimos?

\- es cierto. - decía ella cruzando los brazos

Arnold se acercó a ella, la rubia levantó la mirada, el le tomó de la barbilla para darle un beso. La cual ella correspondió, ese beso se volvía apasionado las manos de Arnold pasaron a la cintura de ella, helga poco a poco posaba sus manos a su cuello del rubio.

Se separaron para poder tomar aire.

\- creo que, tengo que descansar .- trataba de decir la rubia

\- quieres que te acompañe?

\- si... si tú quieres.

\- yo si quiero.

La rubia sonrió, se dirigió a su habitación, Arnold la siguió hasta allí. Helga se recostó, viendo hacia el rubio. El la abrazaba, Le dio un beso en la frente. Pero ella se acercó a los labios de él. Ese beso que ella necesitaba, al igual que el rubio. Sabían ambos que necesitaban estar juntos.

- _¿por que estoy haciendo esto? Mi corazón se emociona en solo verlo, tocarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo. ¿Debo darle una oportunidad? , tal vez deba confiar en el nuevamente. Oh mi querido Arnold, en verdad ¿aún me amas? ¿Aún sientes algo por mi? . Yo nunca deje de amarte, por más que quise olvidarte y tratar de amar a alguien no pude. Mi amor por ti es incondicional. Oh mi querido Arnold te amo tanto, ahora estamos aquí solos. Sintiendo tus labios con los míos._

\- te amo Helga .- dijo el rubio

Ella solo lo miraba.

\- yo... yo también te amo.

\- entonces ... ¿me darás una oportunidad? De ¿volver empezar ?

\- si

Arnold sonrió, le acariciaba la mejilla

\- creere en ti... pero necesito que me hagas una promesa.- dijo la ojiazul

\- que promesa

\- qué nunca vuelvas a irte por una estupidez como lo hiciste por lila.

\- lo prometo. No haré ni una estupidez

\- asi me gusta. Y esa tu asistente que contrataste... déjale en claro que tú tienes a alguien más.

El rubio reía ante el comentario que hizo la rubia, sabia el que los celos de Helga se harían notar.

\- sabes que lo haré. Y sobre nuestra relación en el trabajo...

\- eso... pues todos se sorprenderán de lo qué pasó, pero aún no demos a luz todo eso.

\- esta bien.

De un rato hablando, ambos quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma sonaba 7:00 a.m. Helga trataba de apagarlo, hasta que lo hizo. Su brazo regresó al lugar donde estaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente había olvidado que Arnold se quedó a dormir con ella.

\- _no fue un sueño .-_ se dijo

Trato de salir de la cama sin hacer mucho movimiento, pero en el estado que estaba era algo difícil para ella. Hasta que logró salir de la cama. Ella observaba al rubio, admiraba verlo dormir.

Salió de la habitación para ir por un poco de agua. Cuando vio a phoebe apenas entrar al departamento.

\- qué bonita hora de llegar.- dijo la rubia

\- te dije que llegaría temprano.

\- te hubieras quedado más tiempo con Gerald

\- no puedo, ya sabes qué trabajo hasta los fines de semana y hoy justo entro a las 10, así que tengo el tiempo para desayunar y bañarme. Y dime tu, como te fue?

\- bien

\- el auto de Arnold está estacionado así que quiero pensar que te fue más que bien.

\- phoebe. Solo platicamos, y...

\- esta en tu habitación?

\- si

\- enserio? Eso quiere decir que lo perdonarás?

\- estuve pensando que le daré una oportunidad. Por lo que me dijiste esa vez... yo aún lo amo. Lo amo demasiado.

\- sabia eso. Que bueno helga. Así ese bebé podrá ver a su papá.

\- si.

\- por cierto,.. tus papás te dijeron algo de tu embarazo?

\- no me lo digas, mi hermana se emociono

FLASHBACK

\- hay por Dios hermanita! Voy hacer tía!!!! Que emoción!

\- si si si , ya llévame con nuestros padres, quiero terminar esto.

\- papa y mamá se pondrán contentos.

\- si claro.

END FLASHBACK

\- tu hermana es linda, pero ¿que dijeron tus papás?

\- que dijeron? No sabrás qué me dijeron

FLASHBACK

\- voy hacer abuela

\- si mamá .- dijo rodando los ojos

\- quien es el responsable ?!

\- hay papá

\- espera no me digas que es ese muchacho que tenías de novio

\- algo así

\- qué?!

ENDFLASHBACK

\- mi papá no creía que Arnold es el padre

\- me imagino como se habrá puesto.

\- no esperaban que yo estuviera embarazada.

FLASHBACK

\- una pataki debe darse a respetar, como es posible que tú Olga

\- Helga papá

\- como sea, puedas embarázarte antes del matrimonio

\- hay papá, ya deja de tantas estupideces, ahora las parejas no se casan.

\- helga tiene razón papá, las parejas prefieren estar en unión libre. Ya si llega a funcionar deciden casarse.

\- me tienes que llamar a ese muchacho.

\- lo que tú digas Bob

ENDFLASHBACK

\- y dime, ¿ya hay un buen camino?

\- pues... para serte sincera, si

-¿ enserio?

\- si. Fue algo raro. El solo me beso. Phoebe, se que tú me haz dicho que le de una oportunidad. Y pues, intentaré.

\- es el papá de tu bebé. Lamento que te dije que no le hicieras caso y eso. Pero me dio coraje que te haya lastimado. Y tú aún lo sigues amando ese amor que le tienes a él.

\- lo se. Y ... estoy feliz.

\- eso me alegra.

Arnold estaba recostado, despertó al ver que no estaba la rubia a su lado. Se levantó de la cama, salió hasta la sala y ahí estaba. La rubia tomando un jugo de naranja.

\- buenos días

\- pho... phoebe , buen día.- decía el rubio con pena

\- como amaneciste?

\- bien.

\- bueno los dejo solos, ya que iré a trabajar hoy.

\- no sabía que trabajabas fines de semana

\- actualmente al más actividad los fines. Bueno me retiro. Tomate una ducha.

\- esta bien. - dijo la rubia

La oriental se fue a su habitación para dejar solos a dos rubios.

\- te prepare el desayuno

-Gracias pero... no era necesario iba a desayunar llegando a mi departamento

\- no te preocupes, come aquí .

El rubio tomó asiento y comió del desayuno que le preparó la rubia.

Después de un buen rato, ambos decidieron salir a caminar, El cielo se tornaba despejado y fresco.

\- y ... dormiste bien ?. - dijo la rubia

\- si.

Ambos seguían caminando hasta toparse a una tienda de bebés. Helga quedaba observando las ropas exhibidas desde la vitrina.

\- quieres entrar ? .- decía el rubio

\- de que quiero quiero .

\- vamos .- dijo el

Ambos entraron al lugar, veían tantas ropas de bebé, cunas, porta bebé, carriolas. Helga se sentía conmovida con las pequeñas ropitas.

\- alguno que les agrade señores?

\- ah .. bueno... yo... - decía el rubio con nevios

\- solo estamos viendo.

\- papás primerizos ?

\- si .- dijeron ambos

\- tengo este libro, es para saber los cuidados de un bebé en camino. Son muchos típs que dan.

\- Gracias. .- dijo la rubia

\- desea comprarlo?

\- bueno sólo veníamos de paso.- dijo la rubia

\- si lo compro

Helga lo miraba asombrada. En verdad él compraría el libro. Arnold de verdad estaba le interesaba tomar su papel de padre.

\- claro señor. Si me acompaña a cajas.

\- Gracias.

\- no es necesario, que lo compres..

\- me interesa saber.

La rubia se sonrojó. Pagaron el libro. El sonido una campana sonaba cuando entraban. Una mujer mayor miraba los muebles. Hablaba con una mujer joven.

Helga volteo. Se le hacía conocer aquella persona. No le tomó mucha importancia.

\- tome señor, gracias por su compra

\- de nada, a usted.- dijo el rubio.

Ambos se retiraban de caja, Cuando en eso se topan con la mujer mayor.

\- ¿Geraldine? .-

\- señora derricks

 ** _Continuará..._**


	26. CAPITULO26

Ambas mujeres se veían, la señora derricks veía a la rubia, luego al muchacho algo rubio quien la acompañaba. Su vista posó al libro que había comprado Arnold.

\- qué haces aquí Geraldine

\- yo...

\- acaso estás embarazada? .- dijo Alison

\- yo...

\- veo que rápido olvidas la memoria de Aarón.

\- bueno realmente...

\- Geraldine estás embarazada ?

\- ...

\- responde.- dijo ella.- Geraldine muéstrame. .- dijo con desesperación

\- señora por favor

\- estás embarazada? Dime .- dijo la señora derricks en tono de desesperación.

Empezó a subir los abrigos que la rubia tenia , helga trataba de alejarse de ella, Arnold la protegía.

\- muéstrame !

\- si! Si estoy.- contesto la rubia y los ojos de la señora derricks se asombraron

\- por que no dijiste nada?

\- yo no sabía, yo... lo siento.

\- disculpen la interrumpa pero pueden hacer este espectáculo afuera por favor ya que mi jefe me prohíbe escenas.

\- ahora salimos.

Después de que salieron los cuarto estaban parados. La señora derricks no entendía cómo.

\- por que lo ocultaste ?

\- yo no oculte nada señora. Yo simplemente no sabía. Me llegue a enterar después.

\- eso es mentira. .- decía Alison.- debiste saber, desde que falleció Aarón note tu cambio, más no decía nada. Tú ya sabias.

\- eso es cierto?

Helga se quedó callada y cabizbaja declaró.

\- si, ya sabía que estaba embarazada. - dijo ella

\- oh por Dios.- dijo llevándose las manos al rostro .- es una gran sorpresa.

\- si, pero tengo que decirle la verdad.

\- a que te refieres

\- me refiero a que... el bebé que espero... no es de Aarón.

\- ¿que dijiste?

\- engañaste a mi primo? , eres una desgraciada! .- gritaba acercándose a ella

\- no te atrevas,- dijo el rubio

\- y tú quien eres? Espera no me digas, déjame adivinar. Él es el papá. .- dijo viendo a la rubia.- Por lo que veo se veían tan contentos hace un momento.

\- Alison para que sepas el..

\- a mi no me interesa Geraldine.- dijo enojada.- engañaste a mi primo.

\- estaba confundida !

\- pero no tenías que engañarlo. sólo tenías que hablarle !

\- no entendía mis sentimientos! Si realmente yo lo amaba! Yo...

\- no pues como lo amabas, mírate, llevas un bebé dentro que no es de mi primo.

\- cállate! No tienes derecho. Tú no sabes nada de mi.

\- Helga tranquilízate .- dijo el rubio

\- No Arnold ! Ella no sabe nada.

\- si claro. Mi primo fue un tonto en haberte hecho su novia.

\- Alison .- dijo La señora derricks

\- tia

\- por favor Alison.- dijo callando a su sobrina.- por un momento yo me había alegrado Geraldine. Pero por lo que me dices... me siento muy decepcionada.

\- lo siento..

\- no es necesario que lo digas Geraldine. Pero por lo menos hubieses sido sincera con el. Y si el se enterara que no era suyo, yo misma me iba a encargar de hacerte la vida imposible. Ahora no puedo hacer nada.

\- yo lo siento en verdad señora derricks

\- no vuelvas a mencionar mi apellido. No quiero volver a verte nunca. Y no te atrevas a ver la tumba de mi hijo. JAMÁS. Ahora si me disculpen tengo cosas que hacer

\- vamos tía.

Ambas mujeres se alejaron del lugar, hasta entrar al local.

Helga sentía un nudo en la garganta. No sabía si llorar o sacar su enojo. Trataba de tranquilizarse en vez de molestarse, el rubio quería abrazarla... pero dudaba en hacerlo, qué tal y la rubia lo esquivaba por el coraje que ella sentía.

\- hay que irnos .- respondio

\- si claro.- dijo el

\- no debiste ver eso

\- no te preocupes.

\- Arnold .- se detuvo ella.

\- dime

\- verdad que yo no soy una mala persona?

\- no.

\- es que... yo...

\- Helga, no eres mala, tú trataste de hacer lo que querías y por alguna razón no se pudo. Sea lo que sea Helga, no es tu culpa. No te sientas como dicen. Tú estabas confundida como se lo dijiste.

\- ellas creen que yo mate a su hijo y realmente no es así. - empezaba a llorar

\- Helga tú no hiciste nada. Tú demostraste cariño hacia el .- dijo con dolor.- le dijiste cuanto lo querías y ...

\- yo solo quería olvidarte ... estaba con él para enamorarme a la fuerza y olvidarte. - respondió

El rubio asimilaba la situación. Ella quería olvidarlo. Aún lo seguía amando desde un principio.

\- entonces tú...

\- no lo ame como te amo a Ti. Solamente lo quise. Y me esforzaba por tratar de enamorarme de él. Era buena persona y muy bondadoso. Es por eso que me siento culpable de lo qué pasó. De hecho fui a verlo y decirle ... no podía dormir bien. Hasta que le pedí perdon.

\- sabes que él entenderá.

\- lo se.

\- vamos, iremos a comer. Sabes que no me gusta verte asi. Y menos llorar.

\- Gracias Arnold

Del otro lado de la callle

\- claro que si, como no lo haría. .- decía una castaña

\- hay Jenny como ibas hacer eso.

\- oh por Dios... espera... esa no es Helga?

\- no mames... es ... es el coordinador de...

\- si es el . Pero qué hace con helga ???... no crees qué hay algo?

\- no lo creo Jenny, es algo imposible. Cómo iba ser que el papucho de nuestro jefe esté con Helga. Está esperando un hijo de su difunto... - decia mientras veía a la pareja acercarse y dándose un beso.

\- lo tenía muy escondido Helga, y no me dijo nada.

\- se supone que eres su amiga y no te dijo?

\- se supone Carla.

\- ahi se nos fue el jefe.

\- sigue soñando Carla.

\- qué? Si me gustaba

\- el ya estaba apartado desde hace tiempo.

\- mmm - reprochó - no es justo.

Mientras tanto con helga.

\- oh.- se quejó

\- qué pasa?

\- nada, solo sentí una patada.

\- de verdad?

\- si. Aquí mira. .- Tomaba la mano de Arnold para ponerla en su panza donde se encontraba el bebé dando unas pequeñas patadas. - lo sentiste ?

\- si, se siente raro. Pero bello.

\- mañana iré al ultrasonido con phoebe. Quieres ir conmigo?

\- claro. Por qué no iria. - soltó una sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente, phoebe se encontraba en su consultorio, con ambos rubios sentados. La oriental tomando datos. Ambos rubios permanecían tan callados.

\- ahora por que están muy calladitos?, nos conocemos desde niños. - habló la oriental.

\- apenas me adapto phoebe

\- hay por favor Helga. Ambos se ven bien juntos. Y como le hicieron para salir del trabajo, por que imagino que ya saben todos que ustedes...

\- No.- dijeron ambos

\- ya veo. No hay que hacerlo oficial.

\- aun no phoebe, no queremos tener problemas en la empresa. Y bueno ya sabes que no se permite relaciones laborales con los empleados. .- dijo el rubio.

\- entiendo. Bueno, querida Helga, recuéstate en la cama, para que te haga el ultrasonido.

\- bien. - obedecia

\- y no quieren saber el sexo del bebé?

\- bueno yo si quiero para empezar a ... comprar las cosas. - dijo el rubio con pena

\- y tú helga

\- igual .- dijo sonrojándose

\- me dan ternura ustedes .- soltó una pequeña risa

Phoebe le puso el gel a su amiga para ver al bebé.

\- veamos... que tenemos por aquí.- dijo la oriental.- el cordón están bien, veamos el sexo... oh, .- exclamo la oriental .- va ser un hermoso varón.

\- varón .- dijo el rubio

\- si.- felicidades a ambos.

\- un niño.- sonreía la rubia.

\- sus latidos están normales, quieren escuchar los latidos?

\- si.- dijeron ambos

\- bien .- la oriental puso en alta voz los latidos del corazón del bebé. Veia a ambos rubios muy atentos.- quieren una fotografia

\- si .- dijo la rubia.

\- los imprimiré dos.

Después del ultrasonido, la oriental recetaba a la rubia su vitaminas para ella y el bebé.

\- bien. No vayas a perder el papel Helga.

\- qué no phoebe .

\- esta bien. Arnold que se tome sus vitaminas es por el bien de ella y el bebé.

\- yo me encargaré.

Arnold y Helga salían del consultorio. Regresaron al trabajo. Por separado para que nadie sospechara.

\- vaya hasta que te veo Helga

\- hola Jenny

\- no tienes nada que decirme?

\- de que

\- no se, tú puede ser de tu

\- no te entiendo Jenny.

\- no lo ocultes, se muy bien tu secreto

Helga la veía con preocupación

\- no tienes por que ocultar nada. Ayer por casualidad estaba de compras con Carla y te vimos.

\- ha de ser tu imaginación

\- no lo creo. Era perfectamente idéntica.

\- ...

\- no me engañes Helga, tienes una relación con nuestro jefe Arnold verdad ?

\- no

\- no confías en mi? Yo que estuve tratando que tú por lo menos le hicieras caso. Y resulta que ya tienen algo que ver.

\- Jenny no es un buen lugar para hablar .

\- el viaje que hicieron les hizo bien no? No será que ese bebé que esperas sea de él?

\- cállate Jenny no fastidies

\- por que no confiaste en mi. Crees que son como las demás? De chismosas?

\- Jenny, sabes que no. Y confío pero ... realmente yo no quería que fuera criticada. Y si llegara a tener una relación con él pues...

\- no tienes por qué preocuparte. No diremos nada.

\- pero y Carla?

\- yo me encargaré de ella. - dijo Jenny.- pero entonces todo eso fue durante el viaje ?

\- Gracias, y si.

\- qué sorpresa.

\- bueno Jenny tengo que trabajar. Ya ves que tengo que enseñarle a la nueva.

\- lo se... no me cae bien.

\- dimelo a mi.

Jenny se retiró y en eso llegó Carolina la nueva chica que cubrirá incapacidad.

\- buenos días

\- buenos días Carolina.

\- es mi nuevo escritorio?

\- si, te lo instalaron apenas hoy en la mañana. Solo que computadora no tendras aún. Solo te dedicaras a recibir papelería del señor Shortman. Y yo me encargaré de agendar, enviar , citar, y responder algunas llamadas confidenciales, luego cuando me retire a mi incapacidad te enseñaré el resto. .- dijo con seriedad

\- me parece bien.

\- de acuerdo

\- buenos días, Helga... Carolina

\- buenos días señor Shortman .- dijeron ambas.

 _ **Continuará ...**_


	27. Capitulo27

La semana había transcurrido, la capacitación de Carolina iba avanzando,aprendía muy rápido. Era ya 23 de diciembre. Muchos de los empleados no llegarían a laborar, así que Arnold les dio el día a todos para que pudieran visitar a sus familiares y regresaran el día 26 a sus horas normales.

\- qué la pases buen mañana Helga

\- igual tú Jenny

\- y ese pequeño bebé cuídalo bien.

\- lo haré

\- me llamas si decides llegar.

\- no creo. Pero te llamaré por cualquier cosa.

\- bien.

Ambas se despidieron, Jenny se retiró dejando sola a la rubia.

\- Gracias señor shortman, lo veo en dos dias .- dijo Carolina

\- de nada. Cuídese.

La rubia trataba de disimular su pequeño celos hacia el rubio.

\- Helga puedes pasar?

\- claro.- dijo con seriedad

Cuando ya estaban adentro.

\- acaso vi celos ahí?

\- estás loco. Yo celosa por favor.

\- lo que tú digas Helga. - dijo el.- y entonces que decidiste? Vienes conmigo?

\- estaba viendo que ... para que me quedaré sola. No estaría nada mal... en ir a hillwood.

\- encerio irás conmigo?

\- si Arnold iré contigo. Pero hay un detalle.

\- cual?

La rubia señalaba su vientre.

\- estás preocupada por eso?

\- un poco, no sé qué dirán tus papás.

\- mis papás no dirían nada a menos que a ellos les moleste. Además te conocen.

\- lo se. Me conocen saben que fuimos algo.

\- y aún somos

\- estamos intentando, te di la oportunidad

\- ya se

\- pero a lo que me refiero que... fuimos muy descuidados.

\- no pienses en eso. Mis papás te van adorar

La rubia sonrió a tal comentario del rubio. Salieron del trabajo, la rubia se dirigió al departamento para acomodar sus maletas, unas cuantas ropas. Ya que saldrían ese mismo día. El vuelo era a alas 10:00 de la noche.

\- decidiste ir .- dijo la oriental

\- si.

\- qué bien. No pasarás la navidad sola.

\- no. No tú tampoco ... estarás con Gerald

\- si.

\- no hagas tantas travesuras en la casa

\- claro que no.

Habían pasado las horas hasta que dieron las 10:00, ambos rubios estaban en el aéreo puerto. Agradecían que no estuviera nevando si no se cancelarían los vuelos.

Se tomó las horas para llegar.

BIENVENIDOS A HILLWOOD

Hasta que llegaron a su destino. Tomaron un Taxy para ir a la casa de huéspedes.

En cuanto llegaron...

\- lista?

\- no lo se.

\- no tienes por qué preocuparte

\- y si siguen durmiendo ? Mira la hora.

\- tranquila.

Arnold tocó la puerta. Una señora cabello castaño abrió, se sorprendió al ver a su hijo.

\- oh mi Arnold! Hijo mío

\- hola mamá

\- qué bueno que llegas.

\- Mamá alguien más nos acompañará esta navidad.

\- ah si? Quien?

La señora Shortman ve a la rubia que esperaba bajo las escaleras.

\- Helga?

\- hola señora

\- Vol... volvieron? Es maravilloso.- decía con emoción.-Sabía que ustedes eran del uno para el otro. .- se acercó a ella.- como haz cambiado. Eres muy hermosa. - dijo y la abrazó, sintió un bulto entre ella .- pero... tú... estás ???

\- si mamá .- dijo el rubio

\- no puede ser ... estás embarazada ... pero como... helga...

\- su hijo le explicara todo. - decía la rubia

\- me pone más feliz. Seré abuela.

\- si entráramos ... estuviéramos más calientes ya que hace mucho frío aquí.

\- oh oh si es cierto. Pasen pasen.

Una vez dentro

\- adivinen aquí está Arnold!

\- Arnold!.- dijeron los inquilinos al mismo tiempo

\- oh Arnold hijo .- dijo miles

\- hola papá

\- me alegra que estés aquí hijo.

\- si. Solo si mis abuelos aun vivieran.

\- ellos están en nuestro corazón hijo. - dijo su padre. - pero a quien tenemos aquí? Helga ?

\- buenas noches señor. Y disculpen la demora

\- no te preocupes, pero veo que llevas contigo una gran sorpresa.

\- bueno esté...

\- miles... Helga está esperando un hijo de Arnold

Miles veía a su hijo.

\- y como es qué pasó? Acaso ya viven juntos ?

\- miles eso nos explicará tu hijo a solas.

\- si papá.

\- bien, Hemos estado esperando por su llegada. Tienen hambre?

\- no papá, solo queremos descansar, a menos que helga tenga apetito

\- oh bueno, pues ahora no tengo hambre.

\- hija debes comer algo por lo menos, ademas ese bebé debe crecer muy grandote. Ven acompáñame a la cocina te prepararé algo de comer.

\- qué pena.

\- no debes tener pena. - dijo tomando de la mano a la rubia y llevarla a la cocina

\- bien Arnold acompáñame.- dijo miles.- tu habitación imagino que lo compartirás con Helga

\- pienso que si

\- y dime, ¿cómo pasó?

\- te refieres a lo de helga ?

\- asi es

\- bueno fue algo ... en .. un viaje que tomamos por trabajo. Y ...

\- imagino que ella aún no se decidía.. verdad ?

\- si.- dijo cabizbajo

\- y como fue que llegaron a estar nuevamente juntos

\- de hecho padre ella tenía novio, cuando estábamos en el viaje laboral y pues, pasó lo qué pasó. Hasta que hubo un detalle y nuevamente se alejó de mi. No sabía nada de su embarazo. Todo fue rápido que ... su novio falleció y ...

\- ya sabía que estaba?

\- si... pero no sabía si era de él o mío.

\- pero tú le acertaste hijo.- dijo riéndose

\- papá

\- disculpa... y qué más pasó

\- hasta qué hicieron prueba de sangre fue que salió positivo. Que realmente el bebé que espera es mío.

\- es todo un drama.

\- si. Pero sabes papá. Me alegra estar nuevamente alado de ella.

\- se como la extrañabas. No entendia del por qué la cambiaste por esa chica pelirroja

\- era un adolescente que no se que quería mis hormonas, Lila era la chica de mis sueños, cuando era yo pequeño. Pero ahora es toda una loca.

\- me imagino. Me da gusto que hayas regresado con Helga.

\- me siento arrepentido por hacerle daño, perdí toda su confianza.

\- trata de hacer las cosas bien. Ya que ella espera un hijo tuyo. Las mujeres son algo sensibles en esa etapa. Lo pase por tu madre cuando estaba embarazada de ti.

\- no quiero imaginarme.

\- bien hijo, me aclaraste la duda. Iré ayudar a tu mamá.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y era la rubia y Stela.

\- hijo escolte a Helga hasta la habitación. Descansen mañana será un buen día.

\- gracias mamá

Los padres del rubio salieron de la habitación, dejandolos solos.

\- duerme en la cama y yo en el sofá.- dijo el

\- no es necesario.

\- qué?

\- ya dormimos juntos una vez... quiero estar caliente esta noche

\- entonces ...

\- no pienses mal cabezon, necesitaré de tus brazos.

\- ya se a lo que te referías Helga.

\- más te vale cabezon.

Ambos rubios se acostaron a dormir, mientras dos padres seguían despiertos.

\- me siento feliz por ellos.- dijo la castaña

\- yo tambien.

\- sabes. Cuando Helga nos ayudo. Sentí ese conexión entre Arnold y ella. Pensé que en un momento ellos... durarían

\- no todo suele funcionar hasta que después se de uno cuenta.

\- lo se. Ahora que están aquí. Me pone muy feliz.

\- seremos abuelos.

\- Arnold ya te explico lo qué pasó?

\- si. Me dijo. Y por una parte estoy muy decepcionado de él... debió hacerlo como es.

\- Ahora con estos jóvenes ya no le toman mucha importancia.

\- vamos a dormir querida. Mañana será un día pesado.

En la habitación de Arnold, helga aún estaba despierta, el rubio ya permanecía dormido, recordaba ese dormitorio en la que estaba. Parecía estar todo en su lugar. Salió de la cama sin hacer mucho movimiento. Y veía a cada detalle del dormitorio.

Una pequeña foto le llamo la atención. Observando el pedazo cuadrado de papel donde estaban ellos un 14 de febrero donde rentaron una cabaña para pasar su día para ellos solos. Una sonrisa salió de los labios de la rubia.

\- Helga ?

\- perdón si te desperté

\- no lo hiciste. Qué haces aun despierta

\- oh bueno yo... estaba viendo esta foto.

\- aún tengo todas las fotografías que tomabas

\- enserio?

\- si. Pero ahora no las sacaré hasta que amanezca. Hay que descansar .- dijo tomando de la mano a la rubia.

\- bien está bien.- dijo ella

Ambos se acostaron, se acomodaron.

\- en verdad tienes las fotos?

\- si. Descansa helga.

\- bien.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	28. Capitulo28

La rubia despertaba, veía el techo de cristal, acaba de recordar que había quedado en casa de Arnold. Se estiraba para poder levantarse. Volteo a su lado y ahí veía al rubio.

\- buenos días - decía el rubio

\- buen día hace más frío que ayer

\- si. Saldré un momento para que te cambies.

\- esta bien.

Arnold bajó a las escaleras, fue a la cocina para prepararle algo de desayuno a la rubia. Se dio cuenta que ahí estaba su mamá.

\- hola hijo cómo estás? Como amanecieron ?

\- bien Mama.

\- les hice el desayuno.

\- no era necesario Mamá, iba hacerlo yo.

\- no te preocupes.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- sabes Hijo.

-...

\- siempre imagine que tú y Helga estarían juntos y se casarían.- dijo la castaña.- a veces las cosas no suelen ser como uno se lo imagina. Cuando me dijiste que habías terminado con ella pensaba que ...

\- Mamá... eso fue el pasado. Y ahora estoy con ella.

\- si lo se. Fue una gran sorpresa para mi. Imaginaba que ya tendrías a otra chica. Pero veo que aún la más.

\- demasiado

\- y es Niño o niña?

\- Niño

\- es lo más hermoso. Y ya sabes qué nombre le van a poner?

\- Aun no sabemos qué nombre.

\- perdón por interrumpir.- dijo una rubia

\- no te preocupes. Solo estábamos charlando. Hice el desayuno para ustedes.

\- hay que bien se ve.-decía la rubia tragando saliva

\- toma asiento.- dijo la castaña.

-Gracias

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los inquilinos. Unos que otros eran nuevos. La rubia se sentía bien estar en casa de Arnold. Sentía ese ambiente armonioso, lo que no sentía en casa de sus padres.

Pasaron las horas, arreglaban la mesa para esa noche 24 de diciembre.

Arnold y Helga estaban en el super comprendo lo necesario para la cena. Los últimos detalles. Ambos se veían paseando por los pasillos. Sin notar que un chico alto delgado los vio pasar.

\- Arnold?

-...

\- hola soy Stinky

\- stinky hola cómo estás?

\- bien, y tú?

\- bien

\- hola cabeza de cepillo

\- Helga hola, vaya no te estaba conociendo.

\- si como no

\- no encerio no te estaba conociendo. Y veo que... estás...

\- si...

\- felicidades. Ya sabía que ustedes dos tendrían algo más allá que solo parejitas.

\- gracioso.- dijo la rubia

\- y que harás stinky ? .- dijo el oji verde

\- pues solo estoy comprendo lo necesario para la cena.

\- vaya.

\- si, mi esposa me pidió de favor mientras cuidaba a mindy

\- mindy?

\- oh si... mi hija de 8 meses

\- qué sorpresa, no sabía que ya tenías hija .- dijo la rubia

\- si... recuerdas a Gloria?

\- si - dijo ella

\- pues con ella me casé.

- vaya ... es sorprendente. Felicidades stinky

\- Gracias Arnold

\- bien tenemos que dejarte. Se nos hará tarde si seguimos platicando o mi madre nos regañara.

\- a ti a mi no.- dijo la rubia.

\- fue un gusto encontrarlos por aquí. Y cuídate mucho por el bebé.

\- Gracias

Ambos rubios iban camino a la casa de huéspedes. En cuanto llegaron la casa estaba adornada. La sala con un gran comedor para los inquilinos y por supuesto para ellos.

Eran ya las 8:00 de la noche. Ambos rubios estaban en la habitación vistiéndose para la noche buena.

La rubia había comprado un pantalón para embarazadas y una blusa que len hacía notar más su pancita. El rubio se acercó a ella dándole unos besos en el cuello.

\- qué... qué haces ?

\- te molesta ?

\- no pero... creo que tú quieres hacer algo.

\- no claro que no.- dijo el rubio .- por que crees eso?

\- por que ... te conozco eres muy calenturiento

\- jajajaja me crees tanto así?

\- tanto así que cuando éramos adolescentes a cada rato estábamos sonando tu cama.

\- eso era cuando estábamos pubertos

\- aún así. Bajemos ya nos estarán esperando.

\- es cierto.

Ambos rubios bajaron a la sala, toda la casa estaba tan decorada de adornos navideños. Se veía Yam armonioso.

Hace años que Helga no sentía ese espíritu navideño.

\- qué hermosa te vez helga.- dijo la castaña

\- Gracias señora shortman

\- dime stela, ya pronto serás mi nuera. Verdad Arnold?

\- ammm si creo. - dijo nervioso.

\- bien, por que no tomamos nuestros lugares les parece?

Eran las 10 de la noche, todos cenaban con tranquilidad. Reían de los chistes de miles, las aventuras que pasaron en san Lorenzo. La señora viuda de kokoshca aún estaba ahí. Y unos nuevos inquilinos que la rubia no conocía. Pero les pareció agradables.

Dieron las 12 de la noche. Todos decidieron tomar una foto para el álbum.

\- am yo creo que estaré de este lado.

\- querida ya eres parte de la familia. Todos aquí somos una gran familia, no te apartes.

\- Gracias señora shortman

\- Stella dime Stella

Helga posó para la cámara, estaba alado de Arnold la cual se ponía nerviosa.

Pasó la leche hasta ser la mañana siguiente. El día estaba muy helado.

El rubio estaba sentado en la silla tomando un poco de café. Veía a su querida ojiazul despertar.

\- buenos días

\- buenos días, cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?

\- no tiene mucho, fui por un café, te traje un jugo de naranja y pan tostado.

\- Gracias

\- te sientes bien? .- decía al ver que la rubia tocaba su vientre.

\- si, solo que, cada vez que me levanto da unas fuertes patadas.

\- puede ser que tenga hambre

\- quizás.

La rubia se levantó de la cama para tomar el jugo y el pan.

\- iremos con mis padres al súper ... vienes ?

\- si quiero ir ?

\- aja

\- bueno en realidad... no se

\- no tienes que tener pena, anda vamos.

-esta bien. Iré... pero no quiero que cuando veamos a los chicos ... digo si es que ellos viven aquí.

\- descuida. Pero no crees que será muy obvio?, por que estamos juntos.

\- pero hace mucho frío y yo no...

\- toma.- dijo sacando un suéter.

\- y esto?

\- Nunca te diste cuenta en que momento lo guardé, fue ayer que salimos y te descuide por un momento.

\- eres muy ingenioso

\- vamos, te veo en la cocina para que desayunes bien.

\- enseguida voy.

Después de un buen rato, estaban ya en el súper con la mamá de Arnold. Comprando lo necesario ya que el día anterior olvidaron algunas que otras cosas para la comida y cena para los huéspedes.

\- Helga querida, ya sabes que será?

\- bueno en realidad aún no lo se. Siento que será niña... pero muchas de mi trabajo dicen que es Niño

\- cuando estaba embarazada ni yo sabía si iba ser niña o Niño... pero aquí tengo a mi hermoso hijo. - dijo esto y Arnold se avergonzó

\- Mamá.- dijo sonrojado

\- qué?, solo dije que nació mi hijo .- dijo una sonrisa

\- bueno ya tengo el pan y mermelada .- decia miles .- de que me perdí ?

\- no mucho.

En cuanto terminaron de hacer las compras, prepararon la comida. La rubia se la estaba pasando bien. A pesar de lo que había pasado, estaba aprendiendo a perdonar a cierto chico rubio.

Eran las 11 de la noche, ambos rubios estaban en la habitación, dándose unos besos apasionados, como solían hacerlo.

Arnold estaba lado de ella, tratando de no lastimarla. Helga tenía puesta su mano en la cabellera del rubio. La mano masculina pasaba entre las piernas de Helga.

\- no espera.- dijo la ojiazul

\- qué pasa ?

\- creo que no es buena idea.

\- qué cosa ?

\- tener relaciones cuando yo estoy embarazada, es decir, te imaginas que cuando me penetras puedes lastimarme o ...

\- Helga ... no...

\- es que yo pensé que

\- entiendo, yo solo te iba acariciar. Respeto tu decisión.

\- Gracias

\- vamos ven.- dijo el acercándola para estar acurrucados.- mañana tenemos que irnos a trabajar

\- ya? Tan temprano?

\- no te preocupes ... los demás llegarán. Nosotros después

\- ah ... pero sospecharan

\- estás embarazada, me pediste días.

\- esta bien, confío en ti.

\- hasta mañana helga

\- hasta mañana Arnold .- dijo

\- ambos cerraron los ojos, no tardó unos segundos en que los ojos de la rubia despertaran.

\- Arnold .- dijo sería

-dime

\- tranquiliza a tu amiguito

\- lo siento... es inevitable

\- trata de controlarlo, no puedo creer que no lo controles.

\- no es fácil Helga, esto pasa cuando estoy relajado.

\- yo igual ando relajada y no se me levanta los pezones.

\- te eres mujer y no se nota. Solo una mínima parte

\- hay ya, tranquiliza a tu amigo y luego me abrazas

\- y si solo la puntitta?

\- no.

\- rapidín

\- no

\- por favor, me puedo morir

\- por todo los cielos Arnold, tienes Yam foto mía por lo menos para que uses tu mano ?

\- no ... ni una .- dijo el

\- quiero dormir

\- descansa, iré al baño.

\- qué harás ?

\- lo que me dijiste

\- eres un puerco

\- Helga por favor

\- no , mejor ve al baño.

\- no tardaré.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _LO SIENTO MUCHO POR HABERME TARDADO, ESTUVE OCUPADA ESTE MES, ANDUVE TRABAJANDO Y COMO FUE POR CONTRATO, SE TERMINO Y AHORA SI A ESCRIBIR._**


	29. Capitulo29

hola, buenos días Helga !!

\- buenos días Jenny

\- como te fue en navidad ?

\- bien

\- y donde fuiste ?? Con quien te la pasaste ??

\- Jenny por favor.

\- oye y siempre sabes el sexo del bebe?

\- si, es Niño

\- Niño?! Genial que alegria

\- si.

\- imagino que la suegra ya ha de saber que es varoncito

\- si es una sorpresa para ella.

FLASHBACK

\- Arnold... estuvo bien que no le hayamos dicho a tu mamá que será varón ?

\- quiero que ella se sorprenda. Nosotros ya sabemos. - dijo el

\- no se, me sentí mal cuando nos pregunto.

\- descuida, recuerda que ese fue nuestro plan, darle la sorpresa cuando nazca.

\- esta bien. Pero tú tienes que decirle.

\- yo lo haré

ENDFLASHBACK

\- buenos días señor Shortman, le entrego estos papeles.- dijo Carolina.

\- Gracias,... Jenny ? Que hace usted aquí ?

\- solo tiene como una hora aquí señor

\- es cierto eso?

\- volveré a mi cubículo señor.

\- por favor

El rubio entró a su oficina junto con Carolina para hacer entrega de unos archivos.

\- pero que chismosa .- dijo Jenny

\- tengo que soportarla.

\- me da mala espina esa tipa.

\- ni me digas.

\- bien me voy, nos veremos más tarde en la hora de comida.

\- esta bien.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del rubio.

\- Gracias caro, te lo agradezco.

\- de nada señor shortman.- dijo mientras tocaba la perilla de la puerta.- señor shortman ...

\- si

\- le agradezco por aceptarme... me refiero al trabajo

\- de nada... sólo será cuando mi asistente esté en incapacidad estarás en su lugar por 3 meses

\- si... y ...

\- te daré otro puesto adecuado para ti.

\- me gustaría estar como su asistente.

\- lo siento caro pero... el lugar es de helga

\- pero ella no podrá por su bebé

\- tienes razón... pero es desicion de ella. Y si fuera así, tendría mucho apoyo.

\- señor shortman ... usted, está casado?

\- qué? .- dijo sorprendió ante la pregunta

\- discúlpeme, fue muy atrevido de mi parte.

\- no te preocupes... no estoy casado. Pero si tengo a alguien en mi vida.

\- ya veo.

Helga estaba en su escritorio, enviando unos correos, vio salir a Carolina de la oficina de Arnold. Tenía un semblante serio. La rubia siguió con su trabajo e ignoró lo que tenía frente a ella.

\- Helga .- llamaba la chica

\- si

\- tú ... harías cualquier cosa por estar con la persona que te gusta ?

\- por que me preguntas eso?

\- qué harías por esa persona?

\- lo necesario ...

\- entonces eso haré.

Helga no sabía por qué le preguntaba eso, Carolina algo haría por la persona que le empezaba a gustar. Por su caballerosidad.

Pasaron los días, Helga le contaba a phoebe lo bien que se sentía estar alado de Arnold, ahora ya le tenia más confianza, las citas médicas que tenían con phoebe siempre juntos llegaban.

nadie del trabajo sabía que ambos son pareja solamente Jenny con la que convivía en el trabajo. Claro guardaría su secreto.

Llego 31 de diciembre, los cuatro mejores amigos se juntaron para festejar Año Nuevo en el departamento donde se hospedaban ambas amigas.

Todo transcurría lo normal. La cena era una maravilla. Hablaban de mucho los cuatro. Hasta que llegó el gran momento.

10

\- las copas chicos.- decía la oriental

9

\- aqui tienen chicos.- dijo el moreno

8

\- no deseo será que estemos juntos.- dijo el rubio

7

\- no es bueno decirlo

6

\- pero yo te lo digo a ti y veas que hablo enserio

5

\- calla

4

\- ya falta poco.- decía la oriental con emoción

3

\- te emocionas cariño

2

\- asi es ella.- dijo la rubia

1

\- Feliz Año Nuevo!!!! .- gritaron todos

Los fuegos pirotécnicos se hacia ver desde el balcón, todo se veía deslumbrante.

Desde lo muy lejos una castaña estaba desde su ventana mirando los fuegos pirotécnicos.

\- este año tengo que sorprenderte... sea como sea, tú tienes que ser mío Arnold.- decía la castaña tomando una copa de vino.

 **ENERO**

Todos trabajan lo normal, Helga se veía aún más embarazada, su espalda le dolía. Tenía que estar un rato parada o a veces sentada. Llegaba cansada a su departamento.

\- Helga entra conmigo a la oficina necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Arnold en un tono serio

La castaña observaba a la rubia entrar a la oficina.

\- dime.- dijo ella sin terminar de hablar

Arnold de inmediato le puso seguro a la puerta, de un instante beso a la rubia, un beso tan apasionado, la rubia se sorprendió a tal acto de él.

Rodeando el cuerpo de ella lo atraía más a él.

\- no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de tenerte

\- pero ... sabes que yo...- jadeaba al sentir que Arnold besaba su cuello.

\- lo se hermosa... lo se.- dijo esto alejándose de élla

\- Arnold lo siento... yo.-decía ella

\- no te preocupes, se que tengo que esperar.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Arnold veía la ventana tratabdo de tranquilizar su sangre hirviendo por la calentura que sentía por dentro.

\- estás... enojado?

\- no.- dijo volteando a verla .- realmente no estoy molesto.

\- ya se... puedo recompensarte con algo...

\- Helga... te haz puesto a pensar que debemos vivir juntos ?

\- como?

\- hemos estado conviviendo dos meses y... como tendrás un hijo mío... pensaba que deberíamos vivir juntos. No crees ?

\- en realidad...yo...

\- dudas aún?

\- no... claro que no.

\- entonces? Deberías tomar una decisión

\- Arnold en verdad quiero vivir contigo... pero aún no tengo nada para el bebé y...

\- ya te dije que yo me haré cargo... yo le compraré su cuna, su ropa.

\- no es eso si no que... me refiero a que ...

\- no te forzare a que vivas conmigo, yo quiero estar más cerca de ti. Te esperare

\- Gracias Arnold.

Carolina estaba tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban ambos rubios, pero se le era difícil ya que era una puerta muy gruesa.

\- ajam... disculpa ?

\- ah si? .- decía Carolina escondiendo un vaso.

\- dejare esto en el escritorio de Helga. - dijo Jenny .- ella está en la oficina del señor Shortman ?

\- si, está algo ocupada. Yo le daré esto al señor Shortman.

\- no .- la detuvo para no tomar el folder.- es para ella ... esperare aqui

\- esta ... bien .- decía entre dientes

\- no creo que te moleste que yo esté aquí verdad ?

\- para nada.

En ese momento salió la rubia de la oficina.

\- Jenny? Pasa algo?

\- vine a dejarte este folder... es confidencial para el jefe. Pero llego a tu nombre. Por eso no podía dejarlo solo aquí en tu escritorio .- dijo viendo a la castaña.

\- gracias Jenny.

\- de nada. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

\- si

Jenny entró al elevador para ir a su cubículo.

\- ahora regreso le entregaré esto al señor shortman.

\- esta bien.

En cuanto Helga entro a la oficina, Carolina se sentó con furia haciendo reproches.

\- maldita sea. Tonta Helga ... se me hace que esta ha de ser la novia del señor shortman... y así la embarazo... haaa! Tonta... perderá su atractivo.

 **Ya en el almuerzo**

\- enserio Helga, Carolina algo trama... hoy la vi pegada a la puerta. Y dije esta loca algo quiere saber.

\- no me digas ?!!! .- dijo josh

\- si! Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos! .- dijo

\- pero que estaba haciendo ella pegada ?

\- no será que esta zorra le gusta al jefe?

\- es capaz... pero... y que tiene ?

Jenny y Helga se quedaban viendo, era muy claro que josh no sabía sobre la relación que tenía la rubia con su jefe.

\- no tienen nada de malo que le guste al jefe... algunas están locas por el... pero como saben que el solo se fija en mujeres hermosas. Recuerda a la modelo?? Como se llama... Lila Sawyer... esa tipa era una mujer hermosa... pero escuche que la corrieron por estupida. Ella es la que andaba con nuestro jefe. Que tonto, que La Haya dejado. Tal vez la dejo por una más bella.

\- si... lo más seguro. - dijo Jenny

\- el señor shortman no se fijaría en esa enana.

\- tucrees que no?.- dijo la rubia

\- no.

\- espero y nunca lo haga.- dijo Jenny

Helga se quedó pensativa, ella estaba imaginando lo peor de lo que podría pasar durante que ella no esté en el trabajo.

Pasaron dos semanas, ya casi por terminar el mes de enero. Helga tenía otra cita de ultrasonido con phoebe, Esta vez no podría Arnold acompañarla.

\- tu bebe esta bien Helga .- dijo la oriental.- en el mes de abril estarías dando a luz, ya tienes pensado si quieres tenerlo normal?

La rubia estaba totalmente ida en sus pensamientos .

\- Helga? .- trataba de llamar la atención de la rubia.- estás bien?

\- qué? .- dijo.- si... si estoy bien.

\- no lo creo, trata de no estar muy frustrada. Por el bien del bebé.

\- si, ya se.

\- que es lo que te tiene así?

\- phoebe... a los cuantos meses es mi incapacidad??

\- por que lo dices ??

\- dime

\- hasta que tengas 35 semanas...

\- es decir ???

\- por ahí de mediados de marzo, por que helga?

\- es que algo me preocupa

\- te preocupa algo? De tu bebé?

\- no, es qué... alguien me va a cubrir durante que esté en incapacidad y...

\- estaría bien helga, ademas ...

\- no phoebe no... es que ella...

\- ella? De quien hablas helga?

\- phoebe ahora yo me siento preocupada.

\- Helga no tienes que preocuparte, ademas Arnold te ama, Gerald me ha contado que como ha tratado de llamar tu atención, pero siempre lo evadías, hasta eso se maldecía mil veces por hacerte mucho daño.

\- encerio?

\- si, y no creo que él sea capaz de hacer otra cosa.

\- phoebe te puedo decir algo? Pero que no se lo digas a nadie

\- Nunca le comentaría nada a Gerald. Pero dime qué es?

\- es que... Arnold ha estado muy calenturiento Últimamente

\- ya veo.- decía entre risas.- es lo normal, los hombres son así pero tu pregunta es si puedes tener relaciones estando embarazada verdad?

\- aja

\- si helga, si puedes... muchas mujeres se sienten incómodas haciendo ese acto, y otras no, pero es tu decisión si lo quieres hacer o no.

\- no será que ... Arnold podría tener una aventura si está así?

\- no lo creo helga. Ya sería un descaro eso. Pero ya no te preocupes, piensa en que debes mantenerte al tanto. Y procura alimentarte bien.

\- Gracias phoebe.

 ** _Continuará ..._**


	30. Capitulo30

**FEBRERO**

\- hay el amor recorre en esta oficina.- dijo Jenny

\- ash, no se que tantos enamorados habrá en esta oficina.

\- oh ahí va la cosa enana esa ! .- dijo josh disimuladamente

\- cállate te va oír.

\- pues es la verdad.

\- ah ahí viene

\- Jenny necesito que envíes esto.- dijo la chica de baja estatura

\- si claro. - dijo Jenny con hipocresía

\- deberían estar trabajando no platicando

\- hola Carolina, te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez ?

\- lo siento está prohibido las relaciones

\- eso es un si?

\- es un jamás, ni loca saldría contigo. No estás a mi nivel. - diciendo esto ella se retiró del lugar.

\- qué sangrona.- dijo Rossy

\- hola rossy, .- dijeron ambos

\- te bateó?

\- si.

\- para ser una enana tiene talento de batear a chicos como tu. Perdón hombre

\- oye tengo 28 años! Soy todo un hombre

\- seguro... hasta tener los 30 serás todo un hombre. - dijo rossy haciendo un ademán de burla

\- qué graciosa. - dijo el

\- y bueno cual es el pleito con ella? De que me eh perdido

\- pues no de todo.

\- me fui por 3 meses con mi jefe a Japón por negocios y no me eh perdido de nada?

\- bueno si algo. Sabes lo de Helga ?

\- no la eh visto desde que se fue con el nuevo jefe.

\- pues adivina

\- ya se casó?! Y no me invito la desgraciada!, bueno como iría si estaba del otro lado del continente.

\- no estupida- dijo dándole un zape

\- auch oye ... entonces que

\- esta embarazada

\- qué? Noooooo , no puede ser ... es encerio?- dijo con emoción

\- si... acaso no lo sabías?

\- claro que no! Eh estado muy ocupada como para enterarme

\- bueno de hecho lo disimulaba bien su embarazo al Principio.

\- quien es el papá? Dime!

\- alguien...

\- mmm .- no me quieres decir verdad ?

\- por que no le dices ?.- dijo josh viendo confundido a Jenny

\- pues por qué, no sería bueno que ella sepa

\- fue Aaron ? Pero el lamentablemente falleció en un accidente

Rossy quedó boquiabierta de lo que le acaba de decir josh. Se había perdido de mucho estos meses claro estaba. No se había enterado de la relación que llevaba con aquel muchacho, ni mucho menos de la tragedia. Su puesto era viajar junto con su jefe para firmar contratos y validar los certificados. Y era la primera vez que ella viajaba. Para su sorpresa de que su amiga Helga Se embarazara. No la había visto desde que llevo hace una semana a la ciudad.

\- enserio?

\- asi es. - dijo josh.- ella por ahora está feliz con el bebé que espera.

\- ya veo. Me sorprende todo esto.

\- si.- dijo Jenny con nerviosismo

Sabía muy bien que el bebé que esperaba no era de Aarón, si no del jefe. todas las mujeres estaban locas por el. Morian por ser novia o por lo menos darse un acoston con el rubio.

\- qué triste para Helga. Pero imagino que él supo verdad ?

\- yo creo que si .- dijo josh

Jenny ya se estaba desesperando, tenía que cambiar de tema.

Hasta cuando dio su Aparición la rubia en el elevador.

\- Helga? Querida ?! - dijo Rossy

-cuando llegaste ?

\- apenas esta semana, no eh podio verte.

\- no te preocupes

\- qué hermoso, estás ya a punto de explotar

\- oh si, lo siento no te había comentado.

\- me perdí de mucho últimamente y lo lamento mucho por tu pérdida de tu novio.

Helga miraba a Jenny tratando de entender. Pero su amiga la miro indicándole mentalmente o como que si la rubia leyera sus labios que le comentó lo ocurrido.

\- oh si... gracias.

\- espero y este hermoso bebé se parezca a su padre.

\- si .- dijo nerviosa

\- y bien! Que vamos a comer?! - dijo la rubia interrumpiendo

\- no lo se, tú que opinas unos ricos tacos .- dijo Rossy

\- no se a mi se me antoja otra cosa

\- entonces vamos a un Restaurant y pedimos lo que hay en la carta les parece?

\- buenos idea.

Mientras tanto Carolina estaba arreglando sus cosas, para ir a comer. Esperando a su jefe que saliera y tener la oportunidad de comer a su lado. Y ahí estaba saliendo de su oficina.

\- nos vemos alas 4 Carolina

\- si señor... espere señor.

\- dime

\- irá a comer?

\- claro. Pornque ? Hay una junta que interrumpa mi hora de comida?

\- no es solo que... me preguntaba si le gustaría que lo invitara a comer.

\- ah... bueno ... iré a mi un Restaurant cerca para comer, pero si gustas veo que no comes sola y no haz hecho muchos amigos.

\- en realidad no señor. Soy algo tímida

\- vamos, pero yo pago, no me gusta que una dama pague mi cuenta.

\- esta bien señor.- dijo ella

Había logrado lo que ella esperaba. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la empresa.

Helga y sus compañeros estaban ya ordenando su comida. Rossy no dejaba de hablar de todo lo que había pasado en Japón. Las grandes maravillas que habían en la ciudad de tokyo.

\- vaya, y nos trajiste algún recuerdo de casualidad ? - dijo Jenny

\- bueno en realidad ... - se detuvo al ver frente a sus ojos al jefe de helga entrar al Restaurant junto con una chica que no conocía. - y..ya vieron ?- dijo tartamudeando

\- qué cosa? .- decía Jenny volteando ambos lados

\- disimula estupida .- dijo Rossy - acabo de ver al jefe

\- qué?! Dijo Jenny

\- por Dios Jenny no puedes disimular ? ... esta casi frente a nosotros con una chica

\- y a chica?

\- Carolina

\- vaya vaya la enana tratando de conquistar al jefe.

\- esa mujer cara de chorlito .- decía la rubia apretando sus puños

\- qué pasa Geraldine ?.- dijo josh extrañado

\- nada. Es solo que es demasiado atrevida

\- ha demasiado?, que me esquivo

\- es demasiado especial esa mocosa.

\- no es la sobrina de la de recursos humanos?

\- si .- término de decir la rubia con celos

\- vaya. Oh miren como se ríen .- dijo josh .- parece estar disfrutándolo

La rubia trataba de no voltear, para que esté no la viera y este no fuera ver la reacción que ella pondría.

\- Helga ... estás bien?.- dijo Jenny

\- si, estoy bien. Necesito ir al tocador

\- te acompaño?

\- estoy bien. Gracias

La rubia se levantó y se dirigió al tocador tomando su bolso. Ya estando ahí, agarro su celular. Y empezó a marcar al número del rubio.

\- maldita sea Arnold contesta !

- _hola?_

 _-_ hola amor, qué haces ? - dijo la rubia calmando sus nervios

- _estoy en un Restaurant por que? Pasa algo?_

\- no no pasa nada. Solo quería asegurarme si ya estás en tu hora de comida. Sabes estaba pensando en que comiéramos juntos

\- _me parece buena idea, eso de estar distantes no muy me agrada por que me preocupa que te pase algo._

 _-_ lo se amor. Y... dime una cosa, saliste solo a comer?

\- _por que lo dices ?_

 _-_ no por nada solo pensé que podría alcanzarte

- _no te preocupes, mañana saldremos juntos a comer._

\- si ... bueno amor te colgaré te amo

 _\- y yo a ti. - dijo el rubio con voz ronca_

Helga colgó el celular... apretó los puños y seguido su rostro caían lágrimas. Trato de parar las lágrimas. Arnold no fue sincero en decirle que estaba con Carolina. Helga se preguntaba del por qué lo ocultaría? Acaso el en verdad volvería hacer como antes?. Noo su mente de Helga trataba de borrar esas imágenes que podría pasar.

Se limpió esas lágrimas se veía al espejo observando su vientre, que cada semana estaba más grande. Será que ¿Arnold buscaba a otra mujer para satisfacer sus necesidades? Ella tenía miedo de darle lo que él quería. No le era muy de su agrado hacerlo si ella está embarazada. ¿Será por eso que está en busca?

Rápidamente salió del tocador para no hacer sospecha de lo que le había pasado. Al llegar a la mesa ya estaba la comida ahí.

\- todo bien?.- preguntó Jenny

\- si... todo bien.

\- vamos ven come.

La rubia accedió.

Pasaron las horas helga había salido del trabajo a las 5, había quedado un acuerdo de su salida a las 3:00 pero era tan necia que no quiso ese horario. Al terminar los labores, Helga se dirigió a su departamento, no eñero al rubio en que la llevara. Al llegar al departamento cerró la puerta fuerte. Phoebe no estaba en casa, dejando una nota en la mesa.

"Helga me surgió una emergencia, no estaré en casa 3 días ya que tengo que hacer guardia y cubrir personal de enfermeria. Disculpa que te lo haya dicho así pero es que mi celular no tenía salgo. Te quiero helga besos " pd: no hagas cosas malas

La rubia dio una pequeña sonrisa. De repente tocaron la puerta. Helga fue abrir pensando que phoebe había olvidado algo.

\- ya se que olvidaste ...- dijo ella viendo al rubio .- eres tú.

\- si qué pasó? Por qué no me llámaste que te ibas ?

\- era necesario?

\- pues para irte a dejar. Helga qué pasa?- preguntaba el rubio

Ya no podía aguantarlo mas, tenía que decirle. Si no era hoy lo tendría guardado para siempre y vendría malos pensamientos... era mejor que preparara una buena excusa el rubio.

\- hay te vi con Carolina.

\- Carolina?

\- ahora te haces el desentendido?

\- estás .. celosa?

\- no me cambies de tema ... hoy te vi con Carolina ... que rayos hacías con ella en la hora de comida?

\- ya sabía que a eso llegarías.

\- disculpa?

\- ya sabía que estabas ahí. Lo noté cuando te paraste para ir al tocador. Me imaginaba que me llamarías y preguntarías por mi. Tan celosa eres?

\- osea ya sabías?, pero mi pregunta es por que comiste con ella?

\- tranquila mi helguita... eso no importa... Carolina quería solamente comer, se ve que no ha hecho amigos.

\- ah y ahora va a comer más seguido contigo?

\- no. No haré eso. Además prefiero ir a comer contigo.

\- pero por qué aceptaste ir a comer los dos juntos.

\- Helga ya te dije... y no pienses mal de mi. Me gusta tus celos. No sería capaz de hacer una tontería. Prefiero mil veces que nos descubran a nosotros besándonos y agarrados de la mano.

Helga bajo la mirada, se sentía avergonzada. Arnold la vio, la tomó del mentón y empezó a besarla. Una pequeña parda empezó a sentir del vientre de la rubia.

Ambos empezaron a reír. La vergüenza que sentía la rubia se había ido. En un momento pensó que Arnold la engañaría.

Arnold acariciaba el vientre de la rubia, haciendo que el vientre empezara a moverse con las pequeñas patadas que daba.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	31. Capitulo31

**14 DE FEBERO**

 **-** y como pasarás el 14 Helga?

\- no se phoebe, Arnold no me ha dicho nada.

\- sabes que eh notado en ti?

\- qué? .- decía tomando un vaso de agua

\- algo diferente que en realidad todo te hizo cambiar , Arnold ha podido quitar esa tristeza que tienes en tu rostro que llevabas por mucho tiempo.

\- cállate phoebe, le di una oportunidad nada más.

\- si lo se, que hasta celosa te pones.

\- qué? Claro que no.

Era muy cierto. Helga se ponía celosa cada chica que le hablara, ahora que ya estaba con el rubio. Sabía perfectamente que en el trabajo en el que está todas las empleadas deseaban estar con el rubio. Alto, guapo, una voz gruesa cuando lo escuchaban enojado.

\- Helga a pesar de que ocultes tus sentimientos, se muy bien que tú lo amas demasiado. - dijo dandole una sonrisa

\- es verdad phoebe. Le di una oportunidad, a pesar que ahora me siento así.

\- lo se.- soltaba una risa.- es normal. Y al verlos dan ternura.

\- cálla

Mientras tanto, el rubio estaba viendo unas flores para su rubia. La cual la sorprendería al ir por ella. No era de muy su agrado para la rubia que le regalaran flores. Le tenía una sorpresa, una cena en su departamento.

\- señor Shortman?

\- Carolina, usted trabaja aquí?

\- oh no... bueno entonces salidas ayudo a mi mamá. Es su Floreria.

\- qué amable de tu parte que la ayudes los fines.

\- si. Y usted vino aquí a comprar unas flores por lo que veo.

\- si. Es para alguien especial. Me llamo su atención sabes. Es hermosa. Tiene unos hermosos ojos, Me di cuenta el día que fuimos a comer.

\- vaya.- decía

\- me puedes dar estas? .- dijo escogiendo las flores

\- lirios?

\- si, se que le va a gustar.

\- le encantará.

Había pasado las horas, Arnold fue por la rubia, ya tenia todo preparado para estar con la rubia. Una cena romántica, recordaba cuando fue su cita con cecile, esa chica misteriosa, que al final sería la persona que tendría en unos minutos.

\- phoebe ! Me veo mal?

\- no

\- es que siento que me veo mal, mírame.- dijo mostrándose de un lado a otro

\- no te vez mal Helga.

\- me veo gorda

\- no te vez gorda, el embarazo es así, te vez hermosa, no estás gorda.

\- no no ... está demasiado grande mi panza mira mi blusa ... parece que quiere reventar

\- hay Helga, no te compliques así es , ademas cuando nazca el bebé desearás volver estar embarazada. Ya no me dijiste como lo tendrías si por cesárea o natural

\- cual es mejor?

\- no lo se helga. Aguantarías tenerlo normal?

\- no phoebe mejor cesárea.

\- tendríamos que programar tu fecha

\- tu serás mi partera?

\- claro helga. Yo estoy viendo todo el proceso de tus ultrasonidos.

Tocaban la puerta, phoebe fue abrir para ver quien era. Para su sorpresa era Gerald.

\- hola

\- hola amor

\- nos vamos? - dijo el moreno

\- claro. Oh espera

\- ve yo me quedo.

\- no hay problema?

\- no, descuida.

\- suerte helga .- dijo el moreno.

\- adios cabeza de cepillo

Helga quedó sola por unos minutos, viendo desde la ventana en espera de su rubio. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos tocaban la puerta.

Ella al abrir la puerta frente a su rostro había un Ramos de lirios rosas.

\- qué es esto?

\- tu que crees?

\- Gracias.

\- lo escogí para ti, te gusto?

\- son Hermosas. Pero no tenías que hacerlo.

\- es mi deber. Nos vamos?

\- claro. Oh espera les pondré agua si no se van a morir.

No tardo mucho en ponerle agua al jarrón y al pocos segundos se dispusieron a salir.

Ya estando en el auto, Arnold veía de reojo a Helga.

\- qué pasa ?

\- qué pasa de que ?

\- te veo algo preocupada, qué pasa ?

\- nada. Solo me puse a pensar en muchas cosas.

\- a poco piensas ?

\- no seas un tonto. Lo qué pasa es que phoebe me dijo que programara el parto

\- genial. Y para cuando?

\- bueno en la siguiente cita me dirá

\- genial. Y ya decidiste si vivirás conmigo antes de que nazca ?

\- no lo se Arnold.

\- Helga, ya nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Y no es necesario que pienses que lo pensarás aún, no es la primera vez.

\- lo se, pero es que...

Arnold se detuvo ya que había llegado.

\- Helga. Yo lo único que deseo es tenerte a mi lado. Y no me gustaría estar sin ti. Estuve batallando por tratar de conquistarte y lamento si hubo malos entendidos. Sabes que me arrepiento.

Helga lo quedaba viendo. Eran sus palabras tan sinceras que le decía. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella estaba segura que aún amaba a Arnold.

\- esta bien. Pero... lo haré cuando nazca de acuerdo?

\- sería perfecto.

En unos minutos llegaron al departamento. Al abrir la puerta la rubia se sorprendió en la decoración las velas y una mesa con dos platos.

La última vez que había ido a cenar así, fue con Aaron, aquella noche.

\- qué pasa? No ... no te gusto ?

\- si .- una pequeña lagrima recorrió su rostro .- esta todo hermoso. Me gusta. Es muy lindo de tu parte.

\- no llores, no me gusta verte así.- decía el rubio limpiandole las lágrimas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Carolina ya cerraremos hija

\- ya voy mamá

\- quien era ese señor apuesto?

\- no jefe mamá, recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba alguien del trabajo?

\- aja si...

\- pues es el mama

\- es muy guapo hija.

\- y compro las flores que a mí tanto me gusta

\- los lirios ?

\- si mamá. Estoy esperando a que él me llame y me lo dé .

\- por que estás tan segura ?

\- por que cuando platiqué con él mamá, me dijo que le encantó comer esa mujer, que tenía bellos ojos. Y yo salí a comer con él mamá. Apenas hace unos días

\- no te estás confundiendo hija?

\- no mamá. Esta vez no .- decia acomodando unas flores

\- caro... la última vez que sospechabas, el muchacho estaba casado y fuiste armar un alboroto a su casa.

\- esta vez no mamá, Le gusto yo lo se. Ya veras que él llegará. Es más vámonos para que pueda yo arreglarme. Tal vez sea una sorpresa.

\- esta bien hija.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- te gusto?

\- es... maravilloso.

\- quieres ser mi Valentin?

\- no crees que es más que obvio?

\- ya se.- le daba un beso en los labios rosa de la rubia.- toma asiento

\- que harás?

\- algo

Arnold se dirigió a la bocina de teatro en casa, Puso su dispositivo, una leve música se escuchaba.

\- cuando aquí te volviste romántico?.- decía la rubia alzando una ceja

\- siempre lo eh sido

\- y lo eras cuando estabas con... lila .- dijo mirando a un lado

\- no empieces con eso y no lo arruines

\- es que a veces creo que...

\- Helga ya te dije que no empieces.- dijo algo molesto

\- esta bien.

\- toma. - dijo sirviéndole vino

\- yo no puedo...

\- no te preocupes le marque a phoebe y me dijo que solo un vaso

\- sabia phoebe de esto?

\- no... ella no sabe de todo esto, solo supo de si podrías tomar.

\- ya veo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- por que tu hija está arreglándose

\- eso me preocupa

\- por que?

-hoy llegó su jefe a comprar flores y piensa que vendrá él por ella

\- su jefe ?.- dijo el padre confundido

\- si, y pienso que no es lo que ella piensa. Pero no entiende.

\- hablaré con ella.- dijo

\- no querido... no lo hagas. Ya sabes lo qué pasó la última vez.

\- pero si no la detengo hará si Desmadre como la última vez.

\- espero y sea verdad lo que dice Carolina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron las 9:00 de la noche ambos rubios se la pasaban muy bien. Sentados en el sillón empezaron las caricias, los besos apasionados. El rubio recostaba a la ojiazul.

\- espera ...

\- qué pasa .- decía el rubio mirándola

\- es que...

\- descuida. No lo haré

Volvía a besarla. Se acomodaban en el sillón, el rubio pasaba su mano en los senos de ella, acariciandola.

\- vamos a mi cuarto si gustas

\- sería buena idea .- dijo la rubia

Caminando los dos a la habitación, la rubia veía las fotografías que el tenía en una repisa. Una le llamó la atención, cuando estaban en el rescate de sus padres, Ellos sus juntos.

\- Ocurre algo?

\- no nada, solo miraba esta fotografía... pensé que la habías perdido

\- no. Por que lo haría

\- tal vez por ... tu ya sabes

\- Fui un idiota. Lo se.

La rubia empezaba a quitarse la blusa, haciendo notar su vientre muy formado por el embarazo, luego los leggins. Arnold la miraba a cada parte de su cuerpo su piel blanca de porcelana.

Ella entró al baño, Arnold miraba a todos lados, no sabía si seguirle o quedarse ahí parado. Hasta que decidió entrar y ver a su rubia dentro de la tina.

\- vaya a entrar si o no?

\- si .- dijo sonriendo

A los pocos segundos el rubio ya no tenía ropa, solamente su ropa interior, abriendo la puerta se encontraba la rubia recostada.

\- entrarás así?.- dijo abriendo un solo ojo

\- quieres que entre sin nada?

\- acaso yo tengo algo puesto?

Arnold sonrió al oír lo que decía. Se quitaba loa bóxer, la rubia observaba como el empezaba a bajarse esa tela delgada que cubrirá.

\- waooo desde aquí abajo se ve...

\- Helga .- dijo el

\- extrañaba verte desnudo.

El rubio se acomodaba atrás de ella, para que se recargara en su pecho la rubia.

\- cuidado si tu amiguito se despierta

\- no te aseguro nada

La ojiazul lo tomaba del cuello para darle un tierno beso. Cuando entonces un pequeña patada sintió la rubia.

\- auch

\- estas bien?

\- si... solo me pateo .- dijo sobándose

Una pequeña parte sobresalía del agua.

\- auch otra vez

\- es normal eso?

\- si. No te alarmes, es normal del embarazo.- decía sonándose.- siente .- tomó la mano del rubio posándolo en su vientre.

Estuvo así durante unos 20 segundos.

\- qué mal... ya no se mueve, fue un rato su gracia. - dijo la rubia.

\- siempre hace eso?

\- no leíste el libro?

\- un poco

La rubia rodó los ojos... cuando en eso sintió el amiguito del rubio molestándole la espalda.

\- Arnold

\- lo siento

\- trata de calmarlo

\- como quieres que lo haga si tus pechos sobresalen del agua.

Cierto los senos de la rubia empezaba a crecer por el embarazo y aumentaría más después de que nazca el bebé.

\- solo una entradita si?

\- una entrada y salida?

\- solo esa

\- bien.

\- de verdad ?

\- no .- dijo ella .- pero no dañaría al bebé no?

\- no , eso creo.

\- esta bien solo un rato.

La rubia se pocisiono un poco más arriba de él para que acomodara el miembro dentro de ella. Ella sintió como poco a poco se abrían sus labios menores, Dando un gemido leve.

\- dicen que hacerlo en el agua se siente mejor de lo que uno espera

\- cállate y hazlo, que me está gustando

Arnold metía y sacaba su miembro lentamente, para no lastimar a la rubia. A ella empezaba a gustarle, que le pedía que fuera un poco más rápido.

Arnold iba rápido pero con cuidado. Lo sentía tan bien que no aguantaba en venirse.

\- Helga ... no creo aguantar es tan delicioso esto.

\- espera ... no termines sin que yo me venga

\- pero Helga .- seguía moviéndose.

El agua con los movimientos salían de la tina, a la rubia estaba a punto del climax, tomó de cuello al rubio y le besaba, metiendo si lengua al chocar con con la lengua del rubio. Jugueteaban dentro de sus bocas. Iba más rápido, el agua caía sin importar que se mojara el piso, ellos seguían en su momento de placer. Arnold tomó uno de los pechos de helga y apretaba su pezon, a ella le fascinaba eso.

\- Por todo los... decía el rubio llegando al punto exacto de la rubia

\- aaaahhhhh.- gemia la rubia de placer

Arnold terminó dentro de ella, Helga tomaba de cuello de él, sentía el líquido cálido que expulsaban dentro de ella.

La rubia tomaba aire, le hacía falta. Ambos disfrutaron ese pequeño momento de placer, que querían volver a repetir.

 _ **Continuará** ..._

 **Hola!!!!**

 **Ya se me tarde mucho en escribir, eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer últimamente. Actividades de mi hija, apoyarla, en fin en esta cuarentena ya le dejaron cuadernillo por hacer.**

 **Le dieron también por ver la TV pero a ella no muy le gusta por que no le atrae, un rato lo mira y se aburre ya lo eh intentado mucho.**

 **Pero aquí estoy de nuevo !!! No abandonare mucho este fic, quiero darle pronto el final ya fui para largo jejejee.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado. Siiiiiii w**


	32. Capitulo32

* * *

La mañana estaba soleada, ambos rubios llegaban al mismo tiempo a la oficina. Carolina estaba ya en su escritorio.

Al momento vio cómo Arnold y Helga salían del elevador.

\- buenos días señor Shortman

\- buenos días Carolina

\- señor Shortman puedo hablar con usted por favor ?

\- sería después de medio día, estaré en junta

\- esta bien señor .- dijo la castaña

Helga tomaba asiento, Carolina la miraba fijamente preguntándose del por qué habían llegado juntos, la misma hora.

\- llegaste tarde

\- es mi hora de entrada

\- mucha coincidencia que al mismo tiempo que el jefe

Helga la miro pero esta no apartaba la mirada del computador.

\- ocurre algo Carolina?

\- no, nada. Y a ti?

\- a mi no. Pero al parecer que se refleja en tu mirada coraje. Aquí no estás para buscar novio y mucho menos pleito.

\- yo no busco nada aquí. Solo hago mi trabajo.

\- si ... por meses nada más.

\- disculpa?

\- lo que oíste.

\- le dire esto al señor shortman lo que acabas de decir.

\- no trates de buscar pleito Caro.

\- Yo no busco pleito mi querida Helga

\- trata de no llamarme así. Me desagrada eso.

\- pues tu llámame por mi nombre completo.

\- es mejor que hagas tu trabajo

\- si, como tú no tienes tanta capacidad

\- qué dijiste ?

\- se me salió. Quieres que te llame por el comutador para que te lo diga ? Por que imagino por el embarazo ya no quieres oír bien. Teniendo 27 quien Carajos se embaraza por no cuidarse.

\- BASTA CAROLINA AHORA SI TE PASASTE! .- gritó la rubia al mismo tiempo que se paraba.

\- qué rayos pasa aquí! Estoy en una conferencia telefónica y escuche tus gritos Helga ! .- dijo el rubio molesto

\- señor shortman discúlpeme pero la señorita... perdón la señora pataki me ofendió primero.

\- qué?! Criminal Carolina! Tu ...

\- es cierto eso helga ?

\- ella empezó primero ...

\- vuelco a preguntar es cierto si o no ? .- Arnold la quedaba viendo serio, la rubia notó su enojo.

\- si

\- cuando termine hablaremos Helga .

\- señor shortman pero yo necesito hab...

\- será cuando termine con Helga.

\- esta bien señor shortman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Había pasado ya medio día, Helga estaba en la oficina del rubio, sentada en la silla como niña regañada, Arnold viéndola fijamente y la rubia trataba de fijar su mirada a un objeto, pero no podía.**

\- Helga, por que lo haces

\- qué cosa

\- tratar de meterte en problemas

\- yo no me ando metiendo en problemas Arnold, fue ella que empezó todo esto.

\- Helga , no me mientas. Eres y sigues siendo una mujer ruda, contestona, y brusca.

 **Helga cruzó sus brazos y su mirada a un lado.**

\- me creerías si yo no inicie ?

\- te creo Helga, te creo. Pero por favor trata de no seguirle, debes ser ya más madura. Ella solamente tiene 24 creo.. apenas es una niña.

\- esta bien Arnold. La ignoraré.

\- vamos a comer juntos?

\- esta bien, te mandaré la ubicación del Restaurant

\- esta bien.

\- y de que quiere hablar contigo Carolina?

\- no lo se, ha de ser algún problema familiar. No tienes por qué preocuparte. No llegues a pensar cosas.

\- a veces pienso que algo quiere contigo.

\- vaya, ahora si me peleas, antes me ignorabas y te daba igual.

\- lo hacía por que estaba enojada contigo. Y ahora que te perdone no quiero volver a perder.

\- no perderás nada cariño. Confía en mi.

 **Helga salió de la oficina del rubio, y entró Carolina mirando a la rubia desafiante.**

\- _maldita enana .-_ decia a sí misma la rubia.

\- ahora si Carolina dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

\- discúlpeme lo de ese mal rato. Yo solamente me defendía.

\- no te preocupes por eso. Pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Cuando Helga se vaya de incapacidad tú tomarás su cargo mientras ella regresa.

\- Ósea que no estaré de base como su asistente?

\- te reubicáramos, eres muy atenta en el trabajo, de hecho en otra área necesitan asistentes y pues te mandaríamos a ti.

\- pero yo me quiero quedar aquí co usted.

\- lo siento Carolina, pero ya tengo a helga y ella sabe todo el proceso ya que tuvo su antigua jefa aquí y tiene experiencia.

\- yo puedo aprender rápido. Me gusta estar aquí ... y ser su asistente personal.

\- qué tratas de decir Carolina

\- cree que no me eh dado cuenta ?

\- de que?

\- señor Shortman.- se paraba de la silla, dirigiéndose al rubio. - me di cuenta en cómo me miraba, cuando fuimos a comer juntos. Cuando se despidió de mi. En su amabilidad y caballerosidad.

\- lo siento Carolina pero estás confundiendo las cosas

\- Claro que no, ese día que fue por las flores ...

\- creiste que eran para ti?

\- nunca llegaron, por qué? Hay alguien que en verdad a usted le importe mucho? Acaso esa mujer es más bonita que yo?

\- Carolina lo siento, pero...

\- dígame señor Shortman... soy bonita ?

\- qué?

\- soy bonita ?, soy hermosa para usted?, si no tuviera a esa mujer a lado de usted. Me aceptaría ?

\- Carolina no se que estás pensando pero, yo amo a la persona con quien estoy, y ni un momento fue mi intención que tú creyeras que me gustas.

\- a un no ha respondido la pregunta.

\- si eres bonita pero yo no ...

\- solo bonita? No soy hermosa?

\- si lo eres, pero Carolina tú necesitas a un hombre que a ti te correspondan. Yo no lo puedo hacer por que ya estoy comprometido.

La castaña bajo la mirada, y volvió a sentarse.

\- lo siento Carolina.

\- pensé que te gustaba. .- dijo triste

\- pero encontrarás a alguien que en verdad ...

 **No se percató en qué momento Carolina tomó de la corbata del rubio y pegando sus labios contra los de el.**

 **Arnold reaccionó rápidamente parándose.**

\- qué crees que estás haciendo

\- lo siento. Va a despedirme?

\- debería.

\- en verdad lo siento, es que me gusta tanto, que quiero estar con usted a su lado sirviéndolo en todo, lo que usted necesite, haría todo lo que usted quiera.

Arnold la miraba intrigado por lo que decía, la chica se le había desabotonado un botón de la blusa, haciendo que se mostrara sus pechos. Sin querer Arnold fijó su mirada y volteó rápidamente.

\- te pido por favor que bajes de la mesa, y vayas a trabajar.

\- lo siento. No volverá a pasar. Se lo prometo.

\- Por favor.

Después de una hora Arnold se dirigía al Restaurant donde helga le había mandado la ubicación. En unos minutos que llego, ahí se encontraba ella.

\- hola

\- hola mi amor.

\- te veo algo extraño. Qué pasa ?

\- solo estoy algo cansado.- mentía el rubio

Arnold trataba de no llegar al tema de Carolina, sabía que helga se pondría furiosa y se alteraría al saber lo que había pasado. Preferiría olvidarlo y no hacer tanto escándalo. Procuraba de no hacerla enojar por su embarazo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** buenos tardes mesa para dos

\- claro pase.- dijo una mesera

\- y como te decía Rhonda, mi vida es un desastre, ahora que trabajo en la empresa sparkle por lo menos me ha ido un poco mejor, tengo que ser la la mejor modelo del año para estar en su revista.- decía una pelirroja

\- hay lila yo desde cuando te dije que cambiarás de trabajo, ya hubieras sido muy famosa en Inglaterra. Claro con ayuda de mi represéntate. - decía la pelinegra .- oye... ese no es Arnold?

\- qué?

\- ahi esta... oh por Dios es Helga pataki?

\- vaya... al parecer lo consiguió no me sorprende

\- pues te sorprenderá más... esta embarazada

\- qué?! .- volteó su mirada para donde está y veía cuidadosamente el bulto.- asi de fácil ?

\- querida ... tener un hijo es demasiada responsabilidad, ademas tú no eres apta

\- disculpa? Por lo menos así lo engancharía, pero de verdad está embarazada? Y es de él?

\- pues cómo están los dos juntos es más que obvio.

La pelirroja los observaba, como ellos dos platicaban a gusto. Luego vio a la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

\- qué estás pensando hacer Lila?

\- por que?

\- por tu sonrisa. Déjalos en paz Lila, ya supéralo. Además tú tienes la culpa.

\- jaaaa yo?

\- claro, si tú desde un principio le hubieses hecho caso al pobre de Arnold que cuantas veces te rogaba para que fueran algo desde la primaria, siempre le negabas. Pues claro fue novio de helga, y tú se lo robaste después de que te arrepentiste, ah espera luego andabas con Jonatan, y como no era de tu tipo Arnold por que es a la antigua, lo engañaste con él por una calentura.

\- como te atreves a decirme eso

\- Lila todo me lo cuentas, pero jamás soy tu cómplice y nunca lo seré. - dijo seriamente

\- sabes Rhonda a veces eres mala... pero no puedo creer que estés de su lado.

\- no estoy de lado de nadie.

\- hay por favor Rhonda. Como que no te conociera.

\- no me hagas molestar Lila. No se por que sigues con esto, no te basto con tu viaje ?

\- lo disfrute mientras duro. Hice lo que pude para que me hiciera caso.

\- pero no Lila, el se dio cuenta que clase de mujer eres.

Lila no decía nada ante las palabras de Rhonda. La mesera pasó sus platillos a ambas mujeres y se dispusieron a comer.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **Hola!!! Mis lectores!!!**

 **Como han estado? Como la pasan en la cuarentena?**

 **Espero y bien y no se estén desesperando.**

 **Les dejé este capítulo, pensaron que dejé olvidada a lila? Nooooo aquí está la pelirroja, les tengo mucho más dramas en este fic. Jiji jiji para que saquen su coraje jajajaja.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo disfrute en este capítulo, corto pero bonito y pechocho.**

 **Se me cuidan!!!! Dejen sus comentarios me encanta que me escriban.**

 **Besos !!!!**


	33. Capitulo33

Helga tomaba el ascensor hasta llegar al estacionamiento, para poder irse con el rubio. Detrás de ella estaba siendo perseguida por Carolina. La rubia seguía caminando, Carolina se escondía entre los muros cuadrados ella al querer avanzar en eso se atravesó un carro color rojo, asustando a la rubia.

-hola Helga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** Cuando nace el bebé de helga?.- decía un moreno

\- aproximadamente en abril. De hecho esta es su única semana para que ella labore.

\- vaya.

\- oye amor... te ha dicho algo Arnold sobre qué se mide helga?

\- si, algo me comentó, por que?

\- Helga está muy indecisa si mudarse, ya vez que no quiere cometer el mismo error.

\- si ya se. Pero para Arnold también se siente arrepentido de lo qué pasó en el pasado.

\- pero más culpa tiene Arnold y tú muy bien lo sabes.

\- lo se. .- rodo los ojos.

\- pero espero y todo vaya bien.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Lila?

-otra vez te vuelvo a ver... y veo que lleva una gran joya... acaso es de Arnold?

\- eso a ti que te importa

\- no me importa ni en lo más mínimo.

\- si me disculpas tengo que seguir mi camino.

\- adelante.

La rubia seguía su camino para cruzar al otro extremo pero lila frenó para asustarla. Y empezaba a reírse. Rhonda solamente rodaba los ojos de fastidio.

\- Lila por favor.

\- ah ya tu aguafiestas.

\- por Dios está embarazada

\- solo es un susto

Helga pudo notar que ahí estaba Rhonda lado del copiloto. Avanzó para caminar. Hasta que llego al auto de Arnold

\- qué idiota eres Lila odio tus facetas infantiles

\- por Dios Rhonda, no es para tanto

\- por lo menos dime donde te dirigías para evitarme esto, por eso no me gusta estar de cómplice con nadie.

\- cálmate no exageres

.

.

.

.

\- pasa algo?

\- acabo del encontrarme con lila

\- qué?

\- si, de hecho casi iba a atropellarme

\- qué? Dime dónde está?

\- ya no es importante...

\- importante? Helga iba hacerte daño. Y qué rayos hacía aquí?

\- no lo se.

\- bueno... lo importante es que estás bien y ya está semana te queda por laborar, y saber que estarás mejor en casa reposando.

\- lo se.

.

.

.

.

.

\- quien era ella?.- decía la castaña

Carolina en cuanto vio el carro, noto a la pelirroja manejando para dirigirse a la salida, ambas cruzaron miradas.

\- acaso ella conoce a Helga ?. - decía ... luego se volvió a esconder al notar el auto del rubio acercarse, quería percatarse quien estaba de copiloto. Era ella, se sorprendió al ver que helga estaba dentro del auto. - es... es Helga la prometida de Arnold? No puede ser.

Carolina seguía con la mirada confusa.

\- entonces es ella, ella es la prometida de Arnold. - recargándose en el muro. - maldita Helga!.- gritó

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado la semana después del pequeño incidente de helga. La rubia estaba en la cocina haciendo su desayuno.

\- buenos días helga

\- hola buen día

\- me alegra que ya estés de incapacidad. Ya era hora, no se sabe en qué momento puede que llegues a parir

\- espero y pronto ya me duele la espalda.

\- ya me imagino

\- oh vaya, quien podría imaginar que te vería así

\- cabeza de cepillo, vaya descansaste? Por que anoche no me dejaban dormir.

\- lo siento, es que fue...

\- no es necesario que me digas, vomitaría ahora mismo. .- dijo la rubia

\- y Arnold?

\- pues digo que en su departamento

\- no se te ah ocurrido vivir con el?.- decía el moreno, pero la oriental le dio un codazo

\- por que?

\- no crees que es obvio?

\- tienes razón, pero hablaré con él cuando regrese.

\- Helga no te apresures .- decía mirando a gerald molesta.- puedes pensarlo bien.

\- no phoebe, de hecho eh estado analizando esto, debería vivir con Arnold ya que deberíamos convivir juntos. Y más pornque tendremos un bebé.

\- vez, es mejor.

\- hay gerald a veces me dan ganas de pegarte .- dijo la oriental

Mientras tanto, Arnold estaba en la oficina, Carolina ya tenía el trabajo pesado, ya que Helga estaría en incapacidad por 3 meses. Por esos 3 meses Carolina haría todo lo posible por estar con el rubio.

\- buenos días señor Shortman tiene una llamada .- dijo desde el conmutador

\- esta bien transfieremelo

\- esta bien señor Shortman

Jenny salía de elevador a dejar unos papeles.

\- buscaba algo?

\- en realidad no, pero vine a dejarle esto personalmente al señor Shortman

\- el no puede atenderte, esta muy ocupado

\- qué raro, por que precisamente él me marcó para entregarle esto.

\- se supone que yo debo hacer eso.

\- ni sabes de todo el movimiento querida.- dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita

\- pues, con los días tendré habilidad para esto, y no será necesario que vengas hasta aquí.

\- si claro

\- ya lo veras .- dijo la castaña

\- escúchame enana... se muy bien tus intenciones que tienes con el señor Shortman, no se te ocurra entrometerte.

\- y si quiero que

\- no sabes dónde te estás metiendo.

\- no tengo miedo

\- quien dijo de tener miedo.

\- señorita JennyFer pase por favor.- dijo el rubio

\- oh gracias señor Shortman. Permiso .- dijo dándole la espalda a Carolina

La castaña la veía entrar a la oficina.

\- estupida, quien se cree.- decía

\- buenos días

\- buenos días .- dijo sin alzar la mirada

\- esta el señor shortman?

\- para que... - no terminó de hablar , era la chica que había visto en el carro rojo

\- disculpa?

\- esta ocupado.

\- qué bien... te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- dígame

\- el señor shortman lo conozco desde hace mucho, y quiero que seas sincera conmigo.

\- aja

\- la rubia que está aquí, tiene algo que ver con Arnold?

\- la verdad no estoy segura, pero yo creo que si.

\- eres su reemplazo de helga verdad

\- si

\- ya veo.

\- usted que era del señor Shortman?

\- yo fui su ex novia, el muy tonto me cambio por helga. Por que?, acaso te gusta Arnold?

\- no

\- ja, yo creo que si. Hagamos un Trato. Te ayudaré a que te quedes con Arnold

\- disculpa pero usted es su ...

\- solo soy la ex, a mi ya no me ama. Puede que a ti si. Que dices ? Hacemos el trato?

\- qué tengo que hacer ?

\- buena chica

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, Helga estaba en el balcon, aburrida sin hacer nada. Nuevamente se quedaría sola, phoebe regresaría en la madrugada.

Se escuchaban la puerta tocar, Helga se dirigía para abrir.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, sintió como sus labios fueron unidos con otros, rodeaba por el cuello al rubio, entrando al departamento helga se separó de él.

\- qué pasó? Por que tan ...

\- te extrañe.

\- yo también. .- volvía a besarlo .- por cierto... hable con phoebe

\- phoebe? De que?

\- de mudarme contigo.

\- enserio? Lo harías?

\- si, quiero despertar contigo todas las mañanas.

\- oh helga, eso me gustaría mucho.

\- mañana estaré preparando mis cosas.

\- esta bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la castaña estaba acomodando unos documentos en el escritorio de Arnold. La cual este entró.

\- Carolina

\- buenos días señor Shortman, disculpe le dejé en su escritorio estos papeles.

\- ah, esta bien. Solo trata de dármelo cuando llegue.

\- lo siento.

\- no te preocupes.

Carolina salió de la oficina y se fue a su escritorio.

FLASHBACK

\- entonces te gusta Arnold ?

\- si

\- vaya, tendrías la oportunidad ahora, ya que Helga está de incapacidad vas a tener 3 meses a solas con el.

\- pero, como lo haría, el me dejo en claro que ama a su...

\- eso dice, el ahora está necesitado

\- necesitado?

\- si, acaso no te das cuenta? Esta estupida de Helga está embarazada no le puede dar lo que un hombre necesita.

\- te refieres a...

\- si, el placer, el es débil viendo cuerpos semidescubiertos. Deberías intentarlo

\- pero a qué lleva todo esto

\- lo que Tu deseas con el querida. Acaso eso no es lo que quieres?

ENDFLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Helga acomodaba su ropa, lo necesario para estar con el, luego llegaría a llevar lo demás.

Tocaron la puerta, en cuento ella abrió, ahí estaba el rubio.

\- lista?

\- si

\- le comentaste a phoebe?

\- si, está feliz.

\- qué bien, entonces vamos. Dame tu maleta

\- aqui está.- dijo dándole una maleta rosa.- luego llegaré por los demás.

\- esta bien.

.

.

.

.

.

Al momento que llegaron al departamento del rubio, Helga veía de lado y lado. Era un departamento grande, con una vista estupenda a cómo tenía la anterior, ahora con el puesto que portaba cambio de departamento.

\- esta muy bonito tu departamento

\- Gracias, tiene dos cuartos, cada a cuarto tiene su propio baño. Así que pensé que en segundo sería para el bebé.

\- qué?

\- sígueme .- dijo tomándole de la mano.- este es el cuarto del bebé.- le mostraba la habitación, tenía una cuna, una silla mesedora, un pequeño ropero y pintado de un color celeste.

Helga estaba impactada por lo que veía sus ojos, una lágrima brotó, veía a cada mueble, se paraba frente de la cuna, tenía una cajita musical en la cuna . Se limpiaba el rostro de las lágrimas que salían de ella.

\- estás bien?

\- si, estoy bien solo que, me sorprende todo esto. Hiciste esto tu solo?

\- con ayuda de gerald.

FLASHBACK

\- hermano, tenemos mucho trabajo.

\- lo se, ya no será mi espacio de juegos.

\- y donde pondrás todo esto?

\- te los doy.

\- qué?! , viejo son tus juegos.

\- lo se, pero sabes que te encantan, ademas hay juegos que aún no tienes.

\- lo se viejo, pero ahora que trabajo de mas ya ni tiempo tengo.

\- gerald, eres subdirector y tienes tiempo de todo. No me pongas ese pretexto por favor. Así que te lo daré y espero lo juegues

\- estás seguro hermano?

\- claro que si. Así que vamos a sacar todo y ponerlos en cajas.

ENDFLASHBACK

\- es increíble que tú hagas esto.

\- pues fue fácil .

FLASHBACK

\- Arnold donde va este tornillo ? Sobró uno

\- no lo se, no creo que un bebé de 4 kilos rompa la cuna

\- sube

\- qué?

\- sube , en unas películas que veo con phoebe la mamá sube a la cuna del bebé y lo aguantan, así qué hay que hacer esa prueba.

\- bien

Arnold subió a la cuna cuidadosamente, y se acosto. La cuna crujía, el barandal derecho se abría dejando caer al rubio.

\- lo armamos mal.

\- ya me di cuenta

ENDFLASHBACK

\- es un gran detalle.- dijo besándolo.- y qué era antes aquí.

\- ni cuarto de juegos

\- enserio? Aún juegas?

\- si, bueno ahora ya todo lo tiene gerald. Tengo una responsabilidad ahora.

\- eres maravilloso.

FLASHBACK

\- viejo para la próxima se me engañes, dime realmente qué haremos, me canse demasiado. Mira mi camisa favorita, está manchada de celeste.

\- lo siento Gerald, pero te recompense con algo no?

\- si. Y no hay de que. Ahora si quedo.

ENDFLASHBACK

 ** _Continuará..._**


	34. Capitulo34

Fin de semana

\- buenos días.- dijo el ojiverde

\- buenos días.

\- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

\- muuuuy bien, solo con hambre.

\- te haré el desayuno.- dijeron el rubio levantándose de la cama.

\- no tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?

\- no y son penas las 7:00 de la mañana

\- tan temprano ?, debería estar durmiendo más.

\- Lo siento señora Shortman pero debes ya levantarte.

Helga quedo impactada, tan solo escuchar que le dijeran señora shortman se sonrojaba. claro era de esperarse que ahora viviria con Arnold. tanto habia soñado ella desde pequeña ser la señora Shortman.

ambos rubios se dispusieron a desayunar. como era comun de una pareja, una pequeña familia que serian.

.

.

.

.

.

\- llego Arnold shortman?

\- no .- dijo Carolina

\- como que no ... pero ya hiciste lo que te pedi verdad? .- decia desde el otro lado del teléfono

\- si ya lo hice. pero dime para que ...

\- eso me encargo yo, solo haz el trabajo sucio o no quiero estar con Arnold?

\- si! si quiero

-entonces solo sigue el plan.

\- esta bien Srita. Lila

.

.

.

.

.

.

no muy lejano en el parque, caminaban dos rubios, iban directo a la consulta medica que phoebe les habia citado. ya que estaba mas a punto de dar a luz la rubia, siendo un mes caluroso tendria que lidiar con las altas temperaturas.

en cuanto llegaron al consultorio, phoebe de inmediato los atendio. ella ya estando en la camilla.

\- y como les va?.- decia la orienta

-bien.- dijo el

\- ahora si Helga, dime como tendras al bebe, en parto natural? o cesarea?

\- cual es el menos doloroso

\- depende de cada mujer si les duele o no, muchas no tienen contracciones y otras si.- decia phoebe viendo la pantalla.- si es parto normal, solo es de un dia y te damos de alta, y la cesarea tenemos que darte de alta en 2 dias.

-aun no me decido.- dijo la rubia temerosa

\- no debes tener miedo-

\- ja miedo yo?.- dijo ella.- yo no tengo miedo a nada. opto por el parto normal, si no me dejo de llamar helga geraldine pataki

la oriental solto una pequeña risa

\- esta bien. entonces no te programaremos, estaremos al tanto de las contracciones, si sientes que se te rompe la fuente me llamas

\- fuente?

\- es el liquido admiotico, de la cual sentiras que te haces pipi, pero no es eso.

\- y si no pasa eso?

\- no hay de que preocuparse sentiras las contracciones. son como dolores mestruales

\- y phoebe como que fecha nos das para que el bebe nazca?

\- pues tiene predestinado el mes de abril entre el 5 o 10

\- miren.- decia la oriental señalando la pantalla .- ahi esta su varon

ambos miraron la pantalla, sonrieron al ver al pequeño como movia una pierna, ioan el latido del corazon.

\- es hermoso.- dijo el

La oriental los observaba, siempre creía que ellos dos se quedarían juntos. Sin pensar de las circunstancias que pasarían. Ambos estaban tan enamorados.

\- bueno. - dijo interrumpiendo.- entonces Helga ya has decidido que quieres parto natural. - dijo la oriental.

\- ja! Yo puedo hacerlo.

\- eso veremos.- decía el rubio

Había pasado el fin de semana, hasta llegar lunes. Carolina estaba desde muy temprano en la oficina. Arnold acababa de llegar, nunca se le hacía tarde.

\- buenos días Carolina

\- buenos días señor. - dijo ella.

\- me traes buenas noticias?

\- si... una llamada de la señora cleo y el subdirector de la revista sparkle

\- Sparkle ?

\- asi es señor.

\- Y les preguntaste para que me necesitaban?

\- no señor.

\- y eso no puedes hacer?

\- señor disculpe pero...

\- déjalo así, yo lo haré. Solo transfiere la llamada.

\- esta bien.

Era la primera vez que la llamaban la atención. Arnold no solía ser así. Que es lo que la había puesto de esa manera?.

\- buenos días, el señor shortman los atenderá.

Carolina transcurrió la llamada, al comutador de Arnold.

\- si?

\- señor shortman

\- asi es, con el habla.

\- señor shortman el motivo por el que me comunico con usted, es para preguntarle si conoce a la Srita Lila Sawyer

\- Lila Sawyer?

\- asi es. Lo qué pasa es que la señorita Sawyer, es nueva en la empresa y como me dejo de referencia a usted. Queríamos asegurarnos si es de confiar.

Arnold suspiró por un momento. No era un suspiro de preocupación si no de fastidio.

\- si, es de confiar. Es buena trabajadora. Una pregunta, que tiene que ver conmigo? Ella tiene su propio jefe.

\- lo qué pasa es que la señorita puso 3 referencias de las cuales solamente pudimos contactarlo a usted.

\- no entiendo por qué Lila hizo esto , pero...

\- señor, nosotros solamente necesitamos saber si es de confiar. Ya que apenas lleva 2 meses que se presentó. Y como dijo que trabajaba con usted...

\- si si... solo fue por la empresa. Eso es todo?

\- asi es. Gracias por su atención. Que pase buena tarde .

\- igualmente .- dijo el rubio y colgó el teléfono.

Para que lila pondría de referencia a Arnold como de confianza?, ya la tenía olvidada. Ya no sabía nada de ella hasta ahora que trabaja en Sparkle.

\- Jenny

\- qué josh

\- oye una pregunta, vi aCarolina hablando con la modelo

\- quien modelo

\- Lila Sawyer

\- Lila? Y qué rayos hacía aquí?

\- no lo se, pero iba a entregar una documentación a Carolina cuando la vi muy despacio. Obvio no me vieron pero me di cuenta.

\- no inventes, cómo se atreve a llegar aquí después de todo lo que hizo.

\- qué hizo?

\- acaso no te enteraste?,

\- no. No soy tan chismoso como ustedes.

\- esta mujer, intento seducir al señor Shortman. Y quiso hacerle un gran chantaje.

\- no se supone que ellos andaban?

\- no. El señor Shortman tiene tiempo que no andaba con la Lila Sawyer. Por Dios josh, debes enterarte.

\- ya veo. Entonces que llego hacer aquí.?

\- no lo se, pero para que hablaba con Carolina.

\- yo que se.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- hay mi Arnold, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti.- decía una pelirroja.- desearía tener ese hijo contigo. .- Miranda un foto del rubio acariciandolo.- pero por que con ella?!. Por qué no conmigo, se que eh sido muy tonta y tengo la culpa de engañarte. Pero esos meses pensaba que si me amabas.

FLASHBACK

\- qué haces aquí?

\- vengó aquí a pedirte disculpas. Eh sido muy bruta.

\- aja y?

\- y bueno pensaba qué tal vez y quizás podría estar aquí contigo a solas.

\- estoy algo ebrio, acabo de llegar de...

\- no digas nada. Haré todo el trabajo. - lo callo con un beso que le daba.

Lila seguía besándolo, entrando poco a poco al departamento del rubio, su mano se dirigió al miembro de el, haciendo que este se excitara.

\- Lila no.

\- qué pasa? Acaso no te gusto?

\- me gustabas, pero ahora...

\- entonces seamos algo sin compromiso. Como amigos con derecho. Cuando tú quieras yo llegaré.

\- no es mala idea pero, no debería

\- te va a gustar. Además no sentiríamos nada. Además tú necesitas un desestres. .- decía mientras se quitaba el saco que tenía puesto dejando ver el baby doll color negro.

Arnold la tomó desde la cintura, besándola la cargo, la llevo al cuarto, dejándola caer en la cama él se quitaba la camisa.

ENDFLASHBACK

\- luego apareció esta estupida! .- Lanzo un dardo a una foto que tenía de helga cuando era adolescente.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará ..._**


	35. Capitulo35

Había pasado ya una semana, los días recorrían rápido. La rubia le hacía desayuno a Arnold para que fuera al trabajo. Era todo lo normal de una pareja que recién iniciaba.

Unos minutos Arnold se fue al trabajo. Helga se quedó sola en el departamento, ya se sentía algo cansada. Se dejó sentar en el sillón cuando de pronto sonó su celular.

\- hola?

\- hermanita hola cómo estás?

\- Olga, estoy bien y tú?

\- perfectamente bien. Y dime cómo va mi sobrina o sobrino

\- es Niño

\- hay que bello. Papá va estar feliz !

\- si ... claro

\- qué pasa? Ellos van estar felices que van a tener un nieto.

\- Olga, no digas eso. Desde niña nunca me pusieron atención, y crees que cuando tenga un hijo , Lo harán?

fredy

\- por supuesto que si, ademas cuando te fuiste mamá estaba tan Féliz que será abuela.

\- pero mamá, y papá?

\- hay también. Solo es darle tiempo Helga

\- si ... tiempo.

\- hermanita no te molesta que te organice un baby shower ?

\- para que ? Hay no Olga no quiero ver a los perdedores de la primaria

\- nada vamos. Además yo seré la tía que consentirá al bebé.

\- ash está bien.

\- te va encantar, por cierto cuando nace el pequeño?

\- a mediados de abril, o si no antes

\- entonces tengo que apresurarme.

Helga sonreía, estaba feliz de tener una hermana mayor, se llevaba tan bien, ahora que estaban mas unidas que antes.

.

.

.

.

.

-buenos días señor shortman .- saludaba Carolina

\- buenos días Carolina. - dijo serio

El rubio entró a su oficina, dejó su saco aún lado. Que le pasaba realmente al rubio? Por que se comportaba así tan cortante. Ayer había recibido una llamada de su mejor amigo, la cual estaba invitado a ir a jugar videojuegos, la cual Arnold no aceptó.

Realmente se sentía abrumado? No había dormido tan bien. Tal vez era eso.

Una llamada despertó de sus pensamientos.

\- si ?

\- señor shortman, la señorita Lloyd lo busca

\- Lloyd ?.- dijo extrañado.- qué pase

\- esta bien.

En cuanto entro la pelinegra, Arnold estaba parado frente a la gran ventana.

\- hola Arnold.

\- qué necesitas Rhonda.

\- solo vengo a decirte que tengas cuidado.

El rubio volteó a verla.- a que te refieres.

\- Hace tiempo lila te vio comiendo con tu asistente. Me refiero la que está afuera

\- Carolina

\- no me interesa su nombre. Pero si te advierto que tengas cuidado con Lila, O lo que esté planeando.

\- planeando? , por que dices eso? Que está tratando de hacer.

\- lo que sea para alejarte de Helga.

\- esta loca.

\- demente diría yo. Te veo algo cansado.

\- si, es el estrés.

\- no se por que presiento que estás así por tu cambio de vida.

\- qué?

\- sabes de lo que hablo. Tu cambio de estado civil. - veia al rubio - sabes, debes tener un tiempo para meditar las cosas. Realmente tú no querías que pasara esto... o si?

\- Rhonda esto no es lo que tú...

\- yo creo que si. Y entiendo que a veces suele ser difícil. Traer a un niño al mundo, sin que estés preparado para ser padre. Piensas que si estás preparado pero no es así. Sabes cuantos papás se arrepienten? ... Muchos. Y tú estás en uno de esos papás.

\- Rhonda ... tengo mucho trabajo...

\- descuida. Me iré. Solo ten mucho cuidado. Lila es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

\- es tu amiga y me sorprende que la delates.

\- mi amiga? Ja! Me ofendes. Yo no soy amiga de esa fracasada. La ayude a conseguir un trabajo por que me rogó y me lloro. Y yo ayudo a personas necesitadas. Que fastidio.- decía Rhonda agarrando su bolso de mano. - bien, yo ya cumplí así que solo queda de ti. Salúdame a Helga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- y cómo está todo por allá?.- decía la oriental

\- bien phoebe, Arnold está atento a todo.

\- eso es bueno. Y me alegro que hayas venido.

\- estaba aburrida, no sabía que hacer.

\- me imagino. Ya falta poco para que nazca.

\- si. Hasta me siento nerviosa.

\- relájate. Pasa rápido. Yo me encargaré de ti y del pequeño.

\- Gracias. Phoebe.

\- y ya tienes nombre para el bebé ?

\- no phoebe. Aún no.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- y cuando piensas que harás lo que te pedí?

\- lo siento Lila , pero no eh tenido la oportunidad para hacerlo.

\- te estás tardando Carolina.

\- ya se que lo haré. Solo dame tiempo.

\- sabes cuando nace el bebé de Helga ?

\- no, no se.

\- inútil, tendré que averiguarlo, necesito que sea el mismo día que nazca.

\- esta bien.

Había pasado otra semana más, casi entrando al mes de abril.

Arnold y Helga iban al ultrasonido, todo parecía estar bien en el embarazo, la rubia sonreía al ver al pequeño bebé en la pantalla, tomaba la mano del rubio de felicidad. Arnold sonreía y dejó de hacerlo por unos segundos.

Llego el día del baby shower de la rubia, la cual se hermana le había organizado.

\- bienvenida! .- decía Olga

\- Gracias .- dijo la pelinegra

.

.

.

.

\- te vez hermosa hija.- dijo Mirian

\- Gracias mamá, no te hubieras molestado en venir.

\- no te preocupes, tu papá se puso algo roñoso al saber que vendría.

\- ya me imagino

\- hija, quiero pedirte disculpas.

\- de que mamá?

\- es raro que me llames mamá, antes de decías por mi nombre.

\- eh madurado, pero no te preocupes, el pasado ya fue.

\- lo se, tu padre ha sido muy ..

\- Mamá, no hablemos de esto ahora.

\- lo siento, pero..

\- si mamá te perdono.

\- hermanita bebé !! Ya están todos aquí. - decía Olga entrando al pequeño cuarto

\- Oh genial, ya hay que salir. - dijo Miriam

\- bien, allá vamos.

Helga caminaba había los invitados, era un gran salón, donde estaban todas las chicas que ella conocía. Todas la miraban, claro solamente había puras mujeres, Olga no permitía que hombres estuvieran ahí. Incluso menos Arnold.

.

.

.

.

\- cielos hermano, te noto muy cansado. Qué pasa?

\- gerald, tengo que decirte algo, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

\- cuenta conmigo.

\- menos a phoebe.

\- tan grave es?

\- por eso te digo que a nadie.

.

.

.

.

\- bienvenidas a todas, al baby shower de mi hermanita. Sabemos que es un día muy especial para ella y el bebé. - señaló a la rubia - y entonces empezaremos con los juegos.

\- _hay por Dios mi hermana no pudo hacer algo discreto.- decía en voz baja_

\- bien, jugaremos a la sopa de letras!

.

.

.

.

.

\- es lo que te pasa?.- decía el moreno

\- si Gerald, no se por que me siento así.

\- es miedo, muchos lo tienen.

\- no se si podré hacer esto. Helga se ve tan Féliz.

.

.

.

.

.

\- y aquí tenemos a la ganadora !

\- vaya gane .- dijo Rhonda .- soy buena en esto

\- Rho... rhonda ?

\- hola Helga, tanto tiempo

\- yo la invité hermanita, sin tus amigas desde la primaria.

\- amigas?

\- si Rhonda y Lila .- dijo Olga

\- Li...Lila? .- dijo la rubia.- me disculpas Rhonda... junta de hermanas

\- descuida.

Helga jaló a su hermana molesta a la cocina.

\- pero qué rayos te pasa Olga, invitaste a Lila Sawyer.

\- por que te molesta? Son amigas desde hace...

\- no, ella y yo no somos amigas, tuve muchos problemas por su culpa.

\- yo... no sabía eso.

\- claro que no, por qué no vivías con nosotros En ese tiempo. Lila me robo a Arnold y luego lo botó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

\- qué desgraciada, no te preocupes hermanita hora la sacaré de aquí.

\- ya olvídalo, espero no arruine nada.

\- yo me encargaré de eso.

Ambos volvieron al salón.

.

.

.

.

.

\- entonces que es lo que tú realmente ...

\- no se gerald, la verdad no lo se. Yo solo estoy ... o no estoy...

\- hermano... tranquilo, se que al principio es algo estresante, pero más te estresaras si sigues pensando que va a pasar durante.

\- no me entiendo gerald, estoy feliz que Helga tenga un hijo mío.

\- Arnie... siempre has estado culpándote de lo qué pasó hace tiempo. Y ahora dices que no estás preparado para ser una vida con ella?, hermano... estás tratando de decir que extrañarás la vida de soltero.

\- no

\- claro que si, es lo que tratas de decir. Viejo no vayas hacer una estupidez. Ahora estás con helga, la buscabas tanto, y ahora ya te arrepientes?

.

.

.

.

.

\- En cada mesa diremos unas palabras a Helga, el deseo para el bebé. Comencemos con la mesa 1

\- hola Helga, nosotras nos conocimos desde la universidad, te deseo lo mejor para tu bebé, es una nueva etapa que comenzarás en tu vida. Y el pequeño será muy fuerte y sano.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Gerald...

\- Viejo... piénsalo. No puedes volver atrás

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ahora la mesa 6

Rhonda tomaba el micrófono pero la pelirroja se lo arrebató.

\- Hola Helga, soy tu amiga Lila, y bueno como se que esperas un hijo del hombre que amas desde niña, es increíble no?

\- _Olga.- susurraba_

 _-_ cuida mucho al pequeño, Me imagino que va tener mucho parecido al papá. Es una nueva etapa que estás Helga, un bebé en camino es tan maravilloso. Desvelarse por las noches, Turnarse. En fin... felicidades Helga. Por tener al

Hombre que amamos.

\- _suficiente.- decía la rubia en voz baja_

 _-_ ah bueno, gracias Lila. Bueno... pasen a la mesa de dulces, uno a uno para que alcancen para todas. - decía la rubia mayor.

Mientras tanto helga se alejaba un poco de los demás, tratando de esconderse. Fue seguida por su mejor amiga.

\- Helga estás bien?

\- no, es... una estupida. - lloraba

\- lo se Helga, sabemos cómo es Lila, odiosa. Lo que dijo todas nos dimos cuenta. Ya no sigas llorando

\- no Phoebe... es que ... no la soporto. Pensé que ya me dejaría en paz, pero veo que va seguir atrás de mi, haciendo mi vida imposible. .- derramaba lágrimas

\- no Helga, no lo hará. Ella ya se dio por vencida. Ella se dio cuenta que Arnold ya no es suyo.

\- parece no importarle.

\- hermanita? ...- dijo buscando a la rubia.- hermana qué pasa? Hay es mi culpa verdad?.- dijo

\- descuida, ya pasará.

\- me encargaré de ella hermanita bebé. Esa zorra se tiene que ir de aquí. Ahora regreso

\- no, Olga no...- decía viendo a su hermana irse.

\- tranquilará Helga... vamos afuera, todos esperan.

.

.

.

.

.

\- hola lila.

\- oh hola Olga, gracias por invitarme a la fiesta, muy bonito.

\- Gracias, necesito hablar seriamente contigo.

\- dime.

\- lo que dijiste, no estuvo bien.

\- no dije nada malo.

\- claro que si Lila, lamentó lo que te diré pero tienes que retirarte.

\- disculpa?

\- escuchaste bien no?

\- no pensé que correrías así a tu hermanita menor...

\- eso era cuando tenías 9 años Lila . Ahora estás grandecita para fingir.

\- sabes, por ser hermana mayor de Helga, no es decir que seguiré siendo la misma. Tu hermanita me robo a mi hombre. Y ese chamaco que espera no debería existir, solo lo hicieron en una noche de calentura. Y de colmo ya tenía novio, así que andaba de perra buscado a Arnold. Hasta que ...- no terminó de decir hasta sentir una fuerte cachetada.

\- la perra eres tú. Por que tú iniciaste .

La pelirroja aún tenía su mano en su mejilla sentía el ardor aún. Tomó su bolso y salió del salón sin decir nada.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ ...**_


	36. Capitulo36

**ABRIL**

Helga estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista, en cuanto vio entrar al rubio.

\- como te fue?

\- bien.

\- tienes hambre? Te hice algo especial para ti...

\- ahora no, necesito descansar.

\- pasó algo en el trabajo?

\- no.

Helga camino hacia el, tomándole del cuello para darle un beso. Pego sus labios a los del rubio. El beso solo fue de pico. Helga sintió algo raro en el.

\- no ... tienes ganas de...

\- solo estoy cansado. - se dirigió al dormitorio para descansar.

Helga vio cerrar la puerta del cuarto, esto a ella la puso mal. Que había hecho mal?. Ya había tenido esa extraña sensación días anteriores pero no quiso tomarlo tan a pecho. Pero ahora si estaba poniéndola nerviosa por ese comportamiento del rubio.

La rubia se dirigió al cuarto del bebé, y se sentó en la silla mecedora, veía las pequeñas decoraciones, la cuna, el ropero, sintió de la nada las ganas de llorar. Los ojos zafiros de la rubia empezaron a nublarse, lágrimas salían.

.

.

Arnold estaba acostado en la cama aún con la ropa puesta. Vio el reloj que eran las 11 de la noche. Se levantó de la cama para ver si estaba la rubia a su lado. Pero no fue así, vio a su alrededor , camino hacia la sala para ver si estaba ahí.

\- Helga?

No obtuvo respuesta de la rubia

\- Helga... estás bien?

\- si

\- es tarde por que no...- no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a la rubia con una sábana de bebé en sus brazos.

\- estás feliz?

\- Helga... tu...

La rubia se paró, frente a él para darle una sábana color azul.

\- sabia que no te gustaba ser papá.

\- qué es esto?

\- lo siento.

Descubrió la tela viendo una caja.

\- Helga... no helga ... NO!!

Despertó sobresaltado... estaba sudando, vio el reloj era media noche. La luz del baño estaba encendida, tal vez era buena idea darse un baño después de esa terrible pesadilla. Se quitó la ropa para entrar. Vio a la rubia dentro de la bañera, había olvidado esa parte.

\- despertaste.

\- si. Tuve una pesadilla

\- te vas a meter? Ya que estás ahí parado desnudo frente a mi.

\- si.- se dispuso a entrar en la bañera, él quedando atrás de la rubia. Ella se recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

\- tuve pequeñas contracciones.

\- qué?

\- descuida, llame a phoebe, me dijo que si esto continuaba cada 10 minutos que la llamara nuevamente.

\- por que no vamos al hospital.

\- tranquilo, estoy bien. Ya se detuvo. Que soñaste.

\- solo fue una pesadilla.

Arnold estaba tocando el estómago de la rubia, haciendo círculos.

\- Arnold... te eh fallado ?

\- qué?, porqué dices eso?

\- te veo muy distante, hace días que te noto así y hoy que quise besarte fue algo... raro... simple.

\- lo siento, perdóname si te he hecho sentir mal por mi actitud rara. Es solo que...

FLASHBACK

\- no se te ocurra decirle que no estás preparado, Helga volvería a irse de tu vida y esta vez para siempre hermano .- dijo el moreno

ENDFLASHBACK

\- es que, el trabajo es muy pesado.

\- ya veo. Trata de tomarte unas mini vacaciones, así lo hacía mi ex jefa.

\- es válido?

\- fingía estar enferma, pero aquí entre nosotros... nunca lo estuvo, siempre se tomaba ese tiempo para irse de viaje. Ya sabes.

\- vaya, si que es algo tramposa tu ex jefa.

\- si. Me tenía a cargo de sus incapacidades y sus permisos.

\- Yo no dejare a Carolina a cargo.

\- por... por que?

\- Helga... por qué no permitiré que otra tenga mis datos. Solamente tú.

Helga solo sonrió, se acercó al rubio para darle un tierno beso.

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold se arreglaba para ir a trabajar, Helga estaba en el comedor preparando los platos para desayunar.

.

.

.

.

\- bueno?.- hablaba una castaña

\- Carolina

-si?

\- sabes tenemos que cambiar los planes, tiene que ser lo más pronto posible.

\- pero Lila, hoy...

\- me vale lo que vayas hacer, trata de hacer el plan hoy...

\- hoy?!

\- si hoy sorda! Maldición. No quieres tener a tu jefe a tu lado?

\- si

\- entonces, te ando ayudando. Hazlo ahora

\- esta bien.

.

.

.

.

.

\- suerte en el trabajo

\- Gracias amor .- le da un beso a n los labios

En cuanto se fue el rubio, Helga tomó su celular para marcarle a phoebe.

.

.

.

.

\- buenos días mamá

\- buenos días Carolina... por que vas así vestida ? Hay conferencia

\- oh bueno más que nada reunión y todo eso ya sabes mamá uno hay que ir bien vestida

\- entiendo... hija... sobre el muchacho tu jefe...

\- que hizo mamá

\- no te sientes mal por...

\- Mama, ya eh madurado, entiendo que el no haya podido Y tuvo que atender otras cosas, no te preocupes mamá. No hay que apresurar las cosas. Se que él me ama

\- si. - dijo preocupada.

.

.

.

.

\- cómo estás phoebe

\- bien Helga, y tú como sigues ? Ya no fue constante ?

\- no, solo fue un susto.

\- pues tengo que estar alerta por cualquier cosa, puede que se adelante o no. Me llamas si vuelve a pasar

\- claro phoebe

\- bien. Discúlpame Helga pero tengo un paciente. Te llamo más tarde

\- esta bien.

.

.

.

.

.

Arnold acababa de llegar la empresa, veía que la mesa de Carolina estaba vacía, aún no había llegado. Entro a su oficina y empezó hacer sus labores. A los 5 minutos llegó la castaña, prendió el computador, en la mesa veía unas carpetas, no la recordaba si ella la había dejado ahí. Reviso los papeles, justo hoy dejaron la carpeta. Sabía que Arnold se molestaría si no lo entregaba a tiempo.

Toco la puerta para saber si había llegado, escucho el decir "adelante " , ella entró, noto que el rubio estaba de espaldas leyendo otros documentos.

\- le entregó unos documentos señor.

\- lo leíste ?

\- no

\- qué esperas, hoy tenemos junta sindical...- dijo el al voltearse... la vestimenta de la chica lo había dejado mudo.

Carolina tenía puesto una falda muy tallada con un corte en la pierna izquierda y una blusa color crema de manga larga, Su cabello ondulado.

-señor ?

El rubio trago saliva al notar que la falda llegaba a 5 dedos de la rodilla

\- lee el documento que yo te dejé. Puede que te hagan preguntas.

\- esta bien señor

\- la junta será a las 4. Tienes casi todo el día para memorizarlo.

\- si señor.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado las horas, Carolina estaba leyendo lo que le pidió el rubio.

\- ya está listo la sala ?

\- la sala?

\- veo que no. Con esa condición no creo que puedas hacerlo. .- dijo mirándola por su vestimenta

\- si puedo.

\- entonces hazlo.- dijo con seriedad

.

.

.

.

Helga caminaba por el corredor, cuando empezó a sentir nuevamente el dolor de la noche anterior. Empezó a respirar lentamente. Tratando de que le bajara la contracción.

\- phoebe me dijo que si esto ocurría cada 10 min la llamara.

El dolor había pasado. Se había tranquilizado, se dirigió al cuarto del bebé, a arreglar la maleta, por si volvía a pasar el dolor, prefirió tomar sus precauciones.

Había pasado las horas, Arnold tenía su conferencia a la hora indicada. Carolina veía al rubio, tan centrada en el.

\- tengo que hacerlo hoy. .- susurraba

.

.

.

.

.

La rubia caminaba de un lado a otro. Volvió a sentir el dolor. Tomó el teléfono para marcarle a Arnold, pero este no contestaba.

Carolina miraba el celular del rubio, tenía la llamada entrante de Helga, frunció el ceño, no quería que arruinara su plan.

\- maldición .- dijo.- por favor contesta.- volvía a marcar.

Carolina tomó el celular del rubio sin que él se diera cuenta, salió un momento de la sala.

\- Arnold no puede contestar.

\- comunícame con Arnold es urgente

\- qué no entiende ? No puede, está en una conferencia.- cuelga

Carolina volvió entrar a la sala.

.

.

\- maldita perra, auch!.-dijo con dolor.

La rubia fue al baño para relajarse, tal vez así podría tranquilizar su dolor.

Dieron las 6 de la tarde, ya empezaba a oscurecer, Helga tomó el celular para marcarle a phoebe. Las contracciones eran muy seguidas.

\- phoebe... ya es tiempo ...

\- _segura helga ? Ya son cada 5 min las contracciones?_

 _-_ es cada 10 segundos phoebe ! .- gritaba de desesperación .- aaaauuchhh!! Phoebe ya no aguanto, Arnold no contesta el maldito teléfono, no sé dónde rayos esta.

\- _voy por ti helga_

 _-_ no, yo iré, tomaré un Taxy, tardarás más en que llegues.

\- _esta bien_ _helga, lleva todo lo que vayas a necesitar._

 _-_ esta bien

\- _rompiste fuente?_

 _-_ aun no, pero me duele aaaahh

- _esta bien, aún estás a tiempo._

 _-_ te colgare, ya voy para allá

La rubia dejó el teléfono y tomó sus cosas, e acercó a la puerta y sintió algo salir debajo de ella, miró hacia abajo, la fuente... se le había roto la fuente a la rubia. Empezó alterarse, salió lo más rápido que puso del apartamento.

Tomó el elevador, en cuanto llegó ala salida rápidamente tomó el Taxy.

.

.

.

.

.

\- señor Shortman .- dijo Carolina .- puedo pasar?

\- si claro pasa, que necesitas ? .- dijo el rubio acomodando sus cosas.

\- fue una excelente conferencia.

\- Gracias

Carolina se acercaba más al rubio.

\- _es hoy o nunca .- dijo entre sí .-_ Arnold

 _-_ si qué pasa .- dijo al momento que volteó.

Tenía muy cerca a Carolina, la miraba con extrañeza. Carolina le acomodaba la camisa y lo veía a los ojos, Esa mirada que decía " tómame ahora " " te deseo " " tengo ganas de ti" .

\- ya te vas a casa verdad?

\- si. Carolina me permites un momento por favor.

\- por que?.- dijo ella

\- necesito acomodar unos papeles .- mintió

\- señor shortman, discúlpeme por lo que le diré.- dijo acercándose más a él.- usted necesita algo que yo quiero también, se llama Sexo .- le tocaba la pierna al rubio .- por que no tenemos ese ratito juntos? .- poco a poco se acercaba a los labios del rubio.

\- Carolina qué haces, .- se alejo de ella

\- qué pasa? No ... te Empezaba a justar ? .- dijo desabrochándose un botón de su blusa .- señor Shortman es solamente un rato

\- Carolina, deja de hacer esto, es una ...

\- Falta de respeto? ... para mi se me hace que es deseo suyo de usted. - se sentó en el escritorio.

Carolina se quitaba la blusa y dejó ver su sostén color blanco, Arnold la observaba, necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba sacar a Carolina de ahí.

\- qué pasa señor shortman? Acaso no ha visto a una mujer de mi desnuda ?

\- Carolina tienes que irte, o si no tendré que ...

\- qué ... Arnold .- lo tomó de la corbata, sus piernas de ella rodearon su cadera de él, rápidamente juntos sus labios con la de el.

.

.

.

.

.

\- rápido !!! .- dijo Helga

\- señora, cálmese.

\- aaaaahhh!!! Criminal!! .- gritaba .- qué tanto alboroto hay allá afuera maldición!!

\- señor señor! Me puede decir qué pasa?

\- un choque.

\- maldita sea lo que me faltaba! Aaahhh!

\- rayos... iré a un atajo, aguante mas señora .- decía el taxista

\- maldita sea Arnold contesta el maldito teléfono

.

.

.

.

.

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba.

\- qué haces Carolina !!!

\- Sabia que tú querías esto.

\- qué?

\- qué pasa? Necesitas esto o no? Dime? Cuando no haz tenido sexo? Ah? Yo te puedo dar el mejor sexo que ella. Además ahora lo necesitarás más ya que va estar cuidando a un bebé, no tendrá tiempo para ti, para tus deseos.

\- estás demente. Lárgate de aquí Carolina

\- pensé que te gustaba Arnold, así como me aceptaste...

\- Tú me besaste Carolina.

\- y tú te dejaste llevar. - dijo.- no puedes quitarte la culpa.

\- no es así Carolina. Vete de aquí.

\- te lo pierdes.- dijo tomando su blusa

\- mañana no pienses regresar.

\- qué ?

\- estás despedida.

\- no puedes hacer esto

\- claro que si, o tendrás una demanda.

\- no puedes Arnold. Tu...

\- tu empezaste a insinuarme, Y no puedes decir que no a eso... así que lárgate.

\- me gustabas Arnold. Solo si ella no estuviera aqui... tú serías mío. - dijo esto para terminar e irse.

.

.

.

.

\- más despacio idiota!! .- dijo la rubia

\- discúlpeme señora pero si no llego.

\- aaaahh!!! Siento que me muero!- decía

Habían llegado al fin al hospital. Helga salió del Taxy, el señor trató de ayudarla .

\- déjeme ayudarla,

\- no! Ya hizo mucho, me llevo como un maldito ganado, ah! .- exclamaba

Ella seguía caminando hasta llegar a recepción

\- con la doctora phoebe por favor

\- permiteme.- dijo la recepcionista

\- ah! Señorita, voy a dar a luz y necesito a la doctora ... phoeebe.- dijo Helga con dificultad

\- hay por Dios ya llegaste .- dijo la oriental

\- Doctora la conoce

\- si es mi amiga. No me avisaste

\- acababa de llegar .- dijo la rubia

\- vamos toma asiento ahora te llevo.

.

.

.

.

\- Helga ya llegue ... helga ?.- dijo el rubio buscándola .- Helga ? .- Roco la puerta del baño.- estás ahí amor? Necesito hablar contigo... helga ? .- abrió y no estaba ahí. Se dio cuenta que la rubia ya tendría al bebé. Rápidamente agarro sus llaves para irse al

Hospital.

.

.

.

.

\- Ya más tranquila?.- dijo phoebe viendo el suero

\- algo,

\- veamos escucharemos los latidos del bebé

\- necesito marcarle a Arnold

\- no sabe nada aún?

\- no, ah!

\- oh... ahí viene otra contracción .- dijo phoebe viendo las lecturas .- tenemos que terminar esto. Rompiste fuente hace cuantos minutos

\- no lo se

\- bien... truddy, prepara mi bata y trae toallas .

\- ya? Quiero esperar a que llegue Arnold ¡ah!

\- no puedes esperar Helga, rompiste fuente mas de 15 minutos o mas, el bebé tiene que salir o se quedará sin oxígeno.

\- pero..

\- Helga ! El llegara. - le dijo seriamente.- vamos.

.

.

.

.

\- oh vamos!!! Tiene que haber trafico? , maldición. .- retrocedió para doblar a la izquierda, tomaría un atajo para llegar aAl hospital. - espera Helga ... ya llegó.

.

.

.

.

.

\- 1 , 2 , 3 puja! .- dijo phoebe

\- Aaaahh! .- pujaba.- no... ya ... no puedo

\- vamos helga, un poco más.

\- prefiero la cesárea.- decía la rubia cansada

\- acaso eres cobarde para un parto natural?

\- no soy cobarde

\- entonces puja! ... 1 .. 2 .. 3 puja!

\- aaaaaaaaahhh!!!! Criminal!! Duele!!!

\- ya vi su cabeza un poco más Helga un poco más.

Helga tomaba aire para agarra más fuerza, estaba sudando por tanto esfuerzo.

\- 1 ... 2 ... 3 !!! Puja!!

Helga pujaba, apretaba las sábanas de tanto dolor que sentía.

.

.

.

.

.

\- señorita, mi esposa está dando a luz... y su nombre es helga Pataki

\- Helga pataki?

\- si,

\- lo siento pero no la tengo registrada que sólo Helga shortman

\- se me olvidaba .. si ella .. ella es

\- esta usted seguro?

\- si mire mi identificación.

\- bien, pero ella está en la sala de parto no puede pasar hasta que terminen.

\- pero por favor tengo que verla.

La enfermera suspiró .- esta bien sigame.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ya salió la cabeza helga, ya es lo último un poco más.

Helga tomaba aire, la enfermera le secaba el sudor de la frente.

\- ya... ya no puedo phoebe ...

\- tu puedes Helga, no te des por vencida ya un poco más.

Un hombre alto entró al cuarto donde estaba la rubia dando a luz, su mirada de Helga se iluminaron al ver Que era Arnold.

\- llegaste.- dijo tomándome de la mano

\- me di cuenta cuando llegue a casa. No estabas.

\- Helga! Puja, ya casi terminamos.

\- vamos mi amor tú puedes.

\- puja !! Puja! .- dijo la oriental

Helga dio el último pujido apretando la mano de Arnold. Se escuchaba el llanto del bebé, la rubia aliviada sonrió al saber que ya había salido. Arnold vio al bebé llorando, le pusieron una toalla para cubrirlo del frío, cortaron el cordón umbilical. Le dieron al bebé a Helga, ella lo tomó llorando de felicidad.

\- felicidades .- dijo la oriental

\- Gracias .- dijeron ambos

\- es bello.

\- tienes tus ojos

\- se parece demasiado a ti.- dijo la rubia

\- bien llevaremos al bebé un momento, y luego se lo regresamos.- dijo la oriental

\- pero...

\- tenemos que acomodarte Helga

\- bien.

.

.

.

.

.

\- si lila ! Ya te dije que si!

- _no me grites pareces loca_

 _-_ me dijiste que Arnold sería mío

\- _tenias que conseguirlo, no es mi culpa que no hayas podido hacerlo._

 _-_ cállate Lila. Ya tienes todo lo que pediste. Ya me quede sin trabajo por tu culpa.

\- _Lo siento querida, pero no fue idea mía poner la cámara en su oficina. Debiste tener más cuidado dónde ibas hacerlo._

 _-_ cállate. Y con ese video que

\- _se lo mandaremos_

 _-_ qué?!, sabrá que yo fui!!! No lo hagas Lila !

- _ash ya cállate caro, .- cuelga el teléfono_

\- maldita !

.

.

.

.

.

\- como te sientes ? .- dijo el rubio

\- mucho mejor.

\- diaculpame

-no hay problema, tuviste mucho trabajo

\- si, respecto a eso...

\- miren, aquí llegó el bebé .- dijo una enfermera

\- oh mi bb .- dijo abrazándolo.- Mira Arnold

\- es hermoso. - dijo el rubio al momento sonó su celular. .- si hola? ... si... ahora regreso amor

\- si está bien

\- si señor está bien...

Arnold salió de la habitación, dejando sola a su rubia. Helga venía a su bebé, tenia los ojos azules, hermosos como los de ella, todo el parecido a Arnold.

En eso entra Phoebe a la habitación.

\- hola Helga. Cómo estás ?

\- bien phoebe y feliz

\- lo se, se nota. Te llego un mensaje, quieres leerlo? .- dijo phoebe viendo en la mesita el celular de su amiga.

\- de quien?

\- no lo se, terminación 784

\- déjame ver, sostenme al bebé.

\- seguro.

Helga entrego al bebé a phoebe, reviso su celular, era un mensaje con un video.

"Disfrútalo"

Helga no entendía el mensaje entonces ella abrió el video, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver en la pantalla a la persona que ama, a la persona que volvió a confiar, la persona del padre de su bebé. Phoebe volteó a ver a la rubia noto que ella estaba viendo el video y llorando.

\- Helga estás bien?

\- no puede ser verdad Phoebe... no puede ser verdad .- lloraba.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ ...**._


	37. Capitulo37

Helga estaba devastada, llorando por la traición que Arnold habia hecho. El rubio entraba al cuarto cuando vio a Helga llorar.

\- mi Amor qué pasa?

\- los dejó solos .- dijo la oriental llevándose al bebé.

Arnold confundido en la actitud de Helga, empezó a preocuparse.

\- qué pasa? Esta bien el bebé?

\- el bebé está bien .- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

\- qué bueno. Pero por qué lloras ?

\- no entiendo por qué Arnold... que hice yo para merecer esto?

\- de que ?

\- no te hagas el desentendido. - dijo sería.- acabo del aliviarme , y de la nada me envían un mensaje ... y de ese mensaje contiene un video.

\- video?

\- un video donde Carolina y tú se están besuqueando en tu oficina!

\- no puede ser .- dijo mirando al suelo

\- ah... es cierto entonces? Dime Arnold? Desde cuando me engañas?

\- yo no te eh engañado

\- ah no? Y este video que significa?.- dijo mostrándole el video que le mandaron

\- Helga yo no hice nada, te puedo explicar todo, enserio, ademas Ahí no se ve cuando la empujo, yo no cedí a ella.

\- huy si claro. Arnold ya no tengo 15 años, ala que cambiaste solo por estar con Lila. Sabes cómo me duele saber que tu hayas tenido relaciones con ella?. Tenía razón Lila, tú solamente eres para complacerte. - dijo con un nudo en la garganta.- Con razón estabas tan rato estos días, enserio Arnold ... soy un juguete sexual para ti? Solo por que quede embarazada te haces responsable y buscas a otras mujeres para complacerte? , así como Carolina? Por qué de hecho aquí en el video se ve que te muestra todo eh?!

\- Helga déjame explicarte todo, a eso iba al departamento de lo ocurrido,

\- qué? A ver déjame entender... ibas a eso hoy?

\- si

\- para que este video es de hoy? Ja!!! Cuantos videos más hay para que vea ? Y imagino qué hay demasiadas. Tuviste una en el cuarto de copiado? Claro no te puede faltar la sala de conferencia.

\- Helga por favor. Entiende no pasó nada

\- no te creo Arnold. La primera fue con Lila, cuando te encontré en el hotel selo desnudó. Y ahora esto?

Helga bajo la mirada, derramando lágrimas en sus mejillas. Hubo un momento de silencio. El dolor que sentía era inmenso.

\- Helga yo...

\- no hables .- dijo .- no quiero volver a verte

\- pero necesito cuidarte, acabas de aliviarte y...

\- yo puedo sola, siempre me eh cuidado sola desde que iba al preescolar. Siempre lo eh hecho sola. - lloraba .- siempre creí encontrarme a la persona que en verdad me amara.

\- yo te amo Helga

\- no digas mentiras .- lo miraba con los ojos húmedos que tenía ella. - si en verdad me amaras, tú no me hubieras dejado. Yo sacrifique muchas cosas por ti. Hice cosas que no una otra chica hubiera hecho. Yo... yo soy una completa estupida en creer ... en volver a creer en el amor. - decía aún llorando.- crei que te olvidaría, pero no.

\- lo lamento...

\- no lamentes nada... ya fue suficiente en que me hagas daño. Ya no quiero sufrir más. Pensé que con el bebé estaríamos bien... pero con esto qué pasó, es mejor alejarnos.

\- no puedes hacerme esto. Helga piensa con la cabeza fría...

\- no Arnold ! No ... ya fue suficiente. Ya basta.

\- pero...

\- déjame sola.

\- Helga déjame explicarte ...

\- DÉJAME SOLA!!!

Arnold no tuvo otra opción, dejaría Helga sola, estaba tan herida, tenía que hacer algo, iría a buscar a Carolina sobre ese video que mando. Cómo sería capaz de hacerlo. Tanto era su coraje de ella? Eso se decía Arnold.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, hasta dar a los cuneros donde estaba Todos los recién nacidos. Él buscaba el suyo. Una enfermera le preguntó el nombre o apellido del bebé. Este dijo "Philip Shortman " El nombre de su abuelo. La enfermera dio con el bebé, se le acercó ala gran ventana, eran en hermoso, rubio, blanco como la piel de Helga, apenas abría sus ojos, esos ojos azules, tan azules como un zafiro.

Se sentía culpable y furioso a la vez.

\- es hermoso

\- phoebe ...

\- descuida, hablaré con Helga .- dijo mirándolo

\- no me dejo explicarle

\- en verdad pasó eso?

\- no, no pasó nada.

\- como es que ... te grabaron? Acaso esa chica lo puso ahí a propósito?

\- quiero imaginar que si. .- suspiraba

\- imagino que Helga decidió vivir conmigo

\- lo se. No quiere volver a verme y me preocupa el bebé.

\- veras al bebé, no te preocupes. Eres su papá.

\- pensaba que, Helga y yo esta vez ... estaríamos juntos y felicez, pero veo que... el destino no lo permitirá.

\- Arnold, tú puedes cambiar las cosas.

\- De que puedo puedo. Pero como le hago demostrar a Helga que la amo demasiado.

\- Helga es muy orgullosa, y se que le costará demasiado enfrentar todo esto. Pero debes hacer que ella te crea. Consigue ese video y muéstraselo. Se que ella aún te ama. Además, siempre te va a recordar por su hijo. Tiene todo tu parecido.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Arnold asistió al trabajo muy temprano, buscado entre libreros alguna cámara, trataba de recordar donde estaba pocisionado él esa noche.

Hasta que recordó y vio al fondo. En un cuadro de un barco. Ahí estaba, la pequeña cámara pero ahora la pregunta era... en qué dispositivo se mantenía el video. Tenía que contactar a Carolina, y decirle todo lo que había ocasiónado.

Tocaban la puerta de la oficina, el rubio indicó que pasará la persona quien estaba detrás.

\- señor shortman, me indicaron que sería si asistente por la incapacidad de Helga

\- si, por favor esté, cómo te llamas?

\- Jenny

\- Jenny, hable con tu jefe, solo será por unos día meses mientras consigo otra asistente.

\- hel... Helga ya no va a trabajar?

\- no lo se. No me ha dicho nada.

Jenny notaba a Arnold alterado.

\- señor shortman.

\- si

\- se que no es que me importe pero, se sobre la relación entre usted y Helga.

\- a si? Quien te dijo?

\- bueno .. yo misma me di cuenta, pero no se preocupe , yo. NO diré nada. Lo juro. No soy como Carolina.

\- Carolina... es cierto... necesito que la llames y que venga a mi oficina ahora. Coméntale que es urgente.

\- ah si claro señor shortman.- dijo abriendo la puerta

\- Jenny..

\- si?.- se asomo

\- Gracias.

\- de nada señor.

.

.

.

.

.

Helga estaba en el departamento de la oriental, en su antiguo cuarto.

\- estarás bien?

\- si

\- segura ?

\- si phoebe... estaré bien, terminando la incapacidad renunciaré a mi trabajo. Buscare otro y...

\- Helga... por qué no tratas de hablar con Arnold? Debes escucharlo

\- ya no quiero escucharlo phoebe, es que... me duele en saber que me dirá mentiras.

\- Helga te puedo preguntar algo? Y quiero que me digas la verdad

\- de que ?

\- cuando estabas trabajando con Arnold, había alguien que trataba de arruinar su relación?

\- solo estaba Lila, y luego llegó Carolina

\- no crees que Carolina hizo algo contra tuya? Ya sabes algo que tú le hayas hecho?

\- solamente un pequeño pleito nada más. Y...

\- y?

\- ella le gustaba a Arnold.

\- no crees que ella hizo todo este show ?

\- tu crees?

\- razónalo, pero primero tienes que alimentar al pequeño philip.- sonreia

Helga sonrió al escuchar eso. La oriental le dio en los brazos de la rubia al pequeño. Lo quedaba viendo cada rasgo de su pequeño rostro, la procreación de ella y de Arnold.

Se le empezaron a nublar la vista de lágrimas,

Tenía la misma mirada del rubio, esos ojos azules que le hacía cambiar.

\- estás bien?

\- si... si estoy bien. Solo que... estoy feliz. - sollozaba

\- Todo estará bien.

.

.

.

.

.

En la oficina de Arnold

\- para que quieres hablar conmigo ?

\- Carolina... sobre lo qué pasó ayer

\- qué? .- dijo pedante

\- tu sabes qué pasó ayer ...

\- ah... que? Ya te arrepientes? Y quieres seguir?

\- escuchame Carolina... ayer ... le mandaron a mi esposa...un Video Donde tú y yo supuestamente estábamos besándonos.

\- fue real no?

\- no fue real!.- gritó.- escúchame Carolina! Necesito que des ese video completo.

\- yo no tengo nada.

\- no me engañes Carolina. Se muy bien que tú enviaste ese video. Pornque nada te cuesta tomar otro móvil diferente número, y enviar. No es así?

\- ya te dije que yo no tengo el video.

\- y lo llegó a encontrar que?... te exhibo delante de todos? Qué clase de mujer ere?

\- haz lo que sea. Pero yo no tengo el cochino video

Arnold se molestó, por la negligencia de la castaña.

\- Carolina... tu estatus profesional... puede que salga mal, si no me dices ahora ... puedo que tu carta de recomendación sea negativa.

\- haz lo que quieras ya te lo dije. Yo no tengo el video. Si lo tuviera estuviera en mi bolso.- dijo sacando las cosas de su pequeño bolso que traía.- vez... no tengo nada.

\- Carolina ... dime ... tienes cómplice ?

Carolina quedó viendo a los ojos del rubio. Sabía que si hablaba Lila y ella tendrían un grave problema. Lila la había amenazado que si la hechaba de cabeza no se imaginaria lo que le pararía.

\- dime... tienes cómplice ?

 _ **Continuará ...**_


	38. Capitulo38

Había pasado dos días desde que se alivió Helga , se encontraba sola en el departamento, estaba dando de amamantar al bebé.

Acariciaba su pequeño rostro.

\- te pareces tanto a tu papá. .- decía

La puerta principal se abría, la oriental acompañada de su moreno entraban al departamento. Veía que venían con cosas en la mano, extrañada pregunto.

\- y eso?

\- oh bueno son para el bebé. - dijo phoebe

\- no era necesario.

\- claro que si. Trajimos ropa y un portabebe.

\- gastaron demasiado. Yo... yo les pagaré esto..

\- no te preocupes.

\- pero...

\- Helga. - miraba a su mejor amiga.- ya dije que no te preocupes, eres como mi hermana.

.

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba en su oficina, no se podía concentrar, su cabeza daba mucha vuelta en lo sucedido cuando habló con Carolina.

FLASHBACK

\- tienes cómplice ?

\- si lo tuviera que?, qué harías? Me llevarías con la policía?

\- Lo haría, pero no aguantarías estar encerrada en cuatro paredes. Me das tanta lástima.

\- yo no debo darte lastima. Esto lo hice yo sola, lo hice para conquistarte, que me vieras.

\- y para que? Sabias que tenía mujer

\- y eso que? Estaba embarazada no? No te daría placer como las que te daré yo. Dime... no crees que soy más sensual que ella?

\- me das asco

La mirada de Carolina se transformó en odio.

\- toma tu cochino video.- le lanzó un usb

\- qué fácil es ofenderte

\- entiendo por qué dejaste a la modelo Lila Sawyer

\- qué? ... que tiene que ver ella aquí?

\- investígue tanto sobre ti, tenían mucha polémica que ustedes andaban en un amorío. La dejaste por esa mujer, Helga G. Pataki. Hija de un emprendedor, que anteriormente era gerente de una empresa beepers. Dime Arnold? Que le ves a ella? Enserio te gusta tanto ? Estás enamorado de ella? . Por qué no me ves a mi? Soy más joven, tengo más ...

\- cállate, no tienes nada. Tú tienes una enfermedad en tu cabeza.

\- me ofendes. - se paro de la silla. - algún día te arrepentirás.

\- véte, antes que llame a seguridad.

\- me iré. Disfrute por poco tiempo tu compañía.

ENDFLASHBACK

\- señor shortman?.- hablaba Jenny sacando de su recuerdo

\- si .. dime Jenny qué pasó

\- le entregó estos documentos, lo encontré en la gaveta de Carolina.

\- qué es esto?

\- son portadas de otras empresas pero... lo raro es que esta me llama la atención.- dijo mostrándole un con la misma portada que la empresa.

\- no puede ser... por que... por que haría esto Carolina?

\- ha estado enviando esto sin que nos demos cuenta ?

\- Jenny... me puedes hacer un favor?

\- dígame señor.

\- Revisa todos los correos qué haya enviado, y las no deseados. Por favor.

\- si señor.

Jenny inmediatamente salió de la oficina, dejando a un rubio confundido. Se extraña que la empresa había bajado, pero supo el motivo del por qué. Tenía que hacer algo.

\- maldita sea!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto helga y phoebe acomodaban la cuna para el bebé.

\- te puedo preguntar algo helga?

\- dime

\- Vas a dejar que Arnold vea a su hijo?

Helga levantó la mirada.- no puedo impedirle que no lo vea. Lo verá... pero bajo a mi supervisión.

En cuanto terminaron, había pasado el día, los tres amigos comían, Helga solamente jugaba con la sopa.

Gerald veía a phoebe, tratando de decirle lo que le pasaba a la rubia. El bebé empezó a llorar.

\- ahora regreso. - dijo ella

La pareja quedó sola, Gerald aprovechó en ese momento.

\- por que no le dijiste a Helga que las cosas lo trajimos del departamento de Arnold?

\- por que si le decía, no lo iba aceptar. La conozco.

\- se muy triste. Voy hablar con Arnold, y solucionen esto.

\- Hace un rato, le comenté a Helga... que si Arnold vería a su hijo.

\- Y qué te dijo?

\- qué si, pero bajo supervisión de ella.

Ambos dejaron de hablar, la rubia se asomaba, levantó su plato para llevarlo a la cocina.

\- no vas a comer?

\- no tengo mucha hambre.

\- pero tienes que comer. Es por el bien del bebé y...- no termino de hablar ya que la rubia cerró la puerta

\- esta me está poniendo muy tenso. - dijo el moreno

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una casa celeste, una castaña se encontraba viendo la televisión en su cuarto, la puerta se abrió.

\- hola hija

\- qué pasa mamá

\- hija, no haz bajado a comer, qué pasa ?

\- nada mamá.- dijo de mala gana

\- supe que renunciaste

\- te dijo mi tía

\- si

\- maldita chismosa

\- hija , no es por el muchacho verdad? Ya habíamos hablado sobre ...

\- Mama! Ya te déjame en paz! Necesito estar sola.

\- qué te parece si vamos al psicólogo te puede ayudar en eso y...

\- ya déjame mamá!, estoy harta que me trates como una enferma mental! Ya te dije que no estoy loca!.

\- hija pero estoy tratando de ayudarte

\- pues ayúdame a estar sola. Te parece?

\- esta bien. Cualquier cosa me llamas.- decía alejándose

\- Adiós.

En cuanto escucho cerrar la puerta, abrió la gaveta de su buró, saco una fotografía.

\- trataré que tú y yo estemos juntos. Y seré tu señora Shortman.

.

.

.

.

.

\- muy bien por favor, ahora de lado .- decía el fotógrafo guiando a la pelirroja. .- muy bien excelente, es todo por hoy.

\- sali bien?

\- claro querida, que pensabas.

\- nada. - dijo ella .- y esto?

\- Ah una noticia. Guapo ese hombre, yo me lo comería!, pero lastima ... tiene esposa y un tierno bebé.

\- bebé?

\- si. No sabía hasta que lo vieron en el hospital. Que suertuda esa la mujer, con ese hombre.

\- cállate. .- dijo de mal gusto

\- ash, que acaso lo conocías?

\- si.

\- Que casualidad que todos conoces , oh por Dios ya es tarde, bueno me tengo que ir. Te veo mañana.

\- si, adios.

Lila quedaba viendo el periódico, la fotografía que había sido tomada. Arrugo el periódico de coraje, sus celos había vuelto.

\- yo sería la mujer que te diera un hijo, no esa tipa.

Había pasado un día más. Helga, acababa de bañar a su bebé. Le ponía su ropa, de ahí sus pequeñas calcetas. El timbre sonó. Ella no esperaba a nadie. Dejo al bebé en la cuna y fue a ver quien era.

\- hermanita bebé!!!!

\- Olga?

\- supe que ya te habías aliviado. Donde está mi sobrino?

\- en el cuarto. Por.. por qué no me avisaste?

\- tiene algo de mal que llegue de sorpresa?

\- no pero..

\- phoebe me llamo.

\- phoebe ?

\- si, como ella estaría en guardia todo el día, me pidió de favor que te acompañara estos dos dias.

\- Gracias.

\- para eso son las hermanas. Que hermoso .- dijo viendo al bebe.

\- quieres cargarlo?

\- claro que si. - si hermana menor le dio en brazos a su sobrino.- hola bebé... yo soy tu tía Olga, y te voy a consentir mucho mucho.

\- qué tonta te vez diciendo eso.- dijo la rubia

\- no me importa.

El bebé empezaba a bostezar, abrió un poco los ojos haciendo notar esos ojos azules.

\- sacó tus ojos hermanita.

\- lo se

\- debes perdonarlo.

\- qué dices?

\- no me hagas decirlo otra vez.

\- tu como sabes.

\- yo sabía que vivías con Arnold, cuando phoebe me dijo que te acompañara estos dos días, me contó lo qué pasó. Y pienso que debes escucharlo.

\- no lo se Olga es que yo...

\- lo amas?.- veia a su hermana .- por lo menos el ve a su hijo?

\- aun no lo eh dejado que lo vea.

\- por que no? Tanto así llega tu odio ?

\- no eh hablado con él aun, solo salí del hospital y vine directo aquí.-suspiraba.- le dije que no lo quería ver, qué no me buscara.

\- hablaré con el.

\- qué? No !

\- solo para que vea a su hijo Helga. Tranquila.

\- pero ...

\- hermanita, nunca permitas alejarlo de su hijo, lleva un sangre, sería lindo que lo viera. Por que es la creación de ustedes dos.

\- esta bien. ... cu... cuando hablaras con el ?

\- hoy.

\- es muy pronto. Por que no mejor mañana

\- hermanita, por lo menos déjame a mí ayudarte.- decía mientras arrullaba al pequeño bebé.

Continuará ...


End file.
